


Silver Tongue

by ShadowHiddenByTheMoon



Series: The Old Ways [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Poter, BAMF Pack, Blood Magic, Dark Lord Voldemort - Freeform, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gray Harry, Gray Lord Harry, Lady Fate, Light Lord Dumbledore, Lord Alpha Harry Potter, Lord Death - Freeform, Lords of Old, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mother Magic - Freeform, Old Ways, Pack, Ravenclaw Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Wandless Magic, lady luck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 190,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHiddenByTheMoon/pseuds/ShadowHiddenByTheMoon
Summary: Harry Potter was nothing like the world expected him to be. He's slowly changing the game of how the world works; exposing secrets, lies, and plots no one wanted to know about but will have no choice but to accept and silently growing a following to right so many wrongs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter... this hurts my soul.

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter One – Comfort in Hell

I am Freak Boy. I am five.

My name is Harry Potter. I am six.

My name is Harrison James Evans Potter. I am seven.

I often wonder if I will live or if I will die here in this small cupboard with only the darkness to keep me company.

Petunia saddened as she gazed at the back wall of the cupboard under the stairs that was the room of her beloved nephew, one Harrison 'Harry' James Potter. She turned her gaze from the childish writing to her sleeping Harry. He was a small child. In one day he will be 11 yet he looks like he was 8. Petunia blamed her abusive husband. He hated Harry. She did what she could but it wasn't enough, not while she was also a prisoner here in this house as well. She tried to leave with Harry once but Vernon found them a week later. He almost killed Harry that day with the beating he dealt out in punishment for leaving him. She, herself, was beaten until she could do nothing but lay on the floor in agony. After that, he threatened to kill Harry if she stepped out of line or left again. What happened to her loving husband? The man who would surprise her with gifts when he got back from business trips or on anniversaries? He used to show that he loved her, now, now she isn't sure if he ever truly loved her.

Petunia pulled herself from her musings. She gently woke her nephew by running her fingers through his black shoulder length hair. She smiled sadly as his eyes fluttered open at the touch. His emerald eyes, the same color as the killing curse Lily once told her in a letter, slowly cleared of sleep. He gave a hesitant smile as Petunia gently pulled him out of the small 'room' into her arms for a hug she desperately wanted to give him yesterday when Vernon kicked him in the stomach and sent him to the cupboard for another night of no food.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry's voice was soft but smooth. It always reminded her of the dark chocolate that he loved to eat when she could sneak him some.

"Vernon is gone for the next three days for a business trip and Dudley is at friends this weekend. He won't be back until Monday after school. Let's spend the day in London shall we love?" Petunia smiled as his eyes brightened. Oh, how she wished she could see them bright like that all the time.

"Can we eat at the Rose Café?" Harry asked as he took the bundle of clothing Petunia handed him eagerly.

"Yeah, we can also go to the bookstore. You deserve some new ones for all your good work in school. You got all A's again this year. After that, we need to pick up Dudley's new school uniform." Petunia smiled as Harry's smile got bigger at the idea of getting new books. He was so much like her lovely baby sister, so much like his mother that at times she was sure her sister was shining through him. "Go on and get changed."

Petunia watched as her nephew ran up the stairs to the bathroom to change into one of the few pairs of clothes that she bought and hid just for him. Tomorrow he would be 11. The thought wouldn't leave her alone. Would he get a letter like Lily did? Will she be able to hide it from her husband? Will she finally be able to get them out of this prison they called a house? So many questions swarmed through her mind. Questions she didn't have any answers for. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Neither of them could take much more of this life, it was going to kill them.

Her thoughts were cut off as Harry ran down the stairs in a pair of black jeans and a silver shirt with a hood. It had a tribal dragon on the front, the same shade as his eyes. She watched as he put on a pair of black trainers and grab his black and emerald shoulder bag. Petunia smiled at him again as she opened the door and herded him to the small car that Vernon had gotten her to use. It had a GPS tracker in it but it was still a bit of freedom for the two of them.

The ride to London was filled with laughter as they sang to the radio and wistful smiles as Petunia told Harry stories of Lily's and her childhoods. Stories she had told him a hundred times but he still loved to hear all the same. She never told him a lie. Harry knew he was a wizard. He knew he was a hero to most of the wizarding world. He knew that he should be getting a letter for Hogwarts on his birthday tomorrow. She hid nothing from him because doing so would only hurt him in the end and she would not cause him more pain than he already is subjected to.

Once in London they parked and quickly made their way to a small café on the corner of the main market. The atmosphere was warm and inviting as they made it to the small table by the main window. The waiter was quick to get their order and even quicker to bring it to them. Petunia and Harry sat in silence as they eat.

Harry was happy. It wasn't often that he got to spend time with his aunt. He couldn't help the smile he wore freely on his lips. He watched his aunt hum as she ate her piece of cherry pie before he turned back to look at the people around them. It was a hobby, people watching. You can learn a lot about someone by just watching them. You can also learn a lot about the world by just watching. A man in all black caught his attention across the street. 'Just a wizard going into the Leaky Cauldron. That world was so close, yet so far away.'

"Ready to go Harry?" Aunt Petunia drew his attention back. She was standing, waiting to go with a soft smile on her face. She knew what he was looking at. Harry nodded.

The bookstore was only two stores down so they made their way there first. Harry was barely containing himself from bouncing as they stepped in. Aunt Petunia just shook her head with the smile still in place as she gave Harry the go ahead. He left her at the front of the store to go to the back left corner. Psychology, human behavior, and animal behavior were the topics of the day for him. Politics too but they were on the other side of the small bookstore.

'Inside the Mind of the Killer' caught his eye in an instant. He grabbed it after a moment and moved on. It was a few shelves over that he found a book that caught his eye after that, 'Reactions at War: Nature or Nurture'. He didn't hesitate to grab it before moving further down the shelves to the animal section. Harry spend five minutes looking for something interesting, yet nothing caught his attention. He was about to just pass the section when a book on the bottom made him pause. It was black leather, nothing truly eye-catching, no words on the cover, yet he felt the need to grab it. He pauses but added it to his pile without opening it. He moved through the store to the politics section for a quick look through. He found a book called 'Blood and Tears'. It talked about the politics that were at play during the Dark Ages of Britain, it was just the thing he wanted to read.

With his 'small' pile of books, Harry found his aunt standing by the cashier with her own three books. She was talking to the young woman behind the counter about the part-time opening the shop had. It would never happen, not while they were trapped with Vernon but he didn't need to tell her that.

"Aunt Petunia? Are you thinking of working here during the day while us kids are at school and Vernon is at work?" Harry asked putting his books up on the counter for the cashier to ring up.

"Yes, but your uncle might not like it." No, he wouldn't. "Now let's get these paid for so we can get Dudley's uniform and maybe ice cream after." Petunia set her own couple of books next to Harry's. The cashier rang up the books as Petunia finished up the job application. While waiting for Petunia to finish and get her wallet out, the cashier handed Harry his books when he indicated that he wanted to put them in his bag. The girl couldn't help but coo at how cute and well behaved he was.

Aunt Petunia grabbed Harry's hand in hers as she held her bag of books in the other. They left the store and continued down the street looking into windows and laughing at what people called fashion. The store to get Dudley's uniform came up and they went in. Different color and style uniforms hung on the walls. Petunia picked up Dudley's style and color before making her way to the cashier to pay. They made it out in less than five minutes. They moved on happy to just walk around together. It wasn't until they got the corner of the street that Harry saw a shop the caught his eye.

"Aunty, can we go in there please?" He asked pointing at the small dark shop. Petunia looked where Harry pointed to. It must have taken her a moment to realize that it was new before she nodded her head and started walking to it. They walked into the store to find it dimly lit and filled with the light noise of animals.

Harry smiled as he pulled away from his aunt to look around. Petunia let him as she herself went to look around. Harry looked at the fish in tanks swimming in colorful schools and then to the rats in a tank beside some mice. He happily petted a cat that was walking freely around the shop as he made his way to the ferrets. He watched as the small white ones pounced and played with each other but stayed clear of the smallest black one. That one caught his attention the most. It was the smallest and its eyes were still closed. Surely it was too small to be away from its mother?

The sign on the glass said you could hold them so Harry opened the top of the tank and carefully picked the little black ferret up and brought it to his chest with a calm, soft smile. The little one started nuzzling around in his hands. It was cute and fit in the palm of one hand.

Not wanting to put the little one back just yet Harry shut the lid and continued his exploration with it still in his hands, gently petting it. He looked at the rabbits, then the birds. He got excited when he saw the lizards and then the one animal he loved to watch and read about, the snake. The shop only had four tanks but he didn't care. A python, long and lazy on a fake branch, lay in the first one. He passed it by as they were so common and they never really interested him for some reason. A green tree snake no longer than his forearm lay in the next one curled up on a heated rock. He looked at it for a few minutes before he moved on. The third one was weird to his eyes and it caught his attention fully. He had never seen another like it in any of his studies. It was also small enough to lie in his hand, finger to wrist. It must have been a hatchling. Its eyes were like opals, shifting between different colors. Its scales looked black in some angles but then green and blue in the others. It was, "Beautiful".

The snake lifted its head to look at Harry. "Thank you, Speaker. I am a Twilight Viperesk." A female as her voice was smoother than the male snakes he had spoken to in the past.

"I am sorry beauty, please pardon my ignorance but I have never heard of such a breed." Harry moved closer to the glass when he felt the little one he still held scrabble up to lay on his shoulder under his hair. Harry gave it a gentle scratch on its back and turned back to the beauty inside the tank.

The snake looked at the ferret with interest for a moment before dismissing it and focused its attention back to Harry. "My kind is not known in this world and in the other we are rare. Only a handful of us has let ourselves be seen. Fewer of us have ever bonded with a magic user." She paused a moment to look at Petunia who walked behind Harry before looking back to him. "Speaker, will you please take me with you? I fear the filth who owns this shop is planning to try to feed me to the cobra. My venom is not yet strong enough to keep me safe."

Harry looked at the Viperesk then to the king cobra in the next tank. He turned to Petunia with a troubled expression. "Aunt Petunia…" He paused to chew on his lip "I know this might sound strange but can I please get this snake and maybe the ferret?" He indicated to the little one curled up on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry," Petunia looked worried at the animals, not worried if they might hurt her nephew but what Vernon and Dudley would do to them if they were found. She looked at her Harry, who looked so hopeful that she just couldn't tell him not and crush that look. He so rarely asked for anything. "Alright. Yes, but you need to keep them out of sight at all time and they need to be silent. We don't want them to get killed now."

Harry gave Petunia a strong hug whispering thank you over and over. Petunia looked to find a worker as Harry turned back to the tank. "You cannot bite anyone where we are going, cannot eat my little one, and you must stay hidden. Where I live is dangerous but I will hopefully be leaving that place soon and taking you two with me. Understand?"

"Yes, but your little one is too little. I will watch over her and keep her safe with you." She nodded, seemingly making it official that she was going to be the little one's caretaker when Harry was busy. Harry smiled at that. His aunt pulled him back before he could say anything else. A greasy man with leather gloves came up beside them. Harry watched him open the lid and without a care grabbed the Viperesk and shoved her into the box he held in his left hand. Harry felt his anger rise. He pushed it down as he took the box from the man's hand.

"Aunty, I am going to get some milk, a bottle, and some soft food for my little one. I will meet you up front." Harry barely waited to see his aunt nod before turning on his heels and making his way over to the food aisle to get the items he listed. He needed away from the man before he gave in and hit the man.

They made it out of the store with only a small fuss from the store worker trying to take the ferret from Harry's shoulder and put her into a box. Harry was having none of that. Petunia had to insist it was fine before the man relented. As they exited the store Harry opened the box holding his beautiful Viperesk to allow her to slither out of the horrid thing and wrap around his wrist instead.

Before going home they stopped by an ice cream stand to relax and enjoy a cold treat. Harry spent the time learning about his new beauty. She was only two weeks old, old enough to hunt but not to protect herself. She told him how some knowledge was passed from generation to generation at birth so the two of her kind that was born would be able to survive. She spoke of how her kind came about by the joining of the last Twilight Viper and the first Basilisk and how after that it didn't matter what kind of snake a Twilight Viperesk mated with, the young would always be a Viperesk. She finished by telling him that she would like to start the bonding process with him. Harry agreed. Before they could go into the process Petunia reminded him that they needed to go home. They needed to do so quickly as his little one would be waking up to eat soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Here's the first chapter everyone. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit from my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter Two – Letters of the Truth

Harry woke to the soft nuzzling of his new young black ferret. His new little one had burrowed under his sleeping shirt to get warm and sleep but was now up and hungry. Quietly Harry reached for the bottle and milk he set beside the bed on the nightstand. As he fed his little one, he glanced at the black metal watch that his aunt got him for his sixth birthday. He had only been able to keep it so he knew what time he needed to be up to cook his uncle and cousin's breakfast.

The clock read 11: 32 pm. He glanced over at his aunt sleeping peacefully beside him. She always spent the countdown to his birthday awake with him. She'll wake soon and go downstairs to make tea to help wake herself up before she grabs the small cake she baked for him. She'll grab whatever present she got him this year and bring everything up here to celebrate.

He smiled as he turned his attention back to his little one who just finished the rest of her milk and was settling down to sleep some more. He set the bottle back down on the nightstand and looked around the room. When it was just Petunia and Harry home they slept in the guest room together. He was always told she did that when he first came to live in the house. It helped with the nightmares he always had. As he got older Petunia could only hold and cuddle Harry when no one else was home.

A hiss pulled him from his thoughts. His beauty was glaring at him. "Master, you should be sleeping. It is not good if you stay up all night."

"I will go back to sleep in an hour or so. It's almost my 11th Birthday. Aunt Petunia and I celebrate at midnight every year." Harry explained to his beauty.

He turned to look at his aunt as her alarm went off. He turned his attention away to look at his beauty, who slithered from her spot on the bedside table to coil up on his chest next to his little one. Petunia left with a quick kiss on Harry's forehead as Harry looked at his beauty with a thoughtful expression.

"My beauty, I still need to give you a name. You and my little one both need names. Would you like to help me?"

"Yes, but nothing over the top. I want something simple as a name." She paused in thought for a moment. "And perhaps in a different language? Yes, I would like that."

"I'll think of some names then." Harry let a soft laugh out.

Harry and his beauty sat in silence watching the little one sleep. Petunia could be heard moving around downstairs in the kitchen for a couple minutes before the sound of footsteps on stairs met his ears. Petunia pushed the door open with her foot as her hands were full of things needed to celebrate Harry's 11th birthday. Petunia happily set a white square box down before setting plates, silverware, and two empty glasses. She gave Harry a look that he knew meant 'stay put' and swept out the room.

Harry laughed as he moved his little one and his beauty moved to curl up with her. He made his way over to the small table to set up for when his aunt came back. As he set the last fork in place she opened the door carrying two small wrapped packages and a jug of milk.

"Happy birthday, darling." She set her load on the table next to the white box. "I thought you might like something other than my old cakes this year."

Petunia opened the white box to show a six-inch round cake and three layers high. It had chocolate icing with the words 'My Harry' written in green on the top. Harry smiled brightly as she put the two 1 candles next to each other and lit them with a lighter she kept by the bedside.

"Make a wish and blow your candles out." Petunia urged him with a smile as the clock hit midnight and his watch beeped.

They just finished the cake when Petunia handed him one of the two packages. He opened it slowly to make his aunt wait in suspense. Inside he found new sketch pencils both in color and graphite. These pencils had a nice small wooden case stained black with silver hinges and flip lock. He ran his hand over the smooth top of the case only to feel light etchings that were snakes. Before he could give his gratitude he was handed the last package. He opened it to find two identical silver blades with black leather coverings. They weren't too long, about the length from his fingertips to his wrist. They were also lightweight perfect for throwing or close combat.

Petunia was smiling at him as he looked up to question her. "I like them but what are they for?"

Petunia's smile dimmed a little, "You will get your letter today. You will go to Hogwarts. I remember your mother telling me that the people in that world rely too much on magic. That is dangerous and I know as 'the boy who lived', people will come after you. I don't want you to have to only have your magic. You don't know how to use them but I also know you will learn quickly, as you always do." The last part was said with pride in her voice.

Harry was quick to nod. It made sense. He smiled as he set them gently to the side. They stayed up only 20 more minutes before Petunia pushed Harry back to the bed to sleep. Harry curled up with both his little one and his beauty to drift off to sleep to the sound of his aunt's humming as she cleaned up the small birthday mess.

Harry woke the next morning to his beauty poking him with her tail. He smiled hearing his aunt down in the kitchen cooking. Letting his beauty wrap around his wrist he grabbed his little one, putting her in his sweater's big pocket, and made his way out of the room, down the stairs, through the hallway (passing his cupboard on the way), and into the kitchen. The table was set for two and Petunia was setting the last of the eggs on the table.

"Aunty, I should get my letter today, right? When will we go to the Ally?" Harry asked opening the fridge to get the orange juice his aunt insisted he drink at least once a day.

"We'll go today. I remember when Lily went that it would be crowded, yes, but that will give you a chance to watch how others interact. I also remember that the shop that sells trucks can put a special charm on the trunk to make them small and invisible. We'll need that so you can keep it on you." Petunia sat the sausage down while Harry poured them both a glass of juice. They didn't speak as they enjoyed their meal together.

It wasn't until after breakfast was over and Harry was helping Petunia with the dishes that an owl knocked at the window in front of the sink. Petunia squealed happily as she opened the window to the gray barn owl. Harry carefully untied the letter, absentmindedly listening to his beauty complain about being too close to the bird, as Petunia grabbed a leftover sausage to feed to the bird as thanks. Harry smiled in amusement as Petunia started looking over his shoulder, waiting for him to open it.

Harry broke the seal on the heavy parchment. He pulled out the two parchments folded into the envelope, opened them, and started to read the first one out loud for his aunt's benefit

"Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Wugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"I am not addressing him by all that." Harry point blank stated. Even Petunia thought all the added was too much, even for a letter.

"Dear Mr. Harrison James Evans Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The items you need to bring are on the next page and I have taken the time to also place a list of stores that are best to go to for said supplies.

As the term starts September 1st, I expect your owl no later than August 1st. The Hogwarts Express leaves platform 9 ¾ at 9 am sharp. I hope to see you there.

Your godmother,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Lily once told me that the entire acceptance letter process was done by an enchanted quill. They all have a standard layout. This looks like she took the time to write your letter out personally. At least I know you will be well looked after while at that school." Petunia's smiled saddened. "Why were you not given to her to raise? Why were you not brought up in their world, your world?"

"Aunty, if I was raised by her I would have never met you. I love you and as much pain I go through by living here, I got you and would never give that up." Harry's eyes were hard with truth but soft with love. Petunia hugged her nephew tightly before letting go to wipe the tears that started forming in her eye.

Petunia turned away to put the last few dishes in the cabinets. "Go grab a paper and pen to say you're going to be there. Send it back with the owl before it leaves. We'll go to the ally after you get dressed for the day."

Harry smiled as he ran to do as he was told. He never heard his aunt bite back a sob in sorrow at the thought of the life he could have had, the life he should have had instead of the one he lived. He did wonder what his Godmother would be like though and if she would tell him more about his parents. His Aunt could only tell him so much about his father and he wanted to know more about his mother.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alright, hope you liked it keep coming back for more. Please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit from my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 3 - Gringotts

Petunia watched her nephew in delight. He sat in the front seat of the car with her but he couldn't keep still. He kept talking to his snake and playing with his baby ferret while shifting every few minutes. She even though she saw the snake hit him with its tail the last time he moved. Petunia hadn't seen her beautiful nephew act his age in a very long time. Half way through the trip Harry started bouncing name ideas with his aunt. He was surprised how many names she knew for beauty and little one. Petunia gave him African, Japanese, Celtic, French, Arabic, Egyptian, Greek, Latin, Gaelic, and even Persian names. In the end, he decided on Amara for his beauty. It was Arabic and it meant Eternal Beauty. His little one though was still nameless. Before Harry could debate more names with his aunt they came to a stop a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. Looking down at his little one Harry smiled to see her eyes open for the first time. He gently put her back into his sweatshirt pocket.

The walk to the pub was quick. Out of habit of wanting to be touching his aunt he held onto her hand the whole time. When he saw the pub he pulled his aunt into it. Petunia laughed at his excitement and let him. The pub was dark and dirty looking. People were smoking so the air was thick and heavy. Harry didn't like it and by the look on his aunt's face, she didn't either. Harry watched how everyone in the pub turned to look at them as they made their way to the bar. He could understand why they looked. All the people in the pub were dressed in robes. His aunt dressed in light blue long sleeves cotton dress that stopped at her ankles with a pair of black Mary Jane's. Her hair was down to her shoulders and a little curly. Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans with black trainers. He had a black tank top under his emerald green sleeveless hooded sweatshirt. His black hair was brushed back into a low tail at the base of his skull, parted in the front just right to cover his scar. He also had his black and emerald shoulder bag ready to hold all his purchases until he got his truck.

Petunia ignored the looks with grace. She stopped at the bar and smiled at the man behind it cleaning a glass. He paused in his work to look the two of them over before giving a smile back. "Hogwarts bound?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered bouncing on the balls of his feet. Petunia smiled and the barkeeper let a laugh out.

"I'm Tom. I run this place. Give me a moment to put this glass away and I'll take you to the gateway into the ally." Petunia was able to say a quick thank you before Tom turned away. He was quick to make his way around the bar to lead the way.

"I am Petunia Evans and this is my nephew Harrison Evans." Petunia introduced them.

Tom paused for a moment. "Evans? You wouldn't be related to the late Lily Potter 'nee Evans would you?"

Petunia hesitated to look around at all the people around them. None of them paid them any more interest. "She's my baby sister. Harrison is her son."

"Ahh," Tom smiled at them as he continued to lead them to the back door. "She came in here a lot. Used to talk about her sister she called Pet. I met her at school; I was in the seventh year while she was in her first. We became friends at the end of the year. She loved talking about you. I even met young Harrison a couple times when she and James came for a visit and talk." Tom stopped at a brick wall at the end of a small alleyway outside the back door. He turned to Harry with a smile as he held out a hand, "It's nice to see you again Harrison."

Harry smiled back taking his hand in a firm shake. "It's pleasure to meet you, sir, please Harry is fine. Thank you for not giving me away in there."

Tom let another laugh out as he let Harry's hand so. "Your mother was a good friend and a good person. You were a delight to have here when you were brought. If you wish to go by part of your name instead of your full name, I am all for it. Your first trip to the Alley should be fun for you. If I let out your father's last name you would be bombarded the whole day."

With a smile on his lips, Tom turned back to the wall. He tapped a few bricks and stepped back. The wall opened to show a bustling area of people and shops. Tom pointed ahead, "That's the bank. You will want to start there. If you don't have your key, ask for a blood test and a recovery of keys. Since you haven't been in this world since you were a baby, I would also ask to speak with your account manager to see if everything is in order. Other than that, enjoy yourself. If you ever need a room, a meal or even just a conversation, you both are always welcome here. Have a good visit."

"Thank you very much. We will be back even if it's just to talk. Have a good day." Petunia smiled and gave a small bow of the head in thanks. Harry did the same.

Petunia and Harry watched Tom turn back to go into his pub before walking toward the large building Tom called the bank. Both of them marveled at the impending building. It looked to be made of different colored marble. The pillars gave it a grand air. The first set of doors open by themselves as they walked up the steps.

Harry noticed the goblins on both sides of the inner doors and gave them both a short bow. He noticed a flash of shock in their eyes before they bowed back and opened the doors for Petunia and himself. The inside was as grand and impending as the outside. Marble walls, floor, ceiling, and pillars contrasted the brass teller gates. Lines of witches and wizards stood in front of the different tellers, all of whom were goblins. Harry let himself be led by the hand by his aunt to the shortest line. They waited no more than 5 minutes before they reached the front.

Petunia, having watched her nephew when he bowed to the goblins outside the door, bowed her head in respect. The goblin gave a bowed head in return. "I wish to have a blood test done for my nephew and a recovery of keys to his vault or vaults. We would also like to speak to his account manager if possible today."

The goblin gave a nod as he wrote something down in the book on the desk, "Name."

Petunia looked at Harry. Harry cleared his throat lightly before answering, "Harrison Evans Potter."

The goblin nodded, writing again in the book. He turns and called something out in a language neither Petunia or Harry could understand. He turned back to them before speaking, "The test and recovery will be done when you meet with your manager. Griphook will lead you your manager's office."

A goblin came from a door in the back. The teller indicated for them to go over there. Petunia and Harry gave a quick bow of the head in thanks before going over to Griphook waiting by the door. He led them through the door and through many hallways to another door with a gold plate with the name Ironhide on it. Griphook knocked on the door. An "enter" came right away. They both bowed in thanks to Griphook, who bowed back, before entering the office.

Ironhide sat at a black granite desk working on paperwork with a golden quill. Petunia and Harry waited until he finished writing. He set down his quill and indicated for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "I am Ironhide, Manager to the accounts of Potter. I was told you want to perform a blood test on one Harrison James Evans Potter and a recovery of keys. Is this correct?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes sir. We would also like a detail of activity, inventory, and investments."

Ironhide nodded back, "Very well. First is the blood test." He pulls a file out from his left and a piece of parchment from his right along with a small dagger. He passed the parchment and dagger to Harry. "A small cut to your finger should be enough for three drops of blood onto the parchment."

Harry took the knife and cut his left middle finger. He put a little pressure to get the three drops of blood. The cut healed as the third dropped landed. He set the dagger down in the middle of the desk and passed the parchment back to Ironhide. Ironhide hovered his left hand over the parchment as he muttered under his breath in the language the teller talked in. A red light flashed around the parchment when he finished speaking. Ironhide gave a nod to himself as he looked over the parchment before he passed it to Petunia and Harry to look over.

The parchment read:

Name: Harrison James Evans Potter

Father: James Mathew Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Godmother(s): Minerva McGonagall

Alice Longbottom

Godfather(s): Sirius Black

Severus Snape Prince

Guardian: Petunia Lee Evans (Aunt; sister to Lily)

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore

Heir status: Noble House of Potter

Noble and Ancient House of Black

Noble and Ancient House of Peverell

Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Vault(s): Harrison's school vault

Harrison's personal vault

Potter main vault

Potter artifact vault

Sirius personal vault

Black main vault

Black artifact vault

Peverell vault

Gryffindor vault

Ravenclaw vault

Petunia and Harry sat looking at the paper in shock. Harry was the first to snap out of it. "Sir? How am I the heir to all of these families? The Potter I can understand, but these others… can you explain them to me?"

Ironhide opened the folder and looked through the papers in it, "All if not most wizarding families are related in one way or another. The Peverell family are one of the oldest family lines. From them only two families have direct lines to them; Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor was the first born in the line as such the heir status is passed to that line and not Slytherin. Potters are a direct line from Gryffindor. That gives you the Peverell and Gryffindor heir status. Ravenclaw's last child was a daughter who married Gryffindor's only child and heir. Their child held both heir titles.

Now the Noble and Ancient House of Black vaults are a different story. You are the third cousin to Sirius Black, who before imprisonment was Lord Black; as such you would not get the Heir title. It would go to the closest relative, who is Lady Malfoy, as she is Sirius's first cousin. That is what would have happened had Sirius Black not had us here at Gringotts write up a document naming his godson, you, his heir and first in line for the lordship should he die or be stripped of his title. This only went through because he had us write this document up the day you were born. Understand?"

Harry blinked, processing what he was just told. His godfather, who is imprisoned, named him his heir the day he was born. Noticing Ironhide was waiting for an answer Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, do you want a complete list of activity, inventory, and investments of all accounts?" Ironhide shuffled through more papers in the folder.

"For this meeting, just the activity, investments, and inventory for Harry's school vault, personal vault, and the Potter vaults. We would like copies of activity, investments, and inventory of all the vaults, so we may look over them at a later time if it is not too much trouble." Petunia was all business. She had always been good at numbers and this was her element.

Ironhide nodded once more, taking out a small pile of papers. He looked over the papers before talking, "Harrison's school vault has 15,000 Galleons, 10,000 sickles, and 5,000 knuts. That vault is for all supplies needed. Harrison's personal vault receives an allowance of 1000 galleons, 500 sickles, and 500 knuts a year on his birthday. So as of today, Harrison has 11000 galleons, 5500 sickles, and 5500 knuts. That vault is for anything he wishes to spend it on. Neither of these vaults has had any withdraws and as I said, Harrison's personal vault gets his allowance deposited every year on his birthday. "

Ironhide slides the two papers with Harry's school and personal vaults over to them. They glanced at them but turned back to Ironhide as he flips through more papers from the small pile. "There has been a number of withdraws from the Potter's main vault. Let's see here, 5000 galleons a month to the Dursley family for the care of Potter, 10000 galleons a month to the Order of the Phoenix, 500000 galleons a year to St. Mungo, and 10000 galleons a month to various clubs. Now the Potters have been benefactors to St. Mungo since it opened in 1503. Your parents gave to the Order in the war, but the payments to the Dursley family and the various clubs started October 31, 1991, by one Albus Dumbledore."

Petunia cleared her throat to gain Ironhide's attention, "Why would Dumbledore have a right to give Harrison's family's money away? What are these various clubs for? And I know for a fact that we have not been reserving money for my nephew. The last thing is, is the war this Order was fighting over? If it is why is money still going to it?"

"Dumbledore is Harrison's magical guardian. To do anything to his vaults he must have your or Harrison's permission. You are saying he did not?" Ironhide got a nod, "Then what we will do is stop the withdraws and launch an investigation. We will find where the money goes and who uses it. The money will most likely be put back into your account with interest. That will go for the clubs and the money that was to go to you to care for Harrison. Now the war has been over for 10 years. This was opened by Lily and James so we cannot get the money back but we can stop payment. It was still open because no one told us to close it and as such we couldn't."

"Very well, please do what you must with Dumbledore. Stop all withdraws to everything but St. Mungo. Lily once told me that it was the only hospital magical Britain has and they always need donations." Petunia said the last bit for Harry's benefit so he knew what that money was going for. "Please continue Ironhide."

"The Potters have many good investments. They own most of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. They have 40% stock in the Daily Prophet. They also have many stocks in Muggle businesses all around the world and investment in over 43 businesses, all of which are the best. They bring in about 93 million on their own. As a whole, the Potters have an income of 2 billion a year. Would you like to know how much is in that vault now?"

"No thank you." Petunia was able to say past her shock.

"Very well, the last vault you wish to know about is the Potter artifact vault. I will give you a simple inventory list. The vault contains 10,589 books, 430 swords, 793 daggers and knives, 1287 tapestries, 126 shields, 194 family wands, 275 sculptures, 4390 paintings, 2309 pieces of furniture, 697 trunks of clothing, 9 trunks of jewelry, anything else we classify as 'knick-knacks'." Ironhide nods his head to himself before passing over the papers for the Potter vaults. Petunia takes them and adds them to the other papers. Ironhide then goes through the folder once again pulling out a large stack of papers, handing them over to Petunia also.

"Those are all your copies of all vaults. Now let us move onto the recovery of keys. By the Gringotts laws, all magical orphans are to have control over all their keys the moment they set foot in Gringotts. As you do not have the keys we will go through a simple procedure. Mr. Potter Repeat after me: I, Harrison James Evans Potter, do hereby call for all keys that belong to me and that are not in my possession return to my family manager's office. So mote it be."

Harry repeated Ironhide word for word. A minute later a flash of light came from Ironhide's desk. When the light faded 7 keys sat on the desk. 4 of the keys were gold, 1 key was silver, and the last 2 were black. Ironhide held up the gold ones "These gold keys are your school, personal, and family vaults." He sat them down and picked up the silver one, "This is Sirius's personal vault." He set that one down and picked up the last 2 keys, "These are the Black vaults." He set them down before opening a drawer in the front of the desk. He pulled out a silver key ring. One by one Ironhide slid the keys onto the ring. He handed the ring over to Harry. Harry hooked them to the inside of his shoulder bag.

With that done, Harry turned back to Ironhide to see a wooden box sitting on the desk. "In this box are all the heir rings. I would recommend wearing the Potter and Black rings. The rest should go on this chain." Ironhide held up a chain made up of silver, gold, and black metals finely woven together. "The moment you put a ring on none can take them off, only you can take your own ring off. The same for the necklace, only you can take it off and only you can take off the rings on it. Keep them on you. Now each ring has its own charms on it but you will have to find out what they are as most families never tell anyone outside of their family. "

Harry nodded to show he understood. Ironhide passed the necklace over to him. He opened the box and turned it to face Harry. Ironhide pointed out a golden ring with a small lion etched in the top. That was his Potter ring. Harry slid it onto his right ring finger. Ironhide next pointed out a blacken silver ring with the Grim etched onto it, he said it was his Black ring. Harry slid it onto his left index finger. Gryffindor's ring was gold with a Griffin etched in it; the griffin's eye was replaced with a ruby. Ravenclaw's was silver with a raven holding a scroll etched in it; the scroll end had a Sapphire in it. The Peverell ring was silver with three shapes etched into it, a large triangle with a circle inside of it and a line down the middle. Those three went onto the necklace; the Peverell ring between the two founder's rings. Harry had his aunt secure the necklace around his neck.

Ironhide watched Harry do all this silently. When he had the attention on him once again he spoke. "Now all orphan have the choice to be emancipated when they turn 13. As the heir to multiple houses that is what I would recommend you to do. Until that can be done you can, for any reason, petition for a new magical guardian." Petunia nodded with a small grin. "If that is all, the late Lord and Lady Potter had a money pouch connected to both your school vault and your personal vault. When you become emancipated the pouch will connect to all of your vaults. All you need to do is think of the vault you want money from and the amount you want from that vault will appear in the pouch." Ironhide passed over a black leather drawstring pouch to Harry. Harry passed it to Petunia who put it into her purse. They both got up, giving a bow to Ironhide, and left. They had school supplies to get.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That's the 3rd Chapter. Hope you all stick around for more! Give me a review on what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 4 – Shopping in Diagon Alley

Petunia and Harry stepped out into the Alley with their minds filled with new information. They stood watching everyone move about going store to store before walking to the first store on their shopping list; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The store was surprisingly empty. An attendant waved Harry over with a friendly smile, if not a little tired. Petunia pushed Harry to follow the woman into the room for fitting while she took his bag and moved to look at different fabrics stacked against the walls. Harry walked into the room to find one other person up on a stand. It was a boy about his age. He had light blond hair slicked back, and cloudy grey-blue eyes on a fair-skinned face.

Harry stepped up onto the stand the woman indicated and watched a measuring tape start flying around him doing its job. "School supplies deary?"

"Yes ma'am, but also some casual in green, red, black, and blue if you please," Harry answered. The lady smiled and nodded getting back to work.

The kid next to him took this time have a look over at Harry. He must have found something he approved of because he nodded and stuck a hand out. "Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry took the hand in a firm shake, "Harrison Evans, Pleasure to meet you Draco."

Draco smiled as they dropped their hand back to their side. "You are going to Hogwarts too? I can't wait. Do you know what house you will be in?"

Harry let a small laugh out, "To answer your first question, yes I am going to Hogwarts. I am thinking either Slytherin or Ravenclaw but Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. My family is from all three houses."

Draco looked intrigued. "Your family doesn't care about the house rivalry? If I got into anything but Slytherin I would be a disgrace. No Malfoy has been in any other house."

Harry shrugged, "Both my parents were Gryffindors but my grandparents were a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw from what my aunt has been told. How recent is the rivalry?"

Draco sputtered before getting himself under control. "The rivalry has been around since the founder's time. Slytherin and Gryffindor do not get along. It's almost completely unheard of."

Harry blinked in surprise and confusion. His great-grandparents were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. He knew this because his mother had explained some of the Potter history to Petunia in letters after she married Harry's father and went into hiding. "Maybe it's just my family then. I don't care as long as no one judges me on my house. It's not right and I will not put up with it." Harry finished with a nod.

Draco smiled. He was about to say something when the lady measuring both of them told him he was done. Draco stepped down from the stand and turned back to Harry. "Have you gotten your books yet?" Harry shook his head no. "Then I'll wait for you and we can go together. My mother is looking for a book and I was to meet her over there when I was done."

"Alright, thank you." Harry gave Draco another smile. The lady finished with him soon after and the boys made their way back out into the shop where Petunia was waiting, looking at the simple dark purple dress. Petunia glanced up to see both boys and put the dress back.

"Hello dear. I see you have met Harrison. I am his aunt, Petunia Evans." Petunia smiled at Draco holding her hand out to shake.

Draco being the gentlemen his mother and father raised him to be, took her hand only to lightly kiss the back of it. "Draco Malfoy, Ma'am. Please to meet you."

Petunia let a light, delighted, laugh out. Draco let go of her hand to turn to Harry. Harry was already at the register having his order wrapped. Draco made his way to Harry's side with Petunia behind watching over both boys. While Petunia paid for the clothing Draco was at the next register paying for his own. Harry asked the woman if she could shrink his bags, she did, and he put them into his shoulder bag.

Draco waited for Harry to finish putting his bags away before starting to the door, no bags in sight. Harry grabbed his aunt's hand before following his new friend out the door. The street was no less busy than when they last saw it. They followed Draco down the street to a store called Flourish and Blotts.

Draco made a beeline for an elegant woman with black hair streaked with silver. She turned to greet the boy with a nod of approval. Draco indicated toward Harry and Petunia as they approached. "Mother this is Harrison Evans and his Aunt Petunia Evans. Harrison is going to Hogwarts this year. I hope you do not mind, but I thought it would be nice if Harrison and I got our supplies together."

Harry watched Mrs. Malfoy as Draco spoke. She had an almost perfect mask but Harry could see her eyes warm with love as Draco spoke. Her clothing looked to made of high-quality silk, her skin was smooth and blemish free, nails were perfectly done in a French manicure, and her hair was pulled back into a loose but elegant bun. Elegant, that word described Mrs. Malfoy to a T.

"Draco, your new friend and his aunt are more than welcome to join us. I am pleased you wanted to invite them." Mrs. Malfoy smoothed a hand down Draco's cheek in a loving caress. She turned to Harrison and Petunia and offered a small but sincere smile. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans."

"Please call me Petunia, I not one for formalities. It is a pleasure to meet the mother of such a well-mannered gentleman." Petunia smiled back.

"Harrison is fine with me ma'am. It is very nice to meet you." Harry gave a dip of his head.

Narcissa gave a small laugh, "Then please call me Narcissa. Your nephew is very polite."

Petunia smiled back. Harrison turned to his aunt, "Aunty," He turned to Narcissa, "Ma'am, may Draco and I go explore and gather our books?"

Narcissa nodded her permission. Harry turned back to his aunt. "Yes sweetheart, but I do not want to see more than three books that are not school books."

Harry gave a serious look back. It was time for business. "Six."

"Four." Petunia also adopted a business face.

"Four and a new sketchbook." Harry rebutted. Petunia gave a moment of thought before nodding seriously. Harry's face broke out into a grin. He grabbed Draco's hand and ran to the closest shelf of books, leaving a laughing Petunia and an amused Narcissa.

"Do you two do that often?" Narcissa asked Petunia, putting the book she was looking at away.

Petunia shook her head, clearly amused by her nephew. "Only when it comes to books. Before he could read I would let him pick out books he wanted me to read to him when we went to bookstores and he would have a pile taller than him picked out. We started the negations after he learned to read."

"I wish my Draco had that kind of love for books," Narcissa replied watching Harry drag Draco shelf to shelf getting all the books on their list and a few, she knew wasn't.

Petunia again shook her head, this time in decline in what Narcissa said. "Harry doesn't read to read. Harry reads to get knowledge. The books he reads can and will give him help in this world. Psychology, politics, sociology, history, world religions, anatomy, so on and so forth."

"He…he couldn't possibly read and understand those book. Not at his age." Narcissa couldn't believe that. This boy was only 11, even if he looked younger.

Petunia just gave a light laugh. She watched as Draco pointed out some sections of the store to Harry and Harry look over titles in the section. It didn't take more than ten minutes before the boys made their way back to their guardians, Harry's stack of books four more than Draco's. Petunia felt the familiar tug of a smile wanting to make its way onto her lips. "What did you find this time?"

Harry looked down at his books, "I found a book on the history of the wizardly world but it's only a broad view. I'll need to get more detailed books on different periods later on. I found one of the different categories different spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses can fall into. The third is on Magical Britain's politics, though I found one that was an overview of most politics in all parts of the magical world but decided to stick to Britain first. The last is the self-updating version of Hogwarts a history. I figured I need to work my way up from the basics before I get the deeper books." Harry looked up a grin, "We might need to be back to get me new books in a couple weeks."

Draco stood beside Harry looking at him like he was crazy. Narcissa wasn't doing much better. What was an 11-year-old boy looking into all that for? She turned back to Petunia who was rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. "I'll think about it. Remember you got the others books we just got yesterday to read."

"That's why I said 'in a couple weeks'. I really want to read 'Inside the Mind of the Killer' or 'Blood and Tears' when we get home. I might have to flip a coin." Harry turned around to get the cash register, not knowing how shocked he made the Malfoys with his book choices.

Petunia, on the other hand, saw and just smiled. "He is a genius. Understands everything, and remembers almost everything."

After paying for the boy's books they all made their way to get the cauldron, scale, vial, and telescope the boys needed. While the Malfoys were looking at pets in Magical Menagerie, Harry and Petunia went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get lots of parchment and quills. That only took minutes. Harry and Petunia then made their way to Tunkin's Trunks.

The store was large, clean, and filled with different sizes of trunks in all shapes and colors. A man was quick to greet them. "Hello, hello. Welcome to Tunkin's Trunks. Off to Hogwarts lad?"

"Yes sir. I need a trunk that can hold all my books and the future books I will be putting in there along with all my school things. It needs to be able to shrink and be hidden from muggles who know nothing of magic. If you could make it so it opens with a password that would be great." Harry took the lead seeing how Draco told him about some of the different features a trunk can have when getting their books.

"My," the man looked puzzled for a moment before brightening back up. "I got the perfect idea for that." He led them to a wall with a plain brown trunk with three bronze clasps and hinges. "This trunk has a library compartment, a clothing compartment, a potion compartment, a supplies compartment and has password charms on it to open to each compartment. I can easily put a shrinking charm and a Muggle repellent charm on it. The colors can be changed to fit your liking and your initials put on."

Harry grinned in delight. "Perfect. The coloring black leather with silver hinges and clasp. Have both shrinking and Muggle repellent charms put on with the initials of H.J.E.P. please."

The man nodded, going straight to work and in moments the trunk was just how Harry wanted it. "You can apply the password to each compartment when you wish. To shrink the truck you just need to tap the middle clasp. Tap it again and it will be its original size."

"Brilliant, thank you sir, that will be all we need." Harry waited for Petunia to pay before getting the trunk shrunk. They met up with the Malfoys outside Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Both Draco and Harry were ready to start bouncing up and down as they went in. The store was small, boxes were piled high to the ceiling, and a layer of dust covered everything. Harry noticed a shadow move in the corner of his left eye and turned to see if it was just a trick of the light.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Evans. I was wondering when I would be seeing you two. Let's get started shall we." A man stepped out of the shadows Harry was looking at. He was old with wrinkles on his face and hands, white hair that made him look like he had been electrocuted and deep black eyes that felt like they looked into your soul. He must be Ollivanders. "Mr. Malfoy, you can be first."

Harry watched entertained as Draco was measured by tape before passed wand after wand. Some did nothing, other changed something different colors, a few things broke (like the chair in the corner) and one dumped water on his poor aunt. Narcissa was kind enough to dry his aunt back out. It wasn't until a 10" Hawthorn and unicorn hair wand touched his fingers that a soft silver glow filled the room.

"Good, good, Mr. Malfoy. That wand will serve you quite well. Now, Mr. Evan, let's get you your wand."

Harry stepped up to the spot where Draco had stood. The process repeated. Harry was handed wand after wand, some snatch before he could wave it, some did nothing when he did. The display window was blown out twice, cracked 4, the lamp was destroyed 7 times, and numerous boxes were flung and pulled down. Narcissa was nice enough to fix all the damage poor Harry caused. Mr. Ollivander had a gleeful expression on his face like Christmas came early and he got all the presents. He just kept handing wand after wand to Harry.

Ollivander went to the back looking for the perfect wand. Harry turned to look at his aunt with weary eyes. "Aunty, do you think I will find my wand before I blow us all up?"

Petunia laughed and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay darling. I was here when your mother got her wand. She went through half the store, broke the lamp a few times, and if I remember right she even turned our father's hair pink for a week. You'll find your wand. It's just taking time, nothing to worry about."

Harry nodded, feeling more secure in that knowledge. Ollivander was back with a single box held in his hands like precious crystal. "Let's try this one shall we? Holly with a core of phoenix feather, 11 inches."

Harry took it. No glow happened but he felt connected yet also blocked. He looked to Ollivander to ask what was wrong but he was looking at him with a confused face. "In all my years, I have only heard of this happening. Mr. Evans, the core of the wand bonded with you and the wood tried to bond but your magic blocked it. Curious."

Petunia was the one who asked the question they all were thinking, "What does that mean for Harrison, sir?"

Ollivander looked up in surprise. "Oh nothing to worry about, if you would let me take Mr. Evans to my workshop we will get the right wood and second core his magic is demanding. I won't take but a moment."

Petunia could only nod as Ollivander led Harry to a door to the right. Harry was surprised how clean and organized everything in the room was compared to the store. Shelves upon shelves held different woods, jars filled with different liquids, and boxes filled with anything else needed. Ollivander led Harry to a small work table. "Now my boy, I am going to bring you a group of different woods, hold your hand over each one. When you feel the connection you felt with the core tell me. That is your wood. We will do the same with more cores."

Harry just stood there as Ollivander got the woods. He laid them all out on the table. Harry did as he was told. He moved his hand over each wood until he stopped over two side by side, feeling a shot of warmth flood through him.

Ollivander grabbed them confusion morphing into glee, "Redwood and Yew. I have never used redwood. A hard wood to mold but to mix it with Yew… I would never have thought to do so." Ollivander shook himself. "Alright cores. Let's find one. Just do the same process as when looking for your wood."

Harry waited for Ollivander to switch the many woods for cores. He did the same as he did to the wood, letting his hand glide over each one in turn. He stopped on what looked like grey black string. Ollivander nodded.

"Master? May I add my poison to your wand?" Amara poked her head out from his sleeve. Ollivander's eyes flew to her.

"Sir may I also use her poison?" Harry asked letting Amara coil up in the palm of his hand. Ollivander gave an excited yes, rushing to get a small vial to put the poison in.

With everything Harry's new wand needed Ollivander ushered Harry out back into the store. Harry walked back to Petunia with a shrug. Amara stayed in his hand. "Master, the little one and I are hungry."

"Sorry my Amara. We will be done shortly and I will get you both food." Harry answered, noticing how both Malfoys stiffened in shock. He ignored it for now. "Aunty, may we eat after this?"

"Are they hungry?" Petunia guessed with a smile.

"And I am too." Harry muttered as his stomach growled. Petunia giggled making Harry pouted.

"Yes dear, we can eat after this." Not a moment after telling him that Ollivander came out with a white and brown marbled wand. He held it out for Harry to take. A bright green light filled the shop.

"Excellent, Mr. Evans. Redwood and Yew, 12 inches, with the wood soaked in Viperesk poison and core of Thestral hair and a Phoenix feather. We will be expecting great things from you." Ollivander happily took the money for both wands and led them back to the door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He got his wand. He walked quietly beside Draco as Narcissa led the way to a nice little French café in one of the smaller side alleys. The conversation drifted from how Petunia was a Muggle to what the boys wanted to do next. Fed and happy they made their way to one last shop; Eeylops Owl Emporium.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you all enjoyed. Keep the reviews coming so I can keep feeling the inspiration to write!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 5 – Blood and Books

Harry gave a sigh as Petunia pulled into the driveway. Home… that word left a sour taste in his mouth when thought with this hell. He couldn't wait to go to school and Petunia to get a job to get away from here. Harry pushed all those types of thoughts out of his head. Tomorrow Dudley would be home after (summer) school. He only had this afternoon to be productive.

"Aunty I'm going up to the guest room to sort all my things out and put them away. After that can I go to the park to read?" Harry was careful to not joust around his bag in fear of breaking something as he made his way into the house.

Petunia gave him the go ahead. He was up those stairs like he had hellhounds on his heels. He carefully took every shrunken package out of his bag and set it out on to the bed. The trunk was the last thing. He happily pulled out his new wand and just stopped to look at it. It was a creamy marbled brown with a black sheen coating. The handle was comfortable in his grip and perfectly balanced. It was his.

Harry had a large grin on his face when he finally stopped looking at his wand. He touched each shrunken package with it, enlarging them. He set his truck on the ground before touching it too. He sorted out his clothing first, putting them all into the clothing compartment of his trunk. He happily used the password Amara in English. Harry them put the things he needed for potions away into the potion compartment; password becoming Nightshade. He put all his inks, parchments, and quills away neatly into the supplies compartment giving it the password Hedwig.

Harry smiled at the name of the owl his aunt insisted he needed, saying she wanted letters often while he was at school. Hedwig is a snowy owl, all white with sharp golden eyes. Harry gave her the instruction to stay out in the shed. His aunt was going to set the stand/cage out there so Vernon wouldn't find her.

He gave himself a mental shake, he needed to go through his books. He set the books he got that day out of the bag they gave him and set them down on the bed. Harry then got on his knees and reached under the bed, pulling out the hidden bed frame under it. The mattress for the frame was gone and in its place was a homemade bookshelf. It looked just like the ones you could buy just laying on the floor instead of sitting against a wall. His aunt made it for him when he started showing a love of books. It held all the books he has read/will read and won't get rid of after reading.

Harry started pulling out all his psychological books out. The two he got the day before were set aside to read later. The rest were put into the trunk on shelves he just slid side to side. The sociology books followed, then politics, again putting aside the new one, history, religions, anatomy and biology, and then his fiction section. Harry happily put his crime novels, mystery, fairy tales, and classical literary works onto a shelf in his trunk. When he was done he noticed he had one last book left. It was the plain black book. He turned back to his trunk to set the password before turning back to the book.

Harry picked it up. It was black leather with no indication of what was in it. He opened the first page to see a faded mark in the top right corner of the page. He ran his finger over it only to pull his hand away in shock and pain. Blood that dripped from his cut finger onto the page sat there a moment before being absorbed. Harry sat in shock with his finger in his mouth as letter slowly appeared on the page; 'Blood Magic – The Grey Art. Harry looked for an author. He flipped to the back cover to see two words or in this case one name; Merlin, Emrys.

'Wasn't Merlin a practitioner of light magic?' was all Harry could think as he turned back to the title page. He looked at for one more minute before he made his decision. He got up and grabbed one more book from his new pile. He ran down the stairs, yelling he was off to the park.

The park was empty so Harry had no trouble going into a small grove hidden by a group of trees unseen. He sat on the small stone bench that was in the in the middle of the grove left forgotten by the rest of the world. Harry remembered a rumor about how a woman and her child were killed by this bench and anyone who got close was hurt by some unseen force. So many people believed it that they planted the trees around it in hope to stop people from going near the area.

Harry stumbled across it when he was looking for a place to hide from his cousin's gang. He ran in seeing a pretty woman holding a baby in her arms sitting on the bench. He asked her if he could hide there. The woman looked up at him with sorrow filled blue eyes and nodded. Harry hid behind the bench. He heard Dudley and his gang come into the grove only to run off screaming. Harry lifted his head when he felt a soft touch of a hand on his head. The woman had given him a small smile saying, "Your safe little one. No one will ever bother you here. Come here whenever you like."

Harry smiled when he thought he dreamed it all because after the woman pulled her hand back she faded away into nothing. Since that day he had been coming here every chance he got. It was calm and peaceful. He pulled himself from the memory with a shake of his head. He lifted Blood magic to his lap, leaving the other book by his side.

He opened the book to the first page and read. 'Blood Magic is only one of two branches of Grey Magic. It uses blood both given freely and forcibly taken. It is a dangerous field of magic because the practitioner becomes connected to all the blood he uses. The practitioner's most powerful blood though is their own. What many do not understand is that the more you practice Blood Magic the more powerful your own blood becomes and in doing so the more dangerous the blood becomes to other people who spill it or takes it with/without the practitioner's permission. Blood magic can be simple or complicated depending on the situation, spell/ritual, time to do it in, and confidence one has in his/her Blood magic abilities.

Not everyone will be able to use Blood magic because not everyone can control it. It can be the most difficult branch of magic you ever practice or the most natural. The best way to determine if you will be able to use blood magic is to put a drop of blood onto a mirror and use it to show you a family member, be them dead or alive. If you succeed, continue reading and studying all I have written in this book. If you do not succeed, do not continue for all that awaits you is a painful death."

Harry paused to consider what he should do. He glanced down at his shoulder bag. He had a small mirror on a keychain his aunty gave him because it had a lily on the back of it and it caught his eye in the store. He pulled it out. It was only about a 1½ inch sized metal mirror. He squeezed the finger the book cut until blood came to a head. He turned his finger over and watched the blood drop right in the middle of the mirror. He closed his eyes and thought of his mother. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman looking back at him with a smile on her face. Her hair was the color of fire and her eyes were only two shades lighter than his own. He had her fair skin and her smile. "Mother" The word slipped out before he could stop it. Lily's smile turned sad as she mouthed four words to him before disappearing from the mirror. 'I love you, Harrison'.

Harry set the mirror keychain on top of the book and shoved them into his bag. He wasn't going to think about this, not right now. He grabbed the book at his side, 'Blood and Tears'. He spent the rest of the afternoon getting lost in the politics of the Dark ages. He made it home after Amara yelled at him for staying outside for so long.

He helped his aunt make dinner. He ate and put the dishes in the sink before he went back up to the guest room. He set Amara and his little one down on the bed so he could pack. He put his school books and new books, including Merlin's book, into one of the bags from the alley and tapped it with his wand to shrink it. He put both of his birthday gifts into his bag, shrunk his trunk, put the trunk into his bag and then put the bag of books into his bag. He ran down to put them in his cupboard when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

Petunia ran to the door to see who was there. She whipped around with fear in her eyes. "Harry hide your bag now. Go to the bathroom and change. Your uncle is home."

Harry ran upstairs where he had a hidden change of clothes under the sink. He changed as quickly as he could into Dudley's hand me downs. He heard the door shut and his uncle ask where he was. He heard his aunt say he was going to the bathroom. Harry hid his own clothing under the sink before flushing the toilet. He walked down the stair to find his uncle waiting.

Vernon grabbed him at the bottom of the steps and shoved him in the direction of the kitchen. "Freak make me some food. I want it on the table in five minutes."

Harry ran into the kitchen where Petunia had started to soak the dishes. He pulled out the leftover beef stew, rolls, and Oreo pudding that he helped Petunia made for dinner. He heated up a large bowl of the stew and four rolls, putting them on the table as he heard his uncle coming down the stairs. He ran back to put three big spoons full of pudding into another bowl and set it down on the table as his uncle entered the room. Harry busied himself by putting the leftovers back into the fridge and washing the dishes under his uncle's watchful eye.

Harry could hear his aunt upstairs walking around. Vernon cleared his throat as Harry finished drying the last of the dishes. "Don't think I don't know that you haven't been doing chores since I left. Your aunt is too soft on you."

Harry heard Vernon get out of his seat. He braced himself as he sensed his uncle's fist come at him. It connected to the side of his head. Harry dropped to the floor dazed. Kicks started raining to his back, sides, and stomach as he tried to curl into a ball. Fire flared through him as he felt something give in his side. His left hand fingers were numb as Vernon stomped on them before rearing back for another kick to his stomach. He never heard his aunt come into the kitchen yelling at Vernon to stop. He never heard his aunt fall to the ground after Vernon hit her to shut her up. He only heard the blood rushing through his veins and a soft lullaby he always heard during a beating. He wasn't sure how long it was until Vernon stopped. He did know he was still awake.

He listened to his blood calm and the lullaby end. He heard his uncle go upstairs and his aunt crying by the door. He felt his aunt try to carefully lift him up. That was when he heard the drips. He looked around to try to find the source. It wasn't the sink, and his aunt's tears were being soaked up by his shirt. He looked down to see red running down his left hand to fall to the floor. Drip… Drip… Drip. He watched his blood fall drop by drop to the floor. He watched as a small puddle was made on the floor, made of his blood.

Harry closed his eyes as his aunt carried him to the kitchen table and sat him in a chair. She left his side for no more than a moment. She came back with a blanket. She wrapped it around him snugly before she ran to get the first aid she kept in the pantry. Harry with his eyes closed listened to his aunt move around and to his own heart beating.

Thoughts were rushing through his mind. How much more of this could he take of this? How much more would his aunt have to put up with? One of these days his uncle was going to kill him. How much of his blood does this house now have? He never noticed his aunt wrapping his hand. He didn't notice his aunt cuddling him up in his cupboard. He never noticed when he finally fell to sleep.

Harry woke to hear Dudley yelling he was home. His head was pounding and his body ached from just breathing. He just lay there in his dark little cupboard listening to the house around him. He never noticed when he fell back asleep. He was in and out for days after. Sometimes he woke to find himself being fed soup by his aunt on the couch, sometimes he was being washed in the tub and other times he was in his cupboard under the stairs.

This time Harry woke to find his aunt sitting beside him on the bed in the guest room. She was feeding his little one and Amara was wrapped around her wrist. Petunia was humming a soft tune Harry remembered from his early childhood.

The humming turned to soft singing. "Now let the day just slip away, so the dark night may watch over you. Velvet blue, silent true, it embraces your heart and your soul, Nocturne. Never cry never sigh. You don't have to wonder why. always be always see. Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne."

Harry listened to his aunt continued singing. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his forehead. Petunia's eyes brightened when she noticed her nephew awake. "Harry sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How are you and my darlings?" Harry asked looking from Petunia to his little one, who was trying to make it to him, and to Amara, who was gently holding his little one back as best she could.

"We are fine. You start school in two weeks." Petunia answered sadly.

Harry almost shot forward in shock. "I have been out that long!?"

"Yes. Draco sent a letter asking if you wanted to come over for a week and get on the train together. It came today so I haven't replied yet." Petunia pushed his bangs to the side, trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry lay on the bed trying to wrap his head around the fact that his uncle beat him so bad that he has been out for close to 2½ weeks. He processed his aunt saying Draco, letter, and train. "What? Draco sent a letter?"

Petunia gave a small smile, "Yes, he wants you to stay over at his home for a week and get on the train together. I haven't been able to reply to it yet. I got it today."

"I would like to go, but what about you?" Harry knew his uncle would throw a fit.

"Don't worry about it. While taking care of you I went through the papers that we got from Gringotts and found that one of your uncles bought a small little shop in Hogsmeade with the second floor converted to a home. When you go I'm going to get everything of ours moved over there and I have thought about opening a small café. You can help me run it during the summer. How does that sound?"

Harry grinned at his aunt, "I think it sounds great on one condition. You use the money from my account to do it."

Petunia shook her head, "I will take loans out."

Harry's grinning face turned into a glare. "No I have more than I'll ever need in my accounts. Use whatever you need to move us and open the café. You don't need loans. you have done your best to protect me, feed me, clothe me, and you have always loved me. Let me help you get out of here. This is as much your hell as it is mine."

Petunia sighed in defeat knowing her nephew was going to get his way one way or another. "Alright, you win. Now let's get you into the bath and then you can eat. We'll send a reply back to Draco after."

The next week went quickly; Harry recovering quickly thanks to his magic but still hurting if he moved the wrong way, Petunia corresponding with Gringotts about moving and opening the café, Draco giving the okay with meeting at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before Harry says his goodbyes to his aunt, Harry reading all his books but Merlin's, and Harry finally deciding on a name for his little one.

Harry was in the car with Amara, who had grown to be the length of his fingertips to elbow, wrapped around his neck like a necklace and Nightshade, who was named after the plant also known as Solanaceae for the fact that she looks so sweet and innocent but looks deceive you, curled up in the pocket of the sleeveless hoody he wore to the ally the first time. All his things he needed or wanted to take to school were in his trunk, shrunk in his bag.

Harry was excited at the fact that Petunia was taking them an hour early so he could get a couple more books and that he will be seeing his first friend again. It wasn't long before Petunia parked a block from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry happily dragged his aunt by the hand down the sidewalk to the entrance. He slowed as they walked through the masses of people in the pub to make it to the back. The entrance to the Ally was open from all the people coming and going through it in concession. Harry felt Petunia tighten her grip on his hand as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. It took 15 minutes to get out of the crowds and into the store, which was packed to the brim.

Petunia let Harry's hand go so he could get the subjects he wanted to read up on. He came back 20 minutes later with four books. They were quick to get in line.

"What did you pick out this time?" Petunia had to ask beside his ear to be heard.

"Proper Pureblood behavior, modern British politics, it's a little more in-depth than my other one, Magical Creatures, and their classifications, and the last one I got was on Merlin, the truth and legend." Harry fumbled through the books showing her which was which. They were all thick books and quite heavy.

They soon had paid and started on the slow journey back the pub. They made it to the pub with five minutes to spare to find Draco and two gentlemen sitting at a table in the back. Harry smiled at Draco when he finally noticed them coming.

"Harrison. You're early." He turned back to both the men, who were now looking at them. "Father, Uncle Severus", Harry felt Petunia tighten her grip on his hand recognizing the name, "This is Harrison Evans and his aunt Petunia Evans."

"Tuny, never thought I would see you here." The man across from Draco spoke. Harry wasn't all that impressed with what he saw. His hair was oily and hung in strands to his shoulders. He was thin and tall, even sitting. His black robes were well cared for but smelled of potions if Harry was to say. His eyes though, black mixed with dark grey. Harry felt like they could read everything about him.

"Severus, still rude as ever I see. I can guarantee, it is not a pleasure to see you again." Petunia's voice was cold and clipped. Harry felt himself being pulled back so his aunt could wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her. "You would do well to not call me that name. I had told you that numerous times when we were children."

Draco was confused watching the two of them glare at each other like they just wanted to kill. Harry wasn't much better but his confusion turned to anger at seeing Severus's glare "Aunty, I was unaware you knew people from this world."

"I only know who your mother introduced me to and who we met getting your school supplies. Harrison darling, meet the man Lily named as one of your godfathers. This is Potion Master Severus Snape." Harry could tell his aunt just wanted to walk out with him with her from the way she was tensing, hand wrapping and unwrapping from his shoulder. She must hate this guy very much.

Harry looked back to Snape. "I would say pleasure but I was taught not to lie. You didn't make a very good first impression on me when the first thing out of your mouth is a name I, and evidently, you, know my aunt hates with a passion." His tone was cold as he glared at Snape. If this guy didn't respect his aunt's wishes then he would show no more respect than he had to.

Snape looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. "You boy, act too much like your father. Arrogance is not a virtue."

Harry felt his aunt tense in anger but he kept calm on the outside not showing any form of his own anger. He might not have known his parents but he still held them close to his heart and no one had the right to disrespect them. "It's not arrogance, it's a conclusion drawn from observation, yet you show your own arrogance by thinking you know me because you knew my parents."

"Sweetheart that's enough. We are here to eat lunch and spend time before you go. I will not have my limited time with you destroyed by the depressed man your mother and I were once friends with." Petunia cut in before Snape could say anything back to Harry. She turned to the man sitting beside Draco. Draco and this man looked so much alike they could only be father and son. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for the bad first impression you must have gotten from both my nephew and myself."

Harry turned to observe Mr. Malfoy. He wore a cold, closed off mask. His hair was long and pulled back into a low, loose ponytail. He, like his wife was when they meet, wearing an expensive silk robe of the highest quality. He had a cane sitting beside him at the table. His eyes, the same color as Draco's, pierced Petunia but she held her ground. He then turned his eyes to Harry who had his own mask of indifference, meeting his stare with his own. Harry saw a twitch of his lip.

"Draco told me much about you both along with my wife. It is a pleasure and no apology need madam. I was unaware our boys shared a godfather or you two shared history. Please sit." Mr. Malfoy was being the perfect gentlemen. Harry could see it was all a ploy though as the man didn't trust them.

Draco switched with Snape so he could sit beside Harry. Petunia sat on Harry's other side. "Woah, she's got big."

Harry saw Draco looking at Amara and laughed, "She's only 5 weeks old. She's got a lot of growing to do."

Draco's eyes widened, "Only 5 weeks? What is she?"

All the adults were listening to them. The two men just realizing that the snake around Harry's neck was real. "Amara is a Twilight Viperesk."

Draco looked confused but before he could ask Snape asked his own question. "How, Mr. Potter, did you get your hands on one of the rarest snakes in the world both magical and muggle?"

Harry glared at Snape. Amara not liking how the dark man was treating her master reared up and bared her fangs at him. "Calm yourself, Amara. He is no threat to me, only an annoyance." Harry gave her a gentle rub down her head. He turned back to the people at the table and hid a smirk at how they stiffened at the Parseltongue. "To answer your question Snape, I found her in a Muggle pet shop. The shopkeeper was going to feed her to a king cobra and she asked if I would get her out of that horrid shop. She is so beautiful and intelligent I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to."

"Uh," Draco gained Harry's attention back, along with all the adults, "two questions. One, did my godfather just call you Potter? And two, what is a Twilight Viperesk?"

Harry sent another glare at the Potion Master, "My full name is Harrison James Evans Potter. I prefer to go by my mother's and aunt's maiden name though. I would appreciate it if I was called by it." He turned back to Draco with a small smile, "Don't feel bad about not knowing what a Twilight Viperesk is. I didn't know either. Amara had to tell me."

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat; Tom was coming over to take orders. "Harry, Petunia glad to see you both." Tom was grinning, before noticing who else was at the table with them. "Lord Malfoy, Master Snape, young Malfoy," He gave them all a nod. "What can I get you all?"

Tom got all their orders. He turned to walk away and paused, "Before I forget again, Harry your mother left her research book last time she was here. I kept it thinking I would see her or you soon. She once told me it was going to be a family book when I asked her why she was always writing in it. " Tom's smile turned sad, "It's in the back. I can get it if you would like."

Harry could only give a nod. Tom mirrored the action before leaving. Harry turned back to Draco. Mr. Malfoy spoke before he could, "If I may Mr. Evans, I have only read of such a snake in books. They are said to be the product of a spell gone wrong on a newly hatched Basilisk. The books also said that they can only breed with their own and that is why they are so rare."

Amara laughed in Harry's ear. Harry grinned at her, giving a chuckle of his own. Everyone at the table watched in fascination at the two of them. Petunia was watching in fascination but also with amusement. She always saw their interactions funny. Harry turned to look at the men across from him. "I am sorry to say that the book you have read is wrong; on both accounts. Amara has told me that some knowledge is passed from generation to generation at birth so the two of her kind that are born every hundred or so years are born able to survive. Her kind came about by the joining of the last Twilight Viper and the first Basilisk. It also doesn't matter what kind of snake a Twilight Viperesk mates with, the hatchling will always be a Twilight Viperesk. Only a handful of them have let themselves be seen and even fewer have ever bonded with a magic user."

Tom came back with all of their orders interrupting the conversation. He also had a simple book. Harry took it and put it straight into his bag with a grateful smile to Tom. The rest of the meal passed with Draco and Harry discussing the pros and cons of the different subject the Ministry allows to be taught while the adults listened.

"They shouldn't be allowed to put restrictions on what potions can be taught in class," Draco complained.

Harry shook his head, swallowing his bite of kidney pie. "Yes because having someone slip me a dose of love potion at lunch is such a great pass time. Draco the reason so many potions are not taught is because of the teacher, if competent, knows what certain potions can do to growing children. They also know what potions can be brewed in manners children and young adults are able to. It is the teacher who decides this." He takes a drink of his butterbeer, "Now combat, on the other hand, is a subject I would like to see back in the curriculum. Spell work is all well and good but if one is in a situation where their wand has been taken, broken, or even forgotten they would need to be able to defend themselves. Hand to hand combat and weaponry are the best defense and offense."

Draco looked shocked, "That is uncivilized."

Harry snorted in amusement at his friend's statement. "Yes and so is being killed, tortured, or taken prisoner. Draco the world can be summed up in four words; Survival of the Fittest. I have also heard, only the strong survive and kill or be killed. All uncivilized, but completely true."

"Harrison darling, I'll pick you up some books on combat and different techniques for hand to hand. I'll even find you a couple about blades. Now please stop complaining about it." Petunia sighed. She had been hearing that same argument since he read that the ministry made it so combat couldn't be taught in Hogwarts.

Harry sighed also knowing he must have been driving his aunt crazy this past week. "I am sorry aunty. I will drop the subject for now."

Before long the lunch was all gone and it was time to go. Petunia gave Harry a long hug before he followed Draco through the fire. Harry landed unsteadily on his feet but he didn't fall on his face, so he was happy. He stepped away from the fireplace to look around the room. Draco didn't want to wait though. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Harry was able to make a map back to the fireplace in his mind as Draco pulled him passed many doors and through many hallways. They found their way into a sitting room where Narcissa was sitting reading a book and drinking tea.

"Hello boys." Narcissa greeted them when she looked up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The book wasn't what you thought was it? (evil grin) It will all come together as the story goes on.

Hoped you all enjoyed. I enjoy reading reviews so please give me more.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 6 – Hogwarts Express

The week at Malfoy Manor was the greatest fun Harry had in a long time. He learned so much from the Malfoys and they had no problem answering any of his questions. It was the last day. Tomorrow Draco and Harry left on the train to Hogwarts. Right now Harry was looking through the library alone. Draco wanted to go with his father to the ministry, while the lady of the house was reading in the parlor. This morning Harry had looked through all his books to see if he had any left to read when he came across the Blood Magic. He was wary of it but the incident with the mirror kept flashing in his head, his mother's face, and her words. He needed to know more without jumping head first into lessons. He slowly went section by section looking for any reference to blood magic. He couldn't find any. He started taking books down and skimming through them in hope of something.

He never noticed the lady of the house enter the library or come up behind him wondering what he was doing. "Harrison, what are you looking for?" Her voice was light and soft. Harry was barely able to stop himself from jumping in surprise.

Harry placed the book he was searching through back onto the shelf before turning to face her. Narcissa stood in a silk black dress with a book in her hands and an eyebrow raised waiting for an answer. Harry thought through all his options, he could lie, or he could just come right out and ask. After all, they have been truthful about everything else he asked. The fact stood though, Blood magic was classified by the ministry as a dark art. Harry bit his lip looking up at her. He made his decision.

"Madam, can you tell me anything about blood magic?" Harry watched as the question was processed before the shock set in. Her eyes widened momentarily before she hid it all behind her finely crafted mask.

"Harrison that is the Dark Arts you are asking about. How did you hear about such a subject?" Narcissa hide her shock behind her mask as best of her abilities and to anyone else it would never have been seen but Harry was able to see it, along with the nervousness.

"I heard of it when I was in the muggle world. I found a reference in a book. I hadn't read it all of it but it was just a broad overview of different branches of magic thought to have been practiced at one point in history. I wanted to know if it was true and what it really was. The book did say that Blood magic was grey and not dark." Harry lied to ease her fear and nervousness in hope that she would tell him what he wanted to know.

Narcissa gently led him over to two green velvet chairs in the back of the library where they could see out the grand ceiling to floor windows if they wished. "Harrison, the Ministry has banned all types of magic. Grey was grouped with Dark, Neutral was grouped with Light. Many families who were taught Grey or Dark arts were killed because of their knowledge in those Arts. Those are very dangerous subjects." Narcissa watched Harry take in all she said. He continued to look at her with curiosity but he also added in some apprehension to keep up the act. "Blood Magic is the most dangerous of magic's a person can try to use. It's in the same branch of Grey Arts as necromancy. Only if you screw up and summon something you can't control with necromancy you always have safeguards in place. In blood magic, you have no safeguards and if you do not have the 'proper blood' or power, your own blood will turn on you, killing you in a slow painful death. The last true Blood user died over two hundred years ago."

"Was it always classified as Grey? What did they use blood magic for?" Harry asked using his innocent curiosity approach. He just wanted to know more so he could make his decision of what to do. He needed her to keep talking without suspecting anything.

Narcissa gave Harry a hard look before answering. "It wasn't always, no. In the beginning, it was a Light Art that Merlin himself was able to use. Since the magic is picky about who can use it, and so many people died trying to use it, many started referring to it as a Grey Art with necromancy. Blood magic was used for many things; Divination, healing, protection, summoning, blessings, curses, potions, and more. The most anyone does with blood anymore is in potions or with the goblins."

Narcissa paused when Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, walked in with Draco trailing behind him. She turned back to Harry. "Harrison the thing you need to understand is blood is important. It is our life force and is our strongest tie to our magic. A single drop of blood can be more powerful than any spell, hex, curse, or potion. That is why it is so dangerous and why the Ministry banned it. I know you may be curious about what you read but muggles have written many things they believe to be true. Most of it is wrong."

Harry nodded as Narcissa stood up to greet her husband and son. Harry smiled at Draco as he went to pick out a book that caught his attention earlier in his search. His mind was going through all that Narcissa told him. She may have thought she told him nothing but she told him more than he knew. "Madam one more question if you have the time." Harry waited till Narcissa turned from her husband and gave him a small nod before continuing. "How many categories of magic are there really?"

Narcissa let a laugh out in slight surprise. "There are 6; Dark, Neutral, Light, Neutral Dark, Neutral Light, and Grey. In the times we live in now though there are only 2; Light, and Dark. There are some that try to be Neutral but they are pushed to associate with one side or the other. Anything else dear?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you, ma'am. You have answered all of my questions." He watched Narcissa walk out of the library on Lucius' arm. Draco sat in the seat his mother vacated talking about his trip to the Ministry. Harry let him, nodding at the right time so he would never know he was immersed in thought. He had gotten his answer and made his decision.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The train, Hogwarts Express, was magnificent. It shone bright red for all to see. Children ran about on platform 9¾, parents crying, and saying goodbye before the children had to leave. Harry watched and listened to all, taking in details in hopes of getting a small glance into what he should expect at school. He heard some older students talking about how they hoped they got a good DADA teacher this year. A pair of twins with mischievous smirks were whispering with their heads ducked down together in hope of not being heard by the plump redheaded woman glaring at them from behind.

Draco pulled Harry from his observations. The blond boy was adjusting his cloak for the fourth time in a clear show of nervousness. Harry withheld a roll of his eyes. He couldn't understand why anyone would be nervous about going to school. "Draco stop playing with your cloak. You look fine. Keep your head high and don't let them see what you hide underneath your mask." Harry turned to look at Lucius and Narcissa. "Thank you for having me this week. I enjoyed it immensely." Harry gave a small bow.

Harry could see Narcissa's eyes brighten. Lucius gave him a firm nod. "It was a pleasure to have you with us, Harrison. We will be seeing you more."

Harry waited and watched as Draco said goodbye to his parents. They boarded the train and quickly found a compartment empty of people. Draco watched out the window while Harry pulled out a book his aunt sent to him on combat. The train just left the station when a shy knock made both Harry and Draco look over. A nervous looking boy opened the door. He was chubby, his clothing wrinkled, his skin sweaty, but his eyes had a light that caught Harry's attention. The boy had power, Harry could see it. It was just hidden deep inside of him. Harry, making a snap decision on what he observed, waved the boy in with a calm smile. The boy stumbled in stammering a thank you.

"Harrison Evans, nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand.

The boy hesitantly grasped it in his own after wiping his palm on his pants. "N-neville Longbottom, nice to meet you too."

Draco held his hand out next with a smirk. "Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Neville."

Neville shook Draco's hand and repeated the pleasantry before setting back in the seat across from them. An hour passed in relative silence with only pages turning from Harry's and Neville's books, and the scratching of a quill as Harry took notes from his book. A yell from the hallway broke the silence. Draco opened the door curious about who yelled and why. Two redheads crashed through the door laughing.

"Did you see Little Ronikin's face?" the first redhead lifted his head to look at the other one.

"It was priceless. I wish we got a picture." The second one lifted his head to show they were twins. The same twins Harry remembered seeing on the platform.

"Excuse me. Can we help you with something." Draco had his nose up in the air like he smelled something bad. Harry rolled his eyes making Neville crack a small smile when he saw.

"Hu? Look, Forge, little firsties." The twin on the right stood up from his hunched over position grinning.

"Well will you look at that Gred, they are firsties." The twin on the left stood, swinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Hello little firsties, I'm Gred." Harry noted that while they did look almost completely the same, 'Gred' had slightly lighter brown eyes than his twin.

"I'm Feorge." Harry also noted that 'Feorge' had a small scar on the left side of his neck. "I hope you don't –"

"Mind if we hang out here for a time." 'Gred' finished.

Draco and Neville watched the twins in a guarded manner like they were waiting for them to play a trick on them. Harry on the other time enjoyed how they were acting. He gave a nod and went back to his book and notes. Neville followed his lead and started to read once again though he kept an eye on the redheads. The twins roped Draco to play a game of Exploding Snap. Neville was soon pulled from his book to join in the game. During the game, they found out that 'Feorge' was George Weasley and 'Gred' was Fred Weasley. Harry watched them from over the top of his book interested in how normal students interact before they were sorted into houses. The twins had the Gryffindor emblem on their robes yet Draco didn't cause any trouble besides grumbling about them being Weasleys. He learned that their families had been feuding for three generations after a marriage contract was broken between the families.

They were only about an hour from Hogwarts when a girl with bushy brown hair opened the door interrupting the card game and Harry's reading. "Sorry, I was trying to find a compartment I could get away from a bad mannered, red-headed Neanderthal. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry chuckled at her description of the boy bothering her and gave her a shake of his head. The girl happily made her way to sit across from him, looking between the title of his book and the game that resumed. She decided to turn to Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry gave her a charming smile as she didn't hold out her hand to be taken. "Harrison Evans, a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave a small giggle. "Just Hermione is well enough for me thank you. Is that a good read?"

"Then please, Harrison." He looked back at the book he was almost finished with. "It is but learning the basics physically will be difficult."

Harry spent the rest of the ride talking to Hermione about books they both have read and the different practical ways he could learn the basics of hand to hand combat. Harry was surprised to find out that Hermione knew some street moves from a friend of hers and that she could shot a handgun because of her father. Ten minutes before the train was to arrive at the school Hermione left to change into her robes in the bathroom while the twins went to the hallway so Harry, Draco, and Neville could have room to change themselves.

The train stopped. The twins ran ahead to go with their house mates, waving back to the first years they made friends with. Hermione pulled Neville to where a large man stood calling for first years. Harry followed at a more sedate pace with Draco next to him. Neville waved them to the boat he and Hermione sat in. Harry sat down beside Neville when a red-head boy with second-hand clothing and dirt on his face tried to push Draco out-of-the-way to sit in the boat.

"Excuse me. What do you think you are doing? Draco was going to get in here before you so rudely pushed him out-of-the-way." Hermione glared at the redhead who continued to try to get on the boat but she was blocking him. "Draco is sitting with us. Go to another boat you empty-headed Neanderthal."

"Names Ronald Weasley not neander-whatever, now move. I want to sit down." Ron tried to push her out-of-the-way only to come face to face with an un-amused Harry.

"Draco come on in." Harry moved a little so Draco could slip by into the boat. Ron's face turned red in anger. Draco smirked at him from behind Harry. Harry turned away from Ron to sit back down. Ron walked away muttering angrily under his breath.

"He was a rude child." Hermione glared at the retreating redhead.

"I think that was Fred and George's little brother," Neville muttered.

"I feel so bad for the twins. Never thought I would say that about a Weasley." Draco had a disturbed look on his face for saying such a thing out loud let alone thinking it.

They stopped talking as the boat surged forward almost knocking Draco and Neville out of their seats. Harry was busy looking into the dark of the lake. He dipped his finger on the surface, watched how the ripples danced on the water. Neville jerked to the side when a tentacle broke the surface.

"Relax Neville. He won't hurt you. The squid was placed into the lake by Ravenclaw to protect the students in times of war. He just wants to play. Many students are afraid of him." Harry let the tentacle wrap around his wrist and play with his hair making it wet. Hermione was the one to push past her shock and fear to reach a hand out to touch the tentacle. She smiled and giggled when the tentacle wrapped her hand in a mock handshake. Draco and Neville joined in next. Only Harry noticed all the other children looking at them as the squid played with them making them laugh.

Hagrid yelled out to duck. They did just in time, though someone behind them wasn't so lucky. A yell followed by a splash echoed across the lake. Many looked back to find the squid holding a wet and cold Ron. Hermione tried to hide her giggling fit. Draco turned back to look at Harry with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile when he noticed even Neville was hiding a smile and a laugh. Harry ignored Ron and the laughter to look at Hogwarts for the first time. It was grand. All the windows were glittering from lights inside and the stone gave a protective feeling. Hagrid maneuver the boats to a small cave. All the students gathered around him as they were led through a tunnel to the entrance of the school. Hagrid knocked twice before stepping back.

The door opened. A woman with her brown-grey hair in a firm bun on top of her head and standing with stiff proper posture waited in the hall. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She turned to all the students. "Follow me." Everyone shuffled along, following the woman, to a smallish room that barely fit everyone. "Now, my name is Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will be sorted into your house. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your houses will be your family. Your triumphs will gain points and any rule-breaking will lose points. Wait here while I see if we are ready for you."

Harry pretended to not notice the way her eyes kept going to him. He saw how her eyes lit up when she saw him in the crowd. He even saw a hint of a smile. "Harrison?"

"Hermione you can call me Harry. Neville, Draco that goes for you too." Harry got a nod from all of them. "Now what is it, Hermione?"

"Will we be friends no matter what houses we get into?" Hermione bit her lip, a nerves habit she had yet to break.

"Hermione, I am not one for judging people because of associations. I only judge on things I see and hear from the person in question. I will be friends with all three of you no matter what houses we get into." Harry felt almost insulted but reminded himself that the house rivalries are legendary. Draco and Neville both nodded their agreement to his statement.

"I heard Harry Potter is here among us. I can't wait to be in Gryffindor with him. Those bloody Slytherins won't know what hit them when Harry gets to them." Harry turned to find the voice of the boy talking about him. It was the redhead Ron. He was spouting off to a pair of twin girls.

Harry let a smirk slip onto his face. "You talk so big for a boy who is so childish. You make it sound like you and Potter will be best of friends."

Ron turned his nose up in the air, "Of course we will be. Harry and I will have so much in common."

Harry snorted; he tilted his head to the side in a way that he knew moved his bangs so his scar was in plain sight. "I very much doubt that Ronald. I already have three friends my own age and two older I believe I will be more than happy with."

Harry smirked as he turned back to his group. Neville and Hermione looked shocked. Harry lifted an eyebrow in question. Both of them shook their heads and smiled at him. A throat cleared behind him. He turned to see McGonagall standing there hiding a smile behind her stone mask. "We are ready for you. Follow me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here you go. I hope you like it and give me more reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 7 – Sorting Hat

The door opened to show a grand hall filled with students sitting at four long tables. The teachers were sitting at a raised table at the end of the hall in front of the wall to wall and floor to ceiling windows looking out to the lake. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside, sparkling with stars and a full moon shining so bright that only a dozen candles were lit to help brighten the room up. A stool stood in front of the teacher's table where everyone in the hall could see it. On that stool sat an old, wrinkled pointed hat that powers shifted in and around.

Professor McGonagall led all the first years down the middle of the tables. Harry watched how his friends and the others try to huddle into themselves to escape the attention they received from the rest of the room. The first years stopped at the base of the steps while McGonagall continued up. Harry zoned out knowing what was about to happen. He wanted to observe the people he was going to have to interact with for the next seven years. He heard the students around his gasp in surprise as the hat opened his 'mouth' to recite a poem.

He turned his attention to the teachers, easily spotting Snape at the end with another teacher in a turban. Harry felt a twinge of pain rush from his scar. He quickly concentrated on the spot and sent a rush of warmth to it as he has always done when it acted up. The pain faded. The teacher with the turban looked up. Harry and the teacher locked eyes. Harry would swear that he saw two different eyes staring back at him. It wasn't until Snape said something that the teacher turned away. Harry sent a look to Snape, who hadn't changed before he continued his observations. A short man came next. Harry noted that he must be part goblin but much happier. Next to him was an empty seat.

The headmaster sat next to the empty spot in an elaborate chair. Harry thought back to what his aunt told him when he asked about the Headmaster, "Don't trust the Headmaster. Dumbledore is not the golden-hearted man so many know him as. Stay out of his sight as much as you can. Give him no reason to call on you for anything." He moved on when Dumbledore looked in his direction. A plump rosy-cheeked teacher sat next. She looked nice Harry noted. Another woman sat in the next chair. Her hair was up and covered with white cloth. She also wore a white apron marking her as the school nurse. He made a note to see her tomorrow like his aunt told him to in her last letter. The last two teachers were both huddled together talking. Harry noted that they must be the third year and older teachers.

Applause pulled his attention back to the hat that was giving a bow to all four houses. McGonagall pulled a scroll from her sleeve, "Now when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will set the sorting hat on your head and he will decide what house you belong to. You will then go join your housemates at the proper table." She opened the scroll and lifted the sorting hat, "Susan Bone."

Harry watched as student after student got called up and sorted. Six Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, five Slytherins, and four Gryffindors before one of Harry's friends were called. "Neville Longbottom." Neville walked shakily up the stairs and almost fell off the stool when he sat. "Hufflepuff!" Neville barely had the hat off before he was running to his house table wanting away from the attention. Many of the students gave a laugh at him but his house clapped happily to welcome him.

Three more students were sorted before Hermione was called. "Hermione Granger", Hermione walked to the stool with her head held high but her shaking hands gave it all away. The hat took a minute but he was soon calling out her house, "Gryffindor!" Hermione flashed a happy smile in Draco and his direction and at Neville before making her way to her house to sit next to the twins who made room for her clapping and whooping loudly.

Draco was right after her. "Draco Malfoy" Draco had his mask on as he walked up to the stool like the owned the world and he didn't care about anyone. He smirked when the hat called his house without touching his head. "Slytherin!" Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as Draco gave the room a flash of a smirk before strutting to his table. The Slytherin clapped but Harry could see that they were eyeing Draco up as he sat down.

It took four more people to be sorted before Harry was called. "Harrison Evans Potter" Harry ignored the stares and whispers from both the students and teachers as he walked to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall, his godmother he corrected himself, gave Harry an encouraging smile before the hat was placed on his head blocking the view of the hall, leaving him in darkness. 'What do we have here? A cunning mind I see. A thirst for knowledge, a knack for details, and… what is this? A Blood Magic user is among us again? Well, Mr. Evens, you are full of surprises.

'Where to put you? Hufflepuff wouldn't do; you wouldn't be able to be open like they are. Gryffindor wouldn't accept your magic idealism. Slytherin would do you well, you will be able to practice all magic undisturbed by your housemates but you would get bored with their power plays quickly and you would be scrutiny from most of the school. We can't have that now, can we? You wish to keep your head down. Ravenclaw will give you the cover you need and let you keep your friends whom you are separated from. Yes, that will do nicely. I expect great things from you, Mr. Evans.' "Ravenclaw!" Harry listened to everything the hat said in silence.

He felt the hat get lifted. The hall was quiet. Everyone expected him to be a Gryffindor. His friends and godmother were the first ones to start clapping, his house quickly joining in as he made his way over to them. He sat next to the other first years in silence but he did flash a smile to Neville at the Hufflepuff table behind him, to Hermione and the twins at the Gryffindor table in front of him, and to Draco at the Slytherin table at the far end of the Hall. He was in a neutral house so being friends with people from all houses won't be looked at too hard.

The last few students were sorted quickly. Harry clapped with his new housemates as they accepted one more into their ranks. McGonagall took her seat by the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood and waited as the hall quieted. "Welcome all first years and welcome to all returning students. I only have a few words to say before you eat and they are Bobble Mobble Pop." The Headmaster sat with a wave of his hand.

Foods of many types appeared at every table on plates of gold. Harry helped himself to the kidney pie and an apple. He looked down the table looking past the juices. He turned to the boy to his left, "Can you see tea?"

The boy never had a chance to answer because right after Harry asked the question a cup of cider tea appeared steaming before him. Harry gave an almost silent thank you under his breath to the house elves he knew made all the food and drink in the castle. Harry ate ignoring all the eyes that were on him. A girl across from him was the first to verbalize her questions.

"Are you really Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter who defeated you-know-who?" The question was blurted out loudly so most of the hall heard her. The girl blushed realizing how loud she was as eyes turned in their direction.

"Harry Potter?" Harry made sure he was talking in a calm chilled voice but the hall was now silent waiting for his response. "No. I am Harrison Evans. Harrison after the man who raised my father to be the man who gave his life to give his wife and son time to live, and Evans for my mother who died to protect me. The idea everyone has that I defeated Voldemort," Harry put force into the name watching everyone flinch, "is inaccurate. I did nothing. My parents invoked an ancient rite when they both died to protect me. It was two parts, my father fought and died with love in his heart for his family, my mother protected her son when her husband passed and also died with love in her heart for her family. That love and both forms of protection passed to the son. That rite was strong enough from their love and need to protect that it was able rebound the killing curse of their killer. It's called Divine Love. Only true soul mates can activate it. That is what saved me and defeated Voldemort." Harry turned back his food. The hall was silent and shocked. Harry ignored them when they started whispering and talking among themselves. Harry glanced behind him to look at Neville who flashed him a small smile. He then turned back to look ahead at Hermione and the twins who were telling the people around them to mind their own business. They saw him looking and gave him a smile. Harry looked past them to look at Draco who was glaring at an older boy. Draco said a thing or two and flashed Harry a grin.

The meal didn't end quickly enough to Harry. The only enjoyment he got was when the house ghosts surprised all the first years. The food disappeared and the Headmaster stood one more time. "Well now that you are all fed and watered I have some announcements that need to be made before you go off to bed. The forbidden forest is just as its name suggests, forbidden and no student should venture into it. This year the third floor is off limits to all who don't wish to die a painful death. Mr. Filch has also added to the band products and the list can be found in his office. As that is all, off to bed with you all."

"First years!" The call echoed the hall by different voices from all the houses. Harry followed the two Ravenclaws calling. He bumped into Neville and whispered breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Neville nodded before being shuffled away by others of his house. At the door, Harry ran into Hermione and told her the same with intrusions to tell the twins. She happily agreed. Draco was harder to get to as he was past the Gryffindors but he was able to find him and tell him the same as Neville and Hermione. He gave a positive. Harry made his way back to his own housemates before the four houses made it to the hall and stairs.

Harry followed his house through hallways to a picture of a dark-haired woman with blue eyes and a midnight blue medieval dress. She smiled at the students, "A question you must answer if you wish to enter. 'This thing destroys all. Dries Rivers, kills kings, crumble mountains to dust. You cannot escape it, you cannot trick it, and you cannot stop it.' What is it?"

"Time," Harry answered not even a moment after she finished talking. His quick response gathered a few looks from his housemates but Harry kept his eyes on the portrait. The woman gave a smile in his direction with a nod. The portrait opened to show a set of stairs going up.

Harry again followed the others. The stairs admitted them to a large room with couches, tables, and a lit fireplace giving off comfortable warmth. Books lined every inch of the walls on shelves. Six older students stood in front of the first years drawing Harry's eyes to them.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw tower. I am Kindra Countly." The girl gestured to the boy next to her, "This is Marklin Hacher. We are the fifth year perfects."

Harry ignored the rest of what she said and what the others said. He studied the room more. The fireplace was between two stairways. A large couch made of dark blue fabric sat in front of the fire. Two chairs the same color as the couch sat on either side facing the fire. Two tables with four wooden chairs were on either side of the room leaving room in the middle to walk without bumping into others sitting. Large pillows were settled around the edges of the room to provide more seating.

A lone silver fabric chair in the back corner to the left of the door caught his attention. It had a small silver lamp sitting on a dark wood side table to provide a silvery glow to the dark corner. From where the chair was it could see the whole room, even if the door would open anyone coming in would be seen. Harry instantly claimed that corner as his in his mind.

Harry was pulled from his observations as the others split into boys and girls. Harry followed the boys up the left stairway by the fire. The first landing had six doors on it, three on each side of the stairs. Harry noted the two name-plates on each door. The perfect that came up with them explained that to get into their rooms they needed to only touch their wands to their name-plates. One door connected to two separate rooms that they were free to decorate any way they wish. The rooms they have are the rooms they will have for their seven years of school. Every year the rooms will just move up a floor but the rooms will not be changed from the way they were left the previous year.

He waited for the boy who was sharing his door to go first. He touched his wand to his name-plate, whispering in Parseltongue "Open". The name-plate gave a soft glow showing that it accepted the password. It opened without a sound. Harry shut the door and surveyed the room. It was bare but it was a workable size. It had a full sized canopy bed on the left-hand wall made of dark mahogany wood. On it hung blue curtains, heavy and able to block out the light. The sheets, blanket, and pillow were the same color blue as the curtains. He noted both Nightshade and Amara curled up on his pillow asleep. His trunk was set at the foot of his bed, unopened and still locked. A door was set beside it, which led to his bathroom.

Hedwig's cage was by the only window across from him. The window overlooked the lake and in the distance, he could see Hogsmeade. He turned from his window to look to his right. A desk made of the same dark mahogany as his bed sat against the wall across from his bed. It had three lockable drawers on the right side of the chair. The single key to open them all sat on the desktop. Four shelves were above the desk anchored to the wall, three feet in length each.

Harry gave note of what he was going to change or add. He'll need to visit the library to look up the spells and charms he didn't have in his own book collection. He opened his trunk to get his pajamas and changed. He grabbed the small wind up alarm clock his aunt bought and sent him. He set it for 6 am. It took home in his trunk until he got a nightstand. He fed his little Nightshade, gave Amara a mouse from the supply he kept in a box in his trunk and curled up under his blankets in his new bed with them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The morning came quickly for Harry. He feeds Nightshade before getting dressed in his school uniform. He tucked Nightshade into the pocket sewn into the inside of his robes. Amara wrapped around his neck as he was becoming accustomed to. Harry put all his school books into his customary dragon shoulder bag and made his way out of his room. The common room was empty and dark but the fire sprang to life as he stepped foot into the room. He walked out of Ravenclaw tower remembering the map he made in his head of the castle from the different books he read. He walked hallways and down two staircases. He found the medical wing easily. He opened the door to see the woman he pegged as the nurse at dinner going through a cabinet, marking off things on a parchment. "Excuse me, Madam."

The nurse turned from her chore, surprise flickered within her eyes but a soft smile graced her lips as she focused her full attention on him. "Can I help you with something Mr. Evans?"

Harry gave a grateful smile at being called by his chosen name. "Yes, my aunt asked me to get a full check up by the nurse as I have never had one and couldn't get medical attention. My aunt wanted to make sure that my uncle didn't do any permanent damage."

The woman's eyes narrowed but she nodded. She sat her parchment and quill down. She motioned to the bed closest to him. "Sit down. While I give you the checkup I want the full story. I am Madam Pomfrey, the school Med witch"

Harry nodded. She pulled out her wand and waved it in different intricate patterns. A scroll appeared as she worked. "My uncle never wanted me but my aunt did. He was abusive. My aunt did everything she could; she even took me away to a different town. Uncle found us soon after. Neither of us could do anything as he beat us." Harry closed his eyes trying to get the image of his aunt lying on the floor bruised and bloody out of his head. "He made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, cook, clean, do the yard work, and limited my food. At school, I didn't have friends because my cousin would scare them away or bully them until they left me alone. He and his friends made a game of chasing and beating me up.

"The only time I was free was when it was just me and aunty. Aunty did everything she could. She encouraged me to do my best at school no matter what. She celebrated my birthday with me every year. Bought me clothes that were mine and not my cousin's big hand me downs. She got me books and built a hidden bookshelf for me to put them in. She gave me food at night when uncle locked me in my cupboard without feeding me. She nursed me back to health and set my broken bones. We had to hide everything we did or she bought me but it was the only way she could help me, to show that I wasn't alone, and she loved me."

"Why didn't you two ever leave?" Harry's eyes snapped open to see Snape standing next to the nurse. His blood froze in his veins. Why didn't he hear or sense him come in? Snape continued, leaving Harry little time to puzzle out the problem presented to him. "She should have taken you away from all that."

Harry felt his anger rise. Snape was blaming his aunt! "She tried once. He found us. He beat her so bad that she was covered in bruises and blood lying on the floor not able to move. She was forced to watch as my uncle beat me to the point I almost died. He told her that if she ever tried to leave again he would kill me. She wasn't going to take that chance. Not while we would be in the muggle world. Don't judge her. You don't know a damned thing about what she has had to suffer to keep me with her and alive." Harry noticed in the back of his mind that he was letting his magic react to his anger. He heard glass break and a wind push his hair to the side. He knew his eyes had a glow to them as they always did when he did accidental magic or wandless magic. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He missed the astonished looks he got from the potion master and Med witch as he slowly got control over his magic once again.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat. "Mr. Evans you have some bones that need to be re-broken and fixed. It won't take more than an hour. You also have a small chip in your arm. Do you know where that could be from?"

Harry opened his eyes looking at her in confusion. "Chip as in microchip? You don't mean like the ones muggles put in pets do you?" Harry's mind started working overtime. It went back to a time where his uncle had a 'friend' over who was also a vet. He was only seven at the time. His uncle knocked him out. When he woke his arm hurt and he was back in his cupboard. He thought his uncle just grabbed his arm too hard at the time. "He had me chipped like a dog. That was how he was able to find me and aunty when we ran. He is able to track me. Why did I never think of this?"

"Calm yourself, Mr. Evans. I can take it out. You might want to send a letter to your aunt. She could have one too." Harry nodded absent mindedly. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand again and Harry felt a pressure he never noticed disappear from his arm. "Now I am going to re-break the bones that need it and you are going to drink this." She walked over to her cabinet to pull out a bottle with a skeleton on it. She made her way back and handed it to him without the top. "The breaks will hurt a bit and the potion will cause you some pain but as I said, it won't be more than an hour. Less if you are a natural healer like my scan says."

Harry nodded. He felt the sharp stabs of pain as three ribs, two fingers, an ankle, and one toe re-broke. When Madam Pomfrey nodded he swigged the potion down. He forced himself to not throw it back up and concentrated on his magic. He felt a warm rush go to his broken bones to ease the pain. He spent forty minutes in the company of Madam Pomfrey and Snape as his bones healed. When Pomfrey went to finish her cabinet Snape just watched Harry in silence. Harry ignored him by looking out the grand windows the medical wind had. Pomfrey gave him the all clear to go to breakfast soon after. Harry stepped out into the hallway to hear students making their own way to the great hall. He met up with Draco at the door. They made their way to the Ravenclaw table together. Neville and Hermione were already sitting at it ignoring the stares and whispers they attracted. They all greeted each other as Harry and Draco sat down. This caused even more stares and whispers.

"Morning Neville, Hermione. Did you both sleep well?" Harry asked as he put eggs and toast on his plate. He looked around the table for tea again. "Tea please." A cup of earl grey appeared.

"It was good. I was a little worried that no one would like me but they were all friendly. I have two roommates." Neville replied pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I had a good night. I have four roommates. How did you do that?" Hermione looked at the tea in fascination.

"Hu? Oh, I just asked for tea and the house elves gave me some." Harry noticed the twins enter the hall and waved them over.

"House-elves?" Hermione flashed a smile at the twins as that sat to her right.

"Yeah, House-elves are creatures who were banished by the high elves for trying to start a rebellion against the royal family. They can only survive if they are bound to a witch or wizard. They need a master to have a link with. The link feeds them magic that stabilizes their own natural magic. Without the link, their own magic will slowly kill them. After so many decades of this, the house elves don't see it as enslavement or banishment like the first ones did. They are happy to serve. The ones here at Hogwarts cook all the food, clean the castle, wash the student's clothes, feed the owls, and just keep Hogwarts in working order." Harry explained gagging Hermione's reaction to the fact that house elves are 'slaves' in a sense.

"That-that's," Hermione was horrified. Harry almost felt a sense of pity for the girl. This was outside her comfort level. "Barbaric."

"No, making it so their magic kills them slowly and painfully without a master to link to is barbaric. Hermione think of it like the angels that were cast out of heaven when they rebelled against God. The angels became demons and were sent to eternal damnation. These elves' ancestors rebelled knowing that if they lost they were damning themselves and any after them." Harry noticed Hermione calming down, willing to listen to him. "The difference is that they were given a chance to atone for what they did. They were able to keep their magic and live if they bonded themselves to a witch or wizard. They get to live, use magic, and they are now happy. They live to serve and they love it."

Hermione stared down at her omelet in thought. "I guess that makes sense when you explain it that way. I don't like it but if they need a master for the magic I guess there is no changing it is there?" Hermione let the subject drop, now understanding that it was part of the natural order of things and engaged Draco in a conversation on the difference between their common rooms. Harry smiled when Neville was pulled in. He and the twins were talking about pranks and how magical ones differ from Muggle. Before long teachers were passing out class schedules.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thank you for reading. I hope to read more reviews.

Bye Bye


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 8 – First Day

It was amusing, the different reactions the teaching staff had to Harry and the others sitting together with out any bloodshed to be seen. Harry mused silently to himself that Hogwarts might not have ever seen a group as mixed as the one he was now sitting with since the founder's time. Some of the teachers look on at them with astonishment and amusement but a few look on in disgust like they couldn't believe that a diverse group could be around each other. Harry truly didn't care what any of them thought. When they were given their schedule Hermione was bouncing in her seat.

"Our classes must be mixed." Hermione scanned her schedule, grabbing Harry's and Neville's to compare without any warning. Harry only chuckled at the excited girl while Neville looked at his hands in confusing wondering where his schedule went. With a nod of her head, Hermione handed Harry and Neville their schedules back after comparing them to her own. "We can always eat together so we can see Fred and George too. I say we eat lunch over at Hufflepuff."

"Dinner at Slytherin." Draco added, "That way we can eat breakfast at Gryffindor." A thought must hit him as he groaned after offering. "We are breaking so many unwritten rules."

Harry laughed as the twins wrapped an arm each around Draco's shoulders teasing him about such a statement. "Oh, but it will be so fun to see-"

"- the faces of the house we sit at." The twins gave an evil looking grin.

"We need to play nice or the Professors might make us all sit at our own tables." Hermione scolded the twins.

"Yes ma'am" The twins saluted her but their eyes kept darting around the room like they were planning as many ways to get into trouble as they could. Harry got the feeling that they would get along very well.

"Finish eating. We won't want to be late to class. Snape doesn't like me as it is." Harry added a piece of toast and two bacon strips to Neville's small plate of eggs. Neville gave a sigh but didn't complain, eating everything on the plate.

"Uncle Severus doesn't hate you, Harry. I asked Father and he told me Severus had the misconception that you would look and act like your father. He never told me why that could be bad but I guess they didn't get along." Draco added more bacon to his plate and took a drink of his pumpkin juice before continuing. "I bet he didn't even know he was one of your godfathers. He takes responsibility seriously and being a godparent is a serious responsibility in the wizarding world. He would have wanted to be around."

Harry nodded. "I guess that's why he stayed in the medical wing with me when he found me in there."

Fred looked up from his plate of bacon. "Medical wing? Harrison, were you hurt?"

"No, not really. My home life isn't the greatest because of my muggle uncle and cousin. My aunt wanted me to have a full checkup to make sure there was no permanent damage. There were only a few bones that needed to be re-broken and fixed." Harry shrugged not really caring that he was able to tell them about his home life in even the smallest sense, that included the chip.

Hermione slowly set her juice down and cleared her throat. "You are abused?"

"It's in the past. My aunt is moving into a place down in Hogsmeade and opening a little café. When she is settled and set up I plan to press charges for neglect, child endangerment, battery, and attempted murder. Those will only be in the muggle world. I know the Wizarding world have stricter laws about children so I'm going to have to talk to a law Witch or wizard." Harry finished the last of his tea and grabbed his bag. "I have everything taken care of Hermione, so don't worry." He smiled at her before turning to Draco who had his own bag ready. "I'll see you at lunch Hermione, twins. Neville, we'll sit together in Defense yes?"

Hermione gave a goodbye, as did the twins. Neville gave his own goodbye after agreeing to sit together. Harry and Draco made their way out of the hall. Draco led the way down to the dungeons. Other students were already waiting in front of the potion door. Harry leaned against the wall next to Draco. It wasn't long until the Slytherins made comment.

"Draco, how did you come to find such a well-trained pet?" The girl who spoke reminded Harry of a pig her scrunched up nose and beady eyes.

"Shut up Pansy. Harrison is a friend, not a pet." Draco sneered at the girl. Harry gave a chuckle at the likeness Draco had to his father while doing that.

"Find something funny mutt?" Pansy tried glaring but it came off as a constipated look. Not very attractive at all.

"First of all I am not a mutt, I am a pureblood. Second I can do anything I wish." Harry turned his eyes down the hall where he could sense Snape coming from, conveniently dismissing the girl as unimportant. He heard Pansy go for her wand. Amara rose from her prone position around his neck, hissing threats at the pig-faced girl that only Harry could hear.

"You ugly girl. Trying to hurt my master when he turns away. I will bite you and cause your insides to melt slowly as you scream withering on the floor." Amara gave a fake lunge at the frightened girl. She even dropped her wand as she huddled back into the wall as far from them as she could.

Harry watched as all the students, besides Draco, moved as far as they could from the enraged snake in fear of being attacked themselves. "Amara, my beauty. You cannot bite her. Now you must stop before Snape tries to have you banned from the school because you endanger students."

Harry stroked Amara's head as she settled down muttering about how she wanted to bite the girl and how she was only dangerous to people who wish harm to her master. Draco gave her a small scratch on her head when Snape walked into sight. He looked at the Slytherins and Ravenclaws who were pressed against the opposite wall from Harry and Draco who were petting the Viperesk.

"Mr. Evans if your snake keeps scaring students she will have to be confined to your room or be sent back to your aunt." Harry gave him a nod of understanding, patting Amara back down to her lounging position. "Good, now everyone find a seat."

Harry and Draco claimed a table in the front together. The others sat by house and eyed Amara wearily. Snape shut the door signaling the start of class. "There will be no foolish wand-waving here, and as such, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry hid his smile behind his mask hearing some of the students squirm. Snape went through roll call before throwing questions out to different students. "Ms. Parkinson, where would I find a bezoar?"

Pansy straightened in her seat, nose in the air like her being called to answer a question made her better than her classmates. "In a goat's stomach, sir."

"Five points to Slytherin." He turned to a Ravenclaw sitting on the opposite side of the room. "Hathaway, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

A small mouse-like boy with big glasses bit his lip in thought. "Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant, sir."

"Five points Ravenclaw." Snape turned to Draco. Draco met his godfather's eyes calmly. "Mr. Malfoy what is another name for monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Aconite, sir." Draco didn't even hesitate to answer, Harry almost thought it an unfair advantage with having the man as a godfather. Draco got extra lessons whenever he could.

"Five points Slytherin. Mr. Evans, what potion do asphodel and wormwood get added to?"

Harry took a moment to go through his memory, looking through all the potion books he has read. "A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Five points to Ravenclaw." Snape then went into the proper protocol of the class and the potions they will be learning that year. The class was calm and orderly. Harry knew he was going to enjoy the class even if he was on the fence about his professor and godfather.

Class ended far too soon for Harry. Outside the door, Harry and Draco split ways. Draco went to his common room and Harry went to the library to look up some charms to make his room more his as he was allowed to do so. Harry walked ignoring the other students trying to get his attention. The library was empty of all but the librarian and a student or two. Harry was soon browsing the shelves picking book after book up. Half an hour he went through getting four charm books, two potion books, and one rune book. He found Hermione at a table in the back of the library surrounded by piles of books.

Harry set his seven books down across from her. Hermione glanced up. "Hello, Harry. How was potions?"

"Surprisingly good. Snape was fair. I think I am going to enjoy it. How was Transfiguration with Neville?" Harry opened the first book on charms looking for anything that caught his attention.

"I liked it. Neville was struggling." Hermione finished her book and grabbed the second one. "I'm going to help him all I can." She paused, looked up at Harry and grinned. "We should all get together on weekends. We could do up one of the old classrooms into our own little hang out. What do you think?"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Sure." Having friends was a new but enjoyable thing Harry decided.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dumbledore couldn't understand it. Harry wasn't anything like he was supposed to be. He wasn't a mirror image of his father nor did he act shy and uncertain. The boy, Harrison Evans Potter but insisted on not being called Potter, was cunning and confident. He already had three friends all in a different house. Longbottom and the muggleborn didn't worry him but the Malfoy did. What were those two doing together? Why wasn't the younger Weasley with him? That was what the boy's job was, befriend Potter and keep him in control. Then Potter went and got himself sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like his parents were.

Dumbledore's plans were falling in around him. He needed to get control of that boy and soon. Ravenclaw and Slytherin weren't all that different and he didn't want that boy there. He was the boy's magical guardian; he could call for a resort and persuade the hat to put that brat where he wanted him. Dumbledore grinned at the idea. He would get everything back in order. he grabbed a hand full of lemon drops, throwing a few into his mouth happy with his plans.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape sat at his desk wondering what he had started wondering the day he met Po-Evans in the Leaky Cauldron. Why wasn't he like his father? Where was the spoiled brat that got everything he ever wanted? Why didn't he know Harrison was his Godson? A new question popped into his head as he remembered walking in to see Poppy giving the boy a check-up and hearing how Harrison was treated by his uncle. Why didn't anyone know? Dumbledore swore he was taken care of. Hell, he was the one that painted the picture of a spoiled, James look-alike in everyone's minds.

The boy was nothing like his father. Yes, he had the Potter family hair color but he didn't have the bad eyesight, the messy nest hair, or tan skin. He had his mother's eye shape and color, even if the green was a different shade, her high cheekbones, her smirk; He even held traits from his grandmother who was born a Black. He had the family hairstyle and porcelain skin. Harrison did have traits that were his entirely. He was observant, small (though Snape was sure that will be fixed with the nutrition potions he was going to make the boy take every meal), intelligent (more so than even his mother), polite, and didn't discriminate people because of family or house. Snape felt at a loss for how he was to approach the boy who was his second Godson. He also knew that he couldn't let Dumbledore know. If he wanted to get to know his Godson, he would have to do it in secret.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry spent an hour with Hermione in the Library. In that time he fed his little Nightshade, whom Hermione kept cooing at, wrote his first letter to his aunt detailing his medical results, warning his aunt to get a magical check-up, and read many useful spells/charms he could use on his room. It was after that hour Hermione decided to drag him out to try and find a room. They already looked through the main floor, the second floor, and none of the rooms they looked at Hermione liked for one reason or another.

"Why can't we find just one room? It shouldn't be that hard." Hermione grumbled walking a step ahead of Harry who was amused at her muttered ranting. "The third is off limits and none of the other floors offered the right location, lighting, structure, or feel our room needs. Why is this so hard?"

"Hermione calm down. Lunch is going to be starting. Let's get going and then after class, we can all look again." Harry pulled her back when she started to get farther ahead of him. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded. "it's not like finding a room is going to make or break the friendship Hermione."

Hermione huffed, lowering her head down. "This is the first time I've had more than one friend at school Harry. We're all in different houses and I don't want to lose my new friends because the houses put pressure on us."

"That won't happen. Do you know why?" Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close in a half hug. Hermione looked up from under her hair with a hopeful smile. "Because I won't be pushed around when it comes to who I befriend. You all are my first friends and I think I'm going to keep it that way."

Lunch was just starting when they got to the Great Hall door. The rest of the group stood waiting. Harry lifted an eyebrow in question. It was Draco who answered his silent question. "If we are going to all sit together at different house tables and cause scenes, then we are going to do it together to make them big," Draco smirked. He loved being the center of attention when it came to making scenes. Harry only let a laugh out as he linked one arm with Hermione and pushed the door open with his other. He walked in with Draco walking to his left as Hermione was on his right. Neville walked between the twins behind Harry. Fred grinned flinging an arm around Neville's right shoulder and George did the same on Neville's left.

The whole hall froze as the doors opened. Students and teachers watched them walk together to the Hufflepuff table. They split to walk on either side of the table but still, they were together as they walked. The eyes on them watched as the Hufflepuffs moved to give them room to sit, too shocked to do much else. Harry sat in the middle of the space pervaded. Draco and Hermione sat on either side of him. Neville and the twins sat in the same order they walked in. They all ignored the shocked and calculating looks they received for such an act. They might not have known the statement they were making with such an act but the older students did. This was a group to be watched carefully to see how it developed in the future. Older Ravens and Snakes looked at each other seeing a threat while said threat sat unknowing what he was about to start.

When Harry's plate was filled, he drank the potion that Madam Pomfrey told him would appear on his plate, he turned to Draco, "What do you think of a mixed curriculum like they did in the founder's times?"

Draco paused, mid-bite, to consider what Harry asked. "You mean when they taught all magical arts?" Harry nodded wanting him to continue. "I think it is wise."

"Wait, what? All magical arts like in dark arts too?" Hermione looked shocked. "Those are outlawed."

"Only because people fear what they can't understand or can't do," Harry replied. The hall was filling with soft whispered voices. Students were gossiping again. Harry ignored them all. "Hermione is elemental magic good, bad or neutral in your mind?"

"It would be neutral. The elements are neither good or bad, they just are." Hermione answered after a moment of thought.

"You would be right." Neville's shy voice caught Hermione's attention. "Elemental magic is neutral but for many years has been classified as dark because there are very few families that carried the abilities in their blood. My family is one, but we cannot show if we have inherited our abilities because we would be sentenced to Azkaban as dark wizards and witches."

"But why? If it is a gift in the blood, why?" Hermione couldn't understand.

"It's because those outside the blood wanted those abilities but couldn't have them. If they couldn't have them then the powers was too dangerous for anyone to have and those who did have them need to be stopped." Draco explained to her. "It was all for selfish reasons. Some magic can only be passed through blood and other people don't like that. Many magic in the 'dark arts' are like that. So yes Harry, I think a well-rounded magical education is wise."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything else on the matter. The other dropped the topic and moved on to others. Neville loosened up and the twins kept grinning like loons. Ten minutes before lunch was over they found out why. Loud shrieks erupted from the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned to see a group of first years, including one Ronald Weasley, covered in boils that popped, covering their skin with green goo. The twins grinned and high fived each other over Neville's head.

"What did you two do?" Hermione looked outraged at the display.

Fred spoke first. "We put a potion-"

George cut in, "into their food for-"

"badmouthing our new little leader-" Fred continued pointing at Harry.

George switched in "here and we couldn't let that-"

"Go unpunished." The twins finished together.

Harry let a grin slip onto his lips as he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Leader hu? When did I become your leader my twins?" Harry said the last part in a mock authority tone.

The twins stood from the table as McGonagall came over with a displeased look on her face, directed at the standing twins. "Harrison Evans, the moment you showed up our little brother, told the school to shove it with the boy-who-lived, and sat at the Ravenclaw table with a member of each house at your side you became our leader." The twins spoke together with a grin.

McGonagall pointed to the door. The twins sighed dramatically but before they could be manhandled out of the room they shouted one thing, "He's our and we will defend him!"

Harry walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Neville still chuckling at the display the twins put on at lunch. Neville smiled beside him, "Leader. I can get used to calling you that. Even if those two are nothing but drama." Harry only had to send him a sideways look before they both were laughing. Onlookers startled but were ignored by the two boys. Harry was the first to recover and pulled Neville into the classroom as the boy took a deep breath also calming down. Harry found seats in-between the two houses that were already there for Neville and himself.

The class started and Harry was intrigued by the professor. Professor Quirrell stuttered most of the class but when a student asked an interesting question his voice smoothed out and the stutter faded. None of the other students took notice of it but Harry also saw how during these times, Quirrell's eyes changed from dark brown to a deep red wine. Harry also took note that when these times happened he felt a small prickle from behind his scar like at the opening feast.

The class ended without much problems and it wasn't long before Harry was back in the library trying to find a reason for his scar to be hurting. He read until the alarm on his watch went off signaling it was time for dinner. He cleaned up his mess of books and made his way down to the Hall. Like at lunch the others were waiting to go in as one. Harry once again took the center front. Draco took his place on Harry's right but Neville took up residence on his left. Hermione took Neville's place between the twins behind Harry.

Like at lunch they walked in together, gathering all the attention of the hall as they walked toward the Slytherin table as one. They split but continued down the table until they came to the other first years. Draco gave a flick of his hand, indicating for the Slytherins to make room. They did. Harry sat first again followed by the others.

Once the other students got over seeing the odd group sitting at the Slytherin table they turned back to their own meals, only glancing every few minutes at the group. Lunch finished in a more docile manner than lunch did. Harry gave and received good nights from his friends.

He followed his housemates to Ravenclaw tower. The common room filled up quickly as students sat to get a few more minutes before they all would be forced to bed by curfew. Harry spotted an older boy in the chair he claimed. He ignored it for now but he made a mental note to take 'his' chair back the next day. Harry made his way past all the others and up the stairs to his room. He said his password as he came to his door, not wanting to have to wait.

He took one last look around his plain room. It was time to change it. The walls became a dark grey with silver lines making the walls look like they were covered in spider webs. He added a heating charm to the stone floor along with an area rug woven with silver and dark blue. He darkened the blue of his blankets, pillows, and curtains to match the rug and added silver to the stitching. He added a dark mahogany wood nightstand by his bed. He made a dark mahogany wood bookshelf to sit beside his desk against the wall. He added dark grey curtains to his window and as an added light source Harry added one oil lamp to each wall. The oil lamps gave off a dim silvery blue light and a subtle scent of burning cherry wood.

Harry set all his school books up on the lowest shelf above his desk. He added all the books he bought in the Ally next in alphabetical order of subject. He left his entire Muggle book collection to the shelves beside his desk in alphabetical order of subject and subject by the author. Harry grinned as he sat the last book on the full bookshelf. He turned, surveying his newly done room. The airy scent of burning wood relaxed his busy mind.

"Master, you should be getting ready to sleep." Amara shook him from his relaxed state. He opened his eye, not knowing when he closed them in the first place.

"Let me shower and then I will sleep." Harry fed Nightshade before setting them both down onto his bed. He took his shower quickly, wanting to be in bed soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape sat in his private quarters with a glass of whiskey in front of his fireplace. He watched the flames as he pondered on the display at lunch and dinner. Harrison led his group to lunch and to dinner. He had has a member of every house but his own in his group. He walked with them like they have been together for years. He led them with the perfect mask and poise. Harrison, knowing or unknowing, was making a statement with his arrange of friends and where they were sitting for each meal. He was breaking the boundaries.

Harrison might also not know it yet but he had the Slytherin prince at his side. Draco let Harrison led, making him higher in Draco's eyes and that would make the Slytherins want to test him. Snape knew he couldn't step in to stop it because it was going to happen one way or another. The Ravenclaws will also test Harrison for the same fact. Snape took a drink of the whiskey, with only one thought now in his head. The next few days will be difficult for Harrison. Only second night at Hogwarts and Harrison was already challenging the hierarchy of two houses. He just hoped that the boy was ready for it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Give me feedback so I know what you all want more of. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 9 – The New King

Harry woke to the soft cries of Nightshade who wanted food. Her eyes were still on the changing stage. Today they looked to be silver with small flecks of black. Harry grabbed her milk off his night stand with a quick glance at his alarm clock. It was 6:30, he had half an hour before he was to meet his friends at the entrance of the Great hall for breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Harry gave a silent chuckle. This morning will be interesting.

"Master?" Amara slithered up the bedpost to lie beside Harry who was feeding Nightshade.

"Yes, my Amara." Harry fell back so his head was next to his beauty. She rubbed her head on his cheek in greeting before pulling away.

"Master, a group of your nestmates are downstairs talking about how to show you your place. They do not have good intentions. May I bite them?" Harry placed Nightshade down on the bed to play. He contemplated his options.

The hat told him he would be out of the ploys but he knew that Ravenclaw had their own hierarchy just like the Slytherins. They kept it quiet, so he could still keep his head down in that way. He knew that since the twins called him their leader and Draco let him lead there would be some trouble. There was no way around it. He needed to take control of the situation. He was going to have to accept the challenges and win. He didn't want to have to do this so early in the game but it also had its merits. He would have at least one whole house on his side and he saw many advantages to that.

"Amara, you told me that our bond can make it so I can see through your eyes and hear what you do yes?" Harry waited for her to confirm his question before continuing, "Go back downstairs and find a place they can't see you. I want to know how they are planning to 'put me in my place' alright Amara?'

Amara gave her answer by getting off the bed and leaving to do as he asked. He slowly got dressed when images and sound invaded his mind. He watched and listened to a large group talk around the older boy Harry remembered sitting in 'his' chair about what they were going to do. The boy, Samuel, wanted to challenge him to a duel. Harry liked that idea. Harry smirked at the current king's stupidity. He should make his best man dual him, that way 'if' he lost he would still be in power. When Harry wins against Samuel he will take Samuel's place as 'King' to Ravenclaw. He listened more as the group was reminded by Kindra County that he was a first year, and as such, they needed to go easy. Harry didn't feel offended by the statement. It just meant that she took her position in the house, as a perfect, seriously. Her job was to watch and take care of the first years. Harry knew she was one who comforted a few of his first-year mates the night before. Harry pulled his mask up, showing nothing of his thoughts. He cradled Nightshade in his hand against his chest, making his way to the door.

Amara sent one last image of the group split up when they heard a door open. They spread out among the common room. Harry closed the link, continuing down the stairway. He stepped off the last step when Samuel stood up from the corner chair. "Harrison Evans Potter. My name is Samuel Carter. I am the King of Ravenclaw and you have been causing waves these past few days. There is an order here and I think it's time you find your place in that order."

Harry raised an eye brown unimpressed. "Really? Should I be feeling intimidated or feel fear, because that little speech only made me get the impression of a spoiled child not getting his way." His cool expression and words infuriated Samuel. Harry kept his mask firmly in place despite the smirk that wanted to spread across his lips.

"We will dual, here, now, and you will learn your place." Samuel pulled his wand out. The others around the room enlarged the room, adding a dueling platform.

"Very well." Harry walked over to Amara, who was curled up on the back of a chair by the fire, to set Nightshade in her coils to keep her safe. "Amara watch her and keep the other out of the duel if they try to jump in."

"Yes, master. Permission to bite?" Amara really wanted to bite them for plotting against her master.

Harry chuckled, turning away from her to walk onto the platform. "Only if they pose a threat to Nightshade or yourself can you bite them, Amara. I can take care of them if they wish to intervene in this duel." He spoke over his shoulder in English so everyone could understand the implication. A couple of the students shuffled away from the chair holding the snake and ferret.

"Shall we king Samuel?" Harry gave the boy a mock bow, his wand in his left hand and his right on his waist where he kept his dagger hidden by an invisibility charms he found the day before.

Samuel gave his own bow. Both boys turned their back to the other, walking seven steps before turning to face each other. Samuel cast the first spell. Harry sidestepped the fast moving yellow light, sending out a tripping hex from his wand and bone fracturing hex wandless and nonverbal. He could feel his powers flowing through his veins, making his body quicker, smoother, and his eyesight clearer. Samuel blocked the tripping spell with a shield but got hit with the hex he never knew Harry cast in his right thigh. He cried out in pain, looking at Harry in shock.

Harry let a grin form on his lips that he knew looked dark and cruel. He sent two disarming spells out his wand in concession while sending a nonverbal and wandless summoning charm. Samuel was too busy trying to stop the disarming spells while on one knee to even think about any spell he couldn't see or hear. His wand flew from his hand into Harry's. Samuel looked at Harry and his wand in shock. He lost.

"Looks like I found my place after all. Do you know where yours is?" Harry twirled Samuel's oak wand in his left hand, slowly walking toward his fallen opponent. Samuel bowed his head in defeat and acknowledgment. "Good."

Harry turned to the rest of the students. Most of the house was in attendance, the younger years coming in during the duel. "I will make this simple. I am Harrison Evans. I don't care who your family is, what blood runs through your veins, or your magic affinity. You can practice and learn what you want but you will follow some simple rules. Rule one: what goes on in our house, stays in our house. If there is a problem it stays here. Do not bring it out in the open to the other houses. Rule two: do not betray our own. We were put in this house for a reason and this is the house we will stay in for seven years. House loyalty is important. The last rule is simple: acceptance. As I said I don't care about family name, blood, or affinity. This house will not segregate or bully our nest mates like other houses do to their own. Follow those rules and all will be good."

Harry held out a hand for Samuel to take. He helped the older boy up and over to a seat by the fire. He stepped away as Kindra started to cast what Harry expected to be healing charms. He left them at that, only pausing to get his girls. Amara was happy to wrap around Harry's neck as Harry tucked Nightshade into his inside pocket. Harry left the tower to hurry down to breakfast, he was late meeting his friends.

Neville was the first to spot Harry walking down the hall toward them. "Harry! We were starting to think you were going to miss breakfast." The others turned to look at Harry.

"Na. I just got caught up with a few housemates wanting to show the new students the ropes." Harry flashed them an innocent grin. They weren't fooled.

Draco snorted in amusement. "Someone challenged you. What rank are you?" Harry just sent him another innocent look. "Don't give me that look. In Slytherin, we were all challenged the first night. I got prince. When the upper year, who is king, leaves I become king. Now, what rank are you?"

"The king challenged me himself," Harry answered nonchalantly. He offered Hermione his arm. They walked into the Hall ignoring the looks. He led them to the Gryffindor table.

"What does that mean for you then? If you won you are crowned prince? Gryffindor doesn't have a hierarchy like that." Hermione smiled as Harry sat and poured her some juice.

Draco gave a hum of thought, "In Slytherin if you won you are king. If you lose the king gives you the rank he thinks you are worth. I just fought the king while all the others had to fight their way up the ranks."

Hermione looked at Draco with a confused expression. "Why did you get special treatment?"

Fred decided to explain from across from the table in front of Hermione, "It's because his father was king the seven years he went to school."

George saw the looks of surprise his brother got so he clarified where they got the information. "Father had a friend in Hufflepuff who was dating a Slytherin, so he was kept in the loop."

"Yeah, so as his son I get the privilege to duel the king." Draco turned back to Harry. "So what rank did you get?"

"I beat the king." Harry drank the potion, ignoring his group's shocked looks.

"Beat the king? What year was he? How did you beat him? You're a first year!" Neville's eyes were wide. His grandmother was a Ravenclaw. She told him stories of when she was Queen and how many challenged her. She was always researching new spells to use to keep the crown.

Harry shrugged, "Seventh I guess, and it wasn't hard to beat him."

"He underestimated you because you were a first year," Draco observed, piling his plate full of food.

"But still, Harry, to beat a seventh year is a big thing. How powerful are you?" Neville for the first time took a closer look at his new friend.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. It was fun to have friends he decided. "I'm better at wandless and wordless magic. I need to get used to verbal wand spells. I actually have to know words and movement to get the desired effect of my magic."

Hermione dropped the fork she was holding while the others sent Harry disbelieving looks. "Harry?" Harry turned from his biscuits and gravy to look at his only female friend. "Do you understand how hard wandless and nonverbal magic is? Just how much it takes out of a person?"

"I have no idea why people make it sound hard. It's not." Harry reached across the table to close Fred's mouth. "The effect is all will. You will it to happen and it does."

Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Harry it's not that easy. You have to be perfectly in sync with your magic."

It was Harry's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about? Magic is already apart of you. It is inside of you, pulsing in your blood. You feel it with every beat of your heart. You are always in sync with it; it's not possible to be out of sync with it." Their looks said otherwise. "Right?"

"Harry," Neville shook his head, "It's not that simple. A child is born with their magic coiled in their core. The core slowly unwinds with each burst of accidental magic. It takes until magical majority for someone to have all their magic unwound before the magic settles enough for the person to become sync with it."

Harry turned back to his meal in thought. The others left him to them and started a debate with each other to give him the time he needed to think through this new piece of information. Halfway through the meal, Harry joined into their debate leaving the topic of magic structure behind for another day.

"Hey, Harry and I tried to find a room we could all claim as our own but couldn't. We should all look for one between classes. It will be our secret room, just our group." Hermione remembered that they still didn't have a room. "It needs to be big enough for all of us."

"Yeah okay, Fred and I will look around. I'm sure we will find something." George nodded.

"Before we all go to class, we are eating at Ravenclaw for lunch?" Fred asked, getting a nod from everyone.

The twins bid them fair-wells before grabbing their bags and leaving. Neville and Hermione left for Herbology after a quick bye to Harry and Draco. Harry finished his eggs before leaving with Draco at his side. They got to History of Magic with time to spare. Draco tugged Harry to point to the back of the classroom. Harry nodded in agreement and made his way to the far seats in the shadowed corner. It didn't take Harry long to decide that the time he spends in History would be better used to read. He could do all his history on his own. Harry spent the class reading one of his magic classification books. It fascinated him how magic was put into categories such as light and dark. He found that he didn't agree (something he knew for a time already but the book only reinforced it) but it helped him get into the heads of those who make the laws.

Harry glanced from time to time at Draco, who was splitting his time napping, doodling, and staring off into space. Harry didn't even try to withhold his eye rolls. Draco could be doing a number of things in this class but he chose to do nothing. Harry made a mental note to keep Draco busy in this class for now on. He finished his book on magic and had started a new one on combat weapons while the class continued on. Class ended and Harry could not be happier to get out. He led Draco out of the classroom, intent on looking for a room like Hermione wanted. Draco joked and whined about the ghost teacher as they went room to room on the first floor.

Draco looked down the stairway to the dungeons with a sigh, "It wouldn't be smart to find a room down there. The twins and Hermione would be uncomfortable in snake territory."

"They would not be welcome either." Draco whipped around, hand already on his want. The boy, a fifth year if Harry was to guess, just stood still. Harry ignored him. "My apologies for coming up on you both. Yatin Bhagat wants to speak to Potter."

"It's Evans." He corrected automatically. Draco turned to Harry, who was still ignoring the boy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harrison, it is rude to ignore someone speaking to you even if you didn't know they were there in the beginning."

"It would be yes, but seeing as how he was speaking to you about me I saw no need to be respectful. I also knew he was there even before he spoke." Harry turned to Draco with a slight smirk. "You were the only one who didn't know and jumped."

"I did not jump." Draco ignored Harry's smirk, brushed past him to lead down to the dungeons. Harry followed with the unnamed boy bringing up the rear.

The walk to the Slytherin entrance was quiet. Draco stopped in front of a bare wall. "Pure-Blood." He didn't even try to whisper the password. Harry chuckled hearing the boy behind him mutter about outsiders knowing their password. The Slytherin common room was nice. It was shadowed but the chairs and couches looked comfortable. The green and silver mixed together in such a way it lightens up a room that would otherwise be dark and lifeless. Harry let his eyes run over the common room, noting the five students scattered around the room. Only one person ignored their entrance. A seventh-year boy sat in the chair beside the fire reading a book. Harry gave him all his attention. The boy had tan skin and looked of Indian descent. His black hair was slicked back like Draco did his. He sat straight-backed, left leg crossed at the knee over his right with the book he was reading set on his lap. Yatin Bhagat, Harry could only presume. This must be the King of Slytherin.

"Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived. Welcome to Slytherin." Yatin finally looked up from his book. His brown eyes looked Harry over looking for flaws.

Harry let Yatin, knowing his mask was perfect. He saw a flash of irritation cross Yatin's face. "My name, as you heard Bhagat, is Harrison Evans. I was under the impression that Slytherins had more manners than Gryffindors."

Yatin smirked standing up. His book was forgotten on the chair as he moved to stand before Harry. "So you are the new King of Ravenclaw." Yatin made a show of looking him up and down again. "You do not look like much, but as the saying goes, looks can be misleading. Do you agree Draco?"

Draco stepped up beside Harry holding his head held high. "I believe there is much more to Harrison than many can see, yes."

Harry noted that Draco looked to him out of the corner of his eye before he spoke. He didn't want to make Harry mad at him for answering his king's question. Harry gave approval through his eyes only. He couldn't let his mask down, not here in the snake den. Yatin took another step toward Harry.

Amara had enough. "You foolish boy. Do not treat my master like he is under you. Be gone boy, before I bite you!" She raised her head and tightened her coils around Harry's shoulder and neck. The boy took a quick step back but Amara wasn't satisfied. "Begone! He is my master. You will not touch him or even look at him you-"

"My beauty," Harry cut her off mid-rant. Draco hesitantly reached out to stroke her scales. Amara allowed it, liking the blond. "This is going to be like this morning. Go to Draco. You are to protect him and Nightshade. Will you do this?"

The students in the common room gave each other looks, surprised that Harry could speak Parseltongue. Amara slithered over onto Draco's shoulders. Harry pulled Nightshade out of her special pocket in the inside of his robe and handed her to Draco. Draco, without question, took the ferret and stepped away from the two. Harry turned to Yatin. "Challenge me and let's get this over with. The imitation doesn't work on me; Amara doesn't approve of it and wants to bite you for it. Seeing as I like her with me, I have no choice but to prove that I am deserving of my new title. Save us all the time and hurry up."

Harry slid his robe off, setting it down on the chair beside Draco. His black button-down shirt and black uniform pants were perfect to move in. Yatin flicked his wrist, making his wand fall into his hand from its holster. "Harry Potter, I challenge you to a King's duel. I win, you never speak to Draco Malfoy again and Ravenclaw falls under Slytherin's rule."

Draco stiffened. Harry nodded, "I accept. I win, Slytherin falls under Ravenclaw's rule and Draco takes over Slytherin as my second in command."

The room went silent in shock. Draco openly stared at Harry. 'Second in command? What does he want to do that he needs a second in command?'

"I accept." Yatin didn't look happy but he couldn't back down now. He waited a moment before firing off a spell. It was off target. Harry pushed Draco out of the way, barely getting out of the way himself. The boy behind them took the hit. He dropped to the floor with a cry of pain.

Harry jumped into action. He put a shield up and started throwing spells out with his wand without pause. They danced around the common room. Spells flew everywhere. Harry was careful to use spells that wouldn't really hurt any of the observers. Yatin had no such problem. He used any and all spells, hitting people left and right. Harry didn't try to help the fallen students. Draco stood in the corner with a chair two feet in front of him and a shield of his own up so Harry concentrated on his opponent.

Harry watched and dodged as Yatin started to tire. He finally started to really fight back. He fired spells from his wand to distract him while he used his talent of wandless/wordless magic to take him down. A bone breaking hex hit Yatin in his arm causing him to drop his wand. Harry summoned it. Yatin held his arm, blood dripped from where the bone broke through the skin. Harry stood in the middle of the room, head held high, holding both his and Yatin's wand.

"Submit." Harry's voice was like ice. Yatin grudgingly bowed his head. "Good. Now everyone listen and listen well. My name is Harrison Evans. Slytherin is now under my control. I will tell you the same I told my Ravens. I don't care who your family is, what blood runs through your veins, or what your magic affinity is. As you are now tied to Ravenclaw you will follow my rules. Rule one: Anything in house better stay in house. Problems will not be advertised to the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs. The Ravens are now part of your house just as you are a part of theirs so I don't care if they know but don't let it go any further. Rule two: do not betray our own. We are all part of two houses now and your loyalty is not just to your fellow Snakes. You do not betray any fellow Snake and you do not betray a Raven. Loyalty is important. The last rule is simple: acceptance. As I said I don't care about family name, blood, or affinity. You will not segregate or bully each other. You do not have to like everyone but you are expected to be civil. You break one of these rules and I will use you as human practice dummies." Harry gave a long look around the room. They were just watching him with their own masks on, though Harry did see the apprehension and amazement in their eyes. Harry turned to Draco. Draco walked quickly to his side. "Draco you are my second command. You are to make sure that the rules are followed. When they are not you are to tell me. You will also be the one to spread the word to the rest of the Snakes. No one will have the excuse of not knowing the rules."

Draco nodded, "Understood. I'll ask Snape to call a house meeting tonight. I'll inform everyone then."

Harry grabbed his robe off the chair. He flipped it over his left shoulder and just held it there by the collar with his left hand. He bumped shoulders with Draco so Amara could have a bridge to his shoulders. When Amara was comfortable he took Nightshade in his free arm. He gave Draco a nod before turning around to leave. "Make sure you take everyone who was hurt to the med wing. When asked what happened you are to say a training duel between Yatin and another got out of hand. Snape will know the truth so do not worry about him calling you out on your lie."

Harry left with the destination of the potion room in mind. He needed to speak with his godfather and sort some things out. Harry favored his side as he walked. He was hit with a powerful stinging hex. He could feel the bruise under the irritated skin. He'd take a look at it when he got to the classroom. Harry felt that luck was on his side. The classroom was empty of all students and the man he was looking for sat at his desk flipping through a book.

Snape looked up when his classroom door opened. Harry stood like he didn't have a care in the world. Snape pointed to a table closest to his desk. He closed his book. It was time he spoke to the boy who was one of his godchildren. "Mr. Evans, what can I do for you?"

"Snape, a number of your snakes have been hurt. They are on their way to the med wing was we speak. Draco will tell Madam Pomfrey that a practice duel between Yatin Bhagat and one other got out of hand." Snape nodded to tell Harry to continue. "The truth is that Bhagat challenged me in a king's duel. He wins, he would get control of Ravenclaw and I would never speak to Draco again. I win, Slytherin is under my control and Draco becomes my second in command. I won. I have set my rules, Draco will make sure they are followed. As the Head of Slytherin, I thought it would only be fair for you to know what is going on with your snakes."

Snape felt pride well up. Harrison now had two houses under him and he was only a first year. He nodded in acceptance. "Very well. Are you hurt?"

Harry lifted his shirt without a fuss. The bruise Harry knew was there looked worse then he imagined. It was deep purple and covered most of his side. Snape summoned a container from the cabinet from across the room and handed it to Harry, who took it with a nod. The next few minutes were passed in silence while Harry spread the cream on his side. He put the container away and pulled his shirt back down over the healing bruise that had faded to an ugly yellow and red color.

Snape took the container back from Harry before asking his next question. "What are the rules?"

"There are just three. One: Anything in house better stay in house. Problems will not be advertised to the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs. Two: Do not betray our own. Do not betray any fellow Snake and do not betray a Raven. Loyalty is important. Three: Acceptance. I don't care about family name, blood, or affinity. I will not have my houses split." Harry moved so he was sitting on the edge of the table.

Snape sat in silence. Harry might not care but he had the two most influential houses under his control. His rules were beyond fair. He put a Slytherin as his second so he will have more of the Slytherin house with him than against. Harry was just steps away from being Hogwarts' King. Snape pulled him from his thoughts when he heard Harry clear his throat.

"Snape, we got off on the wrong foot when we met. Aunty has told me in her letters that my mother and she were friends with you growing up. She won't give me a reason why she doesn't like you now but she is encouraging me to get to know the godparents I have while at school. What would you like to do?" Harry got straight to the point. He still needed to talk to McGonagall, his godmother.

"I apologize for my words and behavior. The friendship the three of us had deteriorated when we were in our late teens. I was unaware you were even my godson." Snape hated saying he was wrong but he wanted a chance to get to know the boy who was his second godson. "I would like to get to know you, Harrison."

Harry let a smile break his mask. "Good. I need to go but if you are open to the idea we can meet on Sundays and free times. Make Draco come with so he doesn't feel left out."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was surprised how much he liked Snape. Under his snarky and uncaringness, he was quite relaxing. He had a dark humor, wit, and a sharp tongue. Harry could picture himself getting along with Snape greatly. Now he was on his way to properly meet his Godmother before lunchtime. He knocked on the door of the Transfiguration classroom Hermione pointed out the day before.

"Enter," McGonagall called out. Harry entered the empty class. McGonagall sat at her desk just like Snape had. She was writing in a book. She set her quill down as Harry made himself comfortable on the table to the right and front of her desk. "What can I do for you today Harrison?"

"I wanted to know if my godmother would like to spend time with me so I may get to know her." Harry gave her a shy hesitant smile. He wanted the chance to get to know her. He wanted to know all his godparents, starting with the two teaching at his school.

McGonagall smiled at the young boy. Even with a black ferret with silver eyes cuddled to his chest and a very rare and dangerous snake around his shoulders Harry looked so sweet and innocent. "Harrison, did you know I held you the day you were born?"

Harry froze hearing that. He never knew that. He didn't know anything much about before he went to live with his aunt. He slowly pulled himself up on the desk so he was sitting cross-legged. "Really? Will you tell me about that day?"

McGonagall smiled as she viewed the memory in her head. "Yes. You were a welcome surprise in that time of war. Your mother always wanted children and your father was shocked but happy. I think he never thought he would live long enough to have a child. You father spent the first six months reading everything he could about parenting and being a father. I know your grandfather's portrait had a grand laugh every time he saw your father freaking out. Your mother though, she wasn't worried. In her fifth month of pregnancy, she told Pomfrey that she didn't need her to tell her what you would be. She point blank told the room you were going to be a boy. No one argued.

"Both your mother and Neville's went into labor at the same time on July 30th at 4 pm. Neville was born at 11 pm. Your mother wasn't so lucky as to have a 7-hour labor. Something complicated your birth. Your mother went through 32 hours to bring you into this world. Your mother kept saying that it was okay. She knew she was going to take long. Pomfrey was afraid we were going to lose both of you before we could bring you into this world. Your mother turned out to be right. You were born healthy." McGonagall pulled a picture out of her desk and handed it to him. His mother was lying in a hospital bed holding a bundled child in a light green and blue blanket. McGonagall was beside his mother with her arm around her. A man, Harry knew to be his father from wedding pictures his aunt had, was out cold on the floor. Madam Pomfrey was kneeling beside him looking him over and laughing.

"You father wanted to hold you, so Pomfrey handed you to him. He cuddled you for a good five minutes before your mother took you. Your father was so overwhelmed he fainted the moment you left his arms. Your mother, Pomfrey, and I couldn't stop laughing." Harry went to hand the picture back. She only shook her head. "You keep it, sweetheart. I had doubles made of most of the pictures I have of you and your family. I'll make you an album or two if you would like."

Harry smiled and nodded his head quickly. "Yes, please. Aunty only has a few pictures of my mother and she only has two from before I went to live with her. One of them is when I was born and the other was my first birthday."

McGonagall nodded looking at her watch piece sitting on her desk. "I will make you up one or two then. It's almost lunch. You should head down there so you and your friends can cause a scene together with where you will be sitting again."

Harry hopped off the desk. "Ravenclaw didn't care the first time so I don't think they will care today."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 10 – Find the Room to Find Yourself

Harry found the month passing quickly. People were now used to seeing the mixed group his friends were. He still had some trouble with a few people, but Draco took care of the Slytherins and his twins took care of any lion that do and/or say anything they don't like that involves Harry. The Hufflepuffs were nice and friendly to everyone as always, and his Ravens liked him. Since he took over as king of the Ravens he had made sure to sit in the common room for a minimum of an hour so his nest mates could interact with him freely. Harry couldn't have been happier about how this school year was going. Though the real test was about to happen today. All four houses have Potions together for two blocks that day. Dumbledore did that to improve house unity but Harry was sure it was to just drive the houses apart. Harry watch as Neville pushed his eggs around on his plate looking sick.

"Neville, it won't be that bad." Hermione tried to console the poor boy.

Neville shook his head, letting it drop into his free hand. "Hermione, Snape hates me. I'm not good at Potions anyway but Snape just terrifies me. I'll blow up my cauldron and I'll be yelled at."

"We'll prank him if you want." Fred looked gleeful at the idea of pranking the notorious dungeon bat.

"Yes, we have a prank or two we have wanted to try out for a while now." George agreed. Hermione was about to start lecturing them and Draco looked like he wanted to hex them for thinking of doing such a thing to his godfather.

"No my twins," Harry told them. They told him that they liked being called that so when he spoke to them he added it. The twins pouted at him but he ignored them, turning to the boy across from him. "Neville, you can sit next to me. I'll make sure you don't blow up your cauldron."

Neville gave a minute of thought before agreeing. The conversation soon moved to where they were all going to meet on the weekends as they still hadn't found a room to make their own. Breakfast ended, leaving the twins to go to their own classes while Harry, Draco, Neville, and Hermione went to the dungeons.

The hallway was full of first years. Slytherins stood to one side with Ravenclaw, making Harry lightly smile. The Hufflepuffs were mixed between all the houses but Gryffindor stood opposite of the Slytherin. Harry and the others went to stand in the middle to keep fights down. It didn't work.

"Potter how could you betray us all by being friends with snakes!" Harry gave a sigh hearing Ronald yell, pushing to the front of the Gryffindors.

"His name, Weasley, is Evans. If you are going to open your mouth to speak to someone get their name right." Hermione hated that boy. Harry has heard her complain about him multiple times.

"Hermione, ignore him. He's not worth your time or energy." Harry was feeling one of his cruel streaks come on but pushed it down to a lower level of hurtful. "Mindless apes like him are not known to do more than piss and shit themselves. He will never be able to function like us normal, civilized, beings."

Harry ignored the shocked looks he received for his language. Snape was standing behind a group of Hufflepuffs blocking the way to the classroom door. "Mr. Evans, 20 points for language and detention with me after lunch."

"Yes sir." Harry didn't care. That boy was going to learn that he wasn't going to be judged by a stranger without consequences. If Ronald wanted to hate him then he was going to give that boy a reason to hate him. Harry followed the rest of the students into the classroom. He took a seat in the middle with Neville. Draco and Hermione sat in front of them. Snape told them the potion they were making, forgetfulness potion. He spent the first block lecturing about the different uses of the potion and the proper way to prepare the ingredients. The second block he felt that the class had enough information to make it he pointed to the directions on the board, and told them to partner up to start.

Harry gathered the ingredients. Neville put the cauldron on the fire. Harry was in charge of preparing the ingredients while Neville was in charge of adding them at the right time and stirring. Ten minutes into the potion making a purple gas began billowing out of a cauldron in the back. Harry turned to see Weasley and his partner's cauldron was the source. Harry held back a chuckle at the mess the cauldron became as it melted all over the desk. Snape was quick to hand out detentions, insults, and take points.

Harry spent the class helping Neville understand what ingredients were to be put in when and why. He kept track of what way Neville stirred and how many times. The end product wasn't perfect but the potion was still done well. It would be able to be used. Neville wouldn't stop smiling. Hermione hugged Neville's arm to her as they walked behind Harry and Draco. The Great Hall was mostly filled as the first years came in. The twins waved them over from their spot at the Hufflepuff table. They latched onto Neville when he sat between them leaving Hermione on the other side with Harry and Draco.

"How was Potions Neville?" Fred asked as he put a hamburger on Harry's plate.

"Yes, do we need to do something to the bat? We will Neville, just give us the word." George was putting a large helping of green beans onto Harry's plate. The twins had made it their job to make Harry eat more. They didn't like that he was so small.

Neville's smile widened, something Harry didn't think could happen. "No. He was fair to me. He was fair to all the Ravenclaws and Slytherins as normal but he was fair to Hermione and me too."

Draco snorted, "Of course he was fair to you two. You guys are part of Harry's group. Even if we" he indicated to Harry and himself, "weren't his godsons he would be fair because Harry is the King of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are his friends. Making Harry mad by being unfair to you guys wouldn't be wise. Harry has more control over both houses than the head of houses and headmaster." He paused to let the information sink in and to take a bite of his pork chop. "Both of the houses would turn against him. If they did that Sev would be out of a job and shunned by any who were ever connected to that house past, present, and future."

"Being King of a house sounds like it has more benefits than given while at school." Hermione pointed out asking a silent question.

"It is," Neville added pudding to his plate. "My Gran was Ravenclaw queen when she was at school. It shows that you are powerful. People respect it. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor don't have them because the title is passed onto blood of the founders."

"Really? So if want the Gryffindor's support I just need to come out as the heir? Sounds simple." Harry didn't care that his muttering was loud enough to be heard by his friends.

"You need to show the heir ring that is the only way they would listen to you." Neville gave him a strange look.

Draco nudged Harry to get his full attention. "Why would you want their support?"

"Huh?" Harry paused, mid-bite. He registered the question. "Oh, well it would be easier to have them as supporters then adversaries."

"What do you have planned that you will are counting on adversaries?" George leaned forward in question.

"Tell you everything when we get our own room." Harry left the discussion for his food. Lunch finished with light conversations about the prank the twins pulled in History that day. Harry and the twins split from their friends, who all went to spend time outside.

"I wonder why Snape gave you detention during our class time." Fred swung an arm around Harry's left shoulder.

"Maybe he's going to be testing our potions." George gave a mock gasp. "No, he's going to make you try his experimental potions. Or worse, he'll make you stand beside him compliment him every two minutes."

Harry sensed Snape coming. The twins fell against the wall holding each other in mock horror. The rest of their class just watched amused. "No, not the compliments. It'll kill him, kill him I tell you."

"Or maybe, Mr. Weasley, his detention is organizing my ingredient cupboard." The twins froze. Snape stood behind them with an unamused look on his face. "10 points from Gryffindor for holding up my class now get in there and find your seats."

The class filled quickly. Harry went to the cupboard in the back of the class. Snape opened it. "Mr. Evans for your language you will organize all these ingredients in alphabetical order. When you are finished you are to sit at my desk until your hour is up."

Harry looked into the cupboard. Most of the ingredients were already in their proper place. Looks like his godfather just wanted him around more than anything. He got to work listening to Snape lecture the class. He finished his job in twenty minutes. By that time the class was working on a potion. He made his way to Snape's desk. A chair was pulled up to the side for him to sit. He sat down and dug into his bag looking for a book he hasn't read yet. He pulls out Merlin's Blood magic book. He made himself comfortable in the chair to read. 'Blood Magic is only one of two branches of Grey Magic. It uses blood both given freely and forcibly taken. It is a dangerous field of magic because the practitioner becomes connected to all the blood he uses. The practitioner's most powerful blood though is their own. What many do not understand is that the more you practice Blood Magic the more powerful your own blood becomes and in doing so the more dangerous the blood becomes to other people who spill it or takes it with/without the practitioner's permission. Blood magic can be simple or complicated depending on the situation, spell/ritual, time to do it in, and confidence one has in his/her Blood magic abilities.

Not everyone will be able to use Blood magic because not everyone can control it. It can be the most difficult branch of magic you ever practice or the most natural. The best way to determine if you will be able to use blood magic is to put a drop of blood onto a mirror and use it to show you a family member, be them dead or alive. If you succeed, continue reading and studying all I have written in this book. If you do not succeed, do not continue for all that awaits you is a painful death.'

'In my many years of studies, I have found many interesting things about blood magic. The first is Blood magic doesn't need big rituals, incantations, or spells to get the results wanted. Just a drop of blood with your intentions at the front of your mind will get you the result you want. It is one of the freest forms of magic. The second is there are few tools needed. You will need a knife for yourself and a knife for others, that is all.

With that stated, you need to know there are rules when it comes to the knife you use as your own. You never let the knife you use on yourself be touched by another. You never use your own knife on another. Your knife is attuned to your blood and to your life so for another to get ahold of it gives them power over you until you can cut the connection you have to that knife. Now the knife you use on others is not important nor does it have any rules like your own knife does.'

'Before you use a magic it is good to know where that magic came from. Many of the magic that we know now was taught to humans by the dark elves as a way to rebel against the high elves. The high elves believed that magic was too powerful for any mortal, let alone a human, to control. The dark elves disagreed and taught them anyway.

The dark elven princess, Selvinta, was one of those who disagreed. She found a young human female child to teach. The child, an orphan left to die in the woods, took to the magic easily. Selvinta taught her many elven magic but the magic the child took best to was blood magic.

Blood magic was a secret and dangerous magic that few elves were able to perform. It was the only form of magic that an elf had never been able to teach a human. The high elven lord soon caught wind of what the dark princess had done. He ordered his warriors to find the child and bring her to him. The child was found and took before the king. He ordered the child to perform all the magic she knew for him. The child performed many weather, color, elemental, and animal magic. She showed him the spells, rituals, charms, hexes, and curses she knew. Not once did she even give a hint that she knew blood magic. The lord was not happy. He had the princess brought in bound. He told the child he would kill the princess, the only mother she had if she didn't show all the magic she knew.

With a heavy heart, the child showed him her blood magic. The Lord was furious. This human female child could use blood magic. In a fit of rage the Lord killed the princess Selvinta. The child was sent away from the elven lands, never to return. The girl grew up and married. She had children and taught them all she knew. Of her children, only the oldest could use blood magic like his mother. The children had children. Each having a child who could use blood magic, so the magic continued and with each generation, a hand full of children were born able to use blood magic.'

Harry paused in his reading. 'Elves taught humans magic? Why aren't we taught this?' He looked over to look at Snape who was sitting behind his desk marking papers. "Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Evans?" Snape glanced up to look at the boy. He had a look of confusion on his face and his eyes were darkened in thought.

"You would know where magic came from, do you? I mean like how did humans learn it?" Harry felt some of the students look at him but he kept his eyes on his godfather who set his quill down to look straight at him.

Where magic came from? That wasn't the question Snape expected Harry to ask. "There are many myths about where magic came from and who taught humans. The most accepted is that it was a gift given to man by destiny to help them fight fate. As punishment fate made it so many humans couldn't connect with their magic core leaving them as muggles and possible for squibs to be born in magical families and magical children to be born to muggles. Now, who taught humans how to use their magic is still being argued. Some say that centaurs, others say high elves, mermaids, or even fairies. Why do you ask?"

Harry held up his book. "I just read a story of how human were taught magic and wanted to know if it was possible or just a story told to children to entertain them."

Snape gave a nod. Harry looked down at his watch to see his hour was up. "Professor, may I leave now?" Snape checked the time with a quick spell before he gave the okay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry knew that his friends were outside but he just wanted to walk around. He started by the potion class but was now by his own common room. He passed the entry with a flashed smile to the woman who guarded it. He took lefts and rights, the halls becoming a maze he had no trouble remembering. He came to a dead end.

"Master, where are we?"Amara looked around. They hadn't been able to explore before today.

"Not far from the Raven common room. What I would like to know is why there is a dead end here." Harry looked closer at the wall in front of him. Estimating how far he was from his common room and the dimension of the castle Harry knew there should be more here. "Amara, help me look for something off about this wall. Anything that looks different will do."

For the next ten minutes, they both looked at every square inch of the wall. It was Amara who found it. In the left side floor corner was two words carved into the stone. Silver Tongue. He shared a look with Amara.

"Silver Tongue? What the heck is that?" Harry asked. He froze at the sound of a door opening. He turned back to the wall only to see an elaborate door made of silver with the four house animals on it. He pulled the door the rest of the way open. He walked up the stair he found, his curiosity too much for him to turn away. He found a second door at the top of the stairway. Without hesitation he opened the door.

The room light up as he stepped in. He heard the door close but he paid no attention to it. The room was all he could concentrate on. It was huge. The walls were stone and the stone floor was covered with a large back area rug that had glitters of silver and gold intertwined in it. There were three doors that led to other thing but Harry concentrated on what was in front of him. Two silver couches and a black chair sat in the middle of the room. They were all positioned to be angled to the fire, leaving a space for the heat and light. The fireplace was huge with grey stone fireplace. Over the fireplace were four portraits.

Harry stood frozen in shock. In Hogwarts A History it said no portraits of the founders could be found yet here he was looking and being looked at by all four. Two women were the left ones while the men were the right ones. In the farthest left was a brunette with her hair tied into a simple knot on the top of her head. She wore a brown and yellow dress with draping sleeves and box cut neckline. Her skin was golden from the sun and her eyes were the purest amber. 'She's a werewolf.' The thought filtered through his mind before he moved on. The second woman had long black hair falling freely down her back. Her dress was dark blue, with draping sleeves and a slop neck. The dark blue of the dress accented her sun-kissed skin and ocean blue eyes.

Harry moved on to look at the first man. He was clad in a red robe with black accents. He stood with his hand on a sword on his waist. His skin was darkly tanned from long hours in the sun. His fire red hair framed his face and made his pale blue eyes pop. The last man was pale and his black robes just made that more obvious. His black hair was pulled back and tied at the base of his neck. His eyes were deep forest green. All of them were good looking and held an air of power and nobility. Harry stood staring at them until he heard the first woman giggle and the red haired man grinned in amusement.

"My apologies." Harry gave a deep bow of respect. "I did not mean to be rude by staring my lords and ladies. Please forgive me."

"Oh, you are such a charming young man. It's quite alright. We have not seen anyone in many a years." The first woman spoke. She motioned to the setting. "Please sit. Let us have introductions."

Harry sat in the chair facing directly at the portraits. "It seems my manners have left me momentarily. Forgive me. I am Harrison Evans Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Finely met young man." The redhead nodded. He looked Harry up and down with happiness of meeting someone new. "I am Godric Gryffindor."

"Helga Hufflepuff." The first woman gave a small curtsy, her amber eyes sparkling with childish joy making her look young.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." The second woman mirrored Helga and gave a curtsy of her own, a half smile brought out more of her beauty.

"I am Salazar Slytherin." The last man gave a small nod of his own, his eyes hard as he evaluated Harry. "Now that the pleasantries are over with, tell us, Harrison, how you got into this room."

Harry blinked trying to catch up with what had happened in the last few minutes. "Uh, all I did was ask what Silver Tongue meant. The door appeared after that."

"My master has done nothing wrong." Amara was getting defective. She reared up, glaring at the portraits

"Amara calm. All is fine. If no one has found this room for so long they might just want to know if others can find it." Harry missed the surprised look the founders shared.

"Boy." Harry looked up at Godric's voice. "You are an heir?"

"Yes, sir. I am heir to Lady Rowena and yourself." Harry didn't miss the looks of confusion. "May I know why that matters?"

"You speak Parseltongue. How?" Salazar demanded.

"I have always been able to. I theorize that at some point one of your line married into a line I have in my veins giving me this gift." Harry didn't want the founders mad at him for something he had no control over.

Salazar nodded not saying anything else on the matter. Helga tisked him, "Salazar the poor boy hasn't done anything wrong." She turned to Harry. "Ignore him darling. So tell us what house are you in and what has changed in all these years."

Harry gathered his wit and told them some simple things. "I am a first year Ravenclaw. And many things have changed in the passing years mostly laws."

"Let's start with you dear. First year, alright. Blood and rank please." Rowena asked seeing that he didn't know what to tell them.

"I am a pureblood. Rank I am King of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry straightened his posture in the chair. He crossed his left leg over his right and let Nightshade crawl out of her pocket into his hands.

"King of two houses? That has only happened a hand full of times. Good for you boy." Godric smirked at him.

"Okay onto these laws. Tell us about them." Helga asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"The Ministry has slowly been making laws to restrict the things a 'creature' can and cannot do or learn. Vampires are killed or forced to take supplement blood, werewolves are second class citizens who have trouble finding jobs, and others have so many restrictions on them that they are left to survive on their own. The ministry has also classified all magic into two categories, dark and light. Any witch or wizard who is found to be dark is sentenced to prison. Hogwarts' curriculum has become light oriented while all other schools have kept their mixed style." Harry paused to let the knowledge sink in before moving onto the war. "There was a war that ended 10 years ago. Lord Voldemort fought against the ministry and Dumbledore. 10 years ago he came to kill my family. He killed my parent but died when my parent's deaths activated the Divine Love, the war ended."

Harry sat quietly letting the founders think about all he told them. A look at his watch told him dinner was going to be starting. "Pardon me Lords and Ladies. Dinner is going to be starting soon. I must go. If you would permit it, I would like to come back."

"Yes, please go and do come back. You are welcome to bring any you trust to keep this place secret. We would be delighted to meet students from this new time." Helga waved him away with a simple smile.

"I have four friends who were raised in this world and might be able to tell you more. I will bring them and one other friend tomorrow. Have a good night." Harry gave one last bow and left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I found our room." Harry didn't hesitate to tell them as they sat down. "It is perfect and you all will be in for the shock of your lives."

"You sound confident Harry." George grinned at him.

"Oh, I am. You guys will love it. We'll go after breakfast tomorrow." That was the last thing Harry told them. They tried to get more details out but he kept his mouth shut. They were going to be finding out soon enough and Harry couldn't wait.

The twins pulled another prank, again on their little brother. They said that he was talking bad about Harry and Hermione in the common room and needed to learn one way or another. Harry and Hermione just laughed with everyone else at how ridicules Ron looked. He was dressed in a lime green ballerina outfit with silver snakes as his hair. Ron stumbled as he tried to run out of the room on his tippy toes. McGonagall came walking over to the twins with a sour look on her face.

"Good evening Professor. Did you enjoy the show?" Harry could see Hermione wanted to slap the twins for giving the teacher such cheek.

"Yes boys, I like it so much that I am taking 20 points from Gryffindor and giving you both detentions for a week starting tomorrow. You will report to the potion classroom at 6 p.m. sharp. I believe Professor Snape needs some cauldrons washed and sludge to be scraped off the walls, ceiling, and floor of his classroom." McGonagall gave them one last dark look. She turned to Harry with a softer look. "Harry I am sorry but I need to cancel our meeting for tonight."

"It's alright. We can make it up. How is Monday after dinner?" Harry wanted to spend time with his godmother.

McGonagall nodded. She wanted to spend time with her godson just as much as he did her. "That will be perfect. I will make sure to let the other Professors know that I cannot supervise detentions then."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning after breakfast Harry led them to the dead end. Before anyone could ask him what he was doing he spoke the password. Harry hung back watching and following his friends as they walked up the stairs and into the tower room. He hid his amused smirk as Draco and Hermione were the first to notice the portraits above the fireplace. The twins and Neville followed their shocked gazes and joined in staring at the founders shocked. Harry couldn't help it, he busted down laughing. Rowena and Helga giggled behind their hands but Godric outright laughed with Harry. Salazar even had an amused smirk on his face looking at the five pre-teens.

"Harrison James Evans Potter!" Hermione turned to Harry who was holding his sides laughing. "You purposely didn't tell us so you would get enjoyment out of this moment didn't you!" Harry could only nod as he tried to get his breathing under control. "You are an evil boy. We made a fool of ourselves in front of the founders. The founders Harrison!"

Draco bowed. "Lords, Ladies it is an honor to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy." He stood straight and motioned to the rest of the group. Harry made his way to the chair to sit and watch the rest of the show. "These are our friends, Hermione Granger," Hermione gave a curtsy. "Neville Longbottom," Neville gave a bow. "And our twins are Fredrick and George Weasley." The twins both gave a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet Harrison's friends. I am Helga Hufflepuff; to my right is Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin." Helga gave them all a sweet smile. It calmed the pre-teens. "Please sit. What houses and year are you all in?"

Hermione was the one to speak this time. "I am a Gryffindor along with Fred and George. Neville is Hufflepuff, and Draco is Slytherin. All of us are first years beside the twins. They are in their third year."

"Blood?" Rowan asked.

Draco spoke up again. "I am a pure-blood along with Neville and the twins. Hermione is a muggle-born and Harry is half-blood."

"I am a pureblood. A half-blood is one with both a magical and muggle parent. My mother may have been a muggle-born but she was still magical and my father was a pure-blood. That makes me a pure-blood too." Harry glared at Draco for getting his blood wrong.

"Harry that is not how it works. You-" Draco was cut off by Salazar.

"Harrison is correct. He is a pure-blood because both of his parents are both magical." Salazar pauses to look at Draco's confused face. "Has times changed so much? As long as both parents were magical the child was a pure-blood. When one was a muggle the child was half-blood. When both parents were muggles the child was a muggle-born."

"If that was the way, it has long since changed." Draco hummed in thought. "It would be easier if it were the same though."

"So much has been lost." Hermione sighed. She took a seat on one of the couches. The others followed her example.

"That is something I want to change," Harry told them.

"What?" Neville asked just as confused as the others. The founders watched all in silence.

"Draco you asked what I would need supporters for and you probably asked yourself why I needed a second in command too. The answer is simple. The wizarding world has changed so much that it is trying to restrict magic itself. Magic was meant to be free. Not all magic is good but not all of it is bad. Not all is black or white. At one point it wasn't either but it is now. That needs to be changed. I don't want to be called dark because I am gray. I have read about how the wizarding world was like and compared to then we are dying out. Do you want magic to die?" Harry got head shakes from them all. "Then let's change it."

"We're just kids Harry what are we to do?" Hermione became the voice of reason.

"Hermione, we're in a school. We can do so much. For seven years we will be able to learn everything we need and even teach others. We have seven years to gather others to our cause. Seven years to bring about small changes that will trigger bigger ones. Hermione, we are in the perfect position for it." Harry watched as the other thought about what he said. He watched as one by one they nodded their head in agreement. The founders watched, pride shining in their eyes as the children agreed to change their world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 11 – Magical Guardian

After Harry found the room and introduced his group to the founders time moved quick. They learned that the room was the founder's common room. When the founders were alive they all had a door made in their bedrooms to lead to this room. When they died their bedrooms disappeared but the common room and the other rooms stayed. There were three doors. One door lead to the modernized bathroom, one to the founder's personal library and the last was a large dorm room (it was once the entrance to the founder's separate bed chambers as the founders told them) with beds for all of them.

Weeks passed with Harry spending time with both his godparents, writing letters to his aunt who was going to be opening her café on Christmas break and spending time with his friends. He hadn't gotten too far in his blood magic book but he had started in on the founder's library. Harry and Hermione spent most of their free time in that room reading everything they could get their hands on. The others spent many hours in the library too but not as much time as them. Harry was a natural with magic and it showed in and out of the classroom. Most of his teachers liked him and he was at the top of his classes. He was first, Hermione and Draco tied for second and with help, Neville was in third. The twins were in the top five of their own classes but they continued to play pranks and jokes. Harry felt happier than he had ever felt before. That gave him his first clue that something was about to go wrong. Harry just sat down to breakfast with his group at the Slytherin table. He kept looking to the windows for the owls. He wanted his aunt's letter.

"Harry, calm down. Your aunt's letter will get here with the rest of the letters. It won't get lost." Draco rolled his eyes at the boy next to him.

"What is in that letter that you want so badly?" Neville asked. They had never seen Harry this fidgety.

Harry sighed, turning back to the table. "The charges against my uncle finally went through. He was convicted by Muggle court and was sent to magical court and convicted. He was sentenced to minimum security in Azkaban for life. What I am waiting on is the verdict of where Dudley is going to live. Aunty wants him to live with her so she might be able to help him change but Vernon's sister is fighting for custody too. Aunty found out yesterday and if she won she will be picking up Dudley today."

"Do you want him to live with you and your aunt?" Hermione didn't like the idea but she knew that Harry had a different way of looking at things.

Harry took a long sip of his tea and drunk his potion before answering. "I don't know 'mione. Part of me wants a chance to get to know who my cousin could have been but a different part of me is afraid. I'm afraid that I will never be family to people who should be my family. I want to be accepted. I never hated him you know. It isn't entirely his fault how he has turned out so far. Uncle had the most sway with keeping aunty away from her own son most of the time and all."

The others stayed silent. Harry never admitted that he was afraid of something. He always seemed fearless to them. They also could understand his reasoning for wanting to get to know the cousin who used to hurt him. They ate to fill up the time. 15 minutes before breakfast was over owls flooded the room dropping letters. Hedwig swooped low to land beside Harry's plate. Harry took the letter as quickly and carefully as he could. He didn't want to hurt his girl.

'Harrison,

I got custody of Dudley. I will be homeschooling him and have him help work in the café with me to keep him out of trouble. I am going to get him to understand that the way his father viewed the world was wrong and how both of them treated you wasn't right either. It will take time to undo the damage that man did to him. He will be a different person by the time you see this summer, he won't be adjusted by winter though.

On that note… Malfoy has invited you to their winter gala. You can spend the break with them if you wish. I would like for you to be with me for the first couple of days but…"

Harry blinked. The letter just stopped there. He looked to Hedwig. "Girl did you take this letter from aunty or from her desk?"

His answer wasn't given. Dumbledore stood up. "Before the meal ends we have a resorting to do. Harry Potter, please up here." Harry was surprised that Dumbledore had waited the required month before a resorting could be done. He also felt anger at the idea that the headmastewr thought he could control him. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

He felt Hermione tense next to him. Her voice rose so all in the hall could hear her. "His name is Harrison Evans and what right does the headmaster have to dictate when a student gets resorted without said student asking to be resorted."

"Harry, come up here to be resorted, my boy." Dumbledore was standing proud ignoring all the glares directed his way from the Ravens and even from the Snakes.

"No. I am more than happy in my house. I do not wish to be resorted." Harry felt Hermione wrap her arms around his right, holding him like he was going to be taken.

"My boy, you–" Dumbledore was cut off by the hall door open. Harry felt his mouth drop in shock. There stood Petunia in a black long sleeve dress and black heeled boots. Her hair was up in a soft bun, and light makeup on her face. Her face was red from anger and her breath quick like she had been running. Dudley stood behind her in clean jeans and a nice button up white shirt and had a look on his face like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Dumbledore!" 'Shit' His aunt was pissed if she was yelling in a room full of children. "What is the meaning of this? I get a letter this morning telling me that as my Harrison's magical guardian you want to not only have him resorted but taken from my custody and be put into yours! I will not stand for this. Harrison will have a new magical guardian before this hour is over."

"Madam," Dumbledore wasn't happy. The whole school was watching with great attention. "Why do we not speak in private?"

"Oh I don't think so old man." She turned her attention to Snape. "Severus you are on good grounds with my Harrison now, are you not?" Snape could only nod in awed shock before she turned to McGonagall. "Minerva McGonagall, you are also on good grounds with my Harrison?" McGonagall nodded. "Good. I took the liberty of asking for some magic guardianship paper to be made up in case Dumbledore ever tried something like this. Looks like it's a good thing they came in last week and I was at court today. They are filled out, all you two need to do is sign. Will one or both of you step up to be his magical guardian?"

The hall was silent. anyone who knew even the basics about the wizarding world knew that this was a big deal. Magical guardians were held to a high standard in the magical world. They were normally godparents, people you trust to take and raise the child if the need came up. The Magical Guardian also helped make many school decisions. Snape nodded right along with McGonagall. Papers appeared in front of them to sign.

Dumbledore wasn't happy as he tried to salvage his plans. He drew up to his full height to intimidate the woamn before him. "Madam, I am Harry's Magical Guardian and I am also the Headmaster of this school. You were not invited. You-"

Petunia interrupted again. "Parents and guardians of a student are allowed inside the school at any given time as long as they mean no harm to any student. Only muggles who don't know of this school can't see it and enter, something you must have forgotten about if you really thought you could pull this stunt off. All resorting have to be written down and all guardians are notified. I got my notification in court today. I wouldn't have let my Harrison come to this school if I couldn't get to him and stop you from over-steping your bounds." She made her way to the teacher's table to stand on even ground with the man she has come to hate. "I don't need your permission to do a damned thing when it comes to my boy and visiting him here."

Dudley left his place by the door to stand beside Harry, wanting to be by someone familiar. Harry ignored his cousin, to share a look with his group. They all had a look of surprise and an underline look of glee at seeing the headmaster being knocked down off his high horse. A quick look around the Snakes and the Ravens show the same hidden glee in their own eyes. With a small smirk on his face he turned back to the show.

Petunia had a copy of both magical guardian papers, the originals already magically filed in the Ministry of Magic. "Headmaster Dumbledore," the title was said with such sarcasm that many students were surprised it wasnt visable to the eye.. "I will have no problem dragging you to court if you overstep into my own or my Harrison's life again. You are but a school headmaster, nothing more."

With that said she turned on her heels and walked away. She made her way to Harry sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends and Dudley. She bent over to kiss Harry on the head. "Send me a letter if you need anything and remember to go to either Severus or McGonagall if Dumbledore steps out of line again."

"Of course Aunty. Have a safe trip back home." Harry gave her a charming smile.

The hall was silent as they all watched Petunia leave with Dudley following her. A glance at his watch told Harry it was time for class. "Meet up in Silver room when class is over."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry and Draco spent potions in silence working on their potion. The class was like any other time. The Ravens and Snakes pretending nothing of interest happened at breakfast. Harry knew that lunch with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff was going to be loud. When class ended they made their way to what they now dibed as 'their room'. They were the first ones there and the founders greeted them as they entered. Harry left Draco to fill the founders in on what happened at breakfast to find a book in his bag to read. He pulled out the first book he touched. He gave a sigh as he found he had grabbed Blood Magic but opened to read more anyway. The rest of their friends came and settled into the common room as he read.

'History has shown that only some can use blood magic. In my many years of research I believe I have found the reason for it. There are three types of magic users. The first are the most common have a magic core that is wrapped up tightly when they are born. As they grow the core slowly uncoil to help the body become assimilated with the magic. When there magic hits its maturity it will stop uncoiling, as it is all the way uncoiled, and start syncing with the body. Many magic users in this category are never able to sync with their magic completely.

'Now the second type of magic user is harder to find. They are born with their magic already assimilated with their body. They have an easier time syncing their magic and body. Not all can as when their magic hits maturity it stops growing and likes to settle in whatever state it was in at the time. Most blood magic users from this category as their magic is freer in their bodies.

'The last type of magic user is the rarest type. Their magic never need assimilated or synced with their bodies. Their magic is already a part of their bodies when they were born. It flows in their blood with each heartbeat. They are more than just a magic user but a child of magic itself. Every child born in this category is a natural blood user.'

Harry stopped reading at this. He thought back to the discussion at lunch about magic. Didn't they say that people had a coiled core? They didn't mention the second one or the last. He looked up to ask Draco a question to see the others were in the room too. "Draco."

Draco turned from his conversation with Salazar to give Harry his attention. The others turned from their own conversations to listen. Harry continued, "When we were talking about magic the day I became the king, why didn't anyone mention that there are three types of magic users?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but paused momentarily. "I was unaware there are three types of magic users."

"Of course there are. What are you children being taught?" Rowena asked shaking her head. She waited for them to all listen. "The three types of magic users are broken down as Coiled core, free core, and magic childe. As I am sure you just read Harrison, a coiled core is the most common magic user. These are the ones you all know I take it?" a round of nodded answered her. "Open cores are not completly uncommon but they are harder to find. They are the ones who already have their core open and it grows until they hit magical maturity. Now the last is the rarest magic user. They are magic childe. Their magic is mixed with their blood, part of their soul."

"Magic childe. How do you tell who belongs to what category?" Harry asked moving so Hermione could sit on the arm of his chair, wanting a clear look at the founders.

"It's a simple test really." Helga was the one to answer. "In our time all students had to take it first year. Just take your wand and focus all the magic you can into the wand. It will glow and depending on the color it is depends on the type of user you are."

Harry knew what he was from just the description in the book and what Rowena said but he pulled out his wand just like the others did. They all shared a look. 'Who would go first?' passed unspoken. Fred stood and closed his eyes. A minute later his wand was glowing blue. He smiled and sat. George stood in his brother's place. He mimicked the motions and got the same blue. Neville went next, with Draco following, and Hermione finishing. They all shared the blue glow. They watched Harry as he slowly stood. Harry closed his eyes and just let himself feel his magic. He relaxed feeling it pulse in his veins and let it flow freely into his wand. He didn't hear the gasps of surprise from the founders, or Hermione saying how pretty the color was. He just felt his magic.

He slowly pulled himself out of the feeling, making a note to start meditating again. He opened his eyes to see shock and wonder. Salazar was the first to speak. "You already know what you are but to the rest of you. Harrison is a magic childe."

Harry sat back down. He leaned onto Hermione gently as Gryffindor chose to explain the blue color. "Now the blue the rest of you glowed put you all into the free core category, that's one reason why you all banded together. You all were sub consciously pulled together by your magic. Now Harry here glowed white" Gryffindor smiled before quickly adding to what he just said as a thought crosed him mind. "and you all just like him. You would feel no pull or push from him." Harry almost laughed. Just from that you could tell that Gryffindor was once a teacher, he was worried that his words would cause them to think that their friendship was all because their magic pulled them together. Their magic could pull them together all it wanted but it was thier personalities that made their friendship.

Hermione watched Harry, pulling his head back to look at his face. Harry only gave her a confused look as she smoothed his hair back from his face to get a better look at him. She turned back to the founders. "It sounds like magic children are different from us in more than just magic."

"That would be because, in a way, they are. Harrison was a gift. One of his parents did something a higher power liked and as a reward he was gifted to them. Now he is still human like his parents were. He just was created from magic. With that said because he was created by magic, a higher power will favor him. One will see him as their own child on earth but that doesn't stop them from favoring coiled cores or free core either. " Rowena explained to them.

"A gift hum? I wonder what my parents did." Harrison mused out loud. He listened as Draco called a Hogwarts' elf to bring them some food so they didn't have to leave just yet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry happily made his way with Neville to DADA. As always they were first to class. Professor Quirrell was sitting at his desk working on some papers. Harry sat in his normal spot in the middle of the class. Neville pulled out his book to review and read ahead like Harry and Hermione had taught him during their study sessions. Harry on the other hand, just watched the teacher. Quirrell caught his attention during his first class and since then Harry had been watching him. There were times when his voice would change to a smooth baritone instead of the stuttering tenor. During these times his eyes would change from their brown to a deep wine red that felt like they could see into your soul. Harry had become accustomed to the small prickles from behind his scar he received every time this change happened but it did nothing for his curiosity. If anything it made his curiosity worse.

Harry's attention moved from the teacher to Neville who asked him to explain a part in the book about defensive shields. When he finished the rest of the class was finding their seats. He felt the prickle and turned back to the teacher. Quirrell's wine eyes were looking straight at him. Harry locked his eyes into a stare. He felt a gentle brush a magic against his mind barrier, almost questioning. The soft chime of the clock on the professor's desk broke their staring contest.

Harry leaned back feeling Amara slither out from his inner pocket, making herself comfortable wrapped around his shoulders. He found that Amara liked watching in most of his classes. Nightshade soon followed her lead, climbing out of the same pocket, he magically expanded to fit both of them in their growing state, to nuzzled into his chest. Harry gave a soft smile down to his black and silvered eyed little one. He positioned his arm across his stomach to give her a ledge to climb. She was soon dosing on his shoulder, being held onto by Amara's tail wrapped around her middle.

Harry let the class pass by him listening to a mix of stuttering and smooth words. He ignored the wine eyes that watched him as he closed his eyes relaxing. Neville asked a question or two, which Harry had no trouble answering without opening or breaking his relaxed state. To everyone but Neville and the professor, he was asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dumbledore sat in his office in a rage. Everything that was once on his desk was scattered on the floor. Some were broken but he paid them no mind. All his thoughts were centered on one person, one boy. Harrison Evans didn't do anything he wanted him to do. He wanted him to be resorted but no. Petunia Evans shows up and yells at him in front of the whole school. Him! He filed for custody as magical guardian but Petunia has put a stop to that by having both Snape and McGonagall replace him.

Snape, he could have stopped but McGonagall didn't even want give up the boy to his aunt in the first place. Now when she has a chance to get to know that boy who was her godson, she was going to hold onto it tooth and nail. There was nothing he could say to her to make her step down and to even bring it up would only push her out of his control. He couldn't have that.

He needed a new plan of action. He still had the third floor but the only question was how he was going to get that boy to go there. On top of all that he got a letter from Gringotts saying he was to pay back all the money they found he took. That boy wasn't to know about all his vaults either.

Dumbledore ate one of his lemon drops. He wanted the plan back on track. He wanted that boy under his control, not making his own decisions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading and please review! I enjoy reading what you think. It fuels my muse.


	12. Chapter 12

Now as always, I do not own Harry Potter so do not use me. Thank you.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 12 – Samhain

Harry laughed at the scene in front of him, trying to hold himself up but failing and falling into the giggling Hermione sitting on the arm of his chair. They were all in the Founder's common room relaxing before the Halloween feast. The twin had decided that they wanted to try out a new experiment and Draco was the perfect tester. The twins had come into the room with two jugs of butterbeer. They poured all the glasses and slipped the powder into Draco's drink. Now here they all are laughing at Draco who has golden feathered wings for arms and a big pelican beak.

"Turn me back!" Harry just laughed harder at Draco's voice coming out of the beak.

"Oh gods, it's too much, it's too much." Neville was on the floor holding his stomach in pain from laughing. Even the founders were all laughing, though the women were trying to hide behind their hands. Fred and George finally calmed down enough to give Draco the candy antidote. Draco started sending spell, after hex, after curse at the twins as punishment. Some hit, others didn't.

"Oh goddess, enough guys." Harry paused trying to get his breathing under control, "We need to get ready for the feast. Calm down and let's put our stuff away in the guest room."

The others slowly got themselves back to a calm level, chuckles and giggles only coming at odd intervals until it stopped all together. Harry put his things down on the bed he claimed as his and waited for the other to follow him out of the door. The way to the great hall was filled with jokes and teasing.

Harry entered the hall and paused. The hall was all dressed up with jack-o-lanterns glowing 20 feet above everyone's heads, mist curled around the floor like snakes, bats with red eyes flew in random patterns, and sweets were abundant on all the tables. Hermione latched onto both Harry and Draco laughing in excitement. Oh how they all loved Samhain. They even had a simple ritual planned for after the feast in their room.

Harry, with Hermione on his arm, led the way to the Gryffindor table to drop Hermione and the twins off. Draco slipped to the Slytherin table next to it with a nod to Harry and the others. Harry then walked with Neville to their own houses that sat back to back. They all chose to sit at their assigned houses to eat as they wouldn't be participating in the house rituals later. Harry was going to spend some time with his Ravens and then Snakes before Draco and he had to meet the others though.

The feast was loud and joyful. People joked and laughed in abundance. Harry watched the twins talk to Hermione and Draco interact with a dark skinned boy he remembered was named Blaine Zabini. A glance behind his showed that even Neville was relaxed with his housemates. He turned back to his own table. His Ravens were happy to pull their king into a conversation or two. In the middle of the meal the door slammed open. Professor Quirrell ran in white as a ghost and shaking like a leaf, screaming his lungs out. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." He fainted dead on the floor.

Harry did a quick look at all the houses to see if all his were accounted for. Hermione was missing. The students were screaming and panicking. Many started to get up. "Ravens freeze." All his Raven that were in hearing distance stopped causing the others near them to stop as all turned to him, looking for guidance. Harry sensed Neville stand behind him. "Neville stay with me. Hermione is missing." He turned to his Ravens ignoring Dumbledore speaking. "Ravens you are to go straight to the common room. The Snakes will be joining you. You will all stay in the common room and stay calm. I will be with you when everyone is accounted for."

He waited for a nod from many of the faces he could see before he and Neville waded through the bodies tgrabbing Fred and George as they went. They made it to the Snakes quick. "Listen up. Snakes you are to go to with the Ravens. They will take you up to their common room. You will stay there until you are told otherwise by Draco, Snape, or myself. I will be there when everyone is accounted for. Now go."

Harry then moved with the rest of the students until they were out of the hall. He got to the side and whipped around to face the twins. "Where is Hermione?"

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom." Fred was already leading the way to the closest restroom. It was blocked off. "Shit, okay there are three bathrooms on this floor beside this one."

"Split up. Neville you with me to the ones closer to the dungeon stair, Draco go with Fred to the one by the courtyard, and George since you are best with speed you go to the one by the charm classroom." Harry took charge of the situation with grace and a level head. The others nodded and ran to do as they were told. He and Neville started running to the dungeon stairs.

They found the way block by the troll, it looked to have left the dungeon. He pulled Neville back to hide. He watched the troll walk into the girl's bathroom. They soon heard a female scream; a female that sounded like their Hermione. Harry and Neville ran to the restroom, ignoring how the floor shook and how the screams for help got shriller with fright.

The bathroom was a mess. Stalls were crushed and a sink looked like it has exploded. Hermione was curled up under the farthest sink, tears pouring down her face, with splinters of wood and stone covering her. The troll stood 12 feet and wielded a five foot long club. Harry jumped into action. He sent a freezing spell to the water on the floor. Neville sent a mild lightning hex, that Draco taught him, at the troll trying to distract it.

It worked, the troll turned and slipped on the ice. It fell, bashing his head into the wall and knocking itself out with half the wall. Hermione was quick to run into Neville's arms. Neville then maneuvered them over to Harry's side. Harry gave a brief glancing scan to Hermione's body making sure that she was unharmed. He sensed a group of people almost upon them. He twisted, making it so the other two were behind, and held his wand at the ready as the first person came into sight. The hex he had ready died on his lips when he saw his godmother and then godfather come around the corner. The headmaster and Quirrell followed with Flitwick and Sprout behind them.

Snape took one look at Harry, wand at the ready with eyes glowing and shielding a frightened Hermione in Neville's arms, looked at the unconscious troll, and slowly walked to Harry with his hand in plain sight. Harry dropped his wand arm. He felt the adrenalin slow and his magic calm. "Uncle Severus." The relief was clear to hear by all.

Snape pulled Harry into his arms happy he wasn't hurt. He passed Harry to McGonagall as he motioned Neville to bring the still shaking and afraid Hermione closer to him. Neville did after a look to Harry who gave him a subtle nod. Snape did a scan, never once touching the girl, to see if she needed to go to the med wing. She was uninjured. He let Neville pass, Hermione wrapped in his arms, to stand beside Harry.

Hermione took one of her arms from around Neville and latched it to Harry's arm. Harry let her seeing the terror in her eyes and feeling how much she was shaking. Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the attention. "What happened here? All students were to go to their common rooms."

"Hermione was in the bathroom when Quirrell came in to tell us all about the troll. We –" Harry stopped, hearing and sensing the rest of his group running toward them. He watched them race around the corner, not even pausing at the sight of the professors. They huddled around Hermione. All of them were trying to see if she was alright or not. "As I was saying, we split up when we found the bathroom outside the great hall was still blocked from Peeves' prank. Neville and I came to check this one when we saw the troll go into the bathroom. We heard Hermione's scream and went to help. What you see here is the product of a freezing spell to the floor and a lightning hex to get the troll's attention. It moved, slipped, and fell, knocking itself out."

Harry stood tall staring Dumbledore down, daring him to say they did something wrong. Dumbledore knew he was out numbered and backed down. McGonagall didn't. "Harrison James Evans Potter! I know you wanted and did help but it was dangerous. You all could have been greatly hurt. 50 points each will be taken for knowingly going into a dangerous situation," Harry nodded seeing where she was coming from. "But 15 points each for doing it to find a friend and 20 points to both Neville and Harry for quick thinking and teamwork to save said friend."

Harry smiled but in the end he didn't care. Hermione, his Hermione, was in one piece and unharmed. "May we please go now? Hermione needs a place to sit and calm."

"Let's get her to the med wing." Sprout tried to get Hermione to let the boys go only to be hit by the panicked girl. Hermione screamed lashing out at anyone who tried to take her from her group. In her mind a voice was telling her that the professors wouldn't hurt her but she didn't conect with it. Her friends would help her, they would protect her.

"Hermione calm down. Hermione," Harry grabbed her and turned her to face him. She calmed seeing that he wasn't a professor. "Calm down. It's alright. You're alright Hermione. We got you." She flung her arms around his shoulder sobbing. Harry rubbed her back and whispered reassurances to her.

The professors waited, not knowing how to help the girl if she wouldn't let them near. None of groupwould let them near enought either. When Hermione first started screaming the others formed a protective ring around her, making it impossible to get to her without going through them. McGonagall was the one to make a decision as she listened to the poor girl sob into her godson's shoulder. "Harry, take her with you. First thing in the morning I want her to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey. Professor Flitwick will go with you as he needs to do a role call of his house."

Harry nodded to his godmother in thanks. He maneuvered Hermione into his arms bride style. He walked past them with the others following. Draco informed Snape that the Snakes were also with the Ravens before following with two professors behind him. Hermione's sobs echoed the halls. Harry tightened his grip on her when she gave a violent shudder. The Ravenclaw portrait was soon seen. Draco ran ahead to answer the riddle to get them in.

The common room was packed and loud with everyone talking. When the door opened all went silent. Draco surveyed the room full of Ravens and Snakes before getting out of the way so Harry could come in. Harry was happy to see his corner and chair was clear. He walked through the path everyone made to get to his corner, his group following him. He sat with a silent sigh and readjusted Hermione in his lap so her legs were draped over one arm of the chair and his left arm cushioned her back from the other arm of the chair. Draco came to stand on his left while Neville took the right. His twins took up residence on the floor by his feet, ready to jump up at any time.

Harry scanned the room to see if anything needed his attention that moment. When nothing caught his attention he turned to the shivering and hiccuping girl in his lap. Hermione for her part was trying to calm her breathing and get herself under control now that she was safe. Harry just held her. He turned back to the room when he decided that she was going to be okay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape and Flitwick watched how the houses reacted to Harry and his friends from the entrance. They watched how all the eyes were on the group, how they stayed away from the corner Harry went to, and how they all moved out of the way to make room so the group could get there easier. The way the group sat showed who the leader was but also that they were ready to defend each other if need be. The group was still in protective mode.

Flitwick was shocked. His house had never acted like this to any of the kings or queens in the past. The person changed every couple of years so many didn't care too much about who was 'ruling'. He wanted to know what the boy did to gain so much respect that even the Slytherins respected him too. Harry was a first year and if he remembered right, a sixth year was king at the end of last year. So Harry beat a seventh year. That made him stop to consider things, that would have been enough to earn the Raven's respect.

The snakes on the other hand, Flitwick couldn't understand. He shared a look with Snape. They were going to talk about this when they finished their duties that night. He turned back to address the gathered students. "Everyone, attention over here please. Thank you, now I know that tonight has been more exciting than we all planned but everything is now alright. Mr. Evans and Mr. Longbottom were able to knock out the troll. A team from the Ministry is transporting the troll out as we speak." He figured he would let everyone know who took down the troll to see what would happen. He wasn't surprised to see many start clapping and even hear a few cheers but he was to hear many Ravens and even a few Snakes ask if they were okay or they needed any medical attention. They respected Harry enough to offer help.

Snape was doing much better than Flitwick, having already knowing that Harry was king of Ravenclaw and knowing that he was also the king of Slytherin. The respect wasn't hard to understand as Harry was a first year that beat two seventh years on the same day. He was a little surprised that not one of the Snakes tried to take advantage of the situation but brushed it off to the fact that Draco, who was still Slytherin's prince, was on Harry's side. He knew he was going to have an amusing time telling Flitwick everything. It might turn out to be a fire whiskey night for them like the old days.

"Slytherins," all eyes turned back to the head of houses. "The ministry is doing a full sweep of the dungeon to find the point of entry and as such you all will be staying in the Ravenclaw guest rooms."

No one argued or spoke out against it, so the head of houses bid them all a good night. The moment the door closed the Raven started firing off questions to Harry. They were again asking if everyone was alright and if they needed medical attention. They were asking everything under the sun from how they did it to if they were hungry. Harry tired of it fast.

He cleared his throat and everyone fell silent once again. "We are all fine. Now it is Samhain and as such both houses were planning to celebrate tonight with a ritual. Please do so, together or separate. Tonight is a time for reflection and death. It's the beginning of the New Year. We will be leaving to do our own planned ritual so continue on as you all had planned as well." He saw many nod and smile. "Now perfects please show the Snakes the guest rooms. I will see you all in the morning at breakfast." With that over Harry stood up with a now sleeping Hermione. The twins sprang up from their sitting positions and led the way to the door. Neville and Draco brought up the rear. They were all eager to get to their room. They wanted to relax and celebrate themselves now that the danger was over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione rested while the other set up for the ritual. It wasn't anything fancy but that was fine with them. Neville and Draco had both been raised in the old ways so this wasn't new to them. The twins had only started working in the old ways two years before hand. For Hermione this would be her first time. Harry had been a practicing solitary pagan since he was 8, having found a book on the old way and liked it. His aunt helped him celebrate by sneaking him up into the guest room to do what he wanted on holidays and full moons. This would be the first time he did something in a group.

Draco finished making the ring of salt on the floor while Neville bundled the herbs they were going to burn. Fred and George happily set up the altar with a black cloth, the golden god candle, the silver goddess candle, a small white candle, a small black candle, the red wine (Lord Malfoy was happy enough to send them a bottle to use) in a crystal chalice, a silver plate with apple slices, and a large plate with wood to burn. Harry was getting their clothing ready.

He woke Hermione when the others called out that they were done. Hermione changed in a black spaghetti strap dress with a handkerchief bottom and an open back. Draco went with traditional black robes. Neville chose to wear a gold and black traditional robe. The twins dressed in more modern robes of black and orange. Harry stuck with the same outfit he always did, lose black long sleeve shirt with black slacks and a hooded cloak.

They shared a grin as he stepped into the circle ready to begin. They each took a breath before they spoke the first part of the ritual together,

"I conjure thee, Oh great circle of power

So that you will be for me a boundary between the world of men and the realms of the mighty spirits

A meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace, and joy, containing the power we will raise herein

We call upon the protectors of the East, South, West, and North, to aid us in the construction of this circle

In the name of the Horned Lord and the Radiant Lady

Thus we do conjure thee, Oh great circle of power

This circle is sealed." It was a simple but they still felt the power wrap around them following the salt circle. Draco wanted to do a more complicated ritual but relented when Hermione reminded him that she was new to this. Hermione stepped forward to light both the golden God candle and the silver Goddess candle before stepping back.

Harry relaxed, feeling the magic mixing with his own, as they spoke the next part.

"Samhain is here, and it is a time of transitions.

The winter approaches, and the summer dies.

This is the time of the Dark Mother,

a time of death and of dying.

This is the night of our ancestors

and of the Ancient Ones." Neville stepped forward to place the herbs, rosemary, he bundled onto the plate of wood and lit it on fire. As he stepped back they continued,

"Rosemary is for remembrance,

and tonight we remember those who have

lived and died before us,

those who have crossed through the veil,

those who are no longer with us.

We will remember." They turned to the North.

"The north is a place of cold,

and the earth is silent and dark.

Spirits of the earth, we welcome you,

knowing you will envelope us in death." They turned to the East,

"The east is a land of new beginnings,

the place where breath begins.

Spirits of air, we call upon you,

knowing you will be with us as we depart life." They faced the South,

"The south is a land of sunlight and fire,

and your flames guide us through the cycles of life.

Spirits of fire, we welcome you,

knowing you will transform us in death." They turned to the west,

"The West is a place of underground rivers,

and the sea is a never-ending, rolling tide.

Spirits of water, we welcome you,

knowing you will carry us

through the ebbs and flows of our life."

Fred stepped forward to light the small black candle before stepping back,

"The Wheel of the Year turns once more,

and we cycle into darkness."

George finally took his turn to step forward and light the small white candle before stepping back,

"At the end of that darkness comes light.

And when it arrives, we will celebrate once more."

With this part done they decided to split to do their own way to contact the ancestors. Harry sat cross legged on the floor, pulling out the small lily key-chain mirror he used what seemed so long ago and a small silver pendant shaped like a snake fang. He twisted the top and a small blade popped out of the tip of the fang. He cut the tip of his middle finger and allowed a drop of his blood to fall onto the mirror. He closed his eyes with thoughts of his mother and father.

He opened his eyes to see his mother and a man with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses smiling back at him. "Hello mother, father."

"Harrison." His mother smiled, tearing running down her face.

"You have grown so well my son." His father' eyes held a proud glint and a wide smile shown on his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hope you all have a good day and Blessed Samhain.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my story idea. Do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 13 – Professor Quirrell

After the attack at Samhain, Harry noticed how something had changed. He wasn't the only one to notice either. All the students had noticed and kept their distance in the beginning if they could and the teachers sent worried looks. Since Hermione was attacked Harry knew he had gotten protective and not just of her. Harry was protective of all members of his group. The others had also gotten protective, so it wasn't just him. Their group was closer, stronger.

With the close call on Hermione, they all hit the books to learn more. They had asked Hogwarts to add on a training room to their rooms to practice all they learned and they used the room for a minumum of a hour a day. The work showed in class. Hermione had nightmares and wouldn't calm until one of the group got to her so they started to sleep in the bedroom the room had. Harry still spent time with his Ravens and let his Snakes play when they were feeling he needed a challenge but he spent most of his time with his group.

Hermione was always with one of them, if not right beside them then in the same room. She was still afraid and they made her feel safe. To be honest, they always stayed in pairs now. Draco had started to make potions and a potion room was added to their room. Fred and George were known to be found with him there working on new 'products'. Neville was also showing a great liking to potions after Harry started to tutor him so he would help Draco whenever given a chance. Harry spent a lot of time in the Library with Hermione or in the training room practicing his combat, both hand to hand and knives.

They had even been given a name by the student body because the way they acted. They had just entered the great hall the morning after Samhain when Harry heard it. It wasn't creative but it fit them; Pack. It was true that they acted like one and wolves were Harry's favorite animals so he didn't mind. Pack. He hadn't been able fight the grin that made its way onto his lips at that. He liked how it sounded, His Pack. When he told the members of his pack they laughed, loving it too. The Twins joked about how they told Harry that they were the leader. They had taken to calling him their Alpha since then. Draco had said since he was his second in command he was Beta. The others happily fell into idea of being a Pack.

Most of the teachers found it amusing and Snape had mentioned that they even acted more like animals in their behavior. Harry hadn't understood, not seeing the way they interacted different. Snape had to point out that they had no trouble hanging onto or touching one another, most of the time without thinking; Hermione holding onto someone's arm when walking or when she felt a strong emotion, The twins always swinging an arm over someone's shoulder, Draco brushed shoulders with whoever was closest when walking or sitting, Neville brushed or bumped shoulders with whoever was with him, and Harry always instigated the arm holding with Hermione when she was beside him or brushed shoulders to whoever stood by his side. Snape also pointed out that they only did all these things with a member of the pack. They didn't care.

The only real problem since the attack was that Dumbledore had started to keep a closer eye on all of the Pack members. Harry didn't like it and he made sure that both his godparents knew it. They ran as much interference as they could to help. Harry also noticed that professor Quirrell had started to watch him more. Harry didn't know why but he didn't mind. The more the professor watched him the more Harry got to watch him back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was in the school library with Hermione looking for a book. Hermione was in a corner hidden by shelves reading with a pile of books already around her but Harry just couldn't find a book that he wanted to read. He knew he still had a couple book to read in his bag as his aunt had just sent them to him this morning but he wanted to read something darker. He wanted to read something that the school would call dark. He knew the year before there was a Dark Arts class but it was taken out of the school curriculum. He wanted to read one of the books the school must have had for the class. He couldn't find anything and it was making him irritated.

He heard the sound of a gate opening just a few shelves from him. He blinked surprised. That was the restricted section. He moved so he could see down the aisle. There was Professor Quirrell going in. The prickling of his scar told him it was the wine eyes side that was out. His curiosity was peaked. He casted a silencing spell on himself and moved closer to the man. He could hear him muttering to himself. While Harry couldn't get all that he was saying but he did hear the words master, boy, and stone. With that Harry made his way back to Hermione so he wouldn't be caught.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry and Hermione walked in to their room, finding all the others spaced out between one couch and the floor. Harry set Hermione's books she got from the library, and he carried for her as her bag was full, down on the coffee table they had put in the room. His twins were split, one on the floor with Neville playing gobstone and the other on the couch arguing with Draco.

"My twins." Both of their head turned to face him. Harry smirked letting them know they were going to like what he wanted. "I have a job for you two to do."

Fred stood from the floor grinning, "What do you need-"

"Dear Alpha of ours?" George was pulled up from the couch by Fred.

Harry handed them both a book each. "You might find that some of these techniques will help you. I want you two to spy on someone."

The twins shared a grin with each other after seeing title of the books he gave them 'The Undetectable's Way'. "Who do you want us to spy on Alpha?" Harry chuckled at their combined answer.

He looked them both in the eyes so they knew he was serious before answering. "Professor Quirinus Quirrell."

The twins shared a quick look with each other and the others. "We'll do it." George told him, though he was clearly confused.

"May we have the reason as to what he did that makes you want us to spy on him though?" Fred asked completely confused as to why Harry wanted them to spy on the most pathetic DADA teacher they had ever had.

"There is more to him than he lets on. He's not perfect though. He has slipped many times. I just want to know what I sensing and seeing." He sat in his chair. "Can you guys do that?"

"Yes." The twins gave another grin before running to the library to read in a pair of comfy chairs that over looked the Forbidden Forest. They wouldn't be leaving all weekend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That weekend passed slowly for Harry. He felt he hadn't spent enough time with his Snakes or Ravens recently so he had gone to both common rooms. On Saturday he went to the Snake's common room. Many of the first years tried to start fights with him. Each time he was forced to put them in their place. Only a couple of the older students tried anything with him. Yatin Bhagat was sent to the hospital by a fellow seventh year Slytherin when he tried to attack Harry from behind when Harry was dueling a fifth year. After they all got it re-established that Harry wasn't weak or stupid things settled down. He answered question, played games, helped others with homework and just listened to gossip from breakfast to lunch. The rest of the day he spent with his Pack.

On Sunday he went and stayed with his Ravens. Three of them told him they heard that Ron Weasley was planning a prank on Draco. He thanked them for the information and made note to tell the twins and Draco so they could stop it and get revenge. Only one stuck up sixth year challenged him but Samuel, the former King, stepped up to take the challenge saying if the sixth year couldn't beat him then he couldn't even think to beat Harry. The sixth year backed down after hearing that. Harry spent the rest of his time helping others with their work, talking about the new species of dragon discovered in Antarctica, playing chess, and just listening to everyone while he sat in his chair reading. When lunch ended he returned to his pack in their room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was two weeks before Yule holidays that the twins came to report anything interesting about Quirrell. They came bursting into the room, eyes light with confusion and fear. They stumbled trying to shut the door as fast as possible. "Alpha!"

Harry put the blades his aunt gave him for his birthday down with the sharpening stone he was using on the. He watched his twins fall to their pillowed seats on the floor at his feet out of breath and shaking from what he asumed was fear. "My twins what's wrong? What happened?"

His question came out louder than he meant. Hermione came out of the bedroom where she was studying before bed. Neville and Draco wondered out of the potion lab. All three of them took one look at the twins shaking and to Harry who looked worried with underline anger. They all found a place to sit. The founders looked on in confusion. They had never seen the twins like that.

"He-he…" Fred looked at Harry, his eyes wild.

"He had a face on the back of his head!" George gagged like he was about to be sick. "It wasn't natural!"

Harry wandlessly and wordlessly summoned two calming draughts from the lab. He handed one to each boy and waited. The potions worked in moments. "Now that you two are calm, tell me, my twins, what happened to put you in such a state."

"Quirrell, we were spying on him like you asked." Fred started.

"You know how he is always muttering to himself," George gagged again.

"He has a face on the back of his head. Under his turban. He didn't know we were snooping in his room. He came in and took his turban off and there it was. A face with red eyes. It was stretched thin and almost deformed. Pale too, we could see veins." Fred told them as George finally stopped trying to hold back. He puked on the floor.

Harry banished the mess with a flick of his wrist and called a house elf for two glasses of sweet mint tea. George drank some of the tea to help settled his stomach. Fred gulped his all in one go. Harry continued his questions. "Did anything happen after he took off the turban?"

"Yeah." George took another gulp of the tea. "He said something about a stone being a trick. Philosopher's Stone , that was what he called it."

"Philosopher's Stone? I've heard of that. Nicolas Flamel made it. It gives eternal life but was only to work on his wife and himself." Hermione told everyone.

Harry nodded in her direction. "Twins, did you find anything out about the face. Was it a different person or a type of spell work gone wrong?"

Fred shuttered in remembrance. "He called it master. Talked about getting him a body. I will bet to say it was a different person."

Harry sat back. He needed to figure out what he wanted to do with all the information given to him. "Thank you my twins. Go take a sleeping drought and rest. How about you all call it an early night? Draco, Neville finish up what you are doing, and Hermione go put your study things way. I will be calling it a night in a little while too."

The others did what they were told to do without question. Harry sat listening to the twin follow Hermione into the bedroom after Neville got them the sleeping droughts. Draco finished up what he needed to do and both he and Neville went into the bedroom. Amara twisted her now foot and a half body around his shoulders so he could pet her. Harry couldn't understand it. Was Quirrell the one causing the prickles or was this other person. His master? Quirrell called the face his master. Who was it?

Harry thought back on all the times when Quirrell's eyes were red. They changed when an interesting question was asked and when…when Harry was around. When the others heard about Quirrell's eyes they started looking for them in class. They told him that his eyes were only red when someone asked a question that spark interest but Harry noted that they changed whenever Quirrell even glanced in his direction. The red eye man was always out when it involved him.

Harry let a tired sigh out and bid the founders good night. He made his way into the bedroom. The twins slept in the two beds closest on either side of the doorway. Neville and Draco slept beside one of the twin leaving Hermione and him to sleep in the beds across from the door. Harry made his way to his canopy bed with a determined mind. He let Amara settle herself around Nightshade on the pillow while he changed his clothing with his magic. At the earliest possible time he would approach the professor, corner him, and get his answers. It might sound like a Gryffindor way but he wasn't going to be alone. He will have, at least, two of his pack mates with him if not all of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dinner ended a few days later when Harry found the opportunity to get answers. The whole pack was with him when they cornered Quirrell in the DADA classroom. When they walked in Quirrell looked up from where he was marking papers. His black eyes turned wine red when they landed on Harry. "What can I do for Hogwarts' Pack this evening?" His voice was smooth and studder free. He set his quill to the side and leaned back into his seat with his finger folded against his lips in an intuitive position.

"Twins, room." Harry didn't turn his eyes from the professor's. The twins set the strongest silencing spells Hermione was able to find in the founder's library up. "We just have some questions. Would you mind answering them?"

Harry walked to the student desk directly in front of the professor's own desk. The twins and Draco gathered around him when he sat on the desk's top. Neville and Hermione stood by the door. Quirrell smirked at the lay out. "Ask away. I cannot guarantee that I will answer with the truth, if I answer at all."

"That's fine." Harry let some of his control go. He felt his magic released into the air around him. He saw a flash of surprise in the wine eyes before it was gone. "Let me tell you the facts before we get to the questions. You are not Professor Quirrell. Quirrell knows of you so you are not an alternate personality. Quirrell had a face under his turban with your eyes. Quirrell calls you master. Quirrell is after the Philosopher's Stone. Quirrell wants to get you a body of your own. You have been watching me every chance you get. When I speak in class you are the one who replies." Harry paused to let the man soak in all he said. He knew it might be over kill to keep saying Quirrell's name with each fact but it helped the man in front of him know that Harry knew he was someone else. "First question, who are you?"

"You, little Alpha, may call me Tom." The wine eyes, locked onto his own emerald eyes, shown with mischief. They challenged Harry without words to see if he was lying, to play this dangerous game of words and riddles.

Harry could feel his magic give him a gentle pulse. The man hadn't lied. "Very well Tom. I'm not going to ask about the Philosopher's Stone. To be frank, I don't care. What happened to your body?"

Tom showed no sign of surprise at the knowledge that Harry didn't care for the stone. He just answered the question. "Lost it in a spell gone wrong."

A pulse, truth."How did you become attached to Quirrell?" Harry sent a look that told him the challenge was accepted. He'd play the game with this Tom.

"He found me and allowed it." A pulse and then a quiver. He lied at the end.

"Allowed it? I doubt that." Harry flashed a smirk letting Tom know he was caught. Harry - 1, Tom - 0.

Tom chuckled. "Doubt it all you want little Alpha."

Harry felt Draco shift to his right. He needed to get answers before Draco lost his patience. "Why are you interested in me?"

Tom gave a lazy smirk but his eyes were cold with caution. "What makes you think I am? That seems vain of you to assume that."

"Observation, both my Pack's and my own." Harry slipped down from the desk and stepped up to lean on Quirrell's desk. Tom and him never breaking eye contact. "Now in all my Pack's classes you come out when a question is asked that interests you. You give the answer before letting Quirrell back out. On the other hand, every time you look at me, no matter how short, you are always out. You are mostly out in my class. You are the one who answers all my questions or comments on my work. Quirrell has never looked at me, let alone spoken to me. Now again, why are you interested in me?"

Tom finally broke eye contact. His eyes swept over Harry's Pack before moving back to connect with Harry's. "Your Pack will leave if you want that answer."

Harry weighed his options. He didn't like them and he didn't really need that answer. He'd find out one way or another. Harry - 1, Tom - 1. "Answer me one last question, then we're all be gone." Tom gave a nod. "Are you planning to harm anyone, student or professor?"

Tom moved forward so he had his forearms on the desk and closer to Harry who was still leaning on it. "My plans have changed little Alpha. Worry not for any life."

A pulse. Harry drew away from the desk and the man behind it. "Very well. Evening Tom." Harry gave a nod in good bye. He turned and walked to the door. Draco and the twins followed. The twins canceled the silencing spells as Hermione pushed open the door and slipped her arm into Harry's as he passed her. The game was tied for the moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yule came with Harry splitting the time between Hogwarts with his godparents and the Malfoy manor. He received many books and sweets from his friends. The gifts he cherished the most were an invisibility cloak he received from an anonymous sender, Snape informed him was his father's cloak, a photo album full of pictures of him with family, family friends, and all his godparents from his godmother, a silver oval locket with a picture of his parents on their wedding day from his aunt, and a book on Ancient Runes from his godfather.

The holidays ended and school resumed. Time continued to move fast. Quirrell disappeared and the next day students came to find out that the school had housed the Philosopher's Stone, which had been found by someone yet left untouched. Soon exams were there and the last few days of school were upon everyone. Harry and the Pack aced all their exams without worry. They spent their last few days together relaxing and when the last day came upon them they could be found in their room soaking up each other's company before the ending feast.

"We will do letters." Hermione cuddled Nightshade closer to her chest sitting on the couch between Neville and Draco.

"Of course we will Hermione." Neville laughed pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Father and Mother will have a party for Summer Solstice. I will ask for you all to be invited." Draco smiled letting Nightshade climb up his leg to curl up in his lap and sleep.

Harry smiled at them behind his book. He had worked on his blood magic every night as the book told him and felt he was ready to move onto the next exercise. He turned his full attention to the passage he needed to read. 'The second exercise is also with a mirror. Meditate with your mirror; order you memories, good and bad. Now your mirror will act as a Pensieve, collecting and holding your memories. To do this you add a memory into a drop of blood. Let it fall onto the mirror and bid the mirror to store and guard it. This will help you clear your head and sort out thoughts better. To retrieve a memory, hold your mirror and call up all the memories the mirror holds. They will flash one at a time. When you find the memory you want touch the mirror with finger that is cut and draw the memory back into you with your blood. This exercise will also help you with control.'

"Harry come on. We're going to be late to the feast if we don't get going now." Neville pulled Harry out of his thoughts and out of his chair. Harry laughed as they all made it out of their room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sighedbwhen Dumbledore finally chose to announce the house cup. "Another has come and gone. And not without further ado it's time to award the house cup. In fourth place we have Gryffindor with 312 points." Harry politely clapped and hid a smile as the twins booed from the table. "In third place we have Hufflepuff with 352 points." Harry smiled to Neville behind him. "In second place we have Ravenclaw with 426 points." Harry cheered with the rest of his house. "And in first place we have Slytherin with 472 points. Slytherin wins." Harry cheered for the Snakes and laughed when he heard the twins call out jokingly for a recount.

It was the perfect end to his first year.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

First year is over. Now since the first year is over this is when things will change a lot from cannon. The next few years might be a little sped up but I need them too. The chapters will mostly show how the Pack changes and grows. Hope you all continue to enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my story idea. Do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 14 – Summer Starts

Harry sighed as he walked into Hogsmeade. Hedwig went ahead before he left for the carriages and his things were shrunk in his pockets. Amara was wrapped around his neck sun bathing and Nightshade was sleeping in his hoodie's hood. The village was calm with people walking around from shop to shop. He paused at the sight of Evans Café.

Petunia had worked hard to set up the café. It was painted light green with golden vines going up the left side of the door. A small iron gate set the boundary around the property. Four iron outdoor tables with chairs were set up, two on each side of the door. Harry walked past all the people sitting at those tables. An older man opened the door to leave and held it open for Harry. Harry nodded his head in thanks. The inside, Harry decided, was nice. The walls were painted green and gold accents. The floor was hard wood, light in color. A counter stood on the back wall. It had a turning display of sweets like cake, candy, and pie. A door behind the counter led to the kitchen, if Harry had to take a guess. Wood tables were scatter around, all being used at that moment. There were booths in each corner also all full.

Harry felt his Aunt moving around the back when he spotted Dudley setting down a sub order. Dudley wore black dress pants with a gold shirt and a black half apron showing he was a waiter. Dudley looked up at the right moment to see Harry looking at him. He froze but quickly shook it off. He gave a friendly grin. "Hey Harrison. Welcome home."

Harry paused, had his cousin changed that much? He released a little of his magic. "Hey Dudley. How've you been?"

Dudley waved him over. He made his way to Dudley who led him behind the counter and into the kitchen. "I'm good. I wanted to apologize about how I acted growing up. It wasn't right. That was not how family was to act with each other. I hope you will give me a chance to get to know you as a person and not as the freak that needed punishment my father always made you out to be. Please accept my apology even if you don't want to try to be family with me."

Harry felt his magic pulse. Dudley was being truthful. He wanted a chance to be a family, a proper family, with Harry. Harry pulled his magic back in and gave his cousin a small shy smile. "I appreciate the apology and accept it. I like the idea of us being a family."

"Thank you Harrison. Mom's cooking back there. I need to get back to work." Dudley pointed to an open doorway to the left. He gave one last grin to Harry before leaving.

Harry smiled looking around the room. It had two large tables in the middle with lots of baked goods and homemade candies. The walls had shelves full of decorating things like icing, sprinkles, loose candy, and all the containers to help put them all on. He moved to the door way. His aunt wore a full apron with a simple blue summer dress under it. She was humming and swaying as she made something on the stove.

"Hey Aunty. Did you miss me?" Harry watched Petunia jump, spinning around. A happy smile grew on her face as she turned the burner off.

"Harrison!" She wrapped him in a hug. "My baby, of course I missed you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harry, why don't you invite Miss Granger and those twins, Fred and George, over for a week? You said that Hermione didn't like the idea of being away from magic for a whole summer and that the twins had a large family with no place to made their products, so invite them over. We have more than enough room." Harry followed his aunt up the stair to the living quarters. He couldn't stop smiling. As much as he loved Hogwarts it didn't have his aunt there. "It seemed that your family liked having room in their home. The whole upstairs is like a mansion. It has seven bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a sitting room, library, kitchen, dining room and a place for the four house elves. Magic never stops amazing me with what it can do. When i came to look at this place I thought it would be a small apartment but no, I walk in to find a house bigger than anything i ever thought we would live in."

Harry blinked, house elves? 'Hu, what do you know. Aunty doesn't have to worry about upkeep.' "That's a good idea Aunty. I think they would love to come for a week. Hermione was complaining this morning about an uncle she doesn't get along with coming to visit so we can try to get her out of that, and the twins don't get along with the brothers that still live in the house." He looked around. It was nice and spacious.

"Look around and pick a room sweetheart. I need to go back to the café's kitchens. I'll be up after we close up at 8." She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry watched her leave. He glanced around. Home… he had a home outside of Hogwarts. "Come on Amara, Nightshade. Let's go explore." Harry spent an hour going room to room just looking at everything. The walls were all done in light earth tones that gave it a lightened feel. The library wasn't huge but it had a good 16 floor to ceiling double sided bookcases all stuffed full of books. The sitting room was connected to the library with two tables and four comfortable chairs in it. A large window gave lots of natural light. The kitchen was closer to the house elf living quarters. The dining room had a maple wood table and chairs that could set eight with a small candle chandler hanging in the middle of the room.

The first bedroom Harry found was Dudley's so he passed the wooden door. The second was his aunt's. He looked through the five before choosing the one he was going to use as his be his bedroom. It was painted pale brown but that could be changed. He had a white birch wood desk, white birch built in bookshelf, white birch wardrobe and white birch hand carved Victorian four poster bed. It also had a window looking out to Hogwarts.

He took another look around the barren room. "Elf."

With a pop a house elf appeared in a clean gold uniform with the Potter family insignia on the front. "What can Minny do for master?"

"Put black bedding and curtain on the bed. Change my wall color to shadowed green and please put my books, supplies, and clothes away." Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket. Minny took it and with a snap of her fingers it was its proper size. He laid down for a nap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry woke from his nap to see Dudley looking around his room from his position in the desk chair. "Is there something you needed Dudley?"

"Wha?" Dudley turned towards Harry so quickly Harry thought he would fall out of the chair. "No. I am on break and just wanted to talk a little more with you but I saw you sleeping and … I'm sorry."

Harry tilted his head in thought. Dudley was going to say something else. "What Dudley? What else? I'm not mad or anything. It's fine. You have no idea how many times I have woken to see aunty or one of my Pack just sitting and watching me as I sleep."

"Oh." Dudley lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. "I … It's relaxing. To be around you. It's like nothing can bother me while you're there. It's weird. Sorry."

Harry tried to stop his laugh but he couldn't. "Aunty told me the same thing. So did Hermione and my twins. Hell I let Hermione sleep with me. It helps with her nightmares when she has them. My Pack thinks it's just my magic's way to subconsciously help those who I feel like protecting."

Dudley laughed, "I don't know if I should feel flattered that you already see me as family or insulted that you think I need protecting." He finished with a grin. "Oh and mom wants you to send your friends letters inviting them over for a week."

Harry heaved a sigh and pulled himself out of the warm bed. He straightened his rumpled hoodie. Nightshade wasn't in the room but Amara was looking at him from the end of his bed. He paused to really look at her. When he bought her she was only as long as his hand had been but now almost a year later she was about two feet. He knew her venom was developed to full potency as she spent a whole day at school telling him every chance she got.

"That snake has stared at me since I came in here. Will it hurt me?" Dudley pulled Harry's attention back. Dudley was looking at Amara with weariness.

"No. She won't hurt you." Harry sighed, picking up his beauty.

Dudley got up from the chair. "I need to get back to work. We close at 8 and tomorrow we are closed to do some interviews."

"Alright. I need to write some letters anyway. Tell aunty I'll make dinner tonight." Harry gave his cousin a smile as he sat down in the vacated seat. He watched as Dudley left, closing the door behind him. Harry pulled out four pieces of parchment, his quill, and his ink well.

Draco,

I'm home. You told me that you would appreciate an update when I got here so here it is. It's different. My cousin has changed too. He apologized and asked if I would give a chance to being family. I'm going to. I want to. My aunt's café is up and doing well, from what I can see. It's popular enough that all the tables are full and my aunt needs to hire more help. If you have time this summer why don't you come and see it? I can show you around the house too.

Well other than that, look around your library for anything you think is worth learning. Hope you have a good summer.

Harry

Harry read over the letter and gave a nod. He sealed it before starting on his next letter.

Neville,

Here's the letter you wanted me to send. I'm home and things are well. Dudley has changed for the better. He had apologized and asked me if we could be a family. Other than that my aunt's café is doing well. I plan on studying every book in the library. If you're back from your trip before school you should come visit.

Well hope you have a safe trip and a good summer.

Harry

Harry folded and sealed the letter. Now onto the next one.

Hermione,

I know you have complained about an uncle coming for the summer. My aunt wants to know if you want to come spend a week here with us. I was thinking right after Draco's Summer Solstice gala you come over. Dudley has changed for the better, apologizing and wanting to be a real family so no trouble there. I'm doing my homework and going to be going through the library we have here.

I am looking forward to your visit.

Harry

He gave a grin. When she saw the library he might have a hard time getting her to go home. He sealed the letter with a chuckle. He straightened the last parchment out.

Twins,

As you two are more likely to go crazy with a whole summer of no product making, I invite you over for a week. As Draco is inviting you to his family's Summer Solstice gala, I was thinking that when it was over you two will come home with me, and if all works out, Hermione. Now as for my cousin, things are going to be fine. He has seen the error of his ways, apologized for it and wished to be a family.

Alpha

All the letters were simple and to the point. He sealed the last one. He opened his window, whistling for Hedwig. She came swooping in within moments. "Hey girl. Want to go deliver some letters? They go to the Pack." He tied all the letters in place before she took off.

After a look at his wrist watch Harry decided it was time to eat before he went to get a good look at the library. He called for Minny to bring him some mushroom soup. He ate in silence at his desk thinking of what he wanted to do this summer. When he finished he waited until Minny took the bowl and spoon away before he went to the library.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At seven-thirty Harry made his way to the kitchen. It took a little persuasion but the elf, Kibble, in charge of cooking finally relented in letting Harry cook dinner. Harry made spaghetti with the sauce and garlic bread homemade. He was about to pull the bread out of the oven when he felt his aunt and cousin move up the stairs. He was able to get the whole meal out to the prepared table before they made their entrance into the dining room.

Harry watched his aunt grin in delight. He had made her favorite. "Harrison, you didn't have to make dinner on your first night home but thank you darling." Harry smiled at her thanks and pulled out her seat for her to sit.

"I'm happy to be home." Harry pushed her seat in. Dudley sat smiling at the scene.

"I'm happy your home too. Now tell me everything you've done at school. Every detail you wouldn't tell me in a letter and what you think next year will be like." Harry laughed at her eagerness and started serving dinner, talking all the way about his school year details and all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning Harry dressed in peace as he listened to his aunt coo at Nightshade down the hall. His cousin had taken to Amara at dinner so she had gone to find him after Harry got out of bed. Harry smiled at Hedwig as she flew into the room to sit on her silver stand by his bed with letters tied to her left leg. "Hey girl. Got some letters for me already?"

He waited till she lifted out her leg for him to take the letters before he untied the silk ribbon holding them. He fed her a treat as he got her food and water. She nipped at his hair in thanks before leaving him to eat. Harry sat at his desk to open the first letter.

Harry,

I am glad to hear things are going well with your cousin. I also got a letter from Draco that asked if I needed a dress and mask for the gala his family was hosting. Can you ask your aunt if I can impose on you for two weeks? You have a better grasp of the world than I do and I could use some help finding a dress that will be appropriate and not embarrass the Pack or you as our Alpha.

Now Library? You have a library in your home? Oh, think of everything we could find in there. All the knowledge your family might have being a Nobel house. Okay going off into my own world. … Harry I had a nightmare last night, one of the worst since the event. I woke up screaming. My parents couldn't calm me. I broke my mirror and window with accidental magic in my panic. I talked to dad and told him about how I never acted like that with you and the Pack. He had a theory.

He said I bonded with you and the Pack in a way that we are dependent on each other. He said I have become accustomed to the Pack's presence around me so much that when I am away from all of you for a longer time than a few hours I subconsciously reach out to one of you. When I couldn't find you physically my magic reached out. Ask the others if it is the same for them in some way. If it is, I'm going to look into more and find out how to calm the bond we might have created while at school. I'll send a letter to the others if we can't find anything. I don't want to worry them.

Loves you Alpha (giggle),

Hermione

Harry smiled at the end but soon frowned re-reading the part about her nightmare and accidental magic. He didn't like that idea. If they do have a bond then it was because their magic acted on their subconscious wish to be around and protect each other. He knew that Draco told him that he didn't like being without a single member of the Pack with him. Neville expressed it too. Even Harry himself felt the urge to be near a member of the Pack when he was alone with his Ravens or Snakes. That was the main reason that he told the others that they were all going to be staying in their Silver room instead of leaving for their own house rooms. They all felt better in the end.

He grabbed and opened the next letter knowing that the topic was going to be touched upon by all of his Pack members.

Harry,

That's good that you can now have the family you have wanted. Gran liked the idea of visiting the café to meet you. She said if I am close to you she needs to meet you to determine if you are a good person for me to be around or not. I thinks she's more interested in driving you away from me and seeing what makes you good enough to be king of two houses more than anything though.

I also wanted to bring something up. Do you remember when I came to you saying how I got an anxious feeling when I wasn't around a member of the Pack? Since I got home it got worse than anything I felt at school. I can hide it from Gran but… I couldn't sleep well last night and I felt, well, exposed I guess is the word. I don't like it and it is making me a little jumpy. Can you see if the others are feeling the same? I'm going to discreetly look around the family library before we leave to see if I can find anything. If not, I'll send Hermione a letter to ask for help.

Neville

Harry sighed opening the next letter.

Harry,

Okay if the twins pulled a prank on me I am going to use them as testers for my potions when I see them next. I woke up last night to feel like I couldn't breathe and woke my parents. Mother wanted to call a healer, while father tried to help steady my breath. I don't like this. I sent a letter to them already but they swear they didn't do anything.

This is worse than when I talked to you at school about the feeling I get when one of you weren't with me. I'm going to look into it on my part. I won't involve my parents but can you look into it too? The sooner we figure out what is going on the sooner we can get it to stop.

Draco

He picked up and opened the last letter. His twins were together so they might not have the same problem as the others. He could only hope.

Alpha,

We are happy to know that your cousin has gotten his head out of his arse. We won't need to use him as a tester then. Hey we got a letter from Draco saying that we pranked him. We didn't, we swear. But what he told us got us thinking. We both couldn't sleep well. Nothing big but we had tossed and turned all night. We thought it was because we weren't in our room with the whole Pack. We miss the Pack.

As such we convinced Ma to let us go not only to Draco's gala but to your house for a week if we bring you over for a week when we come home. We are sending a letter to Hermione so we can bring her too.

Be good Alpha!

Your Twins Feorge and Gred

Harry liked the idea of Hermione in the wizarding world for three weeks. He knew her parents were open minded, but she must feel isolated in that world. The theory her dad gave would make sense, he was a psychologist so he knew would know a lot about how the mind works. Harry knew from his books that many people feel drawn to each other like the homeless or soldiers, even animals will group together and if any member of a group is separated they act out consciously or subconsciously. As they have magic, it would be stronger.

Harry penned a quick response to all of them saying that he would also look into it. Other than that he sent an okay to the twins for the week to go over knowing his aunt will be cool with it. With that done he left them on the desk for Hedwig to take after lunch. He left to spend the day in the library.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sorry for not posting it earlier. I was working on the next couple of chapters and forgot. But here you go!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter. Don't sue me please.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 15 – Summer Solstice Gala

Harry could barely keep his calm mask on as he stood in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Hermione to get there with her parents. He wanted his girl there. Petunia hid her smile and giggle as well as she could as she watched her nephew shifting from playing with Nightshade and watching the door waiting for his female Pack member. If she didn't know that he was too young and thought of the Pack as family she would think he liked the girl. Dudley couldn't see past Harry's mask but he even knew that Harry was impatient to see his friend. He smothered a laugh when Amara hit Harry on the head with her tail when he moved too much and woke her from her nap.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Hermione walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve red shirt that had the Gryffindor insignia on display under her cloak. She held her father's hand, pulling him along in eagerness. Harry broke from his cousin and aunt's sides to slip between people in the packed pub. He got to Hermione only to pull her into a hug. Hermione didn't mind, letting go of her father to hold onto her Alpha like her life depended on it. Harry felt water on his neck and tightened his hold on his girl. He knew she had been having a hard time with being away from the Pack. They all had. The only ones who were feeling less than everyone else was the twins but even they felt the distance and were affected by it as the summer went on.

"It's okay. I got you. You can sleep next to me tonight. No nightmares. I'll protect you. You'll feel better in no time." Harry soothingly whispered into her ear, making sure no one else could hear him. He felt her nod into his neck. He sent his magic to clean up her face so no one would be able to tell she had been crying. He kissed her hair and gave her one last squeeze.

"I've missed you." Hermione pulled away smiling.

"I missed you too. But you have two weeks at my house with the twins and then a week at the twin's house with me." Harry turned to her father standing silent watching. He held out his hand. "Harrison Evans, sir."

"Dr. Markus Granger. Nice to meet you young man." Markus gave Harry's hand a firm shake.

Harry led Hermione and Markus over to his aunt and cousin. "This is my aunt, Petunia Evans and my cousin, her son, Dudley Dursley. Petunia, Dudley, this is my Hermione and her father Dr. Markus Granger."

While the pleasantries were being made between his family and Markus, Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to his side. Hermione grabbed onto his shirt leaning into him. "I asked Mrs. Malfoy to recommend a good formal dress shop and there is one called Millie's Fantasy. The owner, Millie Mason, does all the dresses herself and is an old friend of Mrs. Malfoy. We'll go there and get your dress done. Aunty is going to take Dudley to look around so when we are done getting your dress picked out and designed we'll go check out any store that catches our eye. How does that sound?"

Hermione grinned, tightening her grip on his shirt. "That sounds good. Daddy gave me money for the dress and some books."

Harry snorted. "No."

"No?" Hermione didn't understand. "No what?"

"Hermione you don't need to worry about money with me okay. I was planning on paying for everything." Harry stopped Hermione from arguing by giving her a light squeeze. "No arguing. I am paying."

Harry turned back to the other three with him and noticed they were all watching him with amusement. Markus grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now young man, what are your intentions with my baby girl?"

Harry fought to keep a cool mask up and not smile at the man. He liked him already. "I swear to you sir, I only intend to treat your daughter as the lady she is. I intend to spoil her every chance I can and protect her with my life. She is not just your daughter in my eyes but my beautiful, intelligent, caring sister." By the end of his speech Hermione was blushing and grinning like a mad woman. Markus gave a laugh.

Markus gave Harry a light slap on the back. "Good lad. It's good to know Hermione has such good friends. She speaks highly of all her 'Pack', as she calls you guys, but it's good to hear it from one of the people she talks about. I think we will get along fine Harrison."

After Markus left, Harry led Hermione away from his family. He kept his arm around her waist and she moved her grip on his shirt from his side to the middle of his back. Harry led the way past Gringgots to a small little shop with a washed out sign on the door.

Inside of the shop was filled with fabrics of high quality and already made dresses. There were masks, wigs, and beauty potions all lined up on the walls without fabric or dresses. A woman in a pink silk multi layered chiffon dress greeted them. "Welcome to Millie's Fantasy. I am Millie. What can I do for you today?"

"Good day madam. I am here for a dress to complement this beauty next to me. It will be for the Malfoy Summer Solstice Gala." Harry easily took charge and slipped into his charming side.

"Yes, Harrison and Hermione. Lady Malfoy told me to expect you. Please step forward young lady. Let me see you." Hermione let Harry go and stepped forward. Millie circled her a few times. "Light blue would compliant your skin nicely. What are you wishing to go as?"

Hermione looked lost so Harry once again stepped in. "What about a water nymph? Make the dress flow and ripple like water as she walked. Have it mixes of light blue and blue silver."

Millie paused to think, looking Hermione up and down. "I can do that. You will need a mask for the Gala so I can make it mainly silver blue with lighter blue swirled around it. What jewelry will be worn?"

Hermione was able to speak up this time. "A silver high elven biased tiara and a ribbon choker with a jewel."

"I can work with that. I'll have to make the mask smaller. Okay I just need you to come in three days from now for a fitting and it should be done." Millie excused herself to start on the design.

When Hermione saw that Millie was done with her, she readjusted herself into Harry's side, once again holding the back of his shirt with his arm around her waist. They spent an hour walking store to store. Hermione had found the tiara for the gala at a little jewelry store hidden by some of Diagon Alley's bigger stores. They went to a few of the book stores, both bought a couple of books each that interested them.

Harry paused in front of Knockturn Alley. He looked at Hermione. He fixed her cloak so it didn't show her clothing underneath and pulled her hood up. He fixed his own cloak even though he was just wearing a button up shirt and black slacks, and pulled his own hood up. His let some of his magic out to wrap around Hermione to make her feel safe and to give his eyes their glow. Hermione relaxed as they walked. Anyone who got to close would feel Harry's magic push them away.

They soon found a store that sold everything. Borgin and Burkes was a strange store but Harry ignored it and kept a tight hold of his magic. He read the different book titles on the shelves. "Harrison." Hermione was worried. Almost all of this was the Dark Arts. Harry just gave her a small squeeze telling her to trust him. They spent only twenty minutes in the store but hrrison found a few books that he added to his collection.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The week moved fast. Harry and Hermione spent it going through the library and getting ready for the Gala. Hermione's dress and mask was done and ready. Harry had gone to the tailor to have a nice set of classy modern dress robes made. The evening of the Gala came and both of them had Minny take their outfits to the Malfoy Mansion while they went through the floo.

Harry and Hermione stepped into the sitting room to see Draco waiting with his Father. They both turned to see who came through the floo. Without a care Draco got up to hug both of them. "Man have I missed you guys. Neville is going to be here in a while and the twins just went to change. The whole Pack's going to be here."

"Oh I've missed you Draco. Letters are so not a good substitute to talking face to face." Hermione wrapped her left arm around his right. He let her.

"Tell me about it. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Get back to the Snakes and Ravens. Being able to talk to the Pack any second I wish to, and being able to sleep a full night." Draco gave a dramatic sigh.

"Speaking of sleep. Harry did you find anything about why we are acting like that?" Hermione leaned into Draco, moving to one of the couches to sit on. She gave a soft smile to Lord Malfoy. "Good evening Lord Malfoy. I hope you and your wife are well."

"Good evening to you to Ms. Granger. My wife and I are well, thank you." He turned to Harry. "Harrison you are doing well I see."

"Yes. Thank you for the invitation to your family's Solstice Gala. Also congratulation on having your bill passed. It was very well written." Harry took the last single chair.

"I was unaware you were interested in politics Mr. Evans." Lucius moved a little to face him. Draco and Hermione were both watching, knowing that there was something going on beneath the words they were speaking.

"I am to a point. I do have some seats to fill in the coming years. Your bill caught my attention because it was on teaching the theory behind all magic, not just light and neutral. I agree. I don't like that students cannot learn about all magic. Magic shouldn't be restricted. It is not right. I am all for the bill." Harry kept his face calm with his mask and kept eye contact with the man across from him.

Lucius gave a nod before saying he needs to go help his wife finish the last-minute touches. Harry waited till he was gone to turn back to Hermione and Draco. "Now to answer your question Hermione, I've found little things. I'm still looking into it. We will talk more on this when the Pack is together."

They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company before they went upstairs to get ready for the evening. Harry felt people arriving single and in pairs. He pulled on his silk emerald button up shirt. His black dress pants were put on next. He tucked in his shirt and pulled on the black vest. His robe was a dark green that almost looked black. They were made to look like a suit more than anything. The whole outfit fit like a glove and he knew he looked good. He pulled his shoulder length hair back into a low ponytail. He looked like the Lord he would be next year.

He put the last finishing touch on, his mask. He chose a half mask that covered the upper half of his face including his scar. It was black with whimsical swirls of emerald drawing from his temples to under his eyes and came to a stop at the inner comers of his eyes. He let some of his power out. His eyes gave off a subtle glow. He flashed himself a smirk in the mirror. Amara slipped herself around his shoulders and proceeded to settle for sleep. He wasn't worried, as many would think she was just an enchantment.

He walked out of the room to find his twins standing side by side. If he had to guess he were dressed as Aeolus and Boeotus, the twin sons of Poseidon. Fred was dressed as Aeolus, the god of wind. He wore a white shirt under a grey vest and his robes liked like the winds of a tornado, mixing different greys and whites. His mask was dark grey with flecks of white that moved time to time.

George was dressed as Boeotus, the ancestral hero of the Boeotians. He had a white shirt with a gold vest. He wore a golden robe to imitate armor and flowed like the wind gave him favor. His mask was a half mask and had shaped edges to imitate a golden helmet.

"Twins, Aeolus and Boeotus yes?" Harry asked stepping to their sides. They gave him a look over and grinned.

"Yeah, why are we not surprised that you know Greek mythology?" George laughed. "Thank you for giving us money for our robes. We will pay you back some how."

"You will do no such thing." Harry bumped his shoulders with them.

Fred wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Now you on the other hand look smart. Are you matching Hermione? She didn't tell us what she was."

Harry laughed. Of course, she won't tell, she wants to surprise them with how good she looks in that dress. "In a way I am. She's a water nymph, I'm an earth nymph."

"And you are missing something." They turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. Harry saw her in her dress when they went to get it fitted but with her all made up, he felt shock.

"Wow, 'mione you look gorgeous." The dress was floor length with a sweetheart top, and long flowing sleeves. Like he had asked, the dress looked like water rippling and flowing around her with each movement she made. Her choker was ribbon with an aquamarine oval stone, her grandmothers she told him earlier this week. The mask was delicate, just covering her eyes and the top of her cheeks. Her hair was straighter than normal with only light waves. The tiara sat in her hair like it was meant to always be there. A small aquamarine jewel dangled from the dipped tip to rest in the middle of her forehead. Her lips were painted a light sparkle blue, her eyes were outlined in a dark blue that made her brown eyes pop, and as a finishing touch she wore silver eye shadow.

She giggled at the twins, who had their mouths open in shock. She pulled her hands from behind her back. They held a blackened silver headband. When he looked closer he saw it had some runes on it. It was nice, Harry had to give her credit. She reached up and placed it on his head. It settled a little above his mask. She paused before pulling his hair out of the ponytail he had it in. She ran her fingers through it a few times and smiled. "Perfect. When I saw your robes and you told me what you were going as I remembered this and thought it would look good. I gave Minny the money dad gave me to go get it for me while you were cooking yesterday."

Harry held out his arm. She took it without hesitation. "Thank you. If you think it looks good then I'll believe you."

"No she's right." Fred grinned at him, arm still around Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah it looks better with it." George offered Hermione his arm on her other side. She happily took it.

"Well this is a picture." Neville smiled coming up the hallway. "I don't feel so overdressed anymore."

Hermione gushed at him. "Oh Neville you look so handsome."

Neville wore the traditional wear of a noble house heir. He had a white shirt under a black vest and a traditional black robe. His mask was a simple red 3 quarter one, stopping just above his lips and curving down to points at his jaw.

"Yeah, Grand does tradition only. I can't complain though." He grinned at Fred who let go of Harry to drape his self over Neville's shoulders.

Hermione hugged him. "I have missed you so much Neville. I hate that you are out of the country most of the summer."

"I know what you mean. It's nice to back with the Pack." Neville let Hermione go back to her spot on Harry's arm. "Draco actual asked me to come get you guys. The gala is starting."

"Well you heard the man-" George pushed Harry forward.

"Let's get going. Lead the way Alpha." Fred moved himself and Neville to the side to let him pass. Harry just laughed as he led the way down the hall and to the stairs.

Draco stood at the bottom in a white version of Neville's robes but his mask was a simple white half mask that covered his eyes. They made their way down the stairs to stand by him. "There you guys are. A lot of the Snakes and some of the Ravens are here Harry. People are going to know you are the current King. There are also people who were kings and queens themselves and are going to be watching."

"I say we give the same entrance we give at school." Hermione answered Draco's unanswered question. "If there are many Snakes and Ravens then it's what they will be expecting and it will help reinforce that we as still the Pack and Harry is still going to be King next year." Harry hid his grin when the others gave Hermione a look. Hermione saw it too. "Harry's been teaching me about the silent politics that go on at these events."

"Okay. Big entrance then." Draco grinned. He loved doing those.

"Are your father and mother going to be okay with this? This is after all their home and their gala." Harry didn't want to offend anyone.

"They are fine. Father cornered me when you guys want to change. It seems that someone told father that you were Slytherin's king and that you made me your second. Father has been waiting for me to tell him since then. I thought he was going to be pissed that I wouldn't be king like he was but you made a good impression on both my parents so they don't care." Draco explained pushing Harry's concern aside.

"Okay. Let's go then." Just like the first time they walked into the Great hall, Draco stood proud to Harry's left and Hermione was graceful on his arm to his right. Neville stood tall behind Harry with a twin on either side of him.

They walked through the elaborate door that leads into the ballroom that was already filled with many guests. The Ravens and Snakes that went to school with them all quieted and watched as they entered. Many of the adults in attendence turned to see what got the younger guests so interested. They saw a group of six young guests walking in strong and united. Many just dismissed them as children wanting attention but those that were in touch with students or teachers of Hogwarts knew who they were and kept an eye on them as they walked to an empty table. They watched as the leader helped his female companion into her chair before sitting himself. They watched as the others sat after the leader did. To some the group was replaced by another from the past, one made of all Slytherins.

The Pack ignored all the looks they received. They all sat, leaving room for Neville's Grandmother and Draco's parents. Harry sent out a small pulse of his magic to place a sound barrier around them. "When we got here Hermione asked me if I found anything about the bond we all seemed to have formed. I did somewhat. It seems that once in a while a group's magic responds to each other and forms a bond. The effects we feel is normal for a new bond. It should settle at school when are around each other all the time again."

"Well that sucks in a way. Is there any benefits?" Draco signed. He hated not sleeping right.

"It depends on the person. The book I read said that sometimes the bond is just the feeling of safety, other times it's feeling when a member is sick or hurt, the feelings of the other members, knowing where they are with truly knowing, and in extreme cases telepathy. The book said that members can have the same thing or different. These bonds are rare so they are not well researched." Harry told them reaching for the glass in front of him.

"May I see that book? No offence Harry but while you are smart you might have missed something." Hermione stated. She wanted to know everything she could about this bond of there.

"None taken. I may have a photographic memory but I do have a habit of brushing off small things that I see as unimportant. You don't, our little researcher." Harry gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hey if she's your researcher, Fred and I call being your inventors and spies." George grinned liking the idea.

"I'm already your representative for the Snakes when you can't be with them so I call full-time representative position." Draco stuck his tongue out in a playful manner at the twins.

"What about Neville? What shall your job be?" Hermione looked over the boy.

Neville shrugged, "I'll be another of his eyes and ears. I've noticed that people aren't as tight-lipped around me. They don't think much of me so I can learn a lot just sitting in a corner of the room."

"So three spies, two inventors, a rep., and a researcher. We got a nice set up going on. We could take over the school!" They laughed at Fred.

Their talking was cut short as Lord Malfoy stood. Harry dropped the barrier. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to our Summer Solstice Gala. When the sun sets we will move outside to light the fire and start the music. Until then please enjoy a meal and drink."

Many took seats. Lady Longbottom came over to their table and sat in a free seat between Neville and two empty seats from Draco. Lady Malfoy took the seat beside her son and Lord Malfoy soon took his seat between her and Lady Longbottom. A plate with Roasted lamb, steamed green beans, and freshly cut apples appeared before them.

"Mr. Potter, Neville tells me you helped him in Defense." Lady Longbottom commented. Neville sent a glance over to her, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

Harry saw this and just pulled up his calm, charming mask. "It's Evans madam and your grandson is talented. He's third in our year. All I did was explain a few details, everything else was all him."

"I was also told that you are the Ravenclaw King. That's quite an achievement for someone under third year, let alone a first year." Harry just gave a small nod. The woman was tring to get under his skin. "The Slytherin King too. Now tell me if you will, how did that happen?"

"I guess you can blame that on me Lady Longbottom. The last king didn't like that I, as the Slytherin prince, was friends with Harrison. He challenged Harrison with the idea that he would win and we would not be allowed to associate with each other. Harrison didn't like that so he took the challenge and won." Draco set his silverware down. Lady Longbottom was trying to start a fight all because Neville was one of Harry's.

"Harrison doesn't like other people to try to dictate his friends' actions. None of us do actually. We are quite protective of each other." Hermione smiled sweetly. The threat was loud and clear in her unspoken words. She knew that Lady Longbottom though little of Neville and in turn would think little of his friends. He was Pack, if she wanted to start something she was going to have to deal with all of them. It didn't matter that they were still kids.

Lord and Lady Malfoy watched all that was happening at the table. They shared a quick glance knowing this could go south and fast. They just couldn't tell who would win though. "All of them are in the top of their classes. From what Draco has been telling me, your grandson is very good at potions. He told me they split their time between potions and spell work."

"He is tied in first place in Herbology thought." George smiles. She hates that subject so they wanted to poke at her.

Lady Longbottom went to say something else but Harry beat her, deciding that he was done with her. "Lady Malfoy I never did thank you for recommending Millie did I? She was everything you said she was."

"That she is. She does all my clothes. Ms. Granger that dress is simply stunning on you." Narcissa knew what Harry was doing and had no problem with it. She never did like Lady Longbottom.

"Thank you Lady Malfoy, though no one can even dream to matching your beauty. Your dress is exquisite." Hermione ignored Lady Longbottom's glare. Narcissa did look beautiful in the simple black corset dress with dark purple butterfly wings that sparkled. Her mask was a black and purple butterfly that covered most of her face.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Harry watched the people around him. He had his back to the wall so he could see the whole room from his seat. It was calm. Many were just enjoying themselves. Soon the plates were gone. In groups people were making their way out of the doors into the garden in the back where the fire was going to be lit. Harry went with his Pack.

"Harry?" He turned to Hermione who was holding onto Draco's arm. "What's our week going to look like? What do you have planned?"

"Library, pranks, experiments, and just all-around fun. Sound good?" He gave a grin to the girl.

Many heads turned at the sound of younger guests laughter that night. The Pack spent the night joking and playing around, cherishing the small amount of time they had all together that summer. When the night came to an end Neville got hugs and promises of letters and gifts for his birthday. Draco got the same promise as he was leaving the country to go to his family's home in Italy and wouldn't be back till the start of school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you all liked it! Thank you so much for over 200 reviews! I feel so loved.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my story idea. Do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 16 – Back Again

Harry gave a happy sigh. He was going back to Hogwarts. Back to a place his whole Pack was. The week he had Hermione all to himself was fun and it continued when the whole Pack was together at Draco's family Summer Solstice Gala. After he had said goodbye to Neville and Draco, he had taken Hermione and the twins back to his home for a week. It was filled with reading, prank wars, trying and failing to teach the twins to cook, and just moments of relaxation. Petunia had enjoyed the house filled with children and was reluctant in letting them leave.

The next week was spent at the twin's home. That wasn't as fun. Harry and Hermione had gotten to meet the whole family. They liked the oldest two brothers and only sister but Harry and Hermione could agree that the last two could have just disappeared. Percy had been nagging at the pranks and jokes they were playing. Ron was an idiot, one minute acting like he was Harry's best friend and the next trying to show up the 'boy-who-lived'. Ginny, the youngest and only girl, was quiet and just watched what went on around her. Once in a while she would play with the twins or divert Ron's attention when he was getting too much. Harry liked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but that was a week he didn't want a repeat of.

After that his birthday soon approached with gifts from all his Pack and a surprise party from his aunt and cousin with his godparents in attendance. He then spent a week each with them. He debated, learned more magic, and brewed with Severus. While with his godmother, Minerva told him stories of his parents at school and helped him with any theory questions he had on magic.

He boarded the train with a smile. He found Neville sitting alone reading the book on earth magic Hermione had found in Knockturn Alley for his birthday. He greeted the boy, engaging him in a conversation about his stay in Italy. Hermione and Draco soon joined. It wasn't until five minutes after the train had left the station that the twins entered leading a first year between them.

"Alpha and Pack this is Luna Lovegood. She's our neighbor and friend. Luna this is our Alpha Harrison Evans, across from him is Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and the girl holding onto Draco is Hermione Granger." Luna gave a large smile at each of them when the twins introduced.

She was cute with her wild blond hair, big blue eyes, bottle cork necklace, and radish earrings. What Harry didn't think was cute was the bruise forming on her left cheek. "Ms. Lovegood, may I inquire how you got that mark on your cheek?"

"Ron Weasley did it. I'm not sure why though. I think it might be the Heklors feeding on his positivity, leaving him with only negative emotions. He should really eat carrots, Heklors don't like carrots." Her voice was light and smooth with a dream like quality. Harry could only smile. She was too cute.

Fred put his, his brother's and Luna's trunks away before sitting against Harry's legs. George sat Luna next to Harry before sitting next to her. "That's why we were late getting in here." Fred let his head fall back onto Harry's legs.

"We found our dear little brother harassing Luna." George put much sarcasm into the word 'dear'.

"We intervened and it went from there." Fred finished.

"Why was Ron bothering someone in the first place?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand and healed Luna's cheek.

"People think I'm weird." Luna shrugged not showing if it bothered her or not in her body language.

Harry could see it in her eyes. She was hurting. "That is not acceptable. Just because you might be different from another does not give them rights to harass or pick on you. Ron is nothing but a bully, what he thinks means nothing." He paused to make sure she thought about his words. "You are more than welcome to come to one of us if any one messes with you again."

"Thank you. Oh is that a Twilight Viperesk?" Luna's eyes sparkled watching Amara lazing on Harry's shoulders.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat at his house table separate from the rest of his Pack as they also sat at their house tables. The new first years were listening to the sorting hat sing his song. He could see many shifting from nervousness. Harry's eyes moved to the high table. A new blond man with an overly large smile sat next to his godfather and Snape did not look happy.

"Bridget Aklore." The sorting began, pulling Harry's eyes back to his godmother and the first years she called. One by one they sat on the stool to have the hat put on their heads and be placed in a house. He was polite to clap for everyone who was sorted. When Luna was called and Sorted into Ravenclaw he grinned. He waved her over. She took the seat next to him humming happily.

"Ginevra Weasley" Harry noted that his twins perked up. They loved their little sister the most out of their whole family. "Slytherin" Everyone in the hall froze. Shock was plain to see on all. Harry and the Twins clapped, followed by the rest of the Pack, the twins cheering loud for their baby sister. The Ravens and Snakes soon were clapping too. Harry watched Draco invite her to sit next to him. Harry could only give approval in his mind. A Weasley wasn't normally tolerated by the Snakes, the twins were an exception as they were part of his Pack, so for her to be sorted into the house was like putting a mouse in with a rat.

The first years were soon all sitting at a table and dinner was served. Harry spent his time speaking to Luna and the rest of the Ravens. When dinner was over the new DADA professor was introduced, the blond man, as Professor Lockhart. Before long Harry was in the Raven's tower telling the first years the rules he had set up the year before. Draco was with the Snakes doing the same. When all was said and done, and when they house was done dragging him into conversations about his summer, he wished his Ravens a good night.

The Pack's room was warm and welcoming when Harry entered. The rest of the Pack was already sitting around in the middle of a debate. He gave a happy sigh, planting himself in his chair. Draco, seeing him back, told him about all the first year duels, including Ginny's. "She got into the royal court. She's a high noble."

"Care to explain what the royal court is?" Hermione asked.

"I never did explain the ranks did I?" Draco mused out loud. "Okay, the lowest rank is peasant. Then we have the middle ranks that are copper knight, silver knight, golden knight. After that we get to the court ranks that are court knight and high court knight. The last group ranks are the royal court ranks; the low noble, high noble, and princess/prince. And as everyone knows, the crown rank is the highest one can go. Now unlike the other ranks below it, the royal court can have only two at a level, one male one female. Ginny is now the high noble female."

"That sounds like a lot to remember. Thank god Gryffindor doesn't have a rank system. The only rank system I want is Harry as our Alpha, Draco his Beta, and the rest of us the Gammas. That is good enough for me." Hermione stated.

Conversation drifted from topic to topic after that. Harry dug out his Blood Magic book. He had been working on the memory mirror exercise all summer. Now that he was at school once again he felt it was time to move on.

'For this exercise you will be learning spilt-blood. You will need blood of someone else, preferably from a willing giver this time. Get a mirror, a different one than the one you use with your own blood, and add a drop of this person's blood to the mirror. Concentrate on looking through their eyes. It might take a few tries but after practice you should be able to hold it. The goal is to be able to see through the person's eyes for an hour.'

Harry set the book down and looked at his Pack. Did they trust him enough to let him have a small amount of blood to practice with? Blood in the wizarding world was powerful and highly protected by the one it belongs to. Evan at St. Mungo when blood is needed to be taken a binding magical contract was signed to protect the blood of the patient. Add to it, his Pack didn't even know he was learning, let alone practicing, blood magic.

Harry bit his lip in a rare show of worry before he calmed himself and asked. "Pack?" They all stopped what they were doing to give him their full attention. "Will one of you be gracious and trusting enough to let me have a small amount of blood?"

Hermione was the first to speak, not understanding why the others looked shocked at the question. "Sure. I don't know why you'd need to ask like that."

"Hermione," Draco groaned from beside her. "Blood is a dangerous thing to let another have. Blood is a living being's life force. It can save a life or take it away."

"Hermione, what Draco is saying is that blood can be used as a weapon to the being it belongs too." Harry bit his lip again. "Now that's not why I asked. I'm- … I found that I can use blood magic." Harry paused at the looks he received. They all looked so shocked, even the founders. "I found a book the day before my 11th birthday that was written by Merlin and it had a test on the front page. I did it and passed. So far I have learned the tools I will use, the history of where mortals learned magic, the three different types of magic users, and the six levels of blood magic. For the past year I had practiced. The first level is called self-drop. I use only a single drop of my blood in a mirror to show me people or places. I moved onto the second one during the summer, which was using my mirror as a Pensieve. I need to move on to the next exercise, which is spilt-drop. The exercise says to use a drop of blood from another, preferably freely given. The drop will only go onto a mirror."

"Harry relax, we trust you. We were just shocked that you were a blood user. They outlawed that branch because many died just trying a simple test. If you survived the test then learn." Draco smirked. "No one has been able to use blood magic since Merlin. How did you find his book?"

Harry laughed, remembering how. "The day before my 11th birthday my aunt took me to an old book store. I saw it on the shelf and for some reason I felt the need to get it. It didn't have any marking or anything."

Hermione laughed. "You would have that luck. Alpha is there anything you can't do?"

Harry snorted, leaning back into his chair. "Oh there is plenty I can't do Hermione. I'm just good t hiding it." He winked at her making her laugh once again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Helga watched as the children filter into the bedroom to sleep. "They have so much potential. Do you think they would be able to learn? Could we teach them?"

"They have the potential. They can't learn until the bond they have completes though. That won't happen for a month in the least. We'll see around Samhain if they are ready." Salazar sighs. It would be nice to pass on forgotten knowledge. Knowledge that should have never been forgotten in the first place.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good morning Pack. How are you all?" Luna popped up behind the twins sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Fred and George grab each other, holding Neville between them, in fake shock and fear. Harry shook his head at the show, but a smile was clearly on his lips.

"Good morning Luna. How was your first night in Ravenclaw?" Hermione smiled at the girl who took a seat next to George.

"It was good." Luna smiled as she piled food onto her plate. "Everyone was so nice."

Halfway through breakfast one of the fifth year Ravenclaw perfects came over with a small piece of parchment and handed it over to Harry. Soon after one of the fifth year Slytherin prefects brought over a piece of parchment and also gave it to Harry. Neville kept looking at them in confusion. "Harry what are those?"

"Reports on the first through seventh years. Since Draco and I didn't stay in the house dorms last night, the first and seventh years are more likely to talk and act out. I asked the perfects to take note of who acts out and put into a single report so I can address them and stop it early." Harry opened the Ravenclaw report and read through it. He leveled Luna with a look. "Luna, when you said 'it was good', and 'everyone was so nice' did you happen to mean 'a third year girl named Cho wouldn't leave you alone until you shut your door in her face'?"

"It wasn't anything to worry about. She's just petty." Luna ducked her head blushing at being caught lying. "Eveyone else was nice to me though."

"Luna, she may be petty but she is breaking a rule I set last year and went over again last night. This is not acceptable and will be stopped." Harry gave her one last look before opening and reading the Slytherin report.

"Did anyone start something with our sister?" Fred asked looking over at the Snake table.

"Yes but she took care of it herself with a well-aimed and powerful Bat-Bogey Hex that sent one Pansy Parkinson to the Med wing this morning. No one was around. Seems that the only reason it was reported was because one of the portraits told the seventh year perfect. I'll talk to my Snakes tonight. Feel free to invite your sister around. Anyone who goes against Pansy is in my good books." Harry set the reports to the side.

"Okay onto a new subject, what do you think our schedules will be like?" Hermione asked.

"I would assume the same as last year. Next year they will change depending on the classes you all choose." Fred answered for her.

"Thank the Gods it's Saturday. Two days to settle in and get everything back in order. With the rules already being disregarded I don't want to have to worry about classes starting today too." Draco grumbled. He finished his eggs before he grabbed the tea that appeared in front of his empty plate. Tea at every meal was a habit the pack was picking up from Harry.

"Draco I want you to call a house meeting. Tell them it will be with the Ravens in the tower. They are all to be there after breakfast ends. Twins help spread the word to both the Ravens and Snakes if you will." Harry stood. "I will be there with Severus."

Draco stood to do as he was told. Fred and George turned to the Raven beside them and told them about the meet. Word spread before Harry stopped in front of Snape at the head table. "Uncle Severus?"

Snape looked to Harry, giving him his complete attention. "Do you need something Harrison?"

"The Pack and I wanted to know if you would like to join us for a talk or two if you have time after breakfast." Harry smiled. He knew his godfather knew what he was truly saying.

"I'm done so why don't you and I go ahead." Snape stood, gleeful on the inside to get away from Lockhart. The man never shut up about himself and his fame.

They walked silently together out of the hall. The Pack meet them at the door, done themselves. The way to the Ravenclaw tower was silent. Harry was thinking of ways to make it clear that he wasn't going to let his rules be broken. The year before, no one bothered to test the rules because they were fair and so no punishment was given. He needed something now.

Humiliation, that was the way to deal with the Snakes but the Ravens wouldn't care as much. The Ravens would have to be by person. "Twins, Neville, what can you three tell me of one Cho Chang?"

"Cho is a third year. The rumor mill has said that she fancy's herself the female leader of Ravenclaw and as such your future girlfriend." Neville answered first. They paused at the portrait, whom seeing Harry, opened without an answered riddle. Rowena had told her he was her heir so he didn't need the password. Godric had done the same with the fat lady who guards the Gryffindor tower though Harry hadn't gone to the lion's tower.

"She also sees herself as one of the prettiest girls in school." Fred shrugged not caring about what the girl thought. Humiliation for Cho too it seemed.

Harry took his seat in his corner chair. Hermione sat on the right arm of the chair, leaning into Harry's side. The twins took seats on the floor, leaning against Harry's legs. Draco sat straight backed on the left side armrest, while Neville stood beside him. Snape stood behind the chair in the shadows so he was harder to see. Snape was here to watch, as he had requested to do that summer.

The Pack stayed in silence as Ravens and Snakes entered in small groups of 3 and 4. When Harry saw all of his Ravens in the room he turned to Draco for the Snakes. Draco gave a nod. "Hello everyone. Snakes, for those who don't know I am Harrison Evans. I am the Raven and Snake King. Now this meeting was called because I have found that a member of both houses has broken one of my rules." He paused to watch the students look at each other, wondering who did it and what the punishment was going to be. He also saw the two culprits try to hide in the back. "Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson please come join us here in the front."

Harry watched as the others parted for the two girls to walk forward. Pansy flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked forward with her nose in the air. Cho shrunk in on herself, trying to be as small as possible. One of her fellow Ravens had to grab her and push her forward. Others helped shuffle her along. When Cho got to the front Pansy had already opened her mouth.

"You accuse me of breaking one of your rule, where is your evidence and what rule did I break?" Pansy tried to sound like she was superior but ended up sounding like a toddler who was about to throw a fit.

"You did well with making sure no living being was around when you attacked your new house mate, one Ginevra Weasley, but you forgot about the portrait of the snake dancer. She saw you try to attack Ginny, when you failed to cast the bone-breaking curse, and when Ginny hit you with the Bat-Boggy Hex making you leave to the Med wing in tears." Harry watched the girl develop a deep blush. "I made it quite clear in my last rule what I expected from everyone. You will not segregate or bully each other. You do not have to like everyone but you are expected to be civil. Attacking a fellow Snake is not acceptance or civil. As such I have decided that the best punishment for you is become Ginny's servant for a week. You will follow all her commands and you will not be able to even try to harm her in any way. So mote it be."

A flash around Pansy showed that the punishment became reality. Harry grinned, happy that Salazar told him about the advantages to being king of a house. Any punishment you give will be reinforced by Hogwarts herself because when a student was sorted they are submitting themselves to that house and to the one who rules it. "Ginny she is your to do as you wish with for a week."

Ginny stepped forward and gave a small bow. "Thank you." She stepped back pulling Pansy with her. Pansy couldn't do anything to fight.

Harry turned to Cho. The third year girl looked even more frightened after seeing Pansy's punishment. "Cho Chang you were seen and heard by no less than five Ravens harassing one Luna Lovegood, a fellow Raven and a first year. You did not stop when she asked you to or when you were ordered by the perfects to leve her alone. You went as far as to threaten to make her years here at Hogwarts miserable, called yourself the Raven's Lady, and followed Luna up to her room when she walked away from you." Harry motioned Luna forward. "Luna, do you wish to give your own punishment?"

Luna looked at the Asian girl who stood shaking before the Pack and both houses. "I think she is just petty and her words mean nothing. But I also understand that you need to set examples to enforce your rules so yes I have a punishment for her." Harry gave her a nod to tell her to continue. "She fancies herself so beautiful and the most important girl in Ravenclaw. I wouldn't mind if her outer looks reflected her inner self. Let the houses see if she is as pretty on the inside as she believes she is on the outside."

"Very well." He nodded. Luna moved back into the crowd. Harry turned back to Cho. "Cho your punishment is to have your inner self show on the outside. Not only will your looks reflect it but so will your words. You will be unable to lie and you must give an answer to every question asked to you. Your true thoughts will be laid bare for all to hear. This punishment will continue until Luna has decided that you have learned you lesson. So mote it be."

A light surrounded Cho. Her long luscious black hair turned greasy, filled with dead ends, and knots everywhere. Her perfectly tanned skin turned sickly white and blemishes covered most of her face. Her lips became cracked and dried. Her nails, that were well manicured and painted to perfection, turning yellow and broken. All in all Harry decided that she had a long way to go before she truly learned any lesson.

Harry turned his eyes from the sobbing girl to the two houses watching and waiting. "My rules are simple and fair. They were made clear so there would be no mishaps. Some of you might have thought I wouldn't enforce my rules, let this be an example. I expect my rules to be followed and I will punish those who break them." Harry watched some bow their heads in submission and other stand tall, looking down at the two girls.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape watched as the Pack found places around Harry. He watched as Harry called a girl from each house out, explained their crimes, and then found an appropriate punishment for both. But after all that he was more surprised with how both houses reacted. Slytherins don't bow in any form lightly and the Ravenclaws just as proud, just as likely to bow as Slytherins, yet here in front of him are many of both houses bowing their heads to a second year, his youngest godson.

Snape felt a shiver go down his spine. When he found that Harry had two houses under his belt, he never in a million years thought he would earn the respect of almost all the members. From the way Harry spoke, this was also the first time a rule was broken too. Another shiver made its way down his spine. Harry was going to be a turning point, good or bad; he doesn't know which yet but still a turning point.

Harry ended the meet. While the Pack stayed where they were, letting any approach to talk, Snape expected to see the Snakes leave. He was once again surprised. The Snakes mingled with the Ravens, finding seats and groups to talk in. While it is true that the Slytherins and Ravenclaws have always been on good terms, they were never on good enough terms to join together like they were doing now. Snape reached forward, setting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flashed him a smile, wishing him a good day, when Snape told him he was needed at a teacher's meeting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here you go everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. Please reviews, as you all know by now, they motivate my muse!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form (Though I wish I did). I only own my idea for this story. Don't sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 17 – New Pack Mates

The first week of school was an adjustment. Classes themselves were just like the year before, though the new DADA teacher was the biggest joke any student had ever seen. No, the adjustment was how the Ravens and Snakes acted. The whole school noticed too. In the former year the Ravens never hesitated to approach the Pack and speak with Harry, the Snakes had kept their distance outside of the common room. Now they approached the Pack and Harry at meals, in the hall, and in the classroom. They had banded themselves together too, instead of two houses they acted as one. Snakes and Ravens walked to classes, ate at each other's tables, studied, and just hung out together.

The teachers were amazed to watch the structure of the interactions. There was no bullying, no fights, and no insults out of spite between the two houses. They had noted the year before how the Snakes had acted better but this was a whole new level. When headstrong lions tried to pick fights with the Snakes, the Ravens were right there by the Snakes to defend. When a Raven third year was cornered by a group of four lions, two passing Snakes, fifth years, jumped in to help the Raven. The teachers had never seen this before. While the Lions and Badgers were still separate houses, the Ravens and Snakes acted as one. Many of the teachers gave credit to the Pack, or more so to one Harrison Evans.

The only things noticed and worrisome to the teachers were how Pansy was Ginny's lap dog and that Cho, once the school's beauty, looked horrible. Pansy had followed Ginny's every word. When the first week ended Pansy turned back to the girl the whole school knew. Cho, though, did not. Students started to avoid her, as her words had become harsh and bitter. She spent a lot of time on her own in the library with only Luna Lovegood going to see her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry lost all decorum; he handed his bag and Nightshade to Hermione and ran. He ran as fast as he could. Students moved from his way as he came barreling down the hall. His laughter preceded him. The yells of two males followed his laughter. Many watched as Harry ran for his life as the twins chased after their Alpha, wearing neon green and fluorescent pink dresses. Many eyebrows rose at the sight but soon laughs bubbled from their throats watching the renowned devil twins shoot spells, jinxes, and hexes at their leader, all of which missing their target.

They were making their way around a corner in the courtyard when Luna stepped into the pathway. Harry twisted, putting weight on his legs and sprung. He flipped over her, landing on his feet facing her and the twins. "You okay Luna?"

"Harry… that…that was-" Fred was frozen looking at him, still in the hideous dress.

"Holy Hell. That was brilliant mate." George finished for his brother.

Luna giggled. "I didn't know you had such good reflexes. Where did you learn to do that?"

By this time the hall was filled with whispers and gossip from the students who saw the interaction. Harry plastered on a smirk. "I am just that good Luna. Na, I got good reflexes by working on them. The flip came from the physical training I have been doing."

Harry had jumped right back into training when he got back to Hogwarts. During the summer he had limited his activity to running in the mornings, doing a set of push up and sit ups after. His aunt had also gotten into yoga and she roped him in to do it with her. All this had helped him with his balance, endurance, and strength. He found that with his knives, his aim was better. His hand to hand was stronger and faster too. It was the same with his dueling. Draco was mad when Harry had kicked his butt ten minutes faster than the year before.

"Can you teach me?" Luna asked, her hopeful smile tugged at Harry's heart.

She was just too cute in his mind. Like a little sister he never had. Harry cleared his head of the thought. She wasn't Pack, not yet anyway. "Maybe. Let me think about it and I'll tell you tomorrow."

Fred interrupted anything Luna was about to say, "We are going to be late. Harry turn us back."

Harry looked the twins up and down in amusement. A smirk played on the edge of his lips. "No, I'll leave you two to find the counter on your own."

George's eyes widened in a fake show of fear. "You're…you're going to make us stay like this until we find the counter curse? Harrison how can you be so cruel to us?"

"We thought you loved us." Harry rolled his eyes at Fred falling to his knees in a comical show of shock.

He ignored them, wished Luna a good day and made his way to Hermione, Neville, and Draco standing at the door way waiting. "Twins get to class. We don't need you to be late and get a detention."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alpha, have you thought about Luna? Can we have her?" George asked, walking down the hall beside Neville and Fred. Draco was walking to Harry's left with Hermione on his arm.

Harry sighed. The whole Pack seemed to like the girl. Hermione fell in love with the girl's intelligence, Draco thought her ideas were weird but interesting, Neville found her to be funny, and the twins were her childhood friends. How could she could not be allowed into the Pack if even he himself thought her mannerisms adorable. "We can invite her to our room toni-"

A pained shout cut him off. The sound echoing off the stones. All wands were out in an instant. Harry cautiously led the Pack down the empty hallway just outside the Great Hall. Shuffling and the sound of flesh hitting stone pulled attention to one of the empty classroom to their left. The twins snuck forward, one on both sides of the door. Harry and the others followed. Harry was the one to push the door open. He felt white hot anger fill him.

Ronald Weasley stood above Ginny red faced and wand out. Ginny was on the floor holding her cheek and tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to our family? How could you betray us by becoming a slimy snake?" Ron kicked at her, landing it in her right side. Ginny cried out again, curling up trying to proect herself from her brother's assault.

Harry felt his magic loosen with his anger. The steel control he was forced to learn living with his uncle cracked. The door slammed into the wall behind it. Ron jumped away from Ginny in shock. "What the hell do you think you are doing Ronald Weasley?"

Ron frozen. The whole Pack stood strong with their wands at the ready. Harry stood in the middle of them, his eyes glowing. Neville stepped forward to kneel beside Ginny. Hermione was the first to react when Ron went to throw a spell out. She put up a shield to block the freeze charm. Draco disarmed him with a quick spell, and the twins both hit him with a stupefy. The boy flew back into to the far wall.

"Twins take Ginny to the Med wing, Hermione go with them and keep them level-headed. Neville you go get Snape and McGonagall from the Great Hall. Draco, you go spread the word that both Ginny and Luna are off-limits. They belong to the Pack." Harry ordered. The Pack didn't hesitate to follow them. Neville ran out of the room with Draco next to him. Fred picked his little sister up, even though she was fighting against it.

Harry stood unmoving, glaring at the unconscious redhead. He was slowly pushing down his magic and anger. Harry saw a flash of his aunt on the floor. He clenched his eyes and shook his head. He hated seeing woman being hit. It always brought up the memory of his aunt being hit because she was protecting him. No real man should ever hit a female.

"Harrison," Harry turned. His godparents were at the door entrance. How lost in his anger induced thoughts was he that he never felt them aproach? McGonagall stepped around him to look at Ron. "Mr. Longbottom told us that Ginny was assaulted by her brother. Can you tell me what you saw happen?"

Harry took a breath, pushing the last of his memories away. "The Pack and I were on our way to eat Lunch when we heard a cry. We followed the sounds to this classroom. When we looked inside we saw Ginny on the ground crying and holding her cheek with Ron yelling at her. We intervened when he kicked her in the stomach. When he saw us he went to attack. Draco disarmed him, while the twins incapacitated him." Harry gave the facts straight. McGonagall nodded. "Ginny is with the twins and Hermione at the Med wing."

"Yes, we told Neville to stay with Draco at the Slytherin table. Why don't you go join them while we take care of this?" Snape pulled his wand out, ready to wake Ron. Harry nodded, leaving.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry paced alone in the room. The founders sat silent watching. Harry had told the others to get Luna and Ginny. He would have to talk with them but if they wish, Harry was willing to open a place for them in the Pack. 'The Pack.' Harry slumped down into his chair on his last pass of it. He had come to this school trying to be invisible, that went out the window with who he befriended on the train. When he had become King of the Ravens he had done it to get some peace, that only brought the power-hungry Snake. Next thing he knew he was being told to leave Draco alone and then became Snake King.

He had changes in mind when he came to this school. He had learned all he could about the wizarding world and he didn't like how corrupt it was. That corruption was killing the magic. He could feel it. He wanted to bring change. A thought hit him. Draco, Neville, and the founders all have told him that being a king while at school carried weight out in the real world. He had two houses under him, and had their respect. He had Pack members from all houses and affinity. Could he bring some of the changes he wants about now?

Harry sensed his Pack moving closer to the room but paid them no mind. "Salazar?"

"Something I can help you with Harrison?" Salazar asked. He saw the spark grow in Harry's eyes.

"What are the chances that the Snakes will respect me enough to listen to me after they graduate?" He shifted through the number of ideas his mind generated.

"If you have their respect, then yes." The door opened, cutting what Salazar was going to say after. The Pack walked in with Ginny and Luna following. Seeing the Pack and guest sit, Salazar continued. "Contrary to what many think, Slytherins are very loyal once they find someone to follow. As they follow your rule at school now and respect you, they will still follow you once they are out. What is it you are planning Harrison?"

"Planning?" Hermione looked between Salazar and Harrison from her seat next to Ginny. "Harry what are you planning now?"

Harry just leaned back with a smug smirk. "I will tell we get our Pack business done first."

"Master? Are these the two girls that will be joining the Nest?" Amara asked, coming from the bedroom to investigate who was in her Master's rooms.

"Pack, Amara, it's a Pack. And I am not sure if they are joining, it's their decision." Harry let her come up his chair and settle on his shoulders. "We like them both for the Pack."

"She is gorgeous." Harry looked up at Ginny's squeal. She had found Nightshade and proceeded to cuddle the black ferret. Luna was even getting in on it by petting and cooing over her.

Hermione giggled watching them. Draco just rolled his eyes. "Harry, can we move this along? I want to know what put that look on your face."

"Very well." Harry nodded, "Ginny, Luna, you both have ties with in the Pack and as such we want to invite you to join."

"After meeting you when you came for a week and listening to Fred and George talk about all of you, I think I would like to join. I don't want to be separated from my brothers." Ginny answered, setting the fussy ferret down.

"I will join. I don't have many friends. It would be nice." Luna lowered her head.

"Good. Now what I was planning was to bring about change with the seventh years. This is their last year. Draco, the Slytherins respect me yes?" Harry picked up Nightshade so she could lay in his lap and play with his hand.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. They talk about you in the common room all the time. They respect you and many will follow you when they are out of school. Why?"

"My aunt never hid the existence of this world from me, but to protect me she kept me out of it until I got my letter. When that happened I got all the information I could on the Ministry and some history. I was surprised with what I found; Corruption, conspiracy, and limitations. I want to change that. But what I want to change more is the limitations put on magic. Magic is dying. Slowly. We need to stop that." Harry explained. Draco and Ginny didn't understand.

"What do you mean, magic is dying. It's strong." Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I can feel magic. I have always been able to. I feel it and can use it freely. Now because I can feel magic I can also feel how it is dying. It's not as strong as it once was, I know this because the echo is stronger than the present." Hermione interrupted with a faint noise that showed confusion. "The echo is like a ghost, just of magic. Now this echo is stronger than the present magic. For that to happen the present magic must be less than what was in the past. It shouldn't be like that. Magic increases or decreases by the number of magic users. Magic users are at a low number, the lowest they have ever been."

"How is it like this then?" Hermione asked. She loved her magic. She didn't want to think about it gone.

"The inbreeding. Purebloods think that if they marry other purebloods the magic will stay strong. That's wrong. All purebloods are related to each other in some way or another go when they keep marrying each other the magic gets weaker. Many look down on Half-bloods or Muggle-borns but what they don't understand is that those people have stronger magic because it's fresh. Lady magic has given us ways to keep the magic strong by giving us new blood and magic to mix with. Fresh blood brings magically strong children instead of all the squids or still born that have increased in the past 30 years." Harry pointed to Hermione, "Hermione is the top witch of our year and she is a muggle-born. If she were to marry a pureblood their children would be magically strong and more likely to show familial blood magic. Look at your aunt Draco. Andromeda was born a Black. The Blacks are known to have metamorphmagus traits but with all the inbreeding no one has been born one in 43 years. Andromeda married a muggle-born and they had a daughter. The daughter is a metamorphmagus."

"That makes sense. But what about the Ministry? You are a kid, a 12 year old kid. The boy-who-lived, yes, but still a kid." Draco pointed out.

"Let me tell you all a secret. I will be emancipated when I turn 13. When that happens I will take up the role as Lord of the house of Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. My aunt has been helping me go through all the paper work the goblins have sent me, all my accounts, and both Sev and Min have been teaching me all I need to know. I have 12 seats in the Ministry." Harry watched their reactions with hidden glee. He loved keeping his pack on their toes.

"You… you…" Draco couldn't form a full sentence.

"You are heir to two of the founders? When were you going to tell us that?" Neville was the first to get his thoughts to work.

"I was going to tell you all when the time was right." Harry smiled innocently. Luna giggled in amusement.

"Peverell, you are the Peverell heir? Peverell as in the three brothers who were given gifts from Lord Death? That Peverell?" Hermione asked. "I thought that family was made up, just a bed time story for children."

"No child, the three Peverell brothers are real and the gifts given to the brothers were true too." Rowena laughed. All attention turned to her. "The eldest asked for the most powerful wand, the middle for a way to bring back the dead, and the youngest just asked for a way to be hidden from all including Lord Death himself. Lord Death gave them all what they asked for a wand made from elder wood with a core of Thestral tail hair to the eldest, a stone polished by a river to resurrect the dead to the middle, and a cloak from his own robes to hide the wearer from sight to the youngest. The eldest was killed in his sleep for the wand, the middle killed himself after the stone only brought back the ghost of his love, and the middle lived until he was old and the cloak passed to his son."

"Okay so Peverells were real people. Back to the discussion before this, Harry what are you planning? You just proved you have the power behind you in name and blood, but what do you want to do to bring the changes?" Hermione turned back to Harry who was watching Nightshade and Amara play together in his lap.

He looked up at her with a dark smile. "Infiltration. The only way that the corrupt Ministry is going to change anything to the way it should be is if new people, uncorrupt, ran it. I think many of the Snakes and Ravens are planning to go into politics because family expects it. I think I should enlist some help from those who are likely to stay loyal to get the ball rolling. Get a couple people in to evaluate the damage. Have them learn the ins and outs of the Ministry so when it comes to start pushing the changes we have more leverage. After that, slowly start adding people in. Before anyone is the wiser, the Ministry will be run by people who will not betray us or Lady Magic." The Pack was entranced by Harry. They hung onto his every word. The Pack didn't notice Luna's and Ginny's magic start to intertwine with the rest of them or how the founders looked on with pride in their eyes at the group. "Magic is the basic building block of all life on this planet. We need to protect it. The old ways were right but they have been pushed to the side by many because the Ministry has told them to. We need to go back to the way Merlin helped make the Ministry. We can do that. We will do that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next month passed quickly for the Pack. Luna and Ginny fit in perfectly and had no trouble intergrading in with the way things were done. Draco and Ginny were busy making a list of seventh years that would be beneficial and willing to help with Harry's plan for change. Hermione and the twins were subtlety recruiting Gryffindor to the cause, without the lions really knowing about it. Neville was doing the same with the Hufflepuff. Harry and Luna were working on the Ravens.

Snape and McGonagall had seen the way the Pack was acting, spending more time with the students, and confronted Harry. Harry gave them a simple, edited, explanation of what they were doing. He left out how he was taking over the Ministry and said they wanted to encourage the other students to get involved in the protection of magic. Not once did he lie to them but they really had no clue what he was truly up to.

Harry's training with his blood magic had also advanced. He hadn't moved from using a drop of his Pack's blood to see through their eyes but he was slowly able to look longer. He had also played around with the self-drop exercise and found a way to use his blood to make a port key. He had Hermione test it. He gave her a carved stone ring and sent her to the training room while he went to the potion lab. He had told her to activate it by putting pressure on it and saying Alpha. Even with all the wards Hogwarts had, she was port keyed to Harry's side. Harry had tinkered with it and added a drop of blood from each Pack member.

The end result made it so all a person had to do was say the name of the one they wanted to go to and it took the member to the other person. Harry had made slender obsidian rings with a Celtic wolf howling inlayed into an emerald stone for the girls and an obsidian arm band with the Celtic wolf howling carved into it but with emerald eyes for the guys. The twins insisted that Harry needed a slightly different one for himself so he made his arm band obsidian with silver borders and his Celtic wolf howling to a full moon made of moonstone. Harry had Hermione help him with putting protection runes on the inside of the rings and arm bands too so only the ones who the port key was assigned to could use it and only the wearer could take it off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Samhain came with cold winds and warm celebration. The Pack had noticed subtle changes in their magic. They could sense each other. It was Hermione and Neville that found out that their bond had finally settled. Luna and Ginny were shocked that they had been included in the bond too. Hermione and Neville noticed in class that they won't say anything to each other, but they could still hear each other. Hermione spent the next week in the founder's library searching through every book she could. The Pack was telepathic. They couldn't talk to others outside of the Pack but at the same time the Pack had to find a way to block the thoughts from each other.

Salazar had been the one to teach them about the mind arts and how to modify Occlumency to block each other's thoughts unless they concentrate on the Pack member they wish to speak to. He taught them how to make barriers in their mind along with a 'room' where they can communicate with each other without giving each other full access to their heads.

With this development and the complete trust it gave them all, Luna had decided to come out as a seer to the Pack. They were shocked; as seers stayed hidden afraid they would be made into slaves and used. Harry took it smooth telling her that he knew. Her magic told him. With the bond the Pack was able to sense what the others were feeling. Harry on the other had got one other gift from the bond. He could pinpoint where each Pack member was. He couldn't see them like on a map in his head, or the area comes to him. He could just feel them, and his magic just knew where they were.

The founders watched the Pack become closer and work harder together with pride. Helga turned to the others, her amber eyes bright. "They can learn it. Let's help them bring the old ways back."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here you go guys. I hope you all liked it. This story is my pride and joy (besides my animals at home) and I enjoy feedback so please keep sending me your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 18 – Shadows Awaken

Things progressed as November passed. Ginny had been given a black diary from an admirer, something Fred and George wouldn't stop teasing her about. She never touched it after throwing it into her trunk. Harry's plan was almost set, as they found a number of students willing to give a vow of loyalty to Harry and help in any way they could. Many of them were sixth and seventh year Ravens and Snakes. Classes were easy for all of them because even though they were gathering students for their cause, they also kept to the schedule the year before set. The studied together, kept up their spell work by dueling, the potion lab was always in use by someone, and Harry even started making the whole Pack do physical training with him. While the Pack did the Physical training and learned some hand to hand combat, Luna and Ginny were the only ones who wanted to learn a weapon too. Harry had started their training with their own weapons of their choice, senbons (throwing needles) and daggers. They spent an hour after the other would leave just practicing, Luna with her needles, Ginny with her daggers, and Harry with the knives his aunt gifted him when he was 11.

A week before Yule break started was when the founders decided to test the capacity of the Pack. They waited till the whole Pack was together in the common room talking and relaxing before they spoke up about teaching them all. "Harrison we have a test we would like you all to take. Will you?" Rowena's voice silenced the Pack.

Harry looked at the founders in question. "What type of test?"

Helga smiled at the Pack. "It's a test many of our own students had to take. It helped them pick classes that matched with their magical affinity. We wish to have each of you take this test so we know what we can teach you as a group and what to teach you individually."

Hermione blinked in shock once before Harry swore he could see stars appear in her eyes. "Teach? You want to teach us?" Her voice went up an octave in her excitement.

Godric chuckled, "She reminds me of you, Rowena. You got just as excited when you got your hands on new knowledge."

"Hush Godric. If I remember you got that way when you saw a sword you liked." Rowena glared at him.

Salazar rolled his eyes at the bantering pair. He turned his attention to the amused Pack. "It's a simple test. Just take a potion and go into a meditation. When you are in a peaceful state, images will appear before you. Remember them because when you come out you need to tell us them. Each image you see will be something you will find your magic more inclined to work with."

"What's the potion and where can we get it?" Neville asked.

"You will need to make it in your lab. My personal potion book is in the library. The potion is called Conperio Peritia. It will take three days to make but the ingredients are common. After the potions are done you will all do the test four at a time. That way the four waiting can cast the spell needed. Then you can switch. Understand?" Salazar gave each of them a look over. They all nodded.

"Now that that is out of the way. When we know what you all can learn we will make up a schedule." Godric took their attention. "Go find the potion book, and get started."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The potion was finished without difficulty. The Pack was waiting till after dinner to take it. Sitting at the Hufflepuff table Harry was the one who noticed Luna always looking over at Cho, who sat all alone at the end of the table.

"A knut for your thoughts Luna." Harry smiled at her. She pulled her eyes away from the pitiful sight to lock them with his.

"Is that all they are worth? The Mugglars would give me nectar from the amber rose." Luna was distracted, he could hear it in her voice.

"Luna, talk to me. I'm your Alpha; it's my job to take care of you." Harry pushed his empty plate away. His jasmine tea took its place.

"I think Cho has learned her lesson. She doesn't have any friends, her grades are falling, and when she talks it has no bite anymore. I sit with her everyday but this past week she's been talking to me. With what she says, I think the punishment should end." Luna watched to girl get up and leave. Many just ignored her as she passed; others turned their noses up at her.

Harry watched Cho and then turned to look at Luna next to him. "Luna if you think her punishment is done that's fine. All you have to do is tell her, in person, that you forgive her. She'll go back to her natural state."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Draco set a tray down on the table in the middle of the common room. He took the open seat by Ginny on the couch.

No one stepped up until Harry sighed. He stood, drawing all eyes to him as he grabbed the first glass vial of the jelly like yellow potion. He turned to look at Hermione. "You will cast the spell for me when I am ready." She nodded.

Harry sat down cross legged on the floor. He lifted the potion to his lips and drank it in one go. It was horrendous tasting and it slid down his throat like thick slime. When he felt that he wasn't going to be sick he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, concentrating on his heart beat and the magic flowing with his blood. He was soon in the room he had created deep in his mind, the dark world he made as a child to block the pain of the outside world. He felt magic cradle him as he just sat in oblivion.

Something pulled his attention for the peace. It looked like an animal for the glimpse he got. He turned all the way around. It was a wolf. A wolf made of what looked like smoke and with piercing emerald eyes. A small flash of red drew his eyes to a mark on the wolf's shoulder. There was a red ring around it. When Harry finished observing the wolf it faded, leaving him to his dark peacefulness once again. It didn't last long. He was soon pulled back into the real world.

Harry slowing came back to the world. He concentrated on his heart and then his breath. When he felt that he was all the way out of his mind he opened his eyes. Hermione sat in front of him waiting. He noticed Neville and Fred on either side of him, eyes closed and breathing deep. A glance passed Neville showed Luna in the same state. Ginny sat in front of her brother, Draco was in front of Luna, and Fred in front of Neville.

"Welcome back to the world Harrison." Helga greeted him. Harry smiled.

"Tell us, what did you see?" Godric asked. He looked excited, like a child in a candy store.

Harry stood, stretching out his legs. "A wolf made of smoke with a red band around its shoulder appeared to me."

"Very good. The wolf shows your animagus form. The red band shows that you can use blood magic. But the smoke wasn't smoke. It was shadows. It shows that you can use shadow magic too." Rowena smiled widely.

Harry wanted to ask questions but decided to keep them to himself until all the others were done. Neville 'woke' next. He looked afraid and disoriented. "Neville, you alright?" Fred moved to steady the poor boy.

Neville nodded, "Yeah. Just a different feeling."

"It is known to make people dizzy. Do you remember what you saw?" Helga asked in a soothing voice.

"It was weird. I saw a smoky Cat type form. It had vines wrapped around it." Neville told them. "What does it mean?"

"It means that you have a cat type form animagus. The vines show that you can use earth elemental magic. The smoke is shadow magic." Rowena got an excited gleam in her eyes.

Neville went to ask more but Harry shook his head. Five minutes passed before Luna 'woke up' too. She was happy, humming a slow haunting tune. "I saw a shadowed Blackbird. It had a pretty silver chain around her neck. Is the blackbird my animagus?"

Helga giggled at Luna's enthusiasm. "Yes, Luna. The blackbird is your animagus form. The chain is your seer ability and the shadow you saw shows you can use shadow magic."

George woke, stopping any question Luna was going to ask. "Man, make my head stop spinning."

"Breath boy. It will pass." Godric coached him. George followed his instructions.

"How was it? What did you see?" Hermione asked. She couldn't wait for her turn.

George groaned, not yet right but answered anyway. "I saw a fox made of smoke. The fire was burning around the fox's paws."

"Another elemental." Rowena nodded her head in approval. "The fox is you animagus form and the flames is the element you can use. The smoke was shadows. It's a magic you can learn."

"Four out of eight of you are able to learn Shadow magic and are animagus. This is good. Switch and let's get the rest of you done." Helga told them.

Fred, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all took the potion and drunk it. All of them gagged. Harry and the others waited till they were breathing to cast the spell needed. Salazar walked them through the motions. "Point you want at their heads. Say 'Patuit Scientiam' and flick your wrist up. It will shoot a blue light." It turned into a waiting game as they all watched. It was only ten minutes before Draco woke first.

"I saw a shadowed panther." Draco just came out and said. "I got an animagus and can use shadow magic." Rowen just nodded smiling.

Ginny 'woke' next. She opened her eyes looking confused. Helga was the one to question it. "Hun, what is wrong? What did you see?"

"I saw the shadows like the others but I didn't have an animal. It was a shape that kept shifting. Does that mean I don't have an animagus?" Ginny looked like she wanted to cry at the idea.

"No sweet heart. It just means that you are a metamorphmagus, a shape shifter." Helga calmed her down with that. Ginny smiled relieved.

They waited in silence for a minute more. Hermione and Fred 'woke' together. Hermione was smiling showing off her straight white teeth. "I got a Raven! I'm a Raven. I can use Shadow magic and am a Raven!" She squealed in happiness.

Fred wrapped an arm around her in a drunken manner. "A fox and a raven, oh what trouble we can do, between me and you."

George laughed at his twin. "A fox too hu? Shadows too?"

Fred scoffed, "Of course, but the fox looked like it had swirls of fog around it too. What does that mean?"

"The fog shows your ability to use the air elemental magic." Helga gave them all a look over. "Three elementals, one metamorphmagus, seven animagus and all of you can be taught the shadow magic. We have a lot to do." She looked happy at the prospect of teaching once again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny fell on her bed tired. The rest of the Pack was in the common room joking around till they were ready for bed but Ginny just wanted silence. Harry had told her to go on to bed when she started showing signs of a headache. She wanted to sleep but at the same time, she was restless. She sighed. Her trunk caught her attention. She moved off her bed to open it. Kneeling on the floor she grabbed the first book she could.

It was the black diary she was given. Not wanting to dig through her trunk for one of the sketch pads Hermione gave her, she just grabbed a pen Hermione gave her. She curled up in the mountain of pillows on her bed, opening the diary. She wasn't going to write in it, she could use it as a drawing book. She spent the next twenty minutes drawing each of her pack mates. The last person she drew was her Alpha. With that done she added names and closed the book.

She pushed the book under her pillow as the others came in to go to bed. She smiled over at Hermione and Luna. The torches turned from a bright flame to a dim blue flicker. She closed her eyes to drift off to sleep never knowing her drawings of her pack mates and Alpha were no longer on the pages she drew them on. They had faded into the pages.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

If any of you wish to know what the potion and spell mean, here it is. Hope you all like the chapter. Tom comes in next chapter!

Conperio - learn, ascertain, obtain sure information of, discover, disclose, lay open

Peritia - skill, expertise, experience, knowledge, mastery, ability

Potion - Conperio Peritia – lay open knowledge (that is what I used from above)

Spell - Patuit Scientiam – lay open knowledge (this was the direct translation I found)


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 19 – Chamber of Secrets

Yule came seeing the Pack back to their homes. Harry spent most of it with his aunt, cousin, and Snape. Both Harry and Dudley had shared smirks and grins with each interaction Petunia and Snape had. It looked like the two adults were attracted to each other and the boys were just waiting for one to tell the other and start the courting process. Harry liked the idea of them together and Dudley wanted his mother to be happy. McGonagall had stopped by for the first two days of break but had to leave to go see her own children and grandchildren. She was sent off with well wishes and a few presents from them.

Harry had given Dudley a pair of high quality boxing gloves as his aunt had gotten him a boxing bag. He got his aunt a pair of gold and topaz earrings. He had given Snape a copy of Salazar's beginner's potion book, after Salazar gave him permission. McGonagall had gotten a copy of Rowena's poetry book, after Rowena also gave him permission. Those gifts were easy to think of.

Harry had spent many hours thinking over what to get for each member of his Pack. In the end he had decided on a book on healing for Hermione as she was showing an interest and a box of gourmet chocolate. For Draco he found a pair of silver snake cuffs and a box of assorted hard to find potion ingredients. Neville was simpler, he found a couple of Muggle plants that Neville never hear of and a bag of Muggle gummy bears. The twins were harder but he had found them a book of pranks through the ages and a book of assorted muggle prank objects. Luna was the easiest to buy for as he had seen her looking at a necklace in one of his shopping catalogs. The necklace was a simple little silver chain and a pendant with runes all over it. It was a protection amulet for seers. With that he also sent her a small set of blacken silver senbons from the muggle world. Ginny was the last he bought for. He got her pair of braided silver and gold hair pins and a pair of daggers with hip sheath.

As for gifts he had received, he got many chocolates and books from his Ravens and Snakes. Petunia got him a second set of throwing knives and a three book set on weapon training. Dudley got him a new Muggle book written by a criminal profiler on what makes women become killers. Snape gave him the Prince heir ring. McGonagall gave him an advanced book on runes and rituals. Draco sent him a small box that can hold up to 50 different phials with the Pack's Celtic wolf burned onto the lid. Hermione got him a wand holder for his wrist and a collection of Muggle cinnamon candies. Luna had found him a book of creatures that are real but never seen. The twins sent him a sampler box of some of their products and some mice for Amara and Hedwig. Ginny sent him a box of cinnamon chocolates and a small toy for Nightshade. Neville sent him an album of both their parents at school and of both of them at play dates, their parents in the background.

What truly surprised Harry was a letter he received from Samuel Carter. The boy he had beat to become Ravenclaw king. He had graduated the last year but wanted to make sure Harry knew that he followed Harry even now that he was out of school. He had gotten a job in the Ministry of Magic. He had learned of Harry plan to help make changes for the better from one of his friends and wanted to know how he could help. Harry had been astonished. A letter to Draco had this confirmed as truth, he told Samuel to learn all he could and meet with him the last day of Yule break. He had also sent letters to his Pack asking them to come over two days before break ended. They all sent confirmations back with Hedwig.

Harry had convinced his aunt that for the last two days of break he and his friends would be alright at the Leaky Cauldron by themselves. That's how he found himself waiting for his Pack in a corner booth nursing a warm butterbeer with many merry pedestrians talking and laughing around him in the pub. Amara was under his shirt coiled around his chest and Nightshade was in her customary pocket in his cloak napping. Tom had been happy to rent him one large room and add two king sized beds with one queen already in there. Now all he needed was for his Pack to show up. He sighed in boredom. He dug around in his bag without looking for a book of some kind to read. He pulled out his mother's book. He hadn't had the courage to read it yet. He opened it with a soft, sad smile.

My beautiful Harrison,

I know that you must have many questions and not many will be able to answer then. I am so sorry for that my love. I am sorry that your father and I won't be there to answer all your questions like we should be. I know your father and I will die before we ever got to see you grow. I know that your life will be full of many challenges but I also know you will get through them stronger than before. I am writing this in hope that you will one day read this and understand what many would try to hide from you and why I did what I did.

I'll start from the beginning. When I was 7 I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Doctors caught it early and were able to stop it from progressing. When I was 10 I started to see things. Things that hadn't happen yet. I was a seer. No one knows that, not even your father. I received my Hogwarts letter and went. I met your father and I hated him from first sight. He took a while to grow on me and convince me to give him a chance. I soon fell in love with your father. He asked me for my hand at the beginning of our 7th year. He did it right in the middle of the welcoming feast, cutting Dumbledore off mid word. I was mortified and so happy when he knelt and slipped his grandmother's ring onto my finger. In that same year, on my second Hogsmeade I got a vision of the little girl across the street getting hit by a stray spell and that spell killing her. I knew many of my vision never came true but this one shook me up. So I sat and watched. An hour later a fight broke out between a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. Before I knew it I was running towards the little girl who just stepped out of the shop. I got to her a moment before the spell did. The girl was safe as I took the hit. I spent a month in the med wing, turns out the spell was a high powered cutting hex. Your father and Severus were so mad. From what I was told, they put their little feud aside to hunted down the one who casted the spell. I was told the result of that wasn't pretty.

A woman came to me while I slept healing. She told me I saved one of her favorite children. When I asked who she was, she told me she was Lady Fate. She told me for the deed I did she was going to have my deepest wish come true. I never found out what she was talking about until a year later. Your Father and I married right out of school. The war was in full motion, Severus had to cut all ties with Petunia and rarely was able to speak to me out of meetings. Your father and I got married and went on a three day honey moon. That was when my deepest wish was granted. Lady Magic fulfilled her daughter's promise by giving me a child, you.

My Harrison, you are a childe of Magic herself, gifted to me because I saved one of her daughter's favorites. I was so happy. You father knew I couldn't have children though he wanted them himself, but when he found out I was pregnant he spent everyday thanking Lady Magic and Lady Fate for their gift.

When I was still pregnant a prophecy was told about how the Dark Lord would come after you. Our family went into hiding. You were born and we continued to hide, but I saw us being betrayed, saw us being found, and saw us being killed. I wasn't going to let you die, our greatest and most beloved gift. I found a way to keep you safe at the expense of our lives. Your father didn't know. I cast the ritual, gave the blood offering of your father's and my own blood. Your crib was the focus point.

Harrison you just turned one, and I know I do not have long in this world. I want you to understand that both your father and I love you so much. We only want you to grow up safe and loved. I know that you will not be safe. You were never meant to go live with your aunt and uncle. I saw a glimpse of how your uncle would treat you. You were meant to live with one of you godparents. Dumbledore was the cause of this. Do not trust him, I myself have long since stopped. You will change this world. I don't know how, I don't know when but I know you will.

The rest of this book is my grimoire. Every spell, ritual, potion, or formula I found or made is in here. I hope it helps you. I love you my strong son. I pray you never fail at what you put your mind to.

Your loving mother,

Lily Potter nee Evans

Harry didn't know what to think. His mother knew so much of what was going to happen. He gave a weary smile and closed the book. He needed to think before he opened it again. He spent the next twenty minutes in a silent meditation. His focus was on his heartbeat. Luna, Ginny, and the twins flooed in to the overcrowded pub, his magic told him so and pulled him out of his oblivious state. He waved them over, greeting them all with a smile. They sat down talking about their holiday. Ginny told him how they twins made Ron's break horrible with prank candies and thanked him for his gifts before she pulled out the black diary to draw. Harry felt magic inside of the diary but pushed it aside as it was doing no harm. He listened to the twins talk about their oldest brothers and Luna about her visit to Greece looking for a herd of shifting foaldlings. He had no real idea what she was talking about other than this creature was unproven and she was disappointed that she wasn't able to find it to prove its existence.

It wasn't long before the last three member of their Pack joined them one by one. Hermione kissed her father goodbye before joining them. "I'm the last one here."

"Hello to you too Hermione." Harry chuckled. He waited until his whole Pack was seated and with a drink before casting a silent sound barrier around them to talk. "No one had any trouble with the bond?"

"No, it was nice, but I still missed you all." Hermione answered. The other gave a nod to her statement.

"So what is this about Carter sending you a letter? Draco mentioned it in his last letter." Neville asked pulling his butterbeer closer to his chest to keep it away from Fred, who was trying to steal a drink from it even though his own was still half full.

"Samuel Carter was the King of Ravenclaw for two years before he challenged me in my first year. While he was in school under my rule he proved to be loyal by defending me against many challengers. He graduated last year. I guess a few of his friends have kept him informed of what is going on and he wants to help. Now my only problems are I need a way ensure he is loyal and stays loyal, and I need a way to inform him of meets other than by letter. Letters are easily intercepted. We don't want that." Harry explained. Fred finally succeeded in stealing a drink from Neville's butterbeer only to get a boxed ear.

"Well the loyalty can be insured by an oath. Now for a way to inform him of meets, why don't we borrow a page from the last two dark lord's books? Mark them in some way, like you did us by making us all a port key with a wolf." Hermione looked to Draco to approve of her idea knowing he knew more about these kinds of things.

"That would work. A mark could be part of the oath because the oath will be an oath of loyalty so the mark can be made into the end result of that oath. But this mark will need to be something that won't cause alarm. In a place many won't even think weird if they see it. The placement would just make them think it's a plan tattoo." Draco pointed out.

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "What about the back of the neck? It's a power spot and many wouldn't even notice it if it was on the lower part, not with the robes and how much they cover."

Harry thought about it. It sounded like a good spot. The back of the neck is also a show of submission so it would be the perfect place for a loyalty mark. "I like it. Now what can be the perfect mark? You all have a Celtic wolf but you are my Pack so I won't use that." Harry brought his right hand up to rub his own band on his left upper arm. He paused in his rubbing, feeling the moon even under two layers of clothing. "What about a crescent moon in a celtic knot design?" He paused again to think about it. "Never mind, wolves worship the mother moon. Let's use a celtic knot though."

"Oh I know the perfect knot." Hermione pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and a pen. The Pack watches as she drew a circular knot. She made the knot itself pop by making it with in a black circle while the knot was white. She finished it and offered it to Harry.

"I like it. It's a circle but it doesn't really remind you of a moon. We'll use it." Harry told her taking the paper she offered him. He studied it intensely, memorizing it. "I have the first meet with him set up for tomorrow. It will take place up in the room beside ours. I want you all to be there."

They nodded. The rest of day was spent joking around, acting like the school kids they were. They visited Diagon Alley and explored Knockturn with their hoods up. When the sun started to dip in the sky they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and their room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat in one of the two chairs in the meeting room meditating. His Pack was scattered around the room. Ginny sat on the right arm of his chair drawing in her book, while Hermione sat on the left arm reading the book Harry had gotten her for Yule. Draco was behind the chair talking to George about potions. Neville leaned against the wall across from the door and next to the only window talking to Fred who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the window. Luna was perched on the foot board of the small twin sized bed in the corner of the room humming a light merry tune. A single table sat in front of Harry with another chair on the other side of it. They were all just waiting for Samuel Carter to show up.

The door opening caused all but Harry to stop what they were doing to turn their attention to it. Samuel stepped into the room and paused. He never thought he would see the whole Pack in his meeting with Harrison. The picture they made in the room made him feel unsteady. He pushed his feelings aside and shut the door. He watched them as he made his way to the only available seat across from Harry. He turned his attention from the others to Harry who was just opening his eyes.

"Samuel. Glad you could make it." Harry greeted and took time to observe him. Samuel was in a black suit, his brown hair was combed perfectly into place, he sat with his back straight, his right leg crossed over his left, his hands settled clasped in his lap, and his brown eyes were settled on his own killer emeralds. Harry smirked in his mind. He always did like this young man.

"It is good to see you Harrison. Thank you for meeting me today." Samuel greeted Harry back, doing all the proper pleasantries. "As I said in my letter, a friend told me that you were recruiting people to help you bring about changes that will help us prosper. I want to help. You were my King in school and I will continue to follow."

Harry sat back to go over all that Samuel said. His magic told him that Samuel was being truthful. "I will require an oath of loyalty, and for you to receive a mark. The changes I am planning are very important. I cannot have you double-crossing me for any reason. The mark will be the physical manifest of the oath you give. It will also tell you when we need to meet. Do you agree with the requirements?"

Samuel only thought for a moment before answering. "Yes." He stood from his seat, pushing it back in the process. He kneeled on one knee and bowed his head, just like he had been when Harry had defeated him for the crown. Harry stood and placed a hand on the back of his neck. When Samuel felt that he spoke his oath. "I, Samuel David Carter, do so declare my loyalty to one, Harrison James Evans Potter; sound of mind and of my own free will. I do so swear to be loyal to Harrison, never to betray him by word or action, willing or unwilling. By my magic and life, so mote it be."

Harry felt magic accept the oath as truth and his own magic move into Samuel's skin creating the mark and connection, accepting the oath to its fullest. Samuel now belonged to him. "Well done. Stand and sit. We have a lot to go over."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yule was over and the Pack was back at Hogwarts. Halfway into January Harry noticed how Ginny would disappear from time to time. He kept the observations to himself until one night while the others were asleep but Harry was sitting in the common room reading, she came back to the rooms with blood on her clothing, and her magic dimmer than he had even seen it. She was gripping her black diary with white knuckles. He didn't hesitate to cast a silent, nonverbal stunner at her. She fell to the ground unconscious. He grabbed the diary from her hands, throwing it onto the table and levitated her into the bedroom. He left her in her bed to sleep. The founders watched him do all this in silence.

He grabbed the book Ginny was always drawing in. He flipped through all the pages only to see them all blank. With a suspicion in his mind, he grabbed his quill. My name is Harrison Evans.

The ink stayed for a minute but soon started to fade. New word formed after they were gone. Hello Harrison. I am Tom Riddle. Where is Ginny?

Sleeping. What are you doing to her? Harry already had an idea but he wanted to know what this 'Tom' had to say.

What do you mean? Is something wrong with her?

Harry narrowed his eyes at the writing. Let me make this clear to you. Ginny is one of mine. She is a member of my Pack. I will not have anyone or thing hurt her in any way. You will do well to remember that.

Harry didn't wait for a reply. He dropped the book back on the table. He didn't like this. The magic in the book felt familiar but for some reason he couldn't remember from where. Harry was tempted to hide the book but he felt that Ginny wouldn't react well to that. He sighed, he needed sleep. He left the book sitting on the table as he made his way to the bedroom.

A week later, Harry was regretting leaving the book on the table. Ginny was rarely around anymore and the others were starting to worry. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, and Sr. Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, were found petrified next to a message written in blood that read, 'The chamber of the secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir beware.'

A few of the Snakes asked Harry what was going on seeing as he was a parselmouth. He had no idea what was going on. He spoke to Salazar who told him he didn't know what was going on either. Salazar never deflected from the founders. He never wanted to kill all the Muggle-born. History had muddled the truth.

The next day Harry heard the sound of a snake after DADA. Neville didn't understand what was going on when Harry randomly stopped in the hall. Harry followed the voice as far as he could before he was forced to stop by a wall. Neville followed his Alpha never saying a word. Day after day Harry would hear a snake talking about being hungry and wanting to kill. He would follow it day after day through the school only to be lead to a dead end.

When Harry confronted Salazar about the snake he was told about the Basilisk. Amara was excited to hear of the snake until she realized that this Basilisk was in a school full of defenseless children. Then she was pissed, hissing about how she was going to give that snake a piece of her mind. Harry and the Pack tried many ways to keep an eye on Ginny but it got harder as time went on. She stopped sleeping in their room. Harry had even given orders to the Ravens and Snakes to keep an eye on her. One day they couldn't find her. They were in the process of looking for her when McGonagall's voice could be heard throughout the school telling all students to return to their common rooms. The Pack ignored the suggestion. They found the latest message. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'

Harry felt a flush of anger build inside of him. His magic whipped around him just as it raged inside of him. "Fred, George, Neville go find that boy who gave Ginny the diary, Luna and Hermione you both are to go get the teachers. Tell them I am going to get one of mine back. Draco you are coming with me."

They did as they were told without question and hesitation. Harry led Draco down a number of hallways. He had gotten one of the three entrances to the chamber out of Salazar, which was where they were going. He made it to the girl's bathroom in record time. He ignored the ghost crying and yelling at them. He looked straight at the sinks. "Open."

The sinks moved and sunk into each other leaving a hole in the floor tht was about seven feet in wide. Harry and Draco stood looking down into the hole when a voice came from behind them. "Now what do we have here? The headmaster will be so happy when I turn the two heirs of Slytherin in."

"Draco, grab him." Draco didn't question why Harry gave him the order to grab Lockhart,b he just did it. Lockhart looked surprised when Draco summoned his wand and grabbed him, swinging him in a way that Lockhart's back was to the hole. "Professor, so glad you could join us. You can be the one to make sure the passage is safe."

Harry sent his magic out in a harsh push, making Lockhart fall back into the hole with a grily shreek. He waited till he heard the man hit the bottom and comment about how dirty it was before nodding to Draco. Harry jumped in first. The hole turned into a slide, spitting him out in a dark, fish skeleton infested tunnel. Harry was able to land on his feet. Lockhart was still lying on the ground a meter in front of him. Draco landed on his butt behind him.

"This is so sick. When we are done retrieving Ginny and giving her an earful I call the first shower." Draco grumbled to himself as he hulled Lockhart onto his feet. Not wanting to take any chances, Draco sent a spell to tie Lockhart's hands in front of him with a rope attached to it that Draco took a tight grip on. With that done he followed Harry with Lockhart tripping behind him.

Harry was undisturbed at the 25 foot snake skin halfway down the tunnel but neither Draco nor Lockhart could suppress the chilling shiver that crawled down their spines. Draco pushed down his fear and unease to continue following his Alpha. He had faith in his Alpha. Harry for his part, kept his magic free. From his bond he could feel Ginny getting closer with every step he took but he could also feel her magic and life slipping away. "Amara."

"Yes Master?" Amara pulled herself from his robes.

"When we get in there I want you to go straight to Ginny. I need you to protect her while I take care of what is doing this to her." Harry gazed down fondly at his first friend. When he had gotten her she was no bigger than his hand but now, two years later she was almost the width of his wrist and was going on three feet long. Her poison was strong and she had just gotten her first set of eye lens, meaning her killer and paralyzing gazes were forming.

"Yes master. What of the blond and man?" Amara turned her head to look at Draco and Lockhart. The professor shrunk back in fear of the snake.

"Both Draco and Lockhart will grab Ginny and get her out of here. I will deal with what brought her down here in the first place. And this is not up to discussion by anyone." Harry spoke in English so all could understand him. Draco looked like he wanted to argue but held himself back knowing that his Alpha can defend himself better if they were gone and out of danger.

At the end of the tunnel a round door was carved into the rock. Snakes decorated it. Harry gave the command for it to open and the snakes moves, slithering around the outside making it unlock with loud echoing clicks. Harry pushed the door open with his magic and continued. The room they found themselves in was grand. A ceiling so far above their heads that it couldn't be seen, orbs light the black polished stone in an eerie green, and pillars made to look like snakes lined the pathway down to a face that looked a little like an older Salazar only evil. This was Salazar's father. At the base of the statue was a small pond of water but what caught Harry's attention was his Pack member lying before the pond on her back, barely breathing. He felt a presence in the room with them, waiting for them to approach the downed girl.

"Get Ginny and go. Quickly." Draco, with Amara at his heels, ran to do what they were told. Lockhart ran back towards the door now that the rope was released. He never made it. A green light, the same color as Harry's eyes, hit him in his retreating back. Harry watched a boy a few years older than them step out of the shadows the pillars cast. "Draco, Amara now."

Draco didn't bother levitating Ginny. He picked her up with Amara wrapped around them both to help steady her and ran. He passed Harry, bumping their shoulders and grabbing onto his cloak for a moment. Harry blocked any spell the boy sent after Draco as he ran past Lockhart's body to the door. The door shut behind them. Harry stood facing the pissed off looking boy, observing him. He looked to be about 16 years old and wore on older version of the Slytherin uniform. His eyes were a piercing black, showing knowledge and anger. He stood tall about 6 '1 if Harry had to guess. His skin was pale and his brown hair was combed in an elegant style. All in all, this boy looked like a well-bred pure-blood to Harry. "Tom Riddle."

"Harrison Evans." Tom's voice was rich. "Tell me, how did you find the chamber?"

"Simple, you took someone who belongs to me. I might not show it often but I am very possessive. I had Salazar tell me where the closest entrance was and followed the bond I have with Ginny." Harry took a step to the right. Tom followed his steps with his own. The slowly circled each other.

"Yes. She was stubbornly loyal to you. She only told me you were her Alpha. No matter how many different ways I asked about you, she stayed silent." Tom sneered.

Harry smirked. "What's wrong Tom? Don't like not getting your way?"

"It doesn't matter, Ginny will be dead soon enough. You can't do anything." Tom turned his back to Harry. Bad move. Harry sent a wandless/ nonverbal cutting hex at Tom's exposed back. Tom ducked just in time, spinning he sent his own volley of spells and hexes at Harry.

"You know I just remembered why you feel so familiar to me. I met you last year." Harry jumped back to miss the defodio that left large gauging holes where he stood a moment before.

"Did you? Pray tell, how did the meeting go?" Tom dodged Harry's confringo. The spell hit the wall sending debris flying everywhere. "I must admit that you are strong for a 2nd year."

"The meeting went well. You were processing the DADA teacher. Truth be told, I had never met the DADA teacher as you were always out when I was in the class. My Pack and I confronted you. You told me to call you Tom. You also said your plans had changed. No one student or teacher was going to be harmed." Harry sent a tripping hex to the side where Tom landed dodging a cutting hex. Tom fell to his knees. Harry disarmed him and sent bindings. Tom was trapped, unable to move let alone fight.

"Come now Harrison. You can't kill a memory." Tom, even on his knees defeated, looked so smug.

"Tom Riddle. AKA Lord Voldemort." Tom's eyes widen for a moment in shock before it was hidden behind a cool mask. "Yes I know who you are. I don't fear you. I didn't last year and I don't now. I will not let you kill a member of my Pack."

"What are you going to do? You speak as if you can stop me." Tom struggled to his feet. Harry let him.

"That is because I can." Harry pulled a black diary out of his pocket where Draco had dropped it when he grabbed onto his cloak. "You are going back where you came from."

Tom looked shocked when Harry pushed his magic into the book, making it glow the same as his eyes did. Tom felt his strength leaving him as Harry pushed his magic to connect with the diary, pulling Tom back. Tom's yells were ignored as slowly Harry sent Ginny's magic, her life energy, back to her through their bond. Harry felt his magic chain Tom back into the book before slowly retracting his own magic.

He tucked the book back into his pocket, ignoring the hatred from it. He turned to the face of Salazar's father. "Speak to me Slytherin." The mouth opened.

"Master, you return again." A large head, the size of a small car, poked out of the dark opening.

"I am not your master Elmeca. Lord Salazar Slytherin did give me permission to enter and stop his heir from ordering you to kill or petrify anyone else." Harry looked the creature in the eyes. He felt a tingle but his bond with Amara saved him from the effects the eyes had.

"You speak and are not dead from my sight. Very well, I will listen to you." Elmeca lowered her head.

"You were left here to protect the students not be used as a weapon against them. I know you are very hungry. I will the house elves bring you animals to hunt and eat. You will continue to protect the school and all who dwell in it." Harry ordered her. She accepted it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harrison!" Harry gave his godmother an innocent smile as he came out of the entrance. All of the teachers were crowded into the girl's bathroom. The headmaster had a group of aurors with him. Snape pulled Harry away from the hole as the sinks started to move back into their proper place.

"You stupid boy. Do you not care that you could have been killed down there?" Snape glared at Harry but he could see the worry in his godfather's eyes as he looked him over.

"Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I need you to tell us what happened down there." Amelia stepped forward, holding a hand out for Harry to shake.

"It's Evans, Madam. I go by my mother's maiden name." Harry shook her hand. He felt Snape move to his side and McGonagall wrap an arm around his shoulders. "A close friend, Ginevra Weasley, was taken and another friend, Draco Malfoy, and I went to retrieve her. We had heard rumors that the first time the chamber had been opened a girl died. That the girl still haunted the place she died at. That led us here. All I did was say open and the sinks did." Harry proceeded to tell a tale of how Lockhart found them about to jump in and told them he was going with them to protect them. He told how Lockhart had Draco run with Ginny, and how Harry stayed behind to watch the epic fight that brought the heir to his death and Lockhart dying after killing the Basilisk.

No one other than Dumbledore, who stayed silent, questioned if he was lying. They all took his word and walked with him to the med wing. When Ginny saw him, she sprang from her bed crying. Harry caught her and just let her get it all out. The rest of the Pack formed a protective circle around them. The adults just stood on watching as they couldnt get close to the girl. "Harry" Ginny's voice was a whisper. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-"

"Ssshh, Ginny it's alright. Just relax. We're here. It's over." Harry rubbed her back. He won't let anyone hurt one of his. His Pack is his. Harry let his magic wash over the room, giving his Pack and godparents feel safe and protected, and making the others to feel the warning about approaching.

'Alpha we couldn't find the boy. We asked around and the boy seems to have never existed.' Neville reported throught the bond.

'Somebody gave that thing to her. We just don't know who.' Fred added. Harry nodded in understanding.

When Ginny was calmer Harry took her with the Pack back to their rooms. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy but after talking with Harry she let it happen. The situation was like the troll incident all over again. Ginny curled up with Luna and her two brothers to fall asleep. The others wanted to stay awake to get the whole story but Harry sent them to bed.

"Harrison what are you going to do with the diary?" Salazar asked from his frame above the fireplace. The founders all looked on in worry as Harry just sat in silence with the black book in his hands.

Harry sat in his chair watching the fire as he fiddled with the book. He wasn't going to let anyone get their hands on it ever again. With a sigh he stood from his seat, telling the founders good-night, and went into the bed room, to the base of his bed where his trunk sat. He whispered the password for his clothing compartment and it opened. He tapped the left side panel with his magic. It opened like a drawer showing another compartment all together. This panel could only be open by his magical signature as it held the things the Ministry classified as Dark.

He had made this compartment during the summer after he took Hermione to Knockturn Alley. The panel looked like it was a shelf, half for books half for everything else. He set Tom's diary on the shelf next to his blood magic book. No one but him could get to the diary now. He closed the compartment, activating the traps he made in case someone did try to get into it. When the traps set into place he grabbed a part of silk pajamas and closed the lid to his trunk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here it was guys. I hope you liked the twist. I promise all of these twists and turns do have a purpose. Anyway Thank you for reading and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 20 - Learning From The Founders

It took a week for Ginny to go back to a sense of normal. She never asked what happened to the book and Harry never volunteered the information to anyone. He did tell the Pack a summary about what happened down in the chamber but he never did add detail on how Tom was 'defeated'. After Harry glared at Draco, his eyes glowing, for asking three days in a row how he did it, no one asked again. Ginny jumped back into her studies and the rest helped in any way they could. They had three months before school let out.

"Children." The Pack all turned to look at Rowena. "As everything is back to how it should be, the others and I have decided that tonight we are going to start your training in the forgotten arts. For tonight our lesson will be about what the forgotten arts consist of and how you have come to process the ability to use them."

"Right let's start with elemental magic. You all share the ability to use shadow magic. This ability has been traced back to the first recorded magic users. It is a gift given by Lady Fate to her favorites. No one knows who Lady Fate's favorites are unless they uncover this ability, so there is no way to know how many there are. To be one of Lady Fate's favorite simply means that the Lady had taken a special liking to the soul when she drew up that soul's life paths. This ability isn't hard to find inside yourself or control. Moving on to the others; Fire, air, earth, and water elemental magic has also been traced back to the first magic users. It is passed on in the bloodline and can manifest in any member of the blood as long as their magic is strong enough." Helga paused to let the information she was telling them sink in. "I myself am an earth elemental magic user like Neville."

"That's because the Longbottom's is the brother family to the Smiths who are of your blood." Neville told her. She looked surprised but happy at the information of her bloodline.

"Moving on. Blood magic is a forgotten art, as are seers, creature magic, and battle magic. All of these manifested later on in magical history and are not dictated by bloodline. Now Harry is going to have to learn on his own with his blood magic. Luna no one can instruct you how to decipher what you see. None of you have the ability of creature magic but Battle magic isn't something that needs to be gifted or born with. Battle magic is subject we will teach you all in a couple of years, that is if you all don't learn it on your own like I am sure three of you are doing." Rowena smiled knowingly at the group.

Godric took over. "We have made a schedule. Elemental magic will be done on Mondays and Tuesdays. Animagus training will be on Thursdays and Fridays. Ginny during that time you will be trying to unlock you metamophmagus abilities. If you never knew about them that means they are dormant and you need to bring them out." Ginny nodded. "This schedule will allow you Wednesdays and the weekends as free days. We start tomorrow."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After the founders told them what was going to be happening Harry got down to business. "Pack who is on the list of students you think will swear loyalty without much fuss or who will not back out?"

Hermione pulled out a muggle spiral notebook. "Starting from the oldest to the second years, We have Samuel Carter who we put on the list at Yule but now has your mark. Gemma Farley a Slytherin, Yatin Bhagat a Slytherin, and Marcus Flint a Slytherin, are the seventh years. Oliver Wood a Gryffindor is our sixth year. Marklin Hacher a Ravenclaw, Kindra County a Ravenclaw, and Penelope Clearwater a Ravenclaw, is on the list for fifth year. Cedric Diggory a Hufflepuff, Angelina Johnson a Gryffindor, Lee Jordan a Gryffindor, Katie Bell a Gryffindor, Miles Bletchley a Slytherin are our fourth years. Adrian Pucey a Slytherin, Terence Higgs a Slytherin, Zacharias Smith a Hufflepuff, Cho Change a Ravenclaw, and Marietta Edgecombe a Ravenclaw are our third years. Now for our year we have a number of students."

"Just list them quickly." Harry cut in before she could start putting names and houses together in a long winded fashion again.

"Luthin Hathaway – Raven, Padma Patil – Raven, Michael Corner – Raven, Terry Boot – Raven, Justin Finch-Fletchley – Badger, Susan Bones – Badger, Hannah Abbot – Badger, Ernie Macmillan – Badger, Blaise Zabini – Snake, Theodore Nott – Snake, Pansy Parkinson – Snake, Millicent Bulstrode – Snake, Daphne Greengrass – Snake, and Parvati Patil – Lion. Each one of the names I just listed are willing to meet and most will give the vow." Hermione checked off the last name.

"Good have a meet set up for tomorrow. Might as well get them early on." Draco told her. "I can get the Snakes. Hermione, twins get the Lions, Neville you get the badgers. Luna you get the Ravens."

"Have them all meet the seventh floor in the left corridor by the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. I finally got Godric to tell me where the entrance of the room of requirements was. The meet with be right after dinner. That gives us two hours." Harry instructed. The others nodded, all but Ginny.

"What am I going to do? Everyone else is doing something." Ginny tried to act mad at being left out but the Pack could see she was more hurt than anything. Was she being punished for the chamber?

"No Ginny. You're coming with me. I need someone to set up the protection wards while I do the anti-spy and secrecy wards. Your wards take a longer time to put up. We need all three done by the time the others show up." Harry explained. Ginny nodded relieved. "Okay 10 Ravens, 11 Snakes, 6 Badgers, and 5 Lions. 32 people, not a bad number to start with. Now there is one Raven in the Ministry right now, who of the seventh years are doing something for the Ministry after school?"

"All three seventh years, Snakes, are going into family politics but Gemma Farley wants to work in Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable. " She paused to consult her notes again. "That is good. He could give us the heads up if a law we don't like is going to be presented."

"That department is a good way to learn the ins and outs of the Ministry. He will have access to the whole place and no one would think to look for a spy in the unspeakable." Neville liked this. He liked that they could change the wizarding world for the better.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry felt the secrecy ward fall into place around the room. Ginny had just finished the protection wards a minute before and was now sitting on one of the chairs the room provided for the meet. "They should be here any minute. You ready?"

"Always my Alpha." Ginny straightened up from her slouched position just as the door opened to show the rest of the Pack.

"Okay all thirty one students are out there. How do you want to do this? Let them all in at once?" Fred flopped into the chair on Ginny's right.

"No, have them come in by year, seventh first." Harry took his own seat. Draco went to get the first batch of students while the rest of the pack found their seats.

Draco came back in leading the three seventh years. He left them standing to take his seat on Harry's left. They made an impressive picture. The whole was Pack sitting in a line, Harry in the middle with Draco to his left and Hermione to his right. The twins and Neville all sat to Draco's left while Luna and Ginny sat to Hermione's right. All of them wore new semi-formal black robes, with the males having a cut in the arms to show their arm bands with pride. The seventh years felt inadequate in front of such a display, even if the Pack was only made up of younger years.

"Gemma Farley, Yatin Bhagat, and Marcus Flint you three were asked here because you all showed promise. I am looking for people to help change the Wizarding world back to the way it was always meant to be." Harry made his voice commanding but soft. It held a dangerous edge.

"You're only a second year. What can you do?" Marcus asked with a sneer. He wasn't going to bow down to someone unworthy.

Draco chuckled. "Harrison is the king to two houses, heir to Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. He is the boy-who-lived, the only survivor of the killing curse."

Neville took over making the three seventh years to turn their attention to him. "He has plans to bring Britain's Ministry of Magic and the people back in glory. Plans, that have already been set into motion. You can be part of that change or not. It is your choice."

"What are these plans?" Gemma asked. "What makes you think that your plans will succeed?"

"Let me first warn you that this room has wards in place that will pervent you from speaking of what you learn here and if you deside not to join us this meeting and all you lerned will be wiped from your memories." Harry warned them before he continued. "I can feel the mgic in the world. I can feel how weak it is compared to the past. The Wizarding world had thrown the balance off course and in doing to it had hurt magic, slowly killing her. I plan to change it by fixing the goverment but if that doesn't work I will just destroy the ministry and start over. Laws will be changed and restrictions on magic abolished. That is the beginning of what I have planned. be part of it or don't"

Yatin was the first to concede, "What do you want?"

"An oath of loyalty. I will not be betrayed or double crossed. My plans are too important to involve anyone who is not loyal." Harry didn't sugarcoat what he wanted. He needed them to swear with a clear picture of how deep of a decision this was going to be.

"Alright. I will give an oath." Yatin looked to the other two. Gemma nodded also. Marcus looked reluctant, but after some thought agreed. All three got on their knees. Yatin was the first to go. Harry stood from his seat and placed a hand on Yatin's neck. "I, Yatin Yomas Bhagat, do so declare my loyalty to one, Harrison James Evans Potter; sound of mind and of my own free will. I do so swear to be loyal to Harrison, never to betray him by word or action, willing or unwilling. By my magic and life, so mote it be." Magic accepted the oath and Harry let his magic out into Yatin's neck to form his mark and accept the oath to its fullest. These actions were soon repeated with Gemma and Marcus when they both gave the oath. When it was done they moved to the back of the room to stand in silence and watch others.

Group after group was brought in and soon all but two had sworn an oath of loyalty to Harry. The only two who refused were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Both girls were obliviated and sent back to their dorm. Harry gave the order to keep all that happened silent, even when he knew they couldn't tell about what happened to anyone already, and sent them on their way. When was all said and done, with the last student leaving, Hermione turned to Harry with a grin. "30 followers. Harry if I didn't know you so well I would say you were gathering a following to become a Dark Lord."

"In a way he is. He's taking over the Ministry. He has a following, and isn't concerned by the laws limiting magic. I say he is a Dark Lord now. He just hasn't been introduced to the public." Draco was grinning just as much as Hermione and the others.

"No, I am not a Dark Lord. Nor do I wish to be… How does Grey Lord sound?" Harry joked. He felt buzzed, he was one step closer to his goal.

"Shadow Lord sounds better, Milord." Luna chimed in. The Pack broke out in laughs.

"I am now forever addressing you as Milord Alpha." Fred nodded like it finalized what he was saying.

"Same here!" George high fived his brother. Neville sat beside them shaking his head in amusement. Ginny giggled at her brother's antics. The first step down the long path of change has been taken and it felt good.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harry, what do you think the first step to unlocking our elemental abilities will be?" Draco asked over breakfast the next morning.

"Most likely meditation. Through meditation you should be able to find the heart of your magic." Harry absent mindedly answered drinking his peppermint tea.

"You don't have a core, so what is your heart? Your magic is one with you." Fred asked from his spot across the Hufflepuff table.

"I may not have a core but I do have a heart as any living thing. You know the organ that pumps your blood? It beats. Ring any bells?" Harry gave them a 'duh' look.

"What? When you say heart, you truly mean you heart? How is that the same?" Ginny looked confused.

"The heart is what keeps a soul in the body. If the heart stops the soul leaves. In that way my heart is my core, it is the thing that pumps my blood and magic through my whole body. Does that made any sense?" Harry didn't really know how to describe it.

"I guess you'll be the first to find your power then. You'll help me find it second right? As I am your favorite." Draco fluttered his eye lashes at Harry, who looked on in amusement.

"You're one of my favorites. The girls might have you beat though." Harry sent a smirk and wink to the giggling girls.

George, wanting in on the fun, pinned Harry with a kicked puppy look. "Milord Alpha, is that true? Do you not love your loyal twins anymore? We no longer have your favor?"

A presence behind the twins had the rest of the Pack to try and laugh. "I will ignore that you just addressed one of my godsons as 'Milord', Mr. Weasley." George froze in his seat, all joking and playfulness gone. Ginny giggled at her brother's misfortune. Snape stood behind him with an unimpressed look on his face. "Harrison, Pomfrey wants to give you check up when you are finished eating. If you are up to her standards you can stop taking the nutrient potion."

Harry smiled, holding in a cheer. He hated the taste of that potion. "Thanks Uncle Sev. I'll head there now so I'm not late to your class."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright young man, drop all the concealment charms." Harry smiled in amusement that Pomfrey was the only one who could figure out that he was hiding his true image. He let his magic pull back making the image of the underweight, small boy he was last year dissolve. He stood slim in built but with sleek muscles. His hair was healthy, laying three inches past his shoulders. His skin had a healthy tan look to it and many of his scars had faded from angry red to pale, though they didn't fade completely.

"Okay hold still while I check you height and weight." She casted a couple spells before jotting down the results on a paper. "Your height is 4 feet '8' inches, under average but much better than last year. Your weight 94 pounds, right in your weight range. Good that means you can stop taking the nutrient potions. I would also like you to stop wearing that concealment but I know you will just ignore me."

Harry gave her a smile, pulling himself up onto a bed as she started muttering to herself. When he had started seeing changes to his body he had hid it. He knew that Dumbledore wanted his body weak, as a weak body weakened the person's magic. His Pack didn't even know that he had changed, well Luna most likely did but that's because she's Luna. He would release it during the summer, after his birthday and emancipation. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as Pomfrey started her scans of his bones and muscles.

"All done. Go on to class." Pomfrey finished writing the results of her scans down. Harry pushed himself off of the bed and applied his concealment charms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't believe that your brother was stupid enough to say that in front of Severus, let alone us or the whole school." Neville growled finding his place on the couch in their common room.

"You?" Fred plopped himself on the floor by Harrison's chair, George right beside him. "He's lucky Snape got to him first. I swear I am going to kill him before he graduates."

"I want a piece of him." Hermione was vivid, just like the other two girls who came in behind her. They all found a seat on the couch across from Neville.

"Fred get up from the floor, you are sparring with me. I won't be able to concentrate on the lesson if I am this pissed off." Draco stomped in with Harry calmly walking in behind him. Draco didn't wait for Fred to say or do a thing. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into the training room.

Harry ignored his Pack as he took his seat. They had every right to be mad but he had better things to do them then listen to them rant. He pulled out his Blood magic book from an inner pocket of his robe.

'When you feel you are comfortable with a single drop of someone else's blood in the mirror, do the exercise with three drops. This will give you more control of what you see but also lets you hear what is going on around that person. As time passes and you practice more, add two more drops. Do not go over five drops though. You want to be a bystander, not control the person.'

"I can't believe that-that Neanderthal had the galls to call Harrison a whore." Harry was pulled out of his reading by Hermione ranting to the founders. She was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. "He said that Harrison must be a good one for having so many people around him. That Ronald Weasley said all that Harrison will ever be good for is pleasuring people with his body, freely given or not! He said this right after dinner, in the hall where everyone could hear!"

"He won't get away with it. The Ravens and Snakes will get Ron, and that's not counting Harry's marked. We'll wait until things calm down before the Pack gets him. Ron will regret ever even glancing in our Alpha's direction." Ginny promised her, pulling Hermione down next to her and Luna on the couch.

Harry sighed. He needed to get their minds off what happen for now. "Hermione I have a project for you."

Hermione snapped out of angry mood at Harry's words. "What type of project?" A project was the best thing to get her mind on something esle.

"I was going to look into the matter myself but you are more detailed when it comes to subjects even if they don't interest you." Harry pulled out a notebook from his bag. "I want you to look up any and everything you can about placing feelings, memories, or parts of personality into an object, sediment or not." Hermione stood to retrieve the notebook before sitting down again, looking through the small amount of information he put in there.

The note book was his first impression of the diary. Nowhere in the information does it say where it is from or what the object is so this will give her a very basic base to explore and expand on her own. It lets her follow any path she may find, putting no restrictions on her research. This project will keep her buzzy for a long while. He got her off her memory of Ron and he got the information he wants. It was a win-win situation.

"Neville I have a project for you too." Harry caught Neville's attention.

"What do you need me to do?" Neville straightened up in his seat under Harry's attention.

"You are going to tell Hogwarts the dimensions and style of room you want to be added to our ever expanding room system. This room will be a greenhouse. It will be your job to decide what plants to put in and to take care of them. Please try to make many of the plants potion ingredients too. Can you do this?" Harry smiled in amusement as Neville's eyes sparkled in delight with every word he said.

"Yes!" Neville nodded his head so quick Harry feared he would whiplash. "Yes I can do that."

"Good. Just tell me what plants you need but don't already have access to and I'll get them." Harry laughed as Neville almost tripped over himself to get to the door Hogwarts added beside the potion lab door. Neville paused in front of the door, telling what he wanted the room to look like and the size. With that taken care of Harry turned his attention to Luna.

"Luna, I found a few books in the founder's library on seers for you to read. They might not be much but they could help you control your gift." Luna nodded happy at Harry's words. He turned his eyes to Ginny. "You Ginny will be practicing with your daggers and spell work more to make up for the time you missed. We will have you and Luna up to third year spell work before this year is out."

"George, you, your brother and Draco are in charge of making any potions the Pack might need. So minor pain potions, healing salves, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Bruise removal paste that you and your brother made and any others you all think might be needed." Harry told him. George looked excited. "Now why don't you go get your brother and Draco? Our lessons will start soon."

"I'll go get Neville." Luna volunteered. She scampered off the couch and to the doorway Neville went through. Harry sat waiting patiently with Ginny and Hermione for the others to get back. Neville and Luna were out within a minute but the twins and Draco took five minutes.

"Now that you are all here, we can start." Rowena drew the Pack's attention to her. "Find a place on the floor. You will be meditating. Now some of you might find it easy to find your core and some might find it hard. It differs from person to person. Truth be told I don't expect more than one or two of you to find it today. Just close your eyes and listen to your heart. Find yourself in a peaceful place like you did when finding your abilities."

The Pack did as they were told. Harry was the first to fall into his calm. He had done this so many times growing up that he never had trouble. It was the small grove hidden by a group of trees at the park. The only light to be seen was from the starry sky with no moon in sight. The grass a foot high, letting the breeze play through it and the stone bench gleamed, polished to shine in even the dimmest of lights. This was his dark world. He felt his magic wrap around him in an embrace. This was his heart.

Luna fell into her calm with little effort. She had made her's when she was a child and her visions got too much for her. Her midnight forest protected her from the images that assaulted her in her waking and sleeping hours. The trees were old and strong, reaching up the sky, trying to embrace the full moon glowing in all her glory, bathing the world in a soft light. She watched the light dance around the trees like wisp of smoke. This was her sanctuary.

Draco was the next to find his calm. His mother had taken up meditation when he was a young child and he had wanted to learn with her. He had only gotten as far as finding his calm before he had quit. He now found himself in his calm again. It took the shape of a Quidditch patch. It was still early morning as the rising sun turned the sky red and orange in splashes of color. This was his core.

Hermione's mind wouldn't quiet. Every time she thought she was finding her core, questions and thoughts filled her mind pushing back to the beginning. Neville listened to his heartbeat but thoughts of what his parents would think of him or all the doubts his grandmother put into his head held him back. Ginny just sat listening to her heart, slowly falling asleep. George could only think of how sore his shoulder was from where Draco hit him with a stinging hex for interrupting his duel. He couldn't concentrate on becoming calm or finding his core. Fred had too many formulas he wanted to try to make flying through his mind faster than light. Every time he tried to listen to his heart beat his thoughts would drown it out.

An hour passed before the founders called for them to 'wake'. Harry, Luna, Draco slowly pulled themselves from their minds while the others were able to just open their eyes to reality. "Now, until you can all find your cores, we will repeat this every day. The only way to advance is for you to have access to your cores. Now I believe you all have more plotting to do before bed." Salazar told them. The Pack took his dismissal with grace, all of them finding their seats once again.

"Now I do not want to hear one thing about Ronald." Harry gave them all a hard stare. "What needs attention tonight?"

Hermione was the first on deck. "The marked Lions want to know what to call themselves. They know they are yours but they want to know what to call themselves as a whole."

"Yeah," Draco joined in. "The Snakes are the same. They are thinking along the same lines. You are their leader, their Lord. They want to know what their name is. The last Dark Lord named his followers death-eater, and from what father has told me even Dumbledore named his followers phoenixes."

"A name?" Harry mutter to himself in thought. What were they as a whole? They were his followers. They were his eyes and ears, his trackers. He paused in his thoughts when a thought came to him. "Tell them their names are Venatores; Hunters."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry and the Pack continued with their normal routine with the founder teachings added in as the last few months of the school year passed on. Every day the Pack would sit together and meditate. Hermione was the next to find her calm in meditation. She found it in the form of a library, where all her thoughts and knowledge could be stored but a calming silence could reach her. Neville unsurpisingly found his calm in the form of a green house, where he could connect to the plants and feel free from all the doubts that washed over him when he was alone. Ginny, full of anger and doubt after the chamber of secrets, found her calm in the form of the Silver sommon rooms. In the common rooms she was protected, she was accepted. The twins had the hardest time finding their calm until one day Harry told them to sit back to back with eachother, that their connection might help them. It did. They found their calm togther in the form of their potioin lab. The place they can freely invent and experiment to their hearts' content.

Ron had been in and out of the med wing since he called Harry a whore in front of the school. Most of the teachers turned a blind eye to the abuse. Dumbledore didn't. Anytime he caught the abuse points and detentions were given out like candy, which meant a lot coming from the candy obsessed man. That had caused many of the students to lose respect for the old man and a few of the more daring to prank the headmaster whenever they could too. Dumbledore was not happy.

The Pack had gotten Ron back also. The twins had invented a potion that made Ron feel like his insides were on fire and slipped it into his drink. That potion was quickly filed as a dark arts potions by the Ministry of Magic when they were called to investigate, though they never found out who made it.

The girls teamed up, doing a three part punishment. The first part was done by Luna, who cast a spell that made him feel like he was always hungry. The second part was done by Ginny, who casted a spell to make it so he was sick when he ate more than a half a plate of food every three hours, and Hermione did the last part, a rune based hex that made Ron feel aroused when in close proclivity with anything living, so classes and meals were most unpleasant for him.

Neville had Herbology with the Gryffindors so he was able to get his revenge the same day the girls did. Neville cast a tripping hex on him, making Ron fall into a tentacle plant that acted on the emotions of its prey. It took Madam Sprout an hour to get the plant to let the crying, petrified boy go and to not do anything to permanently scar the boy. Ron was never able to go into the greenhouse after that.

Draco took a different approach. He had sent untraceable, anonymous letters to all the major newsletter and Ron's parents about how a jealous Ron slandered and verbally assaulted the honorable, virtuous boy-who-lived. Ron was flooded by hate mail and howlers, one from his own mothers telling all to hear how disappointed and ashamed she was of Ron's actions.

The year ended on a high note for the Pack. When the last day came they stayed up all night discussing plans to meet up and what plans they could set into motion over the summer. They fell asleep on each other in the middle of the common room floor on a pile of pillow pallets with the founders looking on in fondness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There you all go. I hope you enjoyed it because I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 21 – Meeting Lupin

Harry tried to ignore the soft feeling of fur on his stomach under his shirt but with it moving every few minutes, it was hard. He finally pushed the blanket off his form and let the warm morning light caress his pajama clad body. He stretched, making a sound between a groan and a purr when his spine popped. He turned to look beside him to see Amara still snoozing away on his pillow. The fur moved once again, drawing his attention back to the black lump under his white tee shirt. Harry smiled, petting the ball of fur getting a purr. The fur moved stretching out and moving to the bottom of his shirt. He lifted Nightshade up when she fell out of his shirt and into his lap.

"Harrison can you come help us set up the café before we have to open?" Petunia's voice rang out causing Harry to notice for the first time how late it was. The clock read 7:30, he was normally up at 6 to go for his run before taking a shower.

"Yeah aunty. Let me get dressed and I'll be right down." Harry called back. He pushed up into a sitting position. Setting Nightshade down next to Amara he quickly got up to dress. He grabbed black jeans, a white tee-shirt, a sleeveless black hoody, black ankle socks, and his black sneaker. He pulled them all on as quickly as possible. He walked out of his room pulling his hair into a low ponytail. Minny stood by the kitchen door with jam on toast with a side of egg and bacon. A tall glass of orange juice sat next to the plate to wash it down. Harry took a quick five minutes to eat it all under Minny's watchful eye.

When he finished he made his way down the stairs into the café's back room. He got straight to work by helping Dudley and Petunia set up all the cups, plates, silverware, menus and napkins. When that was done he helped his aunt start on some of the morning's more popular breakfast ideas.

"I got a letter from Gringotts today." Petunia broke the silence of the kitchen. Harry glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the muffin mix he held in his hands. Petunia continued, "It was the forms that I need to fill out so you can become emancipated. They also included a couple of book names, saying that you should read them so you know what to expect when you become a Lord. The books they recommended were already in the library so I had Minny pull them for you. They are sitting by your favorite reading chair."

Harry sent his aunt a smile. "Thanks. I've read books on what to expect and spoke to Neville and Draco on the subject multiple times so I don't feel too overwhelmed. I'm more shocked about how medieval magical families work. The head of the family is in charge of every aspect of the family members' lives. Where they go to school, who they marry, who they associate with, what jobs they can have, and more. I'm kind of glad that there are no other Potter. There are Blacks though. I will need to take a deeper look into the Black family members and set meetings up with them. I'll also need to go see the main Black house."

Petunia took the mixing bowl as Harry finished mixing. "Go get started on what you need to do them. I'll finish up here."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry gave a groan that sounded loud in the empty library. He set his quill to the side to rub his sore eyes. He had gone through all the Potter and Black documents again. He found while the Potter properties and accounts were all in good shape the Black's were not. He also had a small list of people he needed to set up meetings with for when he became Lord Black, two of which were in Azkaban. He slouched back into his chair, just blankly staring at Nightshade who was playing with one of her toys in a cat bed in the corner of the table he was at. He must have sat like that for ten minutes before Hedwig flew into the room. His eyes cleared as he looked at her and the letter she held.

"What do you have girl?" Hedwig held out the letter for him to take. He did and she flew over to a perch that looked down onto Nightshade. Harry paid them no mind, as Hedwig liked both Amara and Nightshade and would never harm either one of them.

The letter was a response to one he had sent to the Ministry requesting a transcript of both Sirius Black's and Bellatrix Lestrange's court trials as the heir and approaching Lord of the Black family. The letter was a denial for both. That should not have happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The weeks passed by and soon Harry's 13th birthday was only a day away. Draco had sent a letter a week before asking if he could hoist Harry's birthday at his family's manor. The answer was positive and so invites were sent out to the Pack, all of Harry's marked followers, and many others as the party was also going to be his Lordship celebration. While Harry, for his part, wasn't worried about the party, he was worried about the process of being named the Lord of five different houses.

The goblins were setting up the ritual needed to complete the transfer of titles and the witnesses were already picked out by Harry himself but the idea that he, a 13 year old, was going to have to run five powerful families (be there only him and a hand full of people or not) all under the eyes of any who wish to watch was a heavy thing. Though not all was heavy, he would also get half control over Hogwarts as a Lord of two founder houses.

While the weeks passed Harry spent most of his time split between plans for the next school year and setting up meetings with living family members. He had a meeting with Narcissa set up for the day after his birthday as he and the Pack were staying the night. He had a meeting with one Andromeda Tonks 'nee Black, Narcissa's sister, the day after that. The last meet he had set up, as he was being denied seeing as Sirius and Bellatrix were in Azkaban, was with one Remus Lupin who was Sirius' werewolf mate. That meeting, while set up, didn't have a solid date yet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Master, you need to sleep. You have a busy sunrise." Amara reminded Harry. "It is close to midnight already. You need sleep."

Harry looked up from the papers he was going through. Amara lay in front of him with a glare directed at him. "Amara I'll go to sleep in an hour or so. I need to finish going through this and taking notes. After that I have my birthday celebration."

"What are you reading that is so important?" Amara crossed the table. She made her way up his arm to lie across Harry's shoulders. She looked down at the papers Harry had in front of him.

Harry gave her a pat on her head. "I sent Samuel a letter telling him to find me anything he could on Sirius and Bellatrix. He sent these papers with a note about how this was all he could find. He thinks that the rest are locked away somewhere."

"What do you think?" Amara turned her attention to Harry.

Harry wrote a few more notes down before pushing the pile of papers away from him. "I think things are missing. I think things are being hidden. I want to know what those things are. I need to find a way to meet with them. I need to find what the ministry is trying to hide about them."

"Didn't you say this Sirius has a mate?" Amara asked.

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair. "He does. I've tried to get a date tied down to talk to Remus. He's a werewolf so he is skittish, with right, for the way the Ministry treats his kind."

"You think he might know something?" Amara pressed for information.

"He's his mate, a werewolf mate. Werewolf mates have no secrets. They know everything about each other. Whatever the Ministry is trying to hide about Sirius he will know." Harry signed, "All I need to do is find how to get him to tell me. I know I'm Sirius' godson but that might not be enough to get answers."

"Harrison. Are you awake in here?" Harry turned to the door where Dudley stood shyly poking his head into the room.

"I'm awake Dudley. What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed hours ago." Harry pushed away from the table so he could look at his cousin better.

Dudley slowly slipped into the room. "Mom mentioned something that caught my attention before I went to bed. She was baking a cake and I asked her why. She told me that every year you two count down the minutes to your birthday and celebrate it together. Mom told me that I could join you but I wanted your permission. This is your tradition. I don't want to intrude."

"It's fine Dudley. You can join us." Harry stood, stretching his hands in the air to pop his back.

"We should head down there. It's only three minutes till 12." Dudley gave Harry a happy smile.

Harry picked up Nightshade from her cat-bed where she was curled up asleep. They were quiet on the way to the dining room. Petunia was already there singing to herself. Dudley sat but Harry stood leaning on the door frame listening and watching his aunt. "Have no fear. When the night draws near, and fills you with dreams and desire. Like a child asleep, so warm, so deep. You will find me there waiting for you. Nocturne."

"Are you coming to sit Harrison?" Dudley caught Petunia's attention making her stop singing.

"Hey sweetheart. Come sit down." Harry followed her command. He sat in the chair to Dudley's right, across from his aunt.

"What type of cake did you make this year aunty?" Harry tried to peek under the plastic cake cover. Petunia giggled, flicking his hand away to remove the cover herself. Harry grinned seeing a German chocolate cake. "It's been a while since you made me one of these. Thank you aunty."

"30 seconds." Petunia set the 1 and 3 candles on the cake. With a flick of a match she had the candles lit and ready. A beep from Dudley's watch was the signal. Harry closed his eyes and blew the candle out. He just wanted for his birthday to pass in peace. He wanted his first day as Lord to pass in peace but he had a feeling that today might not go as smooth as he wishes.

"Happy Birthday Harrison." Petunia and Dudley smiled at him.

The cake was cut and passed out with light-hearted conversation between them. Harry teased Dudley for his crush on a girl in town; Dudley teased Harry about being a bookworm. Petunia watched her boy with a sad smile. This was how things were meant to be from the beginning.

"Present time. Want to open mine first?" Dudley looked like a child with his big grin. He held up a colorfully wrapped package. Harry took it with a laugh. He ripped off the paper and opened the small box. Inside was a ring. The ring was made somewhat clumsily out of gold, probably a testament to the rudimentary skills and tools used to craft it. The ring had the sign of the Peverell family inside the black stone being held by the gold.

"I saw the symbol on some of your papers and on one of the rings on your necklace." Dudley explained. "Do you like it?"

"Where did you find this?" Harry rolled the ring around in his hand to look at every detail of it. His breath hitched as he felt the brush of another's magic come from it. This time he recognized the owner of the magic without much thought. He pushed his magic into the ring, feeling a curse break under his magic's strain and Tom's magic sank deep into the ring to sleep. Harry flashed his cousin a grin, he did truly like the gift.

Dudley smiled, seeing that Harry did like it. "I found it in a little hole in the wall of a shop in Diagon Alley."

"Thank you Dudley. I really appreciate it." Harry slipped the ring onto his right index finger, locking it into place so no one could take it off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron alone. He was tired and already just wanted the day to be over. His Pack was there waiting for him. They stood by the bar with only Hermione sitting on a stool with the others standing around her. They were all talking and drinking butterbeer together. He silently walked up behind Ginny and Luna and wrapped an arm around both of their waists. "Hello Pack. Ready to go?"

"Good morning Alpha." Luna kissed his cheek in greetings. The others nodded to him in greetings, seeing how tired he looked.

Draco offered Hermione his hand to pull her to her feet. Fred and George quickly guzzled the remains of their butterbeer and slammed the cups loudly on the bar when they finished. They joined Harry and the others towards the Alley entrance. Neville rolled his eyes at the twins when they wrapped an arm each around his shoulders.

Draco glanced at Harry. He was tense. "Are you ready for this Harry? In an hour or so you will be a Lord."

"After that there will be no reason we could get in trouble for calling you Milord Alpha." George grinned.

Fred threw in his own two Knuts. "Snape can't say anything about it."

Ginny giggle evilly on Harry's right arm. "He might just have the two of you follow him around and compliment him every few minutes if you piss him off enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the mental picture. "Oh I can see it now. 'Your eyes sparkle like diamonds sir' or 'You smell like a brisk summer day'." She snorted in laughter.

"I think he would rather turn them into potion ingredients." Draco shook his head at the lunacy of the conversation.

"Let's get this over with. We have a party to get to after this." Harry reminded them with a smirk. With his Pack around him all the worries and stress just melted away. He could get through this day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He had to drop all his concealments and illusions so they didn't cause trouble with the power flow. Sweat rolled down his neck only to be absorbed by his shirt collar. His hair had fallen out of its tie and was plastered to his face. The ritual had taken thirty minutes to complete. He had used a lot of magic passing the bloodline tests. None of the tests were hard but they did demand a lot of magic to establish his right to the bloodlines, not only blood purity but by power too. The Black lord ring was the worst. It had pushed and pulled at his magic, tring to make him submit to it instead of the other way around. Harry now had much respect for the past Black Lords, as that ring would have killed him if he had lost even a moment of concentration.

"Harrison, are you okay?" Hermione wasn't going to chance stepping into the circle. She didn't know if everything was done or not.

Neville had no such problem, knowing that everything was done. He made his way to Harry's side and helped him to his feet. Harry swayed before finding his center. "Steady Harry."

"Lord Evans everything is done. Your heir rings will change into your Lord rings the moment you place them on your fingers." Ironhide approached from his spot by the door. He handed a file of paper to Harry and bowed. "May your gold ever flow."

"And may your enemies be vanquished. Thank you Ironhide." Harry bowed before letting Neville and the rest of the Pack lead him out.

"So Harrison," George broke the silence halfway down the hallway, "when did you get that body?" He looked his Alpha up and down with a nod of approval.

Harry snorted. "I've always had it. I was born in it."

Fred lightly slapped Harry upside the head. "Smartass. What my dear twin meant was, why did you hide your real body from us and how long have you been like that?"

"I have taken potions to heal my body. I had an all-around weak body. As time passed by I noticed my body was starting to get better. I didn't want Dumbledore to know. I then figured that keeping a full body concealment charm up all the time would be a good magical exercise." Harry suppressed a yawn. "Anyway I can sneak a nap before the party?"

Luna let out an airy laugh and wrapped her arms around Harry middle, cuddling into his side as they walked out of the bank. "I think we can buy you an hour or so for a nap."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was only 1 o'clock and Harry's birthday party was about to begin. The twins had sly, mischievous grins on their faces. They slowly opened the door to the room Harry was sleeping in. They were silent as they tiptoed to the side of the bed. Harry, looking nothing like the boy they greeted this morning, looked so peaceful and innocent laying under the green blanket. Both Fred and George held up a blue vial full of some unknown potion, ready to throw it on their Alpha.

"You go throw those at me and I will make you two regret it." Harry spoke in his seemingly asleep state surprising the twins and making them drop the potions at their feet. Harry's eyes fluttered open. "I take it that the party is to start soon and this is why you two have come in here."

"Yeah. Well that and there is a man here asking for you." Fred frowned at the potion soaked into the rug. That was their first batch and the next wouldn't be ready for another week.

George dramatically sighed at the lost opportunity to prank their Alpha. "He said his name was Remus Lupin. Snape's was not happy to see him. They looked to be in a yelling match behind some muffling spell when we came to get you."

Harry gave a nod to show he understood. He pushed the blanket off him and stretched before getting out of the bed. A quick flick of his wrist had his clothes changed back into the nice robes he showed up in. He brushed his shoulder-blade length hair back into a low ponytail with his finger. "Let's go make sure that Severus doesn't kill Lupin. I need to speak to this man and hopefully get some answers."

Harry sent a message to the rest of the Pack through their bond to meet in the sitting room where Lupin was. When they entered the others were in the sitting room waiting and watching the muffled argument between Snape and another man. This man, Lupin, looked tired and worn but there was also a fire in his amber eyes. He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been patched in several places and were frayed at the ends. He looked ill and exhausted with pale skin covered with scars, and although he was still young by wizard standards, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

"Uncle Severus." The two men froze. Snape flicked his wand, canceling the muffling spell. Harry nodded. "Thank you. Now I would appreciate it if you either left the room or found a seat so I may speak with the Mr. Lupin."

Snape sent one last searing glare at Lupin before turning on his heels to go sit on a chair by the back wall. Lupin, for his part, looked ashamed for the argument with the potion master. Harry indicated for him to sit in one of the chairs around the fire place. Lupin did so with a wry smile and nod.

"Mr. Lupin I am surprised to see you. From your correspondence I was under the impression that you were out of the country." Harry started the meeting as he leaned against the chair opposite of the man. Luna smiled up at him and pulled him down to sit as she maneuvered herself on the edge of his lap.

Lupin chuckled at the sight. "I was until yesterday. I received a letter from Dumbledore. He wanted me to talk to you." He lost his smile and his eyes darkened. "I had begged to see you since the minute I found out that your parents had been killed. I tried to get custody of you when I found out you were living with your aunt and uncle. I was denied. I even tried to visit you but the wards around the house wouldn't let me through. I had to make due with sending letters and gifts. I never got a reply but I still sent them." He fell silent in thought.

Harry was surprised. He never knew any of this. His aunt didn't know any of this, she would have told him if she did. He pushed that to the back of his mind to puzzle out later. "I never got any of the letters or gifts. That is something I will look into. What did Dumbledore want you to talk to me about?"

Lupin pulled himself out of his thoughts. "A number of things. He doesn't want you to take up your Lordships yet, he wants you in his custody, and have eyes on you at all time. Dumbledore wants you under his thumb as his pawn. I won't talk to you about that though. Your mother and I lost trust in that man long ago. I am here to see and talk to my nephew for the first time in 12 years."

"My mother wrote about losing trust in Dumbledore." Harry mused aloud. "She wasn't happy with a lot of things he was doing in the war."

Draco just shook his head. "Why does Dumbledore want control over Harry so much?"

Lupin was about to answer but Snape cut in. "It's because Harrison is the chosen one. Dumbledore thinks that the Dark Lord will come back and Harrison will be the one to kill him again."

Lupin nodded but added more. "Before Harrison and Neville were born, a prophecy was told. I don't know what it was about but Dumbledore was sure that one of you two were going to be the subject of it. It turned out to be Harrison. The only one who knew what the prophecy said was Dumbledore and Lily. Lily used to scoff at the subject, she would never tell why though."

Draco opened his mouth to ask another question but he caught the look Hermione gave him. He shut his mouth with an audible click. Harry ignored them. "Would you know why the Ministry might hide Sirius' court trial?"

Lupin looked confused. "They can't. All who get a trial are put into public record. These files can be sealed but not hidden. If there is not a file then there was not a trial."

'What do you think Alpha?' Luna asked through their bond. The others listened on waiting for the plan.

Harry bit his lip in thought. No file means no trial. 'Draco, who from the Ministry did your parents invite?'

Draco got a glint in his eyes. 'Father knows many in the Ministry and even invited the Minister himself. Do you want to get answers tonight as they have been ignoring most of your letters?'

'Yes.' Harry looked at his twins and Neville, 'I want answers today.' Harry turned his attention back to Lupin who was lost once again in his thoughts. Luna started lightly bouncing from something one the others must of said in the bond. Harry didn't know what it was as he blocked the bond to concentrate on Lupin. "Remus, please you are welcome to join the party. It would allow us both to get to know each other."

Lupin smiled ruefully. "As much as I would like that I am neither dressed for a party nor comfortable at them. I fear I may ruin this day for you if I stay. Shall we get together in a couple of days?"

"I would like that. Do you have a place to stay?" Harry pulled Luna closer to him to stop her from moving around.

"I am at the Leaky Cauldron." Lupin nodded.

"If I remember reading the papers I received from Gringotts right, Sirius had a condo in Muggle London before he was imprisoned. They said it was his main residence and was closed off the day of his imprisonment. That was your home too wasn't it?" Harry knew the answer already but he wanted it told to him anyway.

"Yes. Sirius and I moved there after we graduated Hogwarts." Lupin answered. He also looked sad at the memory. He had lost his mate, his home, and his Pack mates in one day.

"Go back home then." Lupin looked at him in confusion. "I became Lord today. You can go back with my permission. Take Sirius' vault key, as you were written as a dependent on it and it should have never been taken from you in the first place, and move back into your home. I'll come visit in a few days or so." Harry summoned his key ring from his bag he left in the room he took his nap in. It fell into his hand and he pulled off one of the black key, Sirius' personal vault, and handed it over to the shocked but happy werewolf. "I'll see you in a couple of days with news of Sirius. I give you my word."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 22 – Party and Plans

The party had just started. People were gathered in the ballroom that Narcissa had dressed up to look like a full moon night. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, the moon shown in her brilliance, clouds here and there to send shadows racing around the room. Small candles were dotted about the room to give some more light. There were many tables around the walls of the room with center pieces that glowed softly. All in all the effect was very light but mysterious. Everyone seemed to like it. As more people arrived, the air was filled with conversation and light music.

Harry was waiting at the top of the stairs for his Pack to finish dressing and the last guest to arrive. Harry himself had changed his own plain black robes to a set made out of acromantula silk. The shirt was dark grey, almost black with a low collar and tight sleeves. The vest was a smoky grey and laced close. His dress pants fit perfect and were the same dark grey as his shirt. His robe was the eye catcher though. It was a shifting grey, heel length, with ends that billowed like smoke when he walked. The sleeves were tight with a cut up to his elbow that was laced back together, showing the shirt under it. Instead of dress shoes he had on a pair of black dragon hide boots. He had Luna pierce his right ear and put in a small black ring with a small porcelain moon hanging from it. With his hair left down, spelled to look windblown and his eyes glowing because of his power, Harry presented a badass bad boy image, or so Hermione told him.

Fred and George were next to finish dressing and join Harry at the top of the stairs. They, as well as the rest of the Pack had followed Harry's example of wear. Fred and George wore the same outfit. A tight black button up shirt with a light grey buttoned vest over it, black dress pants, dragon hide boots, and a standard dress style shifting grey ankle length cloak. Neither of them did anything other than brush their hair. They stood leaning on the stone stair rail to the right of Harry, waiting for the others.

Draco joined them a few minutes after the twins did. He wore a dark grey dress shirt with a black buttoned vest over it. His dress pants were the same dark grey as his shirt. His own cloak was the same shifting grey and ankle length as the twins had on. He wore dragon hide boots and had decided to leave his hair just combed to the side instead of slicking it back. He nodded to the twins and took his place on Harry's left.

Neville and Luna approached together. Neville wore a dark grey buttoned shirt with a matching vest and dress pants. His black dragon hide boots and shifting grey cloak finished his outfit. His hair was too short to do anything with so it was left normal. Neville found a place between the twins.

Luna had her blond hair up in a sloppy yet elegant bun. She wore no makeup, but her one shoulder, roman style shifting grey floor length dress made up for that in bringing out her beauty. She was also wearing black dragon hide flats under her dress. She had chosen to wear only her Pack portkey obsidian ring on her right ring finger, the same finger all the girls wore it on, as her only jewelry. She took a seat on the railing beside Draco to wait.

Ginny came out wearing a simple shifting grey long fitted sleeve, floor length dress with a square cut neckline, and a black ribbon belt with ends that fell down the front of her gown to the floor. The sleeve ends and neck line had the same black ribbon as trimming. On her feet, hidden by her dress, were black dragon hide flats. Her fire hair was curled and left to fall loosely around her face. She only wore simple lip-gloss for makeup and her Pack portkey ring as her only jewelry. She stood beside Harry on his right.

Hermione was the last to join them. She came out wearing a shifting grey floor length halter top dress. She wore dragon hide flats that peeked out from under her dress when she walked. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that was tied off with a silver band. She chose to forgo the makeup and stuck with just her Pack portkey ring for jewelry. She took her place beside Harry and Draco.

Harry gave a long look at each member of his Pack. They looked good, but more than that they looked united. Luna was the one who suggested the idea of matching. Ginny had drawn the dresses while Harry had sketched the boys' outfits. It was the twins who once again pointed out that as the Alpha he needed a different design to make him stand out more. Draco mailed to the shop the designs and list of material they wanted them to be made of, while Neville was the one to pick it up on his way to the Leaky Cauldron earlier that morning.

"Let's make a scene." Harry grinned, making the other grin themselves. He swept past them and down the stairs. Just like it was designed to do, his cloak billowed behind him with every step he took. Draco followed with Hermione on his arm. Luna linked her own arm with Hermione's free one as they followed Harry. Fred, Neville, Ginny, and George followed together at the end. None of them were able to block the feeling of excitement from their bonds. They were about to make a public statement, no matter how small or how many people missed it.

Harry hid his smirk at the entrance to the ball room, replacing it with his mask. He sent a small pulse of his magic to Lucius who was in the ballroom waiting to announce Harry's arrival to the gathered people. Lucius felt the pulse. He made his way to the platform set up on the opposite side of the room that the door was on. "Ladies and Gentlemen." The room quieted to listen to what the host had to say. "Thank you for coming to celebrate Harrison Evans Potter's 13th birthday and his coming of Lordship. It is my pleasure to introduce Lord Harrison Evans." With a wave of his wand the door between the Pack and the guests opened.

The picture the Pack painted was intimidating and awe inspiring to all in the room. Harry stood with his Pack at his back tall and strong. His first step into the room made the people closest step back. It didn't matter that they were children still in school, or that one of them was a muggle-born. What mattered was that the Pack looked and acted united in a way people hadn't seen in many years. Lucius felt himself swallow. He pushed the stories his father used to tell him of the early years of the Dark Lord out of his mind. These were only children after all. Others in the room who were told the same stories had trouble pushing them back as they watched, mesmerized at the display.

'Draco, Hermione I want you two to stay together tonight. Neville, Fred you two are partnered up. George, you and Luna stay together. Ginny, I want you on my arm. We stay together until I say otherwise.' Harry led the way to the platform.

He stepped up onto the platform and his Pack stood on either side of it, leaving an opening in the middle so everyone could see him. He smiled charmingly at Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, I am grateful for such a welcome and honored that you and your wife went through all the trouble of planning and hosting this celebration. Thank you." He ended with a respectful bow to show his words were sincere. He truly did like the Malfoys and he did appreciate everything they did for him and the Pack. Lucius must have seen he was sincere because he bowed back. Harry turned to the gathered people. All of his marked, his Venatores, were here along with almost all of the other Lords and Ladies, and many Ministry officials. It was time for his long title introduction. "I am Harrison Evans. Lord of the Noble house of Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Ravenclaw, Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Gryffindor, and Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell. I welcome you and thank you all for coming to celebrate my 13th birthday and my coming of Lordship. Please enjoy." He accepted the applause graciously before stepping down to stand in the opening his Pack had left for him.

'We slowly start to drift. Keep with your partner. Greet and mingle with the Venatores, but also listen to everything around you.' Harry held his arm out to Ginny. Hermione and Luna were already on their partners' arms. 'We sit and eat together.'

The others sent agreements through the bond before they all slowly started to mingle and drift from each other. The Pack was soon spread out through out the entire ballroom. It wasn't until an hour passed that Harry was being called by Draco to come join him and Hermione. Harry finished his conversation with Lord Smith and led Ginny over to Draco and Hermione, who were by the refreshment table with the Minister of Magic. Harry wasn't impressed with what he saw. The minister was a portly little man dressed in a black pinstriped suit. He wasn't wearing a cloak or robe but he did have a hideous lime green bowler hat and purple pointed boots. He could hear Ginny stifle a laugh at how ridiculous the man looked.

He made it to Draco's side, cutting the Minister off with his presence. Draco greeted him instead. "Ah, just the person we were talking about. Minister this is Lord Evans and Miss Weasley. Harrison, Ginny, this is Minister Cornelius Fudge." Harry met Fudge's hand as it was held out for a handshake. He had to resist the urge to wipe his hand on his pants. The man's hand was sweaty and his grip was limp. Ginny offered him a small dip of her head and Fudge offered a tip of his hat in exchange.

"I was actually hoping I would be able to talk to you when I heard you were to be here tonight Minister. Do you have a moment?" Harry asked with a friendly, hopeful smile.

Fudge couldn't nod fast enough. "Of course Lord Evans. What is it I can help you with?"

Draco and Hermione slipped down the table to get a glass of wine and listen. Harry took two glasses of a pink wine from a passing server. He handed one to Ginny before answering Fudge. "I was looking into living members of my houses. I know two of them are in Azkaban but can only get access to one of their files. I had asked a friend if the other file was just misplaced or if it was sealed, however he told me that all trials are public, though the details might not be."

"Your friend is right. While the trial details might be hidden from the public, the knowledge of a trial isn't." Fudge answered. He picked up a small plate of cheeses and grapes.

Harry took his first drink of the wine. Strawberry, sweet strawberry. Draco had known it was his and his aunts favorite. "Yes and I asked this friend if he knew anyone in the Ministry who could make sure it was just a misunderstanding. He couldn't find anything. There is not a file of a trial." Harry watched Fudge stiffen form with the implications. It was now time to play the supportive and understanding boy-who-lived. "Now I understand that the Ministry had a hard time with the last war and keeping the people safe. For the safety of the people some corners might have been cut to make the process swifter. Your predecessor was just trying to do what he thought was right."

"If the Ministry sent people way to Azkaban without a trial the public will hang the Ministry." Fudge was sweating and Harry could see his mind twisting and knotting itself trying to find a way out of danger.

Harry hid a smirk and offered up the much needed solution. "No they won't Minister. Just tell them that you have found some inconsistent data from the end of the war and you are looking into it. Tell them that you are fixing the mistakes made by those before you and are putting precautions in place so such grievances never happen again. Find out who didn't get a trial and give them one. If they are guilty then okay, but if they are innocent then you get to be the one to set them free. The people will see you as a hero either way because you are upholding justice."

Fudge calmed with every word that slipped from Harry's lips. "Yes. You are right Lord Evans. Tell me who is it that you found that didn't get a trial. I'll do his trial first and show proof to the public."

"It was the former Lord Black." Harry answered.

Fudge froze. "Sirius Black? Are you sure?"

"Completely. I was shocked that they would just throw a Lord into Azkaban." Harry watched Fudge nod and tell him he would get a trial date set as soon as possible before he scurried away.

Ginny giggled next to him. "That went well Alpha."

"Maybe. The Blacks had a lot of power in the ministry before the war ended. Someone must have pulled a few strings to have Sirius sent away with out a trial. We will see what happens." Harry muttered as he turned to greet one of his Venatores that wandered over to speak to him.

The rest of the party passed smoothly after that. The meal was served and the Pack joined up to talk about what they had been hearing from the guests. The plates were cleared and the tables disappeared to make room for dancing. Harry danced with many of his female Venatores and his Pack. Fred and George took pleasure in dragging Neville, Draco, and him onto the floor to dance at any opportunity. Guests started to filter out around 6 o'clock. Harry stood beside the door with the Pack around him so he could thank them all for coming as they left. Lucius and Narcissa was on the other side of the door doing the same.

"Finally. I thought the last one was never going to leave. All that's left is to go through the gifts." Fred sat heavily on a chair at one of the few tables that were left.

"I'll leave that to you guys to do. I'm going to steal Narcissa away for a bit." Harry laughed at the twin's frightened faces at the idea of going through the gifts. Harry slipped out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

It was around 7:45 when Harry found his way to the side of the sitting room where the Pack was waiting for him. Harry sat in the only seat available, between the twins on one of the two couches. He let his head fall back with his eyes closed. The others let him be, talking among themselves, well most of them. Luna moved from her spot on the other couch to cuddle up into Harry's lap. She pulled her feet up sitting sideways on his lap with her head under his chin. For his part, Harry just wrapped his left arm around her waist and set his right hand on her left hip to hold her in place as he let his awareness sink into his mindscape for some peace and relaxation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

Remus stood looking at the oak door not believing he was finally home again. He slowly put his key into the lock and turned it, click of the lock releasing echoing in his mind. The door opened without a sound with a gentle push. There was dust everywhere and the air was stuffy but he could see that the furniture was still in perfect condition under all the dust and the floors were still sturdy. He gave a smile closing the door softly behind him. He saw flashes of the past over lap the present. The living room before him was the same one he helped his mate rearrange when they moved in. Sirius had wanted to paint the walls red but he had convinced him that cream was better. All the pictures from school and special events were still above the fireplace, his books were on the bookshelf, and beside his chair in the corner where he left them. The couch sat with the coffee table pulled close so Sirius could put his feet up no matter how many times Remus told him not to. Sirius always laughed when Remus scolded him about it, flashing his charmingly loving smile at him. The fire was long cold but he could still remember the heat it gave off when he and Sirius would sit on the plush rug just wanting to be near each other, but not wanting to leave the warmth of the fire for the couch or bed.

Remus felt the tears building in his eyes as he made his way into the hallway and paused at the first door way. The kitchen was in the same condition as the living room with dust packed in thick layers. His cabinets were in perfect order and he could imagine that if he opened one there would not be a single dust particle on any of the things inside of them because of the charms he put on them the moment they moved in. The plants above the sink were long dead but he could still remember coming in and just smelling the fresh spices. Sirius used to complain about them every morning before he got his coffee and sat at the small table nestled in the corner beside the window.

He pulled himself away from the memories of happier times that threatened to pull him in. He turned back to the hall way and continued on, passing the guest bedroom and the bathroom to the last door. He pushed the door open and that was when he lost the battle with himself. He fell to his knees and cried, crying and screaming from the pent up pain. The room was just it was the last time he was in it but at the same time so different. The wardrobe was open and showing old moth eaten clothing, books scattered on the left nightstand beside the lamp, a picture of Sirius and him on the right nightstand, the bed a mess like someone just got out of it and didn't want to take the time to make it up, the bathroom door open showing clothes in a pile, and the broken lamp beside the floor to ceiling window that Sirius threw when he got the notice that Lily and James were dead. This was what was left when they both rushed out to get to the Potters. Neither of them ever thought they wouldn't return in a day or two.

It hurt. He was home but it had been a decade since he was there. He was home but at the same time it didn't feel like home. His mate wasn't there to greet him with a lopsided smile and a kiss. He wasn't there to complain that the stove wasn't working for him again or that the sun was too bright through the windows. His Sirius, his mate wasn't here and he wanted him back. Remus screamed out his pent up pain in a way he hadn't allowed himself to do since the night he lost everything important in his world, that cold Halloween. His wolf howled with his screams, feeling just as much pain for being separated from the boy it saw as his cub and the man who was his life mate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

Okay guys that's the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 23 - The Trial He Never Got

Harry sighed for what must have been the hundredth time since he had sat down to go through all his mail. It was a week after his birthday and in that time he had sent out appreciation and thank you letters to everyone who came to the party or gave a gift, had the gifts checked for spells that shouldn't be on it, read reports sent to him from his Venatores, and responded to letters. Though he had yet to receive a letter telling him when Sirius was getting his trial. Though he had gotten one from Remus, telling him that he had the condo clean and ready for company. Harry pushed away from his desk. Maybe it was time to go visit him.

" Come on Amara, let's go get Nightshade and go see a werewolf." Harry woke the snake curled up in Nightshade's cat bed.

"I haven't met a werewolf yet." Harry stifled his chuckle at her drowsy response. Amara let him lift her to his shoulders where she curled up and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Minny," Harry called out for the house elf, who appeared with a quiet pop.

"What can Minny do for Harrison?" It had taken forever for him to get her to stop calling him Master and then Lord Evans.

"Where is Nightshade?" Harry didn't turn to her, busy putting his papers away in an order where he could just pick up where he left off when he got back.

"She is down in the café. Do you want Minny to get her for you?" Minny asked. She looked eager. It was rare he called on her to do things for him.

"Will you please, and tell my aunt that I have some business to attend to so I will be gone for a time." Harry finally got the papers in an order that he could work with. He didn't hear her response but he did hear the quiet pop that showed that she left.

She returned a few minutes later with Nightshade squirming in her arms, obviously unhappy with being taken from whatever she was doing. "Mistress says that she would like you back by 10 if possible."

"Tell her I will be back well before that Minny. I won't be more than a few hours at most." Harry smiled down at the protective elf, taking Nightshade. "I'll even make dinner tonight. You can help me if you like."

"Minny would like that. What shall we be making?" Minny couldn't help but bounce on her toes at the opportunity to cook with Harry who normally cooked alone. Harry smiled walking towards the study, which was originally the sitting room connected to the library before Petunia had changed it for him for his coming of Lordship.

"Why don't we make steak with steamed green beans and fruit salad?" Harry called. He slipped the papers into the mahogany desk in the back center of the room. He paused to look at the changes in full. The desk faced the only fireplace with the windows behind it. The two tables that were originally in the room were pushed to the walls on either side of the room with two chairs each. The wall color had been changed to a dark grey with a silvery spider web pattern. A nice light grey rug on the floor and a large picture of his parent's wedding above the fireplace finished everything off. Harry walked over to the fire place, which enlarged when he took a little floo powder and threw it into the flames. He stepped into the green flames and in a clear voice spoke. "Moony and Padfoot's den." He dropped his hand full of powder.

Harry felt the wind and fire whip around him as glimpses of different fire places flashed passed his eyes. He felt the wind hitch, like it was taking a moment to breathe, and felt a push. He stepped out into a clean living room were Remus was sitting in a cozy brown lazy boy. Remus set his book down with a smile. "Harrison, good to see you."

Harry flicked his wrist making all the ash and soot disappear from his person. "Hello, Remus. You look like you have settled back in well."

"As well as can be with only me living here. I had to go out and buy some food and new clothing. I hate shopping." Harry laughed at the scrunched face Remus pulled when saying that. He followed Remus from the living room into a clean tan with dust green trim kitchen. A kettle and two cups sat on the table. Harry took the seat across from Remus.

"Yes I am only fond of book shopping most of the time." Remus nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment as Remus made up a glass of tea for both of them. Harry waited until they had both taken a drink before starting on the hard subject. "I talked to the Minister at the party."

"Oh? How did that go?" Remus looked calm with both hands around his tea and his elbows on the table.

"I told him about Sirius not getting a trial. He left quickly after telling me he would get a trial set. I haven't heard a word from him since." Remus' face darkened in sadness. "I'm going to have a couple of people I know light a fire under him."

Remus sighed, setting his tea down. "You're only 13 cub. It won't matter to some that you are a Lord, they will see you as just a child."

Harry tapped Remus' arm to make the man look at him. "I won't be involved. The public will call for blood at a man being sent to Azkaban without a trial. I have found that if you give a seed to the right person than that seed will grow to its fullest." Remus had a confused look so Harry decided to elaborate. "Give an anonymous tip to the papers that an, at the time, Lord of a Noble and Ancient house was sent to Azkaban without a trial and they will be all over it even if to just sell a paper or two. The public will be outraged and start calling for the Ministry's blood."

Remus seemed to understand because he started to chuckle. "Put them between a rock and a hard place. If they don't give a trial the public might try to overthrow it in fear, but if they do and he is found innocent the people lose faith in the Ministry. Cub are you sure you're a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin?"

Harry smirked. "There isn't much difference between the houses when it comes to planning. We do what we can to come out on top, but if it makes you feel better I am King of both houses and the sorting hat said I had the mind for both."

The rest of the visit was spent trading stories and introductions of Amara and Nightshade when they both decided they wanted to play. Harry would ask about his parents and Remus would tell him anything he wanted to know. They even talked about Sirius, which made Remus smile longingly. It was an evening of just bonding and Harry immensely enjoyed it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After his visit with Remus, Harry flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for the meeting he had called with his two Venatores he had in the Ministry of Magic, Samuel Carter and Gemma Farley. He greeted Tom before climbing the stair to the same room he met Samuel in with the Pack the first time. They were both already there sitting quietly.

"Hello my Venatores. I have a job for the two of you." Both of them bowed their heads in greeting as he sat in the chair across from them. "It seems that the Minister didn't listen to me when I gave him an easy way to right a wrong and look good doing it. He will do what I want but this way he won't look so good."

They shared a grin. They hated Fudge, he was a spineless, greedy fool. Samuel was the one to ask the first question. "What is it you want us to do?"

Harry felt a content grin smooth over his lips. "All the papers are going to receive a tip about how a man, a Lord from a Noble and Ancient house no less, was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Let them know that the Ministry knows all of this and will do nothing about it. The masses will start calling for blood, that is when you will send another tip telling them that this man happens to be one of Lord Harrison Evans' godfathers and that he had been denied access to said man."

"Not only have they broken an Old Law but they have also taken a hero's family away. Oh, Milord, the Ministry will take a blow with this." Gemma chuckled, dark and sinister. "It will be our pleasure."

"Good, I want this all over tomorrow's headlines." They nodded. "Dismissed."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry leaned back in his study with The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, and Witch Weekly spread out in front of him with headlines that screamed the same thing. The Minister and Ministry was screwed. Two weeks had passed since the first paper came out and the public just kept getting angrier that their government had done such an 'inhuman' thing. They were all calling for blood and justice. Just an hour earlier Harry had gotten a letter from the Ministry telling him of the time and date of Sirius' trial. August 31st at 12pm. He had only three more days until he got to meet his second godfather. Remus had only three days until he saw his mate again. Everything was going as planned.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alpha!" Harry heard Luna yell and felt her coming before he saw her. She wore a light silvery grey shirt with a shifting grey ankle length shirt and her dragon hide flats. Her cork necklace was once again around her neck and silver vine ear-rings dangled from her ear. He opened his arms just in time to catch the girl as she jumped into his arms.

"Luna love I know it has been three weeks but please calm down. We are going into a court room." Harry grinned at Fred and George over Luna's head. The twins, like Luna, had decided that the shifting grey was their signature. They had black pants with a dark grey long sleeve shirt. They were also both wearing an everyday shifting grey robe with their dragon hide boots.

"Should I be surprised if the others show up like you three?" Harry jabbed good-heartedly.

Fred shrugged, "Why not? You did."

Harry laughed not being able to argue. Though unlike them, he had a pair of black jeans, an emerald green tee-shirt and his dragon hide boots. He had decided that he liked the robes he wore to his party so he had another one made, just with no sleeves so his Pack Alpha arm band was visible to any who looked and had a small three eye lace put on to hold the front together at his chest but showing his clothing underneath it. His ear-ring was in plain sight with his growing hair ruffled with gel so it looked like it was still damp.

"Milord you look hot for a 13-year-old." George joke, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Neville should be here soon."

"Mother told Ginny she couldn't come," Fred explained feeling Harry connect to each of them through their link. It felt good, his magic mixing with theirs, like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold rainy day.

Harry took the answer with a nod. He carefully moved Luna so she wasn't holding him in a long lasting hug but curled into his side like a kitten. "Draco is already inside with Lucius. He had the same idea as we did." Harry had seen Draco when he arrived. He had been wearing a dark grey shirt, black pants with an everyday shifting grey robe like the twins and black dragon hide boots. Other than that he looked like he did every other day, well almost. It seemed to Harry that Draco had finally decided to stop gelling his hair back like the previous years. It looked much better loose then gelled and Harry made sure to tell him that when he saw him earlier.

"We'll pick Hermione up after this. She's going to be at the Leaky Cauldron. We can go for our school things then." Harry led the way into the courtroom, which was already filled with people. Many reporters took pictures seeing the famous 'Harry Potter' to enter.

Harry ignored the reporters as he walked past them. He pulled Luna closer when one of the reporters reached out to grab her. The twins took places on either side of them to help keep the reporters back. Draco stood close to the front with his father, Remus, and Severus. The group made the walk through the bodies to their side. It was soon after that the Wizengamot came in followed by the other officials. Dumbledore was with them, not looking happy. He was the only one who didn't want this trial to happen. Harry felt Neville sneak into the room before he saw him take a seat next to Fred. He turned from the sour looking headmaster to Neville. Neville sent an apology through their link. He only sent a smile in response.

Fudge took his place at the high podium and the people quieted. "Court trial of the thirty-first of August, into offences committed under suspicion of baring the dark mark, of consorting with the Dark Lord, and of the murder of one Peter Andrew Pettigrew by Sirius Orion Black. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Lormen Curtis Matthews. Bring in the defendant. "

Sirius was hauled into the room by two aurors. They sat him in the high backed chair in the middle of the room and waited until the chains attached themselves to Sirius before they took places on either side of the door. Sirius looked like death. His eyes were sunken with bags heavy under them. His skin was drawn tight over his bones, pale and thin. His clothes hung off his frame showing how much weight he had lost. He looked out at the officials in front of him with a blank expression, like he wasn't really there. Remus gripped his pants in his hand. Harry could tell he wanted to go to his mate. He slipped his hand into Remus' trying to keep the man calm and lend strength to get through the trial. Remus gladly took it was a small smile in his direction, even if it looked pained.

"Mr. Black-" Harry stood up cutting the Minister off. All the eyes in the court room turned to him. "Lord Evans?" The Minister looked nervous.

"As Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Black I wish for justice to be thorough and swift. I call for the use of Veritaserum. Let us cut to the truth." Harry kept his voice cool and strong as he stared down the official, daring them to try to deny him. Dumbledore lookied like he wished to speak up but he held his tongue.

Fudge swallowed hard. His voice was a pitched higher than normal. "Very well. This court accepts your right as the Lord to Mr. Black. Aurors give him the Veritaserum." Harry sat back down, silently giving his hand back to Remus. Remus took it, looking relieved.

The two Aurors came back, one to grab and hold Sirius' mouth open, even though he was more than willing to take the potion in his state, and one to pour the three drops in. They stepped back when Sirius' eyes glossed over. "Is your name Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes." His voice was hoarse from not being used in a long time and dazed from the truth potion.

"Are you Godfather to James' and Lily's only son?" The second baseline question was asked.

"Yes." Sirius was out of it.

The Aurors nodded to Fudge. Fudge nodded back and got on with the trail. "Mr. Black do you have the dark mark?"

"No." Whispers filled the court room.

Fudge ignored them all. "Have you ever sworn loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

"No." The whispers got louder. Harry felt his hand get squeezed by Remus.

Fudge had a harder time ignoring the noise but he continued on. "Have you ever consorted with the Dark Lord?"

"No." Harry glanced to the mass of reporters. They were scribbling madly in their note books. A few of them were even using quick quills to take the whole trial down.

Fudge looked worried. "Did you sell the Potters out to the Dark Lord?"

"No." The room fell deadly silent. Next to him, Harry heard Remus mutter a few words. One of them sounded like "finally" and another like "truth". The pressure on his hand loosened as Remus gave a sigh.

Harry saw a few beads of sweat roll down Fudge's face. "Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

Everyone was holding their breaths waiting to know if an innocent man had been sent to Azkaban. "No."

The silence shattered. Voices called out in anger at the Ministry and sadness at the time Sirius lost. People rose from their seats trying to get closer. Aurors flooded the court room trying to keep order, an order that wasn't coming together in the wake of such a truth being revealed. A single question was shouted loud enough to be heard by all. "Who is the cause of the Potters being killed?"

"Peter." The room froze.

Fudge even looked shocked. Bones latched onto the lead and asked the next question. "Explain."

"James wanted me to be their secret keeper but I knew I was the main choice so the Death Eaters would come after me. I convinced them to use Peter. No one would think that he was their secret keeper. He betrayed them." The room exploded with sound. Over the noise a recess was called. A silencing charm covered the Wizengamot so they could deliberate over the new evidence.

Harry watched as people, reporters mostly, were ushered out of the room. Harry sat silently, letting Luna cuddle into his side as the Aurors gave Sirius the antidote. Remus started to stand to go to his mate but Harry pulled him back. He couldn't go down there yet. Remus slumped down, letting Harry's hand go. Instead he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder in a half hug. Harry let him. He may have just been reintroduced to this man but he was family and he felt like it too. He could vaguely remember this feeling from some distant memories. Memories from before his parents were killed.

Harry felt the magic of the silencing charm dispense. The Wizngamot had their verdict. Fudge called for the order of the people still present. "What is the verdict of the charges against Sirius Orion Black?"

Dumbledore stood looking pissed off. His mouth was tight and he stood to his full height trying to intimidate the people around him. "We find the defendant innocent of all charges against him."

Fudge nodded. He turned back to look at Sirius who for the first time seemed to know where he was and what was going on. "Sirius Black you are here by cleared of all charges against you and though there is nothing that can compensate for your time as an innocent man in Azkaban the Ministry gives you 100,000 Galleons and will pay for all of your healer bills. So mote it be." Fudge slammed the gavel down with a deafening sound of finality.

Aurors released Sirius who just looked at the court with hopeful disbelief in his tired eyes. Harry stood with Remus. Luna being passed to George to hold. He followed Remus down to the still shocked man. Sirius turned toward the approaching people and froze. "Remus?" His voice was hoarse but the hope in it made it sound just a bit lighter. Remus lost the last bit of composer he had held so tight to during the trial. He pulled his mate up from the chair and into his arms. Sirius didn't need any prompting to respond. They held onto each other with desperate strength. They were afraid if they let go the other would disappear. Remus was the one to pull away first. Not far, just enough that he could give his hurt and lost feeling mate a kiss. Harry smiled, they had done it. They had freed an innocent man and reunited mates. That might not have been the end goal in the beginning but it was still nice.

"Pup?" Harry pulled from his musing to see both Remus and Sirius looking at him, still with an arm around each other but Sirius' other hand was reaching out towards him.

"Hey, Padfoot." Harry stepped closer so Sirius could pull him into a three way hug. They stood like that for minutes before Harry pulled away smiling. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and into some real clothing?" Sirius nodded, unable to talk anymore. "Remus will take you home. I need to go pick up two ladies and get our school supplies. I'll see you soon. Take your time and heal okay?"

Sirius nodded and pulled him into one last hug. A hard kiss was pressed to his forehead from the man who loved him even after years of hell. When he let go, Harry walked to the door where the others and Lucius were waiting. Things were progressing perfectly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lucius agreed to let the Pack get their school things alone but wanted them to meet at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours. Harry easily agreed. That gave them plenty of time. They went through the floo. Hermione and Ginny sat in the corner table drinking a butterbeer and laughing at what one of them said. Harry smoothed his magic over them and they both looked over in their direction with smiles on their lips. They stood to give out hugs showing they both wore the shifting grey in some form. Hermione in a handkerchief bottom sundress, and Ginny in black jeans with the shifting grey tank top.

They took half an hour to eat and just talk like normal kids. They talked about the trial and the coming school year. The twins told them all about the different prank products they had developed and the ones they were still experimenting with. When they were finished they made their way out into the alley. The rest of their time was spent getting supplies they needed for school and anything else they wanted like extra books and candies.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay everyone here is the new chapter. Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 24 – Dementors

Harry led the Pack through the train to find a compartment. He passed one after another feeling others in them. He was almost at the end of the train when he paused, feeling two people that shouldn't be there. He opened the door to find Remus and Sirius sitting in it. "What are you two doing here?"

Remus looked up scenting his cub and smiled. He patted the seat in front of him to indicate they should take a seat, while Sirius sat bouncing like an excited five year old looking out the window. Remus shook his head with a fond smile at his mate. Sirius looked better. He'd had a bath and his hair was clean, cut, and brushed so it fell to his shoulders in light waves. The clothes he wore were form fitting so he didn't look as unhealthy as he did in the huge rags he wore at the trial and his skin was clean but he still had a long way to go. Harry was just happy to see a small light in his eye instead of the dead darkness that was there the day before. Being with his mate, for even just one night was already helping him heal.

Harry sat followed by the rest of his Pack. After Draco and Hermione sat next to him on one side, he magically enlarged the compartment in both width and length so Luna could curl into his other side, Neville could sit with Ginny next to Remus, and the twins had already found a place on the floor on either side of his legs to sit so they weren't squished.

Remus waited till they were all seated to talk. "I forgot to tell you that Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Since Sirius was cleared and he needs to be supervised by someone until the healer clears him, Lucius convinced the school board to allow him to stay with me. Madam Pomfrey will be taking over as his healer."

"You mean we actually will have a DADA teacher who knows what the hell their teaching?" Fred piped in from the floor. George gripped his brother in fake shock and joy.

"Language." Ramus chided him with a scowl, though Harry could feel his magic dance in amusement at the twin's antics.

"English." Sirius randomly, he had a large lopsided grin on his face. Remus sent a small half-hearted glare at his mate.

"French." Luna chirped playing alone. Sirius turned his smile to her. She giggled at Remus who turned his glare on her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Latin." George called next. Fred grinned at his brother and Harry chuckled.

Remus looked up the ceiling like he was asking for patience, though Harry saw the smallest of smiles brake onto his lips. "What am I going to do with you all?"

"If you're a werewolf, does that mean you see Harry as Pack?" Luna asked randomly causing everyone to look at her wondering what the hell she was thinking to ask such a random question. She ignored the looks and turned to look up at Harry with big puppy eyes. He felt slightly unnerved knowing he was most likely going to agree with whatever she wanted from just that look. "Can we adopt them into the Pack Alpha? Can we keep them? Please?"

"Alpha? Pack? Adopt?" Sirius looked confused. 'Did he look like a lost pet?'

"Adopt?" Remus looked more amused at that. Harry had already told him all about the Pack and his plans for the wizarding world. He turned his amused gaze to Harry. "Am I adopted into your Pack?"

Harry let a loud laugh out. "Do you want to be adopted? We can adopt you if you like."

"Yay! We get to keep them!" Luna threw her hands up in joy, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "We have to get them a room set up in our rooms and we have to introduce them to the others. Oh, they will just love you two. Maybe you guys can train with us too. Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, when do-" Harry didn't know a person could talk so fast and so long without breathing but Luna did. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her even as she continued to pull on his school robes.

"Luna love, you need to slow your speech down and breathe." She nodded but he still held his hand over her mouth. The other looked on in amusement. "Now we don't have to set a room up for them. They will have their own rooms given to them that can be connected to our rooms. Remember that the founders all had their personal rooms connected to our rooms. Yes, we will introduce them and yes, I think they will like each other well enough. Now if they want to train with us, then they can but that is up to them." He slowly took his hand away from her. She stayed still just looking at him with her big eyes.

"Anything from the trolley?" The candy lady called from the hallway.

"Saved by the yell." Hermione giggled standing up. Harry held out his money pouch to her. Hermione, now used to him paying for everything when one of them were with him, just took it and left to get things for them all.

"Cub you are already Pack to me." Remus sadly smiled. "I wish I found a way around the protections to see you when you were growing up and I wish I knew what happened to everything I sent you but you have always and will always be my cub."

"Hermione and I are going to have to make you both a Pack band." Harry leaned back into the seat to accommodate Luna's need to snuggle into his lap she seemed to have developed since joining the Pck.

"Pack band? I think you left those out." Remus didn't remember Harry ever telling him of them.

Harry pulled his school robe off, to show his sleeveless emerald shirt, Amara curled around his neck, and an arm band made of obsidian with silver borders and a Celtic wolf howling to the full moon. The moon having been made from a moonstone. Fred slid his own robe down to show he also wore a sleeveless shirt, his the shifting grey they all favored in one form or another, and his own simpler obsidian arm band with the Celtic wolf howling carved into it but with emerald eyes. Ginny was the last to show off her 'Pack band'. She reached across Neville so she could show Remus and Sirius her slender obsidian rings with a Celtic wolf howling inlayed into an emerald stone.

Sirius whistled impressed at the work. "Those are some nice pieces."

Remus nodded in agreement to his mate's words. Ginny pulled her hand back into her lap with a happy smile. "Remus turned his gaze back to Harry. "You said you made them? You and Hermione?"

Draco was the one to answer. "Yeah. They double as port keys."

"Port keys to where?" Remus reached out to touch Fred's arm band.

"To other members of the Pack." Hermione pulled the door open with her foot as her arms were full with treats. Luna paused in her explanation to accept two cauldron cakes and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans Hermione handed to her. "Alpha found a way to link all of us to the bands."

"Making port keys is illegal. The ministry is the only authorized place to get them. If anyone finds out you did that you will get into big trouble." Remus watched them worried.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the werewolf. She handed Harry his money pouch along with a few blood pops, two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He smiled in thanks. Draco took his four chocolate frogs and box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from her lap as she handed the twins their three chocolate frogs and box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans each. Ginny eagerly took her two sugar quills and two chocolate frogs from Hermione. Neville was the last to get his treats; a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a chocolate frog, and a pumpkin pastry. Hermione double checked that the Pack had their treats before offering Sirius and Remus two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans each. They took them with thanks.

Harry opened his first blood pop. "Remus the thing about our port keys is that they can only be activated by us. They have protections weaved into them. No one can take them from us, no one can activate them, they can not be damaged or destroyed, and they have tracking charms in them for emergencies, though only we can track them. No one outside of this room knows these are for anything other than fashion."

"When did you make these? How did you make them?" Remus knew that port keys took a lot of power to make.

"Magic is easy to me Moony." Harry shrugged on shoulder in a lazy manner. "All I have to do is direct my will and magic just shapes how I want it to."

Hermione pulled Remus into a conversation, explaining the different cores like the founders did. Harry ignored them. He pulled out a book he hadn't in a while, his blood magic book. Luna snuggled into his side again as he opened the book to the last page he had read to refresh his memory.

Spilt-drop

'For this exercise you will be learning spilt-blood. You will need blood of someone else, preferably from a willing giver this time. Get a mirror, a different one than the one you use with your own blood, and add a drop of this person's blood to the mirror. Concentrate on looking through their eyes. It might take a few tries but after practice you should be able to hold it. The goal is to be able to see through the person's eyes for an hour.'

Harry did that and continued to practice it in between his experimentation of small forms of Blood Magic.

'When you feel you are comfortable with a single drop of someone else's blood in the mirror, do the exercise with three drops. This will give you more control of what you see but also lets you hear what is going on around that person. As time passes and you practice more, add two more drops. Do not go over five drops though. You want to be a bystander, not control the person.'

Harry had also practiced that. The last time was two days ago, when he used the last vile of blood his Pack had given him. He had watched Neville go through the plants he had and made a list of plants he didn't have but wanted to grow in the Pack's greenhouse room. He already had the plants Neville didn't have ordered and they should show up in a few days. The conversations lulled around him as he moved onto the new exercise.

'The next part of this exercise is controlling the person through the mirror. Add six drops to the mirror. This sixth drop will give you the slimmest control over the person's movement. The person won't notice anything amiss unless an order/suggestion is given that is out of their character. You are to plant little suggestions for them to follow with this exercise. Start small before you work bigger.'

Harry blinked once before rereading the paragraph. That was one exercise he was not going to be practicing on his Pack. He closed his book with a soundless sigh. His head fell back to rest against the cushioned head rest. He felt Luna move once again to reposition herself. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his mind spinning to find a solution to the snag he found in his training.

Harry lost track of time just sitting with his eyes closed, basking in the feel of his Pack and riddling through his thoughts. He had slowly started to drift off to sleep when he felt it. It was cold. A sensation ran down his spine and deep into his bones. It felt like he was frozen from his very core. He snapped his eyes open when Sirius whimpered. Sirius was pressed into the seat curled up into a tight ball. Neville and Luna were both shaking; eyes flashing between dazed and alert like they were trying to wake from a deep thought. Fear raced through the bond. A fear so pronounced it gripped Harry stronger than the ice that settled in his core and blood. His magic was released from the restraints he put them in. He felt the warmth flow through his veins battling the burning, scaring ice. His eyes bathed the compartment with an eerie green glow when the lights flickered out. He heard Hermione ask what was happening in a panicked voice but he didn't pull his attention from the source of the cold as it came closer to the door.

The door iced over when a black shadow of a skeletal hand slowly slid it open. Harry pushed his flaming magic at the creature when a female's scream reached his ears and resonated in his head. His instincts to protect his Pack added to the fire running through him and the attack got stronger. The creature pushed back. Icy magic pushed and fought against his own, trying to dominate. The scream got louder as did the fear through the bond. He felt himself slowly slipping into a drowning darkness of ice as he lost ground. His magic was being defeated, being developed in the icy cold. This creature was ancient, with magic older and more powerful than anything he ever felt or heard about before. Harry felt the cold abruptly leave as the darkness came rushing to meet him. He heard one last scream but the fear was slowly fading, turning to worry, before he felt and heard no more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry didn't know much beyond the darkness he rested in and the comforting hand running through his hair. He dug for the bond he shared with his Pack but couldn't grasp it. He pulled for his magic but he only felt a soft whispered touch of warmth instead of the blaze of flames he was used to. He could feel the frigid cold still in his core and veins though. It wasn't getting stronger but it wasn't fading either.

A distant muttering pulled him from his thoughts. People were speaking but for the life of him he couldn't truly hear them. He felt for his bond once again. He strained and clawed for it. He needed it. His Pack being in danger was the last thing he remembered. He needed to know they were okay. He finally grasped the bond. Feelings flooded him, making his head spin. Fear, anger, worry, and pain were the main feelings he could sort out but he could feel the touch of loss filter through too.

He concentrated on the bond to help drag his mind back into the waking world. Sounds burst in his ears. They were all speaking at once. He left his eyes closed, not feeling strong enough to open them yet. He could hear and feel where each of his Pack members were along with three who weren't officially Pack yet. He was laying on one of the seats with a lap as a pillow. Sirius was the one running his hand through his hair. Amara was around his neck hissing encouragements in his ear. Luna had a grip on his right hand like she was afraid he would disappear, her head on his thigh as shivers ravaged through her body. Ginny had his left hand but was also holding onto the shaking Neville. The twins were standing, guarding he corrected himself, them while Draco and Hermione stood by the door arguing with Severus about something. The words were too loud and hurt his head so he didn't even try to decipher them. Remus was beside Severus, anger pouring off him in waves. Harry could even feel the wolf wanting out even though the full moon was a week ago.

"Quiet." Harry didn't think anyone would hear his trembling horsed voice but he was proven wrong when everything froze in silence. Harry turned his attention to the world around them when he finished determining His pack were safe. The gentle rocking sensation told him they were still on the train. He felt the cold still in the air so he wasn't out for long but he didn't feel the creatures. They were gone. Harry relaxed causing Sirius to start running his hand through his hair again. Harry mustered up the strength to open his eyes.

Everyone was still in their spots just watching him. Luna and Ginny had tears falling from their eyes watching him with relief. Neville had his head down, hiding his face but he leaned forward into Ginny's embrace as tension left his shoulders. Fred and George sighed in unison falling into each other like they lost all strength in their legs. Draco lost all the tension in his body, sagging so much that he leaned back into Severus who wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. Hermione busted down crying, her sobs ripping through her violently. Remus closed his eyes, muttering something that sounded like a thankful prayer.

"Alpha?" Luna's voice broke. Her soft voice was full of fear and sorrow. Harry lifted his hand, with hers still holding it, to smooth her left cheek.

"I'm here." He smiled the best he could do with the little strength he had slowly slipping away. His hand fell from her cheek back into his lap. "I'm tired but I'm here."

"You're lucky to be." Severus sat Draco down while Remus helped Hermione calm her sobs. "From what I have been told you fought against the dementor with pure magic." Harry let his confusion leak through the bond.

"Alpha," Harry turned to look at Fred. "We could see your magic, yours and the dementor's. They were fighting. You were losing. You held it off though until Remus could send it away with a charm but you passed out. We couldn't feel you. None of us could. You were gone."

"Cub, you were dead." Remus choked on the words but Harry understood them. "I don't know how as it didn't take your soul but your heart stopped along with your breath. You were dead for five minutes. Nothing we did helped."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Harry spent the time processing what he had been told as he swallowed potion after potion his godfather handed him. His Pack sat as close as they could, all of them touching him in one way or another. He sat up with Sirius holding him to his side. Luna was curled in his lap, head on his left shoulder. Neville took the seat next to him holding on to his arm with a death grip. Ginny was curled up in Neville's lap, her head on Harry's right shoulder. The twins were squished together sitting on the floor using his right leg as a head rest. Hermione sat between his legs, her back to him but her hand holding his right on her shoulder. Draco took his left leg to lay his back against. Evan Remus had one of his legs stretched out so his foot was touching Harry's. The only one who wasn't in constant contact was Severus but that was only because the man was giving him potions, casting diagnostic spells, and checking his pulse non-stop. The only thing he could feel thankful about was that Nightshade was sleeping in his trunk and Hedwig was already at Hogwarts so neither of them had to endure the cold the dementors had brought with them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had convinced the others that they needed to show a strong front to the school like they had for the past two years. They wouldn't agree until Harry fully opened his side of the bond to show that he was fine. Remus, Sirius, and Severus were harder to convince but with vows from the others to keep perfect track of Harry they agreed to allow them to go to the welcoming feast and sit at their assigned house table. Luna stuck to him but he didn't mind. It helped the others.

The sorting and dinner ended quickly. Dumbledore stood at the end. "Now that we all are full I have a few announcements to make. The first is Mr. Filch wants to remind all students that wondering the halls past curfew is prohibited and that a new list of banned items can be found in his office. Now the forbidden forest is still forbidden. The last thing children is that in light of new evidence the Ministry has posted dementors around the school ground to protect us and look for Peter Pettigrew. They won't come onto the grounds and they will not interfere with our day to day lives, but dementors are vile creatures who don't care to determine the innocent from the guilty. Do not go looking for them." His sober face broke out into a smile. "Sleep well children and enjoy your weekend."

Harry felt like strangling the old goat as he made his way to his Raven's common room. He repeated the same procedure as the year before. He introduced himself as the King of Ravenclaw and Slytherin and gave them the rules. He spent twenty minutes greeting and mingling with anyone who came up to him. He soon felt the others getting fidgety through the bond so he wished his Ravens a good night. That night they charmed three of the beds together so they could all sleep side by side.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There you all go. I know none of you expected this and many of you must hate me for doing it but it had to be done to work with the story line I have written up. Please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. That and they help me improve my story.


	25. Chapter 25

Now onto the story, I do not own Harry Potter…at all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 25 – Letters from Tom

Harry woke at 6 am on the dot. His Pack was still asleep around him. It took five minutes for him to get out from the bed and not wake the others. He changed into a pair of sweat pants before proceeding to the training room. In the training room his body moved through his morning routine but his mind kept thinking over the day before.

He had only known one thing about dementors and it was they were creatures who guarded Azkaban. He had read absolutely nothing else on them and it unsettled him. They were strong. The idea that he had died fighting against just one of them came back to him. He died. Harry's body stopped in the middle of workout. The image and feeling of the train came back to him. When he spoke, even as quiet as he was they froze. They froze like they didn't expect to ever hear him again. Another thought hit him full force. Ramus said they did everything they could but nothing worked. He was dead for five minutes. He woke after they realized they couldn't bring him back. How? You can't cheat death. If he died he should have stayed dead. Harry's body picked up where it left off.

He couldn't understand it at this moment so he pushed it to the side for later and moved onto when he was fighting the dementors. No, before the dementors even entered the room. He had felt the cold. The sensed them in the same way that he had, hadn't at least not until the creature had opened the door. He had felt them. Felt the cold. Even now he could still feel the cold ice running through his veins and core mingling with his power. Fire and ice flowed, swirling together but never mixing, never fighting. His power wasn't weakened by the ice and the ice wasn't scorching like when it first entered him. Why? Was it normal? He needed to find out.

"Alpha?" Harry's mind slammed into his body and back into the real world. He pulled up from the crouch he was in and turned to the door. The whole Pack stood there. Just watching and waiting like they were expecting to wake up any minute to find him standing there was just a dream.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes. What could he do? They were worried. They needed to see he was fine. They needed to see that he hadn't changed and he wasn't leaving them. He opened his eyes. They hadn't moved. They were still watching, waiting.

"What's the plan Alpha?" Draco asked. They were waiting for him.

"How about spending the day in our rooms? I have reading I want to catch up on and I know Neville wants to put the green house together. We'll have one of our lazy days." Harry took note of the tension ease for everyone. "How does that sound?"

Ginny jumped up and down, "I'll call a house elf to bring us food we can munch on." She turned on her heels and ran out of the doorway.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry watched his Pack laughing in the common room. Different foods were spread out on the table in a small buffet and plenty of butterbeer to go around sat on the floor. Harry turned back to the quarter sized quartz stone in his hands. He pushed his magic into the stone, slowly molding the stone like it was clay. Thoughts felt like they were choking him. He needed something to distract him but nothing he did helped.

"Alpha?" Ginny called. He looked up at her. She sat beside the table on the floor instead of sitting on the couch like the others. "Why is it none of us have ever sworn our loyalty to you?"

Harry was momentarily stunned at the randomness of the question. "Because we all share a bond. That is more than enough to show loyalty, not just to me but to all of us. That's all the proof of loyalty I need. "

Ginny raised her chin in a stubborn way. She didn't seem to like his answer. She rose to her feet only to fall on one knee at his feet. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do so declare my loyalty to one, Harrison James Evans Potter; sound of mind and of my own free will. I do so swear to be loyal to my Alpha, never to betray him by word or action, willing or unwilling. By my magic and life, so mote it be." Harry felt magic accept the oath and felt the bond between them urge him on. He set his hand on the back of her neck. His magic danced along her skin and sank deep, accepting her oath. When he pulled his hand away he didn't see the circular knot that all his marked received but a Celt knot that looked like a crescent moon. Ginny stood with her head held high and a large joyful smile on her lips.

After that one by one his Pack bowed at his feet reciting the same oath that Ginny did and every time he marked them the crescent moon knot was at the base of their neck. Harry smiled as he marked the last of his Pack. Draco stood with a smirk, his left hand going to smooth over his mark. Harry laughed, breathless. This was his loyal elite, his Pack.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sighed for the third time since he had woke up. Luna had decided that since they spent the day before cut off from the outside world that they needed to go see how Remus and Sirius had settled in and get them their Pack bands. He had spent a few hours making the bands and deciding if he wanted to bring Severus and Minerva into the Pack the night before.

"Milord Alpha." Ginny tugged on the back of his robe. He hummed to indicate that he was listening. "Are we going to start up our training again?"

Harry nodded. "If that is what you all want, I will start up our training again but you will have to ask Salazar and Rowena when they want to start their training up. We can start after breakfast."

She gave a happy hum at the answer. The rest of the walk was silent. From time to time he would feel Hermione squeeze his right hand and Draco brushed up against him more than normal but he paid it no mind knowing that they were still settling from his death.

Luna ran into the defense room when it came into sight. They caught up to her inside of the room where Sirius and Remus were laughing at something she had said to her. "Now I have a very important question for you two."

Remus, with a smile still on his face, nodded. "What important question do you have Luna?"

"Do you want to help save magic?" Harry felt like face palming. Luna for her part just stood there patiently waiting for an answer.

Remus shot Harry a weary grin over her shoulder. "What do I need to do?"

Ginny jumped in before Harry could. "Loyalty oath to Harry."

This time Harry did drop his face into his hand. "Pack, he doesn't need to do that." His voice was muffled but they all heard him. Ginny twisted around to glare at him, even though he didn't see it through his hands.

"He doesn't think the Pack needs to swear but the rest of us did so we gave our oath yesterday." Ginny turned back to the two men. "Sirius can wait until he is better as Harry refuses to have anyone swear if they don't have complete understanding of what the oath entails but you can swear it now."

Remus blinked surprised that Ginny was so blunt. He knew about the oath and marks. He also knew about the magic problem as Harry had told him everything, but he never expected someone to just be so blunt about the subject. "Uh…I have no problem swearing an oath or receiving the mark that goes with it."

"Good." Luna and Ginny chirped together. Harry just sighed, pulling his head out of his hands.

Remus kneeled and gave his oath like the others did the day before. Harry sent his magic into the back of Remus' neck and the same crescent moon mark appeared. Remus stood with a smile, lightly touching the new mark on his neck. Harry sighed but couldn't help smile himself. He handed Remus both his and Sirius' Pack band before reminding everyone that they need to make it to breakfast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry paused at the entrance to the great hall. He blinked, thinking he was seeing things. The image stayed the same. Someone had decided that they wanted the tables to be rearranged because instead of Slytherin on the far left then Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and last Hufflepuff on the far right; the Gryffindors were on the far left with the Ravenclaws next, then the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs still on the far right. Harry looked closer to find that his Snakes and Ravens were mixed together at the tables.

Hermione laughed, "Look at that Alpha. You united the two houses in a way that they have never been before."

"And look," Fred nudged Harry to look up at the teachers. "They all look proud. Well, all but Dumbledore." He was right the teachers were looking out at their students with pride in their eyes. Dumbledore was the only one not please. He wore the grandfatherly smile but his eyes were dark in anger.

"You have the Lions on your side soon too. Everyone knows you're Lord Gryffindor so they'll turn to you for leadership." George grins, proud of his Lord Alpha.

"Just one more thing that's going your way." Ginny giggled, a light and haunting sound, as she looked out at the hall in delight. The Pack just grinned in return.

Harry led the way to the Ravenclaw table. He nodded to all who called out in greeting. He stopped in the middle of the table where seats were left open for the Pack and their king. Breakfast was a pleasant affair. The snakes and Ravens around the Pack enjoyed freely speaking to them. Towards the end of the meal cries from owls announced the arrival of mail. Harry ignored them knowing his Aunt wouldn't be sending him anything so early in the week. With that in mind he was unprepared for the black envelope that fell beside his plate with his full name written out in bold emerald ink. Harry sent his magic out to scan the letter of anything harmful. It was clean. He slipped it into his bag to read when he got back to the rooms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright children let's get back to work. How many of you continued to meditate during the summer?" Helga asked the moment they made it through the door. When all of them gave a positive to meditating she smile brightly. "Good. Can you all find your core?" Again a positive from all. "If that's the case I want to move onto the next step then. You have found your core but now you need to find your magic. Somewhere in your core is where your magic is bonded to your body and soul."

"Our magic? How will we know if we find our magic or not?" Neville asked confusion clearly written on his face.

Rowena looked amused next to Helga. "Tell me Neville. When you cast a spell can you feel your magic?"

"Yes." Neville nodded. "It feels steady and strong."

"That is how you will find your magic. The feeling you feel when you cast magic is the same feeling you will feel when you find your magic in your core." Rowena explained.

While Neville and Hermione wanted to ask more questions they pushed them away to sit on the floor with the rest of the Pack. Harry was the first to fall into his core, his heart. His magic was never hard to find. As a child he used to pull his magic around him like a blanket. Its fiery warmth made him feel like he could survive anything that came his way. He found his heart, the hidden park grove; he pulled his magic to him. It felt different, as it has been since the dementor attack. It didn't feel like the fire it once was. It had combined with the ice that had invaded his veins. He truly didn't know how to describe it. They moved and mixed together but didn't combine into one thing, like a salad.

Harry felt like laughing at the imagery of his magic like a salad but he couldn't think of how else to put it. He pushed the thoughts away to just feel his changed magic. The ice didn't feel like it was foreign. It answered to his call just like his fire did, and it didn't hurt him. It was almost like… a gift in a way. Like when you win and receive a gift you didn't know you earned. He didn't know how else to describe it. It was his and it wasn't going to hurt him in anyway. He did know that much.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry relaxed back into his seat. They finished their meditation for the day and the founders dismissed them. Amara had left to go see Elmeca down in the chamber of secrets and Nightshade had found her way into the Green house with Neville and Luna. Hermione was in the library researching about the diary, even though she didn't know it was the diary. The twins and Draco were in the lab making potions that the Pack might need in the future. Ginny was in the training room working with her daggers. Harry sat alone in the common room in his chair just watching the fire. He pulled his bag up into his lap to look for a book to read when the black envelope he received that morning caught his attention. He had almost forgotten about it. He opened it after one more scan with his magic.

Lord Harrison Evans,

Congratulations on taking up your lordship little Alpha. I apologize for missing the party so I could congratulate you in person but I was indisposed. I was told by one of my sources that you and your Pack had come across something of mine last year. A diary with school boy ramblings if what I was told was true. I do hope it didn't do any damage.

Onto the main reason I have written you. It has come to my attention that you have a following now. Tell me if you will, what is it you have planned that you need followers little Alpha? I would hate for us to be working against each other when I do find you so intriguing.

With regards,

Tom

Harry chuckled. He had been wondering when he would hear from Tom again. He couldn't help but wondered who the misfortunate victim whom was playing host to Tom was, as he was sure Quirrell was dead by now. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag to pen a reply.

Tom Riddle,

Or would you prefer Lord Voldemort? No, your younger self didn't do much harm, a few petrified here and there. He did endanger one of mine though but I took care of it. You were quite confident as a teen, never thought someone could out smart you. I think your younger self never even saw the possibility of his defeat. Even on his knees at wand point he was smug, thinking he still won. I pity you, as you must have been surrounded by morons to have such a superior attitude. Did no one keep you on your toes in school?

I would love to know who this source of yours is. I would very much like to meet them. As to a following, someone must be misdirecting you. I don't have followers. And as for plans, doesn't everyone have plans? Plans for school, for marriage, children, travel, and just life in general? You will have to be more specific. I intrigue you do I? Tell me, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Should I start boring you? I'm sure I can come up with a few things.

Awaiting your next letter,

Harrison

Harry smirked rereading his letter. Was he trying to piss this man off? …Maybe. It's kind of fun. He didn't truly know why but he felt eager to play this dangerous game.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The first week of school passed by quickly for Harry. He enjoyed learning from Remus and he was enjoyed his elective classes. He, Draco, Neville, and Hermione were all taking ancient runes together as their first elective. Harry and Hermione were taking Arithmancy for their second elective. Neville, Hermione, and Draco were taking Care of Magical Creatures (same as the twins who were in their fifth year). Hermione was also taking Muggle studies. Because of the class load that Hermione was taking she was given a time turner to get to all of her classes.

Harry didn't get much time the first week to spend time with his godparents but was able to add three new recruits to his following; Colin Creevey a Lion, Stewart Ackerley a Raven, and Orla Quirke another Raven. All of them were second year students. That made his count of followers up to 35 without his Pack.

Harry walked beside Hermione from the Arithmancy classroom to the great hall to eat dinner. Hermione was talking excitedly about the lesson of the day while Harry nodded and grunted in appropriate places to make her believe he was listening. In truth he wasn't. He was thinking about when Tom was going to continue their game by sending another letter. Hermione punched his arm, drawing him back to the real world with a laugh. That's when it he felt it. The cold was back. "Hermione." Hermione paused at his voice tone. Fear flickered through their bond. "Hermione run, as fast as you can, run to the great hall. Get Severus, Minerva, or Remus." He pushed her when she didn't move. "Hermione run!"

Hermione turned and ran. When she turned around the corner leading to the stair Harry turned to face the approaching cold. He let his magic free. Harry's eyes glowed as he pulled two of his throwing knives out from their hidden sheaths on his hip. His power drifted around his form in shadows of red and grey. When the dark cloaked form of the dementor entered the hallway Harry struck. He infused his magic with the blades and threw his first knife fast and strong with precision. The magic infused blade struck true hitting the dementor in the shoulder. It let out an ear piercing scream, a scream that sounded like a mangled hiss to his ears. The dementor ripped the knife out, tossing it to the side before continuing its approach.

"Alpha!" He heard the twins yelling for him and he sensed the whole Pack and his godparents coming closer but he concentrated on the task at hand.

He needed to get the dementor out of the school or hold it back until someone else can. He slammed his magic out at the dementor and threw his second magic infused knife; again the dementor ripped the knife out. Harry could hear the scream. The same scream he heard before blacking out on the train. He pushed harder yet the dementor pushed closer in body and magic. A picture flashed, of a redheaded woman, through his mind, she was begging for her child's life. He felt the others come up beside him, just in time to as darkness was seeping into the edges of his eyesight. He gave one last push and grabbed a third knife. It flew true like the two before it.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry felt the dementor let up in its assault when his godparents cast the spell as one. A doe, a big dog, a cat, and a wolf made of silvery mist rushed at the dementor, herding it away from Harry and out of sight.

"Pup?" Harry heard Sirius move behind him as he fell back. He caught him as the others gathered around.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be around dementors while you are still recovering." Harry held stubbornly to the waking world. He would not pass out no matter how tired he was.

"I'm okay pup. I have my magic now and I wasn't going to just sit around when you needed help." Harry didn't know how but Sirius lifted him up in his arms.

"Let's get him to Pomfrey." Remus muttered, leading the way with Sirius behind him. Harry felt himself slipping from the waking world to the world of dreams. He was so tired. He needed to stay awake but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Sleep cub. It's alright we have you. You did so well holding the dementor back but you can sleep now." Harry followed Remus' command. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh and was instantly asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry came back to the world all at once. He felt a number of people crowded around his bed. His eyes were greeted with the sight of most of his marked. His godparents were farthest away arguing with what looked like officials. 'Great'.

"Uncle Severus, Aunt Minerva what is going on?" Harry called over the voices. The room went silent. Everyone turned to look at the irritated boy lying in the bed. Harry noticed Madam Bones standing beside the Minister and a small group of aurors around them.

"Lord Evans. I know you are tired and need rest but we need to ask you a few questions." Madam Bones stepped up.

Harry nodded and indicated to the people around him. "And why are so many here?"

"They want to expel you for defending yourself with knives." Harry heard the girl but couldn't see her from his point in the room.

"It is not against the rules. While combat and weapon classes were dismissed from the curriculum, nowhere in the school rules does it state that student trained or training in weaponry cannot carry their weapon of choice." Hermione growled from her place at the foot of his bed. "What I would like to know is what was a dementor doing in the hallways of a school? We were told that they wouldn't enter the school yet they did and once again they attacked a student, a Lord to add insult to injury."

Harry let his attention slip from that to look at Remus who was making his way to his side. "Are you okay cub?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. What was that spell you used to fight the dementor?" Harry needed to learn of a better way to fight thoughts things until he got more information on them.

Remus smiled softly at Harry. "It's called the Patronus. It's the only form of protection found to work against dementors. It's a hard to perform charm that few master."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Remus?" He waited until the man smiled once again. "Will you teach me it? They seem to like me so I will most likely need to know an effective way to fight them."

"I can do that Harry. You will need it." He agreed. Remus noticed how they were drawn to Harry. He had just gotten his cub back, he was not going to lose him again.

"You know I might be able to help Sirius heal." Harry didn't know where that came from. He wasn't going to say anything but now that he did he couldn't take it back. Remus' startled expression told him all he needed to know. He sent his magic out to mute their conversation from everyone in the room. "Just get me a vile of his blood, freely given if you can. I know of a way to help him heal." Remus wanted to ask question, Harry saw it but he held back. A stiff nod was his answer. If he could help Sirius, Remus wasn't going to stop him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Little Alpha,

I see you have found who I am then. No little Alpha to you I am Tom. In regards to my younger self I am glad nothing truly happen but the piece about being smug, I cannot be blamed. Not many can challenge me, let alone beat me and have me on my knees. Even at a young age no one was able to achieve my level of intelligence. You are interesting in that sense. You are intelligent; you know what questions to ask and how to play the game. So yes my little Alpha, it is a good thing.

Now my source is for me to know and for you to try and find out… if you can. They have told me many things. They tell me of the students who watch you as you walk by, the same students that referee to you on many matters and approach you for an audience. Do try to keep up. You were not the only one who recruited while in school, though I never had such a thorough mix of the houses as you do. My source told me that because of your follows the house rivalry has dropped lower than it has ever been. Congratulations, you are the first to make that happen since the founder's time.

This source of mine has also told me of the dementor attacks on you too. It is puzzling. Dementors do not normally gravitate to one person. There must be something about you that attracts them to you. Better find what quickly. I would hate to lose you so soon.

Regards,

Tom

Harry shook his head setting the black letter down on the table. The letter had appeared in a green flame after he got back from the med wing just an twenty minutes ago. He would reply to it later. Right now he wanted to start helping Sirius. He pulled out Blood Magic, a mirror, and the vial of blood that Remus has snuck to him as they passed in the hallway. He opened the book to his last read page to reread what he needed to do. He set the mirror onto the table so he could use both hand; one to tip the vile so six drops fell to the mirror and one hand to touching the edge of the mirror to help direct his magic. An image of Sirius curled up on his bed whimpering and crying out appeared. 'You are to plant little suggestions for them to follow with this exercise. Start small before you work bigger.' Harry concentrated on a few simple thoughts.

'No longer in Azkaban.' Was the first he placed close to the surface of Sirius' thoughts. The next was 'mate is always near.' It was true. Remus was always close by for Sirius. He wasn't going to let his mate suffer if his presence helped calm him. The last thought was even simpler, 'I am safe.' Harry felt the suggestions take seed in Sirius' mind quickly. He watched for the next ten minutes as Sirius slowly calmed down and, what looked like for the first time, really looked at his surroundings. Sirius gave a small smile before snuggling down back into the bed, pulling the one next to him in a hug, smelling it, before he slipped into a more restful sleep. Harry pulled his focus away from the mirror with a soft smile himself. Small steps will soon have Sirius back to relative normalcy. That was all he could do for the man at this point.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to upload more soon. Reviews made me happy and help the writing juices flow!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Harry Potter…at all… Damn it. Nor do I own the songs mentioned in his story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 26 – Patronus Charm

September bled into October and then November quick enough for Harry. In that time he did his homework, traded letters with Tom, trained, mingled with his followers and his houses, all while doing his Alpha duties, independent research on dementors, spending time with all of his godparents, and learning the Patronus charm. Harry was running low on energy.

Harry sighed as he sunk into his chair in their common room. The fire was low keeping the room warm and dim. The founders greeted him but all he could muster was a nod and a tired smile. Nightshade scrambled up his leg when he stopped moving. She nuzzled under his shirt and worked her way up to lay where she could hear his heart. Harry had to wrap his arm around his chest to hold her in place but he didn't mind. Amara had spent the day around his shoulder so she just rearranged herself to let him lean his head back. She had grown to about five feet long and four inches thick. She has told him many times that this is as big as she will get, which was good because any bigger and he wouldn't be able to carry her comfortably anymore.

Harry didn't know when he dozed off but he did notice when he was dreaming. He watched as a beautiful red-haired woman hummed softly to a young child, swaying back and forth in a soft smooth rhythm. He couldn't see the woman's face but he could feel the love and warmth the woman emitted. He watched a man walk in, wrapping his arms around the woman and the child, swaying with them. Harry didn't need to see his face to know who he was. The messy hair was a giveaway. That man was his father, meaning the woman was his mother, and the child was him. With that realization the faces came into focus.

His mother was a true beauty. Her eyes were a shade lighter than his own. They held wisdom, love, happiness, and life. She stood 5 "7 with long flaming red hair that fell like silk down to her lower back, softly tanned skin, naturally blushed cheeks, and a smile that could light up a room. His father was handsome himself. His stood about 6 "1 with shaggy black wind swept hair, hazel eyes that sparkled with laughter love and life. He has darkly tanned skin from long hours outside, high cheekbone, chisel jaw, and a lazy smile of one who enjoyed laughing. Harry didn't look at himself as he was more preoccupied at watching his parents interact. This was his family; His parents who gave their lives to protect his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Cub?" Remus called, shaking Harry's shoulders. Harry didn't want to wake up yet but he wasn't given a choice.

"Remus? What are you doing in here?" Harry took a minute to shake the sleep from his mind. His Pack sat in their normal seats. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny on the couch to his right, the twins on the floor, while Neville and Luna sat on the couch on his left. Remus stood in front of him with a fond smile. Sirius stood behind Remus staring at the founders in shock. "Hey Sirius how are you today?"

"Good. I'm good." The reply was muttered as his full attention was still on the founders.

Harry chuckled in amusement. He pushed himself out of his chair, being sure to hold his arm still to keep Nightshade in her place under his shirt. He pulled Remus to stand beside Sirius. "Sirius, Remus may I introduce the founders of Hogwarts. The woman on the far right is Lady Helga Hufflepuff. The woman next to her is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. The man next to her is Lord Godric Gryffindor and the last man is Salazar Slytherin. Founders may I introduce my godfather and his mate, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black."

"A pleasure. Welcome to the Silver Tongue's room." Rowena smile politely. Sirius snapped out of his shock and bowed in respect to the founders. Helga giggled when he almost fell over. Remus' bow was much calmer.

"I see Harry wasn't exaggerating about either of you being so beautiful my ladies." Remus, always a smooth talker like his mate, gave a charming smile to the portraits of the women.

Harry shook his head with a small smile blocking out the conversation that followed. He found his seat once again. 'Pack? Why are they here?'

'Sirius wanted to talk to you. He begged us to find you. We couldn't say no.' Ginny told him, smiling at the man in question who was happily talking to Godric about one thing or another.

'He's looking and acts so much better than when he first came here. Whatever you are doing to help him it is working.' Hermione noted.

Harry absentmindedly nodded his head. He didn't do much just reinforced a few things in his head. The rest was Sirius himself. 'Freedom does a lot and so does a mate by your side. I did very little compared to those things.'

'Have you been talking to him? Telling him everything he needs to know?' Neville asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah. Every time I'm around him we just talk. Remus has been telling him about my plans too so he is up to date. I've been hinting at the subject to Minerva and Severus. Minerva seems to be on board. She might join us. Severus… I trust him, with all of our lives but he wears another's mark. Tom has him.'

'What are you going to do about that?' Fred watched Harry who just watched his godfather.

Harry pulled his eyes from his healthy godfather to look at each of his other Pack members. 'For now I leave him out of it. I need to assess if Tom is a threat or a possible ally.'

'Haven't you been trading letters with him for three months?' George pointed out. 'Shouldn't you know that by now?'

'Letters are a horrible way to get to know a person. It is much too easy to fool the other person with prettyl.l words that have no meaning.' Ginny sent a glare at her brother for asking such a stupid question.

"Pup?" Harry turned back to Sirius who finished talking to Godric.

"Hey Sirius. How are you today? Didn't you have an appointment with the mind healer?" Harry truly wanted to know. His godfather was fun to be around and felt like family, Pack.

Sirius started bouncing excited. His lips broke out into a large smile that looked like it could hurt with how far it stretched. "I've been released. I'm all healed up. Madam Bones asked me if I wanted my old job back and in a week I go take my test to see if I can be reinstated."

Remus chuckled pulling his mate back into his arms to stop his bouncing around like a hyper five year old on sugar. "Sirius calm down. I know you are happy to be able to start rebuilding your life but please, you are making me dizzy with all your movement."

Sirius pouted while the rest of the Pack stifled their giggles and chuckles. He became serious a minute later. "Harry?" Harry gave him his full attention at seeing the smile gone from his face. "If everything you and Remus have been telling me, how magic is dying and wanting the Old Ways to return is true then I want to help. I was raised with the Old Ways. I don't want them to die out."

Harry closed his eyes with a smirk. This was what he wanted. He wanted his godfather beside him. Harry might be Lord but he can't touch his seats or votes until he was 17 or unless he appointed a family member to be him stand in. The seats and votes were frozen until he became Lord and now they just sat unused. He wanted Sirius to be his stand in. Harry opened his eyes to look back at Sirius. "I will gladly welcome your help."

Sirius smirked as he stepped up to stand right before Harry's chair. He kneeled and with confidence swore his oath the same oath that the rest of the Pack swore months before. Harry felt the crescent moon knot take shape on back of Sirius' neck, accepting the oath. Remus pulled his mate back into his arms when Sirius stood. The Pack was almost complete, Harry could feel it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"A truly happy memory. The happiest you have ever felt, what is it?" Remus asked Harry who was still struggling with the Patronus charm even after months of training.

Harry sat heavily on the desk behind him as he caught his breath in the DADA classroom where they practiced. "I was thinking of when I am in my core, my heart."

Remus sighed. "Try another. Happy memory Harry, happy."

"I've thought of my Pack, of my aunt, of my past birthdays, my time with you and Sirius, when I got my Hogwarts letter, when I got Amara and Nightshade, when I got Hedwig, and many others. They all give good shields, why are they not enough to give me a corporeal patronus?" Harry wanted to pull his hair out. He was so close, why wasn't he getting it?

Remus looked on at his Alpha and godson. All the memories he has been using were all strong happy memories. He didn't even understand why he wasn't getting a corporeal patronus as Harry had the power to make one. "Let's try one more time before we call it a day and get some dinner."

"Pup try a memory that just fills you with warmth. Don't think about if the memory was of happy time but concentrate on the warmth that fills you. Choose the one that fills you with the most warmth." Sirius had been quiet the whole lesson, just watching, but even the smallest advice was welcome at this point.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He thought back to all the memories with his aunt. Many filled him a lot of warmth, same with memories of his Pack, familiars, and many others. Then one memory popped into his head. It was his dream of his parents. The dream of when his father was holding his mother, who was in turn was holding and humming to him as a baby. They were both swaying to his mother's humming. Harry felt warmth fill him. It wrapped around him like a blanket, keeping him safe.

With his eyes still closed he lifted his wand and cast the charm, a his voice barely a whisper. "Expecto Patronum." The warmth that was around him instantly rushed forward. He felt him magic move, twisting and curling with in itself in front of him. He heard Remus and Sirius gasp in unison. He must have done it. He opened his eyes to be met with the sight of a silvery mist that took the shape of a large 12 point stag.

"James." His father's name was whispered by Sirius in shock. He could understand though because of all of the stories told to him about his parents he knew that his father's animagus form was the same creature standing proud before him.

"What memory did you use Harry because it worked perfectly." Remus asked a little breathlessly watching the stag nuzzled Harry before disappearing.

Harry fell back against the desk once again feeling accomplished. "A dream. Yesterday I had a dream of my parents. Mom was humming and swaying as I was asleep in her arms. Dad came in, wrapping his arms around us and swaying with her. It was peaceful."

"Your mom used to hold you for hours rocking and dancing as she sang or hummed. Your father would join just watching or he would dance with you both. We used to walk in on them doing that almost three times a day. It got to the point we would know if they were doing that by the song your mom sang or hummed. It was always the same one." Sirius spoke softly as he always did when talking about Harry's parents. "When we heard the other song we knew you were just being fussy."

"What song was it? I couldn't make it out in my dream." He was curious about that because Aunt Petunia always told him he would only calm or fall to sleep with two songs.

Remus handed Harry some chocolate. "It was called Nocturne. It was you mother's favorite. I asked her why when we were still in school. She used to sing or hum it when she was in thought." He smiled at the memory of Lily singing in potions class. It used to make everyone, including the Slytherins, relax and work better. "She told me that her mother sang it to her and your aunt growing up."

"The other song was Princess Toyotomi." Harry muttered looking out the window eating his chocolate. Remus nodded. "Aunty told me those were the only songs that would work with me. They were also her favorites. She told me her and mom used to sing them together."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry groaned, setting the book he had been reading down. He was in the founder's library trying to find all the information he could on the dementors. He had just finished the last book with any mentions of them and all he found was the same information he had known from the beginning. He wanted to do was blow something up. He could find nothing, even after three month of researching the topic. He looked at his watch to see it was already 3 am. He had sent the Pack to bed around 10 thinking he would be in bed soon after. He left the pile of books he had gone through where they lay not wishing to put them away at that moment. He pulled his tired body up from the cushioned seat he had been in for the past seven hours.

He made his way through the common room to the bedroom in the dim light the smoldering fire gave off. The bedroom was quiet. Harry didn't even change into pajamas before he fell into his bed. He shuffled over only to freeze. He looked over to his right to see Hermione curled up under his blanket holding his pillow to her chest and Luna curled up behind her using Hermione's shoulder as a pillow. Harry hadn't felt any distress from two of his girl so he didn't know why they took comfort in his bed.

Harry pushed his senses out to find where the others were. Ginny was with her brothers on one bed. Neville and Draco were in their own beds. Harry set the thoughts aside for morning. He turned onto his side and slipped his pillow from Hermione's tight grip. He got it under his head with a sigh before Hermione latched onto him, wrapping her arm around his waist and used his chest for a pillow. Luna had to move her head from Hermione's shoulder to her shoulder blade to accommodate Hermione's new position. Harry slipped off to sleep with the feel of Hermione's heart beat against his arm.

Three hours later Harry woke with a seizing shiver. His eyes snapped open to see a dementor not five feet from his bed. His Pack was shivering from their places but none of them were in any pain of any kind. Hermione was pressed tightly against his left side making it so he couldn't move most of his body. Harry's mind was shifting through different plans on defending himself and his Pack from the dementor in lighting fast speed. A mangled hiss stops all thoughts. He peered at the dementor in curiosity. His magic swept out gently to brush against the creature in a hesitant search. The dementor let his magic scan it, gently brushing its own icy magic against him.

To Harry it felt like the dementor wasn't here to cause any harm, just observe. It's magic moved to sweep over Harry's body, not imposing on his magic or safety in anyway. It felt just as curious as he was. The mangled hiss sounded through the room again. It almost sounded like a dialect of Parseltongue.

Harry took a breath, making a snap decision in caution of protecting His. "Leave here. You are not welcome around my Pack. Leave." He proceeded to cast the patronus charm. The stag formed in front of him, flooding the room with warmth. His Pack stopped shivering.

"… different… death… magic… gift…" Harry could only make out a few words of the mangled hissing. The creature's magic kept brushing across his skin especially his face even with Prongs standing guard.

"Leave and I will meet you at sunset. Leave now." Harry knew the dementor could understand him because it slowly, reluctantly, pulled it's magic away from him. Harry drew his own magic back.

The dementor hesitated, giving one last mangled hiss as it left. "Meet…forest…death… child…"

Harry watched the dementor leave through the wall. He fell back wrapping his magic out and around the others to help settle them back into a calm, deep sleep. He released Prongs and the stag faded away. The Pack was not going to be happy about this. His godparents weren't going to be happy about this, fascinated about the Parseltongue dialect theory but still pissed that the dementors were able to be in the castle with anyone knowing. He was going to be bringing this breach of security up to all of his marked. Severus and Minerva had told him that they were going to take care of it so parents didn't get involved but that approach didn't look to be working, so he was going to have the parents made aware by their children.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I know it was shorter than you are all used to but I didn't want to combine this and the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. Keep telling me what you think, give observations, and things you might like to see. I like all feedback and if it fits into my plot I will try to put your ideas in. Thanks for staying with me!


	27. Chapter 27

do not own Harry Potter…at all… Damn it. Nor do I own the songs mentioned in his story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 27 - Speaking to the Dementors

Harry sat cross legged on the front desk between Draco and Hermione in the DADA classroom. The twins leaned on either side of the door, while Neville sat between Luna and Ginny on the desk behind Harry. Harry's godparents were all in front of them pissed. Minerva was muttering darkly under her breath, Severus was silent with a murderous look on his face, Remus' eyes were flashing amber as he fought to control the wolf in his anger, and Sirius was the one vocalizing his anger.

"What the hell is Dumbledore thinking? Why the hell didn't he put up protections around the school to keep the dementors out? This is the third time they have come after you!" Sirius paced in front of them yelling and ranting, flinging his arms about.

"Sirius it didn't want to hurt me. I don't think they ever wanted to hurt me. I was always the first to attack when I encountered them. The one last night caught me unaware and when I couldn't fight it without hurting mine. It stayed a small distance away and didn't attack. When it did use magic it was also only after I let my own brush against it. It was curious, hesitant. And it spoke a Parseltongue dialect. I couldn't understand all of what it said but it seemed like it was confused. I understood the words different, death, magic, and gift." Harry tried to explain hoping to calm Sirius down.

It didn't work. Sirius threw his arms up in exasperation. "It could have been saying that you were a different magic user that they will eat because you were gifted to them. Harry-"

"Sirius, enough." Sirius shut his mouth at Harry's irritated command. "I am different. I did die. I have magic but even more I was a gift given to my mother by Mother Magic. I have read that creatures can tell those things. I really don't think they will hurt me."

"They killed you once." Severus spoke up for the first time. Harry understood where they were coming from. He did. His Pack had felt aand watched him die. There wasn't anything he could do about that but at the same time, he was here. He was alive and he wanted answers.

Harry nodded to his point. "It did, but I don't think it did it on purpose. I have been thinking about it all morning. On the train its magic wasn't trying to hurt or kill, it was trying to detain. It was trying to stop my attack. I knew I was getting into dangerous grounds but I kept pushing, kept fighting. It just pushed back trying to stop me. I pushed beyond my limit and as a consequence the drain of my magic and the restrictions the dementor had put on me killed me. I don't know how I returned. I might not ever know, but the point is the dementor wasn't trying to kill me."

The adults blinked, going over all that Harry said. "You gave this a lot of thought Alpha." Hermione whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loud it would set Sirius off again.

Harry leaned back on his hands, tipping his head back as much as he could with Amara around his neck and shoulders. "After it left I didn't want to wake you all up so I sat awake trying to make sense of what happened. Thinking back at the other two encounters it made sense."

"Harrison," Harry turned to Severus. "I want you to stay away from them as much as you can. You may think that they mean you no harm but we're not willing to risk your life on it. I'll do some research and we'll go from there." His voice left no room for disagreement. Harry wasn't going to listen to him but he nodded anyway. If he didn't he would be under constant watch. He couldn't have that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat in one of the high backed chairs the ROR had provided the Pack. He was waiting for his Venatores that were in the school to answer his summons. The rest of the Pack sat in their own chairs on either side of him. He was going to have to send a message to his Venatores in the Ministry telling them what he wants them to do after this meeting. It was inconvenient but needed to be done. He paused at that thought.

"Twins." Harry's voice, while quiet, traveled to the talking twins sitting to his far left with Neville between them.

They looked over at Harry. "What 'cha need Milord." They asked in unison.

"I want you two to invent a secure and portable communications device so when I call a meeting the Venatores not able to be here in person is still part of the meeting." Harry told them. The door opened at the far end of the meeting hall the ROR had taken shape into. The Venatores started coming in.

"Mirrors can do the trick but you said secure and everyone knows magic mirror can be tapped into." Fred looked over at his brother musing out loud.

"We can always find a way to modify them. Make it so only those with Alpha's mark can use it." George followed his brother's thoughts perfectly.

"It will have to be tied into Alpha's magic then." Fred nodded to his brother before turning back to Harry who looked on in amusement, ignoring the almost full hall of students bowed on one knee. "We'll work up a formula for you to look over and approve."

Harry nodded his agreement. He turned back to his Venatores before him. "Stand." He waited for them to get to their feet before continuing. "It seems that the dementors are wandering the halls of Hogwarts. There are no wards in place to protect anyone from them. Dumbledore knows this yet continues to do nothing. I believe it is time to put another blemish on his righteous record. Spread it around. Many of you have parents on the board, tell them. The newspapers are easy to use to our advantage as they always are looking for a story. Give them one. The more damaged Dumbledore's reputation becomes the easier people's alliance change. They are already starting to doubt the Ministry, time to start on the old bastard."

"Milord?" A girl Harry recognized Hanna Abbot, Badger third year, hesitantly raised her hand. Harry nodded giving her permission to continue. "Why all of us? You not just a few of us?"

Harry didn't have to answer as Cedric Diggory, Badger sixth year, did it for him. "It's because a few complaints can be easily brushed off as a prank or a story for attention but if all of us are saying the same thing people will have to take it seriously. They will ask question that Dumbledore might not want to answer."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry couldn't be more thankful for weekends. Remus and Sirius were out on a date, Severus was making potions to restock the med wing, and Minerva was grading essays for the day. After the meeting Harry and the Pack had come back to their rooms to do their training. They had just finished their hand to hand combat. Luna and Ginny were about to start their weapons training and the other about to leave. Harry cleared his throat. The Pack stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"As you all know Remus has been taking time out of his days these past months to teach me the patronus charm." They nodded or gave a vocal acknowledgement to the fact. "I was able to master it yesterday. Now what I want to know is if any of you wish to learn it."

Not a single one of them turned the offer down. The next hour was passed in explanations of how the charm works, what wand movement you needed (though it worked with almost every move), and then practice. Harry knew it was going to take a long time for them to get it mastered just as it did him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Night fell with slight dread on Harry's part. He hadn't told his godparents or his Pack what he was going to do. They would never let it happen or would come with him. He was even leaving Nightshade in his bed, only bringing Amara with him so this meet would go smoother. Amara had told him that she could speak any snake dialect so she was going to be his interpreter if needed.

He slipped out of the room with Amara around his shoulders and his invisibility cloak in his hands as the sun touched the low horizon. The Pack didn't ask any question as he walked out and for that he was grateful. He slipped the cloak on as he made his way through hallway after hallway until he came to a small passageway the twins told him about. He walked through the wall and found himself outside beside the greenhouses. He turned towards the forest as the light continued to fade fast from the sky. The air got colder as he got closer to the forest. He paused in his advance to the meeting. He wanted some sort of protection before he went to meet these creatures. He cast the patronus charm. Prongs stood strong at his side as he continued on. He could make out three dementors waiting for him at the forest's edge. Their cloaks flowed around them like water.

Harry slowly pulled his cloak off, showing himself to the creatures he was both wary of and respected. "I am here. What do you want with me."

Two of the dementors moved back for the third to come forward. Harry held himself still as it reached it's skeletal hand out, tracing his lightning scar. Prongs reared forward causing the dementor to drop its arm. "Death's chosen, child of magic, Lady Luck's favored."

Harry understood only two of those things. He knew he was a child of magic and he could believe he was one of lady luck's favorite with how much he survived but what the hell was a death's chosen? "What is Death's chosen and what does it mean for me?"

"Death looks after you. He is the one who lets you live after your time. He protects you, gave you his blessing. You are his." The dementor pulled farther away. "I am Hazird, elder of the souls."

"How can I understand you when I couldn't understand the other?" Harry followed Hazird with his eyes as the dementor circled him. Prongs followed him, wary of the creature circling its creator.

Hazird stopped behind Harry on his second round. "I have had many millenniums to learn many languages and many more dialects."

Harry held himself strong with this ancient creature behind him. "What do you want with me?"

"Wish to meet. Death rarely favors mortal. Rarer still is it he lets a mortal live past their time. Death doesn't like being cheated by Fate." Hazird moves back around to float in front of Harry once again. "What is your name child?"

"Harrison." Harry felt Draco give a mental tug on their bond. It was their way of telling him they wanted him around. 'I will be there in a while. I am finishing something.'

"Harrison son of Mother Magic, favored of Lady Luck and Lord Death. How very appropriate. Good bye child." Harry wasn't sure what the meeting did but it seemed like they got what they wanted.

"One last question, are you and yours a danger to Mine?" Harry needed to know this. He needed to know if he would have to fight them.

Hazird slowly turned. "We answer to Lord Death. Death favors you. You favor those you marked." Harry jolted. They could tell who is his marked. "You and yours are safe from us."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tom,

I found what attracted the dementors to me; it was a very enlightening night. You won't lose me to them. You will lose Peter to them though. I heard that the dementors found him yesterday. Please tell me that your other followers are smarter than he was. You don't need to be surrounded by so many morons. That is a torture I wouldn't inflict upon even Dumbledore.

Now as to your last letter, You wish me to join you do you? You have yet to prove to me that you are worth partnering with. You were just a mindless killer 13 years ago and I do have my own plans in motion. You want to destroy the world, I want to rebuild it. So tell me my dear Tom, Why the hell would I partner with you? If you truly wish to discuss this, prove to me that we have plans that coincide. Prove to me that you are not just a petty killer bent on world domination. Until then this is the last letter you will receive from me.

Regards,

Harrison

A small cloaked figure read the letter that was delivered by Harrison's snowy owl. The figure hissed angrily, throwing the letter onto the yew desk where many others sat in a neat pile. He was not going to lose the only intelligent being that interests him because of the past. He already had a plan in place, but now it's time to change it. He will get his little Alpha back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Neville hurry up! It's time to go." Hermione turned away from the open greenhouse door to look at Harry finishing his history homework. Luna and Ginny were sitting on the left couch working on their own homework. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It is the first weekend to go."

"No. I live in Hogsmeade. The only reason I would go is if I was able to visit my aunt and cousin, both of whom are in London today and tomorrow for the festival." Harry set his finished homework into his history book and into his bag. He motioned to Hermione to step closer. When she did he held his money purse for her to take. She rolled her eyes but took it. "By the way you girls look very pretty."

Hermione smiled, smoothing out her favorite shifting grey handkerchief bottom sundress that she paired with a dark grey leggings and a matching long sleeve half sweater to keep her warm. Ginny grinned up at him. It was the first time she wore her new shifting grey sweater dress with black leggings and had been worried that it was too muggle. Luna chirped a happy thank you. She liked her long shifting grey skirt and today she paired it with a smoky grey long sleeve shirt with a silver dragon wrapped around the stomach.

"He's right you girl look very nice." Neville finally made it out of his greenhouse. He himself was wearing his shifting grey winter cloak he and the rest of the Pack had ordered. They were all going to Hogsmeade wearing them.

"We need to go. The twins and Draco are waiting at the entrance." Hermione pushed Neville to the door. She pause by the door though, "I'll be sure to get some sweets for everyone."

Harry smiled in thanks before dragging his Blood Magic book out. "Have a good time." He opened the book to his book marked page.

Self-blood – Blood Wizard

'Until this point you have followed the exercises given in this book and have most likely done a few things on your own but you have not truly proved your worth of being a blood user. It is in this next exercise that will show you if you are worth the first title of the blood users. The first title one will earn is the title Blood Wizard. You are past beginner but not advanced enough to go off untrained. This exercise is a ritual you must complete.

'You will need: a quiet place with no natural light, salt, a crystal bowl, your knife, four quartz crystals, and a paint brush. Draw a circle five feet in diameter with salt. To mark the cardinal directions place clear quartz crystals and let three drops of your blood fall on them. When that is complete kneel in the middle of the circle naked with your bowl, knife, and brush. Cut and bleed into the bowl until half-full. With the brush you will use the blood to paint the mark you will be known by on your chest over your heart, on the back of both hands, and on your forehead. The rest in the bowl is your offering.

'You will need to choice a patron to appeal to. Choose one you look and trust as this will be your dominant patron. The words spoken to call and dedicate yourself to your patron are your task to find. Offer your blood. If your offer is accepted all the blood will glow, if not you have proven yourself unworthy of being a blood user.'

Harry felt his eyes widen. He didn't know that there were titles one could earn. This wasn't good. He couldn't move on in his training unless he performed this ritual but if he did perform it the title would show up on his files. This wasn't good, not unless he could find a way to conceal parts of his files.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay, this chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews make me smile!


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Harry Potter…at all… Damn it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 28 - Blood Wizard

Harry felt disappointed. It had been a month since he had sent Tom him a counter letter. He had hoped that Tom would prove to him that he was worth a team up but so far he had received and heard nothing. Though he liked the conversations and game he had played with Tom, he did know Tom was mostly just testing him in the game they played, he needed to keep to his plans for preserving magic.

"Speaking of the Snakes." Draco piped into the conversation as he gracefully fell into his seat on the couch next to Hermione. "A few of them came to me while we were in Hogsmeade yesterday. They said that Dumbledore was poking around the dungeons like he was looking for something."

"Did they know what he might be looking for?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"What about Salazar's training room?" Ginny pondered. "He did throw a fit about Harry's knives after the attack in the hallway. He might be looking for where we practice."

"That may be true." Harry nodded to the fact. "He's been trying to find this room since we started using it so he could spy on us. Minerva told me that he complains about it to himself when he's in his office."

"Will he be able to find this room Alpha?" Fred asked. He liked having this room all to themselves.

"No one other than us can find this room. It locked onto our signature when we first came in and then the founders approved of us so the room will protect and guard us." Harry waved the concern off. "Though back to the subject of Dumbledore. Draco what does the school board think of his ability to keep the dementor out of the castle?"

Draco snorted. "Father is pissed and so is the rest of the board. They are voting to have him removed. It won't happen even if they vote for it though. Dumbledore still has too much power over the people. They aren't happy with him right now either but they still support him."

Harry nodded in understanding. He turned to Hermione. "How is that research project going?"

"It's slow. I am getting only hints of the answer. All the books keep mentioning the darkest of dark rituals but don't give it a name or anything!" Hermione huffed in frustration. The others shared a quick grin in amusement. "The answer is so close Alpha. I can almost touch it yet it is always just out of my reach."

Harry chuckled and was forced to duck when Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Relax Hermione. It's okay. You'll get it. You always do and that's why I count on you." He turned to look at Neville who was on the opposite couch between Luna and Ginny. "How is the greenhouse Neville? Anything you need?"

"No. Everything is perfect. We have every plant we could need for any potion and more." Neville reported happily. He spent most of his free time either in the green house with Luna or in the potion lab with the twins and Draco.

"Good. Luna, Ginny I want you two to keep an eye and ear out for any younger year who you think could be recruited." They nodded in understanding. Harry moved onto the twins. "Twins, how is the mirror coming?"

"We figure that the mirrors will need to be like our Pack bands in the aspect that only we can activate it. We can make the mirrors so that they can shift forms so they can always be on the owner but you will need to do the rest." George explained pulling out his small book of notes.

"Will you need blood to do this?" Fred asked looking over his twin's shoulder.

Harry nodded after a moment of thought. "I'll send a message requesting a vile of blood. Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville I want you three to collect a vial of blood from every Venatores in your houses. Make sure that they are properly labeled. Twins help Hermione if she needs it and Ginny you do the same with Draco. If any of the Venatores have a problem with this, send them my way. Store the blood in the potion box Draco got me until they are needed."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuletide break came with one of the biggest snow storms in modern history. It didn't matter how many spells and charms the professors cast, they weren't able to let the children leave. Magical parents who were going to have their children home for the holidays, no matter what, set up times to come through their children's head of house's floo. No muggle-born went home though.

Harry snuggled down into the pile of pillows and blankets spread over the Pack's common room floor that Hermione asked the house elves to put down. Neville, Luna, the twins, Ginny, and Draco had all been picked up by floo. Hermione, feeling down about not seeing her parents, had wanted hot-coco and time with the Pack still in the castle. She turned the common room into a giant picnic in front of the fire. Harry smiled at the scene before him. Hermione and Remus were talking defense while Sirius sat curled up beside his mate, dosing with a hot-cocoa in his hands.

Harry sighed settling his mother's book onto his knees. He skipped the first page with his mother's letter to him. The second page was a detailed and organized table of contents. Harry felt a smile tug at his lips. This book had everything his mother researched and he wondered if Hermione had a book like this of her own research. He shook the thoughts from his head, looking down the list. With a small calm smile, he turned to the first section, History of Magic.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harrison," Hermione called out. Her voice was shaky. Harry could feel her hesitance through their bond. "You're not going to like this."

Harry stretched in his chair setting his rune book down. He turned his eyes from the book to Hermione who sat looking at her own book across from him. After spending most of the break with Harry's godparents they were spending the last night in the founder's library. Harry going through a few reports from his older Venatores and Hermione went back to the mystery Harry had given her to look into. "What is it, Hermione?"

She slid the book across the table to him. "I think I found out what it is you were looking for."

Harry read the passage where Hermione pointed to. She was right, he didn't like this. He had given her his simple notes of the diary to find what it was but never did he think it would be this. If he had known it was this horrific he wouldn't have given the research project to her. She didn't need to learn about this, none of his Pack did. Horcruxes were not something he wanted around His. Horcruxes were against Mother Magic herself and should have never been invented let alone written about.

"Hermione-" Harry pulled his eyes away from the book to look at her. He could feel her disgust through their bond and he could feel the others being roused because of her strong reaction to what she had read. "Hermione, take a deep breath. I want you to stop researching this. You found the answer, no more. Understand me?" She nodded. Harry stretched his hand across the table to take hers. He rubbed her palm to help ground her thoughts and emotions.

Hermione took a few minutes to calm her thoughts and feelings. She closed the notebook Harry had given her and pushed it away from her. Harry took it, placing it on top of the book. "I'm going to talk to the founders about our lost arts training."

"Alright. I'll finish up here. After that, I'll be in the training room." Harry got a nod from her as she left the library. He sighed, his eyes slipping to the book under his notebook. He set aside the notebook and opened the book Secrets of the Darkest Arts to the page about Horcruxes. Harry strengthened his mind shields and reread the first paragraph. He continued on, reading page after page of information on Horcruxes. His stomach clenched in disgust with each passing word. This was how Voldemort survives. This is how he was going to return to power but what hit Harry the most was that Tom created one long before he became Voldemort. He created one while he was still in school. Harry froze in his seat. His eyes slowly drifted to the ring on his right ring finger. The ring his cousin gave to him for his birthday. It had the same feel as the diary. He felt sick. Harry slammed the book closed, barely holding himself back from throwing it across the room. His powers raged inside of him. He could feel it leaking out into the air around him, wrapping him in a protective barrier.

How could any living being or creature do this? Killing he could understand. It was a normal way of life. Predator and prey. Kill or be killed. It was seen all the time in the animal world and in war. Even the drive to become immortal is understandable. Many feared death. It was an unknown, unexplorable area until the time came and then there was no coming back. Yes, he could understand those two things but to rip your soul into pieces wasn't natural, wasn't understandable. The soul was what housed your core. It was how magic communicated to you and how you were able to access it. If you ripped the soul into pieces it severs that connection. Just the idea of not being able to feel the magic around him made Harry's heart clench in pain and mind rebel. Harry's magic wrapped tighter around him as he could only wonder what the hell Tom was thinking.

"Master? What distresses you so?" Amara slithered into the room as fast as she could after tasting Harry's emotion and magic in the air.

Harry shook his head breathing deep. His magic settled back under his skin but his eyes kept their glow. He didn't know who to be more disgusted at, the person who invented Horcruxes, the person who published such a crime against nature and magic or Tom for making one. "Amara… Horcruxes. Why?"

Amara understood where he was coming from. She slithered up his leg and chest to lay her large body across his shoulders. She snuggled her head under his chin giving him all the comfort she could. "I can not give you the answers you seek Master. It is not right but they exist even when they shouldn't. Push it from your mind. It doesn't involve you." Harry nodded. She was right. "You should concentrate on choosing a patron and finding a way to hide titles from the Ministry."

"Your right. Thank you my beautiful Amara." Harry stood, gathering both the book and notebook up. He walked out of the Library, ignoring the founders and Hermione. He shut the door into the bedroom. He wasn't going to let her get a hold on these. He was putting them with the Diary where only he could get them from.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione squealed in happiness, letting go of Harry's arm to run to Draco and Luna who sat at the Slytherin table waiting for dinner to start. Luna stood to accept Hermione's hug with a beaming smile. Draco rolled his eyes but a smile was firmly on his lips as he accepted his own hug from the Pack researcher. Harry took his time walking to the group. He could feel the twin and Ginny approaching the great hall with Neville not far behind them. He caught Luna with a laugh when she jumped into his arms the moment he was close enough. He felt all his stress from the previous day leave him. His Pack was safe and home where they belong once again.

"Alpha, are we exchanging our Yuletide gifts when we get back to our rooms?" Fred and George draped an arm each around his shoulders as a greeting.

"Yes. Can you both wait that long?" He grinned at them. He had told them to wait to give their gifts out till they got back just to spite the twins as they had tried pranking him the morning before they felt. The others just found it amusing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Classes picked up and life went on. The day after Yule break ended they decided that the Pack could start to learn how to call their power to the surface. Harry had no trouble bringing his magic out as he has always been able to but he couldn't just bring the shadow aspect of his magic out. He had it easy though in his mind. Neville, Fred, and George were learning how to call their natural magic, their shadow magic, and their elemental magic out separately and together. Fred caused a miniature tornado when he sneezed in the middle of bringing his element power out, George caught his own robes on fire while he was meditating in front of the fireplace, and poor Neville was almost eaten by one of his own plants when he was practicing in the green house. Yeah, Harry felt he had it easy.

The only one of the group who seemed to be having no trouble with bringing out their magic was Luna. During lessons, she would be sitting down just playing with her shadow magic. Though Harry never felt jealous, just pride for how well Luna was doing. He was also proud of Ginny who was slowly but surely getting used to her metamorphmagus ability. She couldn't do a lot but she could change simple things like length and color of her nails and hair. Lately, she was working on changing her eye color. It wasn't happening as fast as she wanted. The only thing the whole Pack was together on in progress of their spell and physical training. Yes, they all had their own strengths and weaknesses with some things but they were all on the same level. Neville and Hermione had approached Sirius and Remus to help further their training while Draco sent home a letter asking for books.

Harry sat tiredly in his chair in the Ravenclaw common room. It didn't matter how tired he was, he still spent a minimum of an hour with his Ravens in the evenings while he had also taking spending an hour with his Snakes in the mornings. Harry had noticed that since his Lordships had come to be public knowledge that more of the Lions approached him and had slowly started to become civil to the Snakes and Ravens. Ronald still kicked up a fit when he could but the Lions were quick to handle him before much could happen.

Harry mentally shook his head from all the thoughts that ran through his head. "Dobby." A hyperactive elf in a black uniform shirt and pants popped into existence before him. Harry smiled at the elf Draco gave to him as his Yule gift. He liked the elf's bubbly personality and had no trouble designing him a uniform with the Peverell family crest on the back.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry Evans sir?" Dobby bounced on his toes in his new slipper shoes.

"Dobby can you go collect whatever mail I have from Hedwig. She's been watching it for me all day and I think it's time I go through it now." Harry asked. Dobby nodded excitedly before popping away. Harry was thankful that Hedwig was so smart. At breakfast that morning Harry had felt Dumbledore cast a few spells on his Pack before mail. When owls did come Hedwig was seen taking mail from any owl delivering to Harry himself or one of His. Everyone in the hall was shocked by the display considering owls were trained not to fight or interfere with each other. His Pack had turned to him for an answer. Answers he had pushed off until he had gotten them all gathered into the DADA classroom and asked Severus to figure out what spells had been cast on them. The spells turned out to be complex spying spells.

Dobby popped back in front of him with a small stack of letters and a package. He handed three of the letters and the package to Harry. "Shall Dobby gives these to others of Mister Harry Evans' Pack sir?"

"Please do Dobby, and can you remind the twins that I want to see the mirrors and their notes of how the mirrors work," Harry asked determining the letter senders were his Venatores in the Ministry, Gemma Farley and Samuel Carter, while the last one was from Tom. The package was also Gemma.

Harry clenched his jaw at the sight of Tom writing. He threw it into his bag not wanting to talk to the man at that moment. He rubbed the gold Peverell ring with his thumb before he caught himself. Shaking his head he opened Samuel's letter first. He had asked both to find everything they could on titles and how to hide them from the ministry.

'Milord,

I am sorry to report that I could not get many answers when it came to which titles appear on a person's file or how the file gets updated. The department that handles those files is tight in what information they talk about to outsiders. I tried to get in but I couldn't get past the security.

On a different note, It has come to my attention that a woman named Dolores Umbridge is pushing a few bills to be passed into laws that will make it so creatures cannot marry/mate or have children. As you have informed all of us that Ramus Lupin is a werewolf, I thought you would like to be informed of such a bill. Dolores is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and is renowned for her hatred for all who are not purebloods. She has written most of the laws that limit/ban werewolves and other creatures in our world. Would you like me to proceed in any way to stop these bills?

Faithfully,

Samuel Carter

Harry sighed. He was going to have to stop these laws from being passed. He was going to have to do something about such a woman. He put Samuel's letter to the side, opening Gemma's next. He pulled out the letter along with a small stack of papers. He read the letter first.

'Milord,

I was able to find the information you requested. The Ministry uses monitoring spells in common areas like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and in the Ministry itself to monitor magical signatures. Every person's magical signature is registered into their personal file in the Administrative Registration Department of the Ministry. When a person receives a title their signature shifts just the slightest. Depending on the shift, it is marked down into the file. Though there is a catch with the monitors and files. The monitors are only able to detect titles commonly used from when the Ministry was created to titles still used today. Any uncommon or ancient titles used before the Ministry is unknown to the monitors so they are not marked down into the person's file.

I was able to slip in to get your file. There is not much but there are a few places in your file marked 'unknown'. I replaced the file with a copy. The only difference between the copy and the original I sent you is that I made all the 'unknown' disappear. I have also made copies of all who bare your mark. All files had one place in them marked as 'unknown'. I made those vanish as they would make people start looking into the area to understand what the person is hiding. The files you now have will update as the one in the Ministry does, though anything you put into your copy of the files will not appear in the Ministry files.

Gemma Farley

So the Ministry does have a way to monitor all its citizens. He wondered if he could use those monitors against the Ministry. Harry pushed the thought away to think on another day. The important thing was that any title he achieved in the Blood Arts wouldn't show up in their files. That he could work with. Now all he needed to do was decide on a patron to dedicate himself to, though he had a good idea of which he was going to pick.

Harry put the letters and paper work away to make himself available to the Ravens that kept glancing into this direction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright. Twins show me what you got." Harry dropped his bag beside his chair before walking into the lab. The twins stood together in the corner of the room that they claimed as their area to experiment in. They had two long tables pressed together in the corner to give them more room to work with. Two cauldrons sat on low fires on the far right with papers placed around them. The left table had papers, books, and mirrors spread about it. That was the table the twins stood in front of.

"We have everything ready. The mirrors have runes that can be keyed to a single person with just a drop of their blood." Fred stepped forward with a hexagon shaped hand mirror.

George shuffled a small stack of paper, making them neat before handing them to Harry. "Hermione gave us the notes you wrote when making the Pack bands and used the same basic principle with the mirrors. They have been spelled unbreakable, spy proof, and can be summoned by only the owner."

Harry skimmed through the papers looking at his and Hermione's own notes and the altered notes the twins wrote out. Fred picked up where his brother left off while Harry did that. "Normally we wouldn't be able to do that but blood is the strongest signature of a person so it doesn't matter what wards or spells are in place, the mirror will return to the owner. Hermione already looked over the rune work for us as they aren't our strong point. All that is needed is for you to look over the whole thing and add the blood to activate it."

Harry gave the notes one last look over as he nodded. The twins looked hopeful. "If this works like is supposed to then will you guys be able to make enough for all the Venatores and the Pack? I would also like a few modified one made too."

Fred and George shared a look. "Modified? What type of modifications?"

Harry handed the notes back to George and took the mirror from Fred. "I want a couple of mirrors made that can be used by someone who isn't one of us. I want it so it can only connect to my mirror."

"We can do that." George nodded.

"Piece of cake." Fred agreed with his brother.

"Good." Harry handed the mirror back and grinned at his twins. "When can all the mirrors be ready?"

Fred turned back to the table to read over a paper on it. "Well if we don't leave to eat and -"

"Fred, you both will eat outside of the lab and will go to sleep at a decent hour. That is not up for negotiations." Harry put a stop to that line of thinking quickly. He was not going to have them disregard their health.

"In that case, we can have the mirrors done in six days. The runes will be the time-consuming thing with these." George answered. Fred nodded. That length of time was reasonable.

"Then I will leave you two to it." Harry left the twins in the lab.

Harry sat in his chair relaxing. He could feel Ginny and Neville in the bedroom most likely reading, Hermione and Luna were in the library doing their homework, and Draco was still with the Snakes as Harry couldn't feel him close by. Harry let his eyes slowly drift shut. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep. In doing so he missed a voice singing softly, attracting the attention of all who could hear it as it drifted in all the rooms. "Have no fear, When the night draws near, And fills you with dreams and desire, Like a child asleep, So warm, so deep, You will find me there waiting for you, Nocturne. We will fly, to the sky, We don't have to wonder why, Always be, always see, Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It had been a bad day. First Harry had woke and decided to read Tom's letter that he had been pushing off for two days. It had held a promise of something 'fun' to come. He then was puked on by Ginny who was trying to run to the bathroom but ran into him instead. He spent the next half hour convincing her he wasn't mad and trying to convince her to get some sleep. After breakfast, Dumbledore had called Harry up for a 'friendly' chat about why he wasn't sleeping in his house dorm. That question was three years overdue in Harry's opinion. Dumbledore had proceeded to talk about how all the students and teachers seemed to like him and how well he was doing in his classes all while probing Harry's occlumency shields. The school library had been closed thanks to Peeves who set off stink bombs in it so he couldn't look for one of the newer charm books it held. Ron caused a ruckus at lunch that caused one of the Lions to publicly declare their loyalty to him as the Lord of Gryffindor. That in itself caused most of the other Lions to declare their own loyalty to the whole great hall. He knew he had most of the Lions on his side when it came to it, mark or no mark, but publicly declaring loyalty like they did could be a bad thing. He had been right. When dinner came about the evening post of the Daily Prophet was deliver with headlines that read 'Boy-Who-Lived Rising Army For Himself?' in big bold letters. That caused Dumbledore to call him for another meeting which involved his godparents, giving him a massive headache and very little restraint with his temper.

Harry didn't greet his Pack went he returned from the headmaster's office. He made his way to the training room to let all of his pent up anger out. His magic and body moved in unison attacking the practice dummies set up. He lost himself to the familiar motion of combat and his magic striking out with a twitch of his fingers. The world around him became a haze of colors as his mind stopped registering shapes. Sound barely made its way into his brain as crashes echoed in the room. He didn't know how long this continued on for. It wasn't often that Harry lost control of his anger. He slowly came back to himself, his magic calmed. One glance around the room showed the destruction. The dummies were in pieces, there were deep cuts littering in the walls, cracks spread across the ceiling, and an explosion to the floor sent stone everywhere.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked from the doorway. His eyes were wide, taking in all the damage Harry did without a wand or his blades.

Harry nodded silently. His anger was gone but now he felt bad for worrying his Pack. "Let us all call it an early night. I will be up before dawn as I have something that needs to be done."

"Shall we wait up for you?" Draco asked, letting Harry pass through the doorway.

Harry made a sound from the back of his throat. "I do not know how long I will be. I want the Pack to take a free day."

"A free day Alpha?" Ginny asked from the couch next to Luna.

"Yes. I have something to do on my own tomorrow and as such the rest of you will have a free day." The others gave sounds of agreement.

"What is it that you need to do?" Hermione asked. "Can one of us help?"

"No Hermione. This is something only I can do." Harry suppressed a yawn. Now that his anger was gone he could feel exhaustion from the day. "Let's call it a night."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry woke at 4 in the next morning. Hermione had found her way into his bed during the night to use him for a pillow. He extracted himself from under her and slip Nightshade from under his shirt before getting ready for one of the most important things in his life. After he had showered, brushed his teeth and hair, which he left to fall free to just under his shoulder blades, Harry pulled on a loose pair of black pants and sleeveless shirt. He debated for a moment before he also pulled on his special made shifting gray cloak, or as it was being called by students who have seen the Pack wear them, the shadow cloak. He glanced around the room once more to check his Pack was sleeping peacefully before he pulled a small moleskin pouch that Luna had given to him for Yule from his bag that lay beside his trunk.

Harry walked out of the bedroom with the moleskin pouch in his hands. The founders watched him. "Harrison? Where are you going at such an early hour?" Helga asked in her normal mother manner.

"It's time for me to prove that I have what it takes to continue learning and practicing the Blood Arts," Harry told them.

Of the four Salazar was the one with the most knowledge about the blood magic. "You've come to your first ritual." Harry nodded. Salazar gave a sharp nod back. "Then I wish you well. We will see you when you come back."

Harry smiled at them as he left. The founders were always supportive of the Pack. They were more than the Pack's teachers; they were council and older brother/sisters. Harry had never told them that but he was sure they knew.

The castle was silent so early in the morning. Harry listened to his footsteps echo in the deserted hallways and the snores from the occasional portrait. With no students around to cloud his senses, it was easy to feel the castle's magic. It covered everything, pulsing like a heartbeat. It was soothing. Hogwarts magic was like a mother brushing up against his, checking to see if he was alright. He could always feel the castle in the night when he stayed up late. She watched over all who step foot onto her halls or grounds.

Harry stopped where he knew the doorway to the Room of Requirements was. 'I need a place to do my ritual.' As Harry paced in front of the wall he felt Hogwarts magic shift around to accommodate his request. A simple light brown wooden door appeared. The room that lay beyond the door was twenty foot by twenty foot stone room. He stepped in leaving the door to close behind him, bathing him in darkness. He pulled magic into his hand to make a ball of blue white light. He sent the light up to the ceiling and pulled Blood Magic out of the moleskin pouch to double check what he needed to do. He might remember almost everything he reads but this was something he couldn't afford to mess up.

Self-blood – Blood Wizard

'Until this point, you have followed the exercises given in this book and have most likely done a few things on your own but you have not truly proved your worth of being a blood user. It is in this next exercise that will show you if you are worth the first title of the blood users. The first title one will earn is the title Blood Wizard. You are past beginner but not advanced enough to go off untrained. This exercise is a ritual you must complete.

'You will need a quiet place with no natural light, salt, a crystal bowl, your knife, four quartz crystals, and a paint brush. Draw a circle five feet in diameter with salt. To mark the cardinal directions place clear quartz crystals and let three drops of your blood fall on them. When that is complete kneel in the middle of the circle naked with your bowl, knife, and brush. Cut and bleed into the bowl until half-full. With the brush you will use the blood to paint the mark you will be known by on your chest over your heart, on the back of both hands, and on your forehead. The rest in the bowl is your offering.

'You will need to choose a patron to appeal to. Choose the one you look to and trust as this will be your dominant patron. The words spoken to call and dedicate yourself to your patron are your task to find. Offer your blood. If your offer is accepted all the blood will glow, if not you have proven yourself unworthy of being a blood user.'

Harry put the book back into the pouch and started pulling out all the things he needed. He set them all out into a line by the far wall. When that was finished he grabbed the bag that held the salt. A quick flick of his wrist made the salt flow out of the bag and create a perfect 5 ft in diameter circle in the middle of the floor. The crystals were next to be added. They flew to the cardinal points. Harry stripped out of his clothes, leaving them folded neatly on the floor. He flipped the knife from his fang necklace, grabbed the bowl, and paintbrush before walking into the circle. He set the bowl and paintbrush down in the middle, taking the knife with him to add a drop of blood to the crystals.

Harry took a deep breath kneeling down in the middle of the circle. He cut his palm deep, letting his blood fall into the bowl. The moment it was half-full his magic healed the cut. Harry picked up the paintbrush and hesitated. For weeks he had been thinking of not only who he was going to dedicate himself to but what symbol he was going to take as his. He had thought of runes at first but hadn't liked that too much. Harry dipped the brush in his blood and started on his left hand. In the end, he had looked through his sketch book, something he had never done before, and found a picture he felt was right. The symbol was made with two smooth brush marks and a single dot. It looked like a V with the right arm curling into itself at the top into a soft swirl. A small right to left slash was halfway down the left straight arm of the V making an uneven x. The single dot was nestled into the outside indentation of the small x (Mark is now story image for those who want to see it drawn). The mark was simple in design but Harry liked it. He copied the symbol on his right hand, on his chest over his heart, and his forehead beside his scar.

Harry lowered his head and placed his hands, palm down, onto his knees and canceled the magic giving him light. He was plunged back into darkness. He calmed his breathing, slowing it until it was in time to his heartbeat, letting himself slipped half way into meditation. His magic swirled around him lazily as he let his control loose. The darkness disappeared as the room was bathed in the emerald glow of his magic. The crystals reacted to his magic, started to pulse with an eerie red glow that matched his heart and breath. When he felt relaxed and ready Harry spoke.

"Mother Magic, creator and guardian of all.

By my own free will, and for the highest good of all,

I dedicate myself to you.

With an offering of blood from my body,

With an oath on my soul to protect and preserve magic,

I dedicate myself to you, my Mother.

Blessed be this time that marks my life,

that I shall ever be one of your children."

Harry paused. He needed to know if Mother Magic accepted him or not. He waited for three breaths before the blood in the bowl glowed red. He smiled in relief. He opened his mouth to continue but froze at the image of a figure hidden by a white cloak appeared before him. The castle around him felt like it was holding her breath and to tell the truth Harry's own breath was caught in his throat.

"Hello, my childe." The voice was warm like a summer breeze. Harry felt his breath rush out. The voice was beautiful and cruel, young and old, singular and many all at the same time.

"Hello, Mother." Harry felt stupid for saying that the moment it came out of his mouth and bowed his head quickly but Mother Magic let out a delighted laugh. Harry felt he could press on. "It is an honor to be graced by your presence."

"Calm yourself. I have been longing to meet you." She told him.

Harry blinked, his mind coming to a halt. "My lady?"

"Mother childe. You may call me Mother." She chided him lightly. Harry nodded relaxing. "Yes, I have been longing to meet you. Do you know why?"

"I do not Mother. Will you tell me?" Harry asked. He didn't like being confused and right now he was very confused. Why would Mother Magic long to meet him, a single wizard among hundreds?

Mother Magic gave another laugh. "Both my daughters favor you. My daughter Fate favors all of those you call Pack. She told me you were special when I made you. She told me that you would be beyond her reach. Unlike other souls, she doesn't have control over what path you choose. You have complete control over your own fate."

Harry felt a shiver make its way down his spine. He didn't know if being outside of Lady Fate's reach was a good thing or bad. "If I may know Mother, is that good or bad?"

"It is a good thing my childe. It is those souls that are not touched by my daughter that make great change comes to this world. I have always watched you. You can feel me all around you. You also feel me weakening. What you told your Pack is right. I am dying. What you and yours are working to do is a long shot but if you succeed, it will save this world." She raised an arm to run her hand through Harry's hair. Her skin was pale and tan, wrinkled with age and smooth with youth.

"I will do all in my power," Harry swore.

Her hood dipped in a small nod. "I know my childe. Now let me finish your ritual." She moved her hand from Harry's hair to cup his cheek. "I accept your offering of blood and oath. With my blessings, I grant you the title Blood Wizard." Instead of ending the ritual with a 'mote it be' like Harry was used to, she leaned down and kissed his forehead right over his scar.

Harry closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of warmth and love that flowed through him from the kiss. When he felt her remove his lips from his scar he opened his eyes. She was gone. Harry smiled softly. With the ritual over Harry looked down ready to wash the blood off his body. He was surprised to see the blood gone. He brushed it off quick enough though just putting it up to part of the ritual. Not feeling like leaving just yet, let himself fall into meditation. It wasn't until he felt Hogwarts call out to him that Harry woke. He dressed and left with his thing just in time for dinner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey. We were wondering if you would join us." Neville grinned over to Harry. Draco slid over to make room for him to sit at the Hufflepuff table.

"Did you get what you needed doing done?" Hermione asked from over a charms book she was reading while eating.

Harry placed a large meat pie onto his plate. "Yes, I did."

Ginny nudged him with her foot from across the table next to Hermione. "Gonna tell us what you did?"

"No. Not today." Harry threw a grin at the girl who playfully huffed. "So how was your off day my Pack?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There you all go. I know it has been a time but as you all know I have been busy. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though. Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Harry Potter... at all... not even in my dreams (got to cry in a dark emo corner)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 29 – Truths Reveled

A few days had passed since Harry did his first Blood ritual. Since than he had found his magic reacting to any blood magic he would do. Not reacting in a bad way but giving it more of a boost. His Pack had been hinting that they would like to know what he had been up to that day but he continued to smile and stay silent.

Harry stood beside Neville in DADA. Remus was talking about Boggarts, one of which was in the shaking wardrobe in front of the class. Remus finished his mini lecture with a wide grin and hands clasped together in excitment. "Who would like to go first?" He looked at the first person closest to him...Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, come up here."

Harry felt the urge to laugh at his Pack mate's misfortune but quenched the desire in the face of Neville's nervousness. Neville stumbled up to the front of the classroom to stand beside Remus, face pale. Remus smiled at his young Pack mate and set a light hand on his shoulder in silent reassurance. "Now Neville do you know what you fear?" Neville shook his head no. "Okay when that door opens, whatever comes out, I want you to cast Ridiculous. Can you do that Neville?"

Neville nodded, back straight. Remus opened the door. Darkness swarmed out of the wardrobe before slowly taking the form of a woman with long black curly hair, in a black ripped up dress, and brown eyes that screamed insanity. She locked eyes onto Neville's frozen form as a twisted smile formed on her lips before they parted to release a deranged laugh of delight. Harry felt Neville reach out through the bond in uncontrollable fear and anger. Harry latched onto the bond along with the others to stabilize him.

'Don't fear Nev. Lift you wand and cast the spell. Think of her dressed as a muggle clown or something.' Harry pushed the though to him. Neville did just that. The woman's hair changed into a rainbow afro and her dress morphed into a pink and yellow tutu dress. White paint covered her face with red dots on her cheeks. The class laughed at the boggart as Neville retreated back to Harry's side. Remus had the class line up so they could all face the creature. Harry saw many childish fears like spiders and some legitimate ones like killers.

Draco, they found, was afraid of vampires. That had Harry chuckling to himself. Hermione was afraid to be alone. Harry chalked that up to her lonely childhood with few friends and the troll incident. Harry's turn came at the end. He thought he was ready to learn of his fear and face it. He was wrong. He wasn't ready. He wasn't prepared, would never be prepared, to watch the Boggart change into a familiar form of Mother Magic. Her hooded figure disintegrated into dust and then proceed to change into people Harry held close to his heart. One at a time his family's and Pack's dead bodies appeared on the floor staring accusingly at him with lifeless eyes. Harry didn't say a word, didn't do the spell to change the boggart into something funny. He found no humor in what he saw. Instead he flicked his wrist in a harsh motion sending the boggart flying back into the cabinet Remus had it in in the beginning of class.

Remus ended the class only moments after Harry did that. Harry lead his Pack mate out of the class and to the Great Hall for Lunch in Silence. The others felt something was wrong through the link but Harry didn't reply to any of their questions. He blocked the link letting the other three that were there to explain what happened. They met the others at the door before finding a seat at the Slytherin table. It was then that Harry let the bond flow free again.

They ate in silence, all lost in thought but they occasionally brushed against each other through their bond. The meal ended with Dumbledore standing to make an announcement. "Lately mail has been being sent and delivered with pranks and harmful potions through out the wizarding community. As a precaution all Hogwarts mail, both incoming and outgoing, will be thoroughly checked before being released. I apologize for this inconvenience but it is for the safety of all. This precaution will be in place until further notice. Thank you and enjoy your day."

Harry turned to his Pack barely holding onto his power and anger. He saw the same anger in their faces. That was one way to get their minds off the boggart. Hermione looked about to jump from her seat and start screaming at someone. He grabbed her hand just in case she gave into the urge. "Get everyone in their own house common rooms and calm them. I don't want any student to act out because of this."

Harry didn't wait for a reply, he didn't need to. They would do as they were told. He had more important things to do. Harry signaled to his godparents from the cover of angry students that filled the great hall. His godparents would know to meet him in the DADA classroom. He was already in the classroom pacing when his godparents came in. His anger was still strong. He could feel his magic flowing fast through his veins and pulse with his every heartbeat. His godparents all found a place to stand by, or in Sirius' case sitting on, Remus' teaching desk at the head of the room. They stayed quiet watching Harry pace up and down the path between desks.

It wasn't long before Harry started his rant. "How dare that goat do this? What right does he have to put such restrictions on us? He is the headmaster nothing more."

"Harrison he is doing this to protect everyone. The students aren't the only ones having their mail checked. All of us teachers are going to have to go through it too." Minerva cut in, to try to placate him. It didn't work beacause while she still had a little faith left in the headmaster, harry never had any to begin with.

"He's getting desperate. He want's control of me but he can't so now he's going to do everything he can to montior and stop me. I refuse to fall into his control. I have put too much work into my plans for that old goat to ruin them." Harry knew what he was saying. Before Dumbledore made his delightful announcement he was going to sit Minerva and Severus down and ease them into his Pack but now it was time to change that plan.

Severus stiffened at Harry's words. He felt a shock of ice go through his body. Those words sounded so close to the ones his master used to say whenever Dumbledore go close to stopping him. "Harrison what nonsense are you spouting?" His tone was harsh.

Harry sighed. He stopped mid-turn to lean against the desk closest to him. He ended up right in front of his godparents. "Come now uncle, you must have known I am up to something. I have a number of your Snakes loyal to me, the Ravens follow my every command, and the Lions have sworn their loyalty in front of the whole student body. You also know how much I hate Dumbledore so why are you so surprised?"

Remus huffed out a sigh at Harry's antagonizing word choice. "Severus, Harrison is nothing like the Dark Lord so get that image out of your head." He then turned on Harry with a scowl. "Harrison, you could have said that in a different way." Harry shrugged unapologetic.

Severus turned on Remus. "You know what he is going on about?"

Remus flinched, that was not the way he wanted that to come out. Harry smiled at his effort. "Uncle, let me start from the beginning. In my first year here I found out that I was different from the rest of the people here. My magic is different. I have full control of my magic and I can feel the magic around me. When I came to the magic world I could feel it and in a way, hear it, hear her." He bit his lip thinking of how he was going to describe a feeling he had never had to describe before. "It feels like… well to be truthful it feels like when Vernon almost killed me. It's a pain so deep and full body that it takes your breath away when all you want to do is scream for someone to help you but no one hears." Harry let his mind wander to when he first felt that. It took everything he had to hide the feeling from his aunt and longer to block the feeling so he wouldn't get hurt. "I found that that feeling was Mother Magic herself calling out for anyone who could feel her to help. She is dying. Magic is dying."

Minerva spoke up for the first time. "Harrison, magic…" She trailed off not knowing what to say as she herself can only feel high powered spell work and not magic in general. She shivered at the idea of feeling what Harry described. SHe then cringed, realizing that her godson was feeling what she herself, would be afraid to feel.

Harry smiled sadly at her. "Magic is dying. I want to stop that. I am going to stop it. The world depends on magic. Now Dumbledore doesn't know what I am up to. All he knows is I am up to something. He doesn't like that and will do everything he can to stop me. That includes reading student mail in hopes that my followers will slip up and let information out."

"Followers?" Minerva latched onto that to get her mind off the idea of magic sending pain to Harry.

"Yes. Followers. I have a number of people who have sworn loyalty freely and with full understanding of what I am working towards. They are called Venatores, hunters. My Pack is my most trusted. I would like to add you and Severus to my Pack. You two are part of my family and I would like you by my side." There Harry finally got to tell them.

"Harrison of course we're your family but-" Minerva didn't get any farther as Sirius cut her off from his spot on the desk next to her. "Minerva there is no but. Both Remus and I joined him because we believe him. You've seen the good he's done and he's just 13. He got me out of Azkaban, got me a trial, and united Hogwarts' houses. I don't know why he doesn't trust Dumbledore but neither do I trust the man so tell me Minerva, what is stopping you from helping, from believing in Harry?"

Minerva sighed, pulling Remus' desk chair out from behind the desk to sit wearily in it. "Dumbledore is a good man. Everything he does is for the best."

Harry up to this point had been conversing with his Pack through their bond when he heard that. He snorted and ended the updates the Pack was giving him but left the connection open so they could listen in on what he was about to reveal. "He knew Sirius wasn't my parent's secret keeper. He knew he didn't get a trial, he let the Ministry take Remus' life and home away, he sent me to my Uncle's house when I was meant to go to one of you, and he twisted the prophecy to something he wanted to happen."

Harry watched Minerva's and Sirius' heads snap in his direction as one. Remus and Severus just looked on as they had mentioned the prophecy but even they don't know what it said completely. "Yes I know the prophecy. My mother was a seer. A prophecy is not told by just one seer, it is told by multiple in hopes that someone will hear it. Mother told it in front of her mirror and when she came back the mirror repeated it to her. She wrote it down in her grimoire. Dumbledore heard it from another but he twisted it."

Remus was the first to get his voice back. "Are you sure Harry? I mean I knew there were things your mother hid from all of us but… a seer. No wonder she hid that. What does the prophecy say?"

Harry smiled relaxed. "The true one says 'The one with the power to vanquish the end approaches…born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies… and the Lords will mark him as their equal, but he will have power the Lords know not… and one must die by the hands of the others for none can live while the one survives…the one with the power to vanquish the end will be born as the seventh month dies…'. I also know Dumbledore's. He made it say 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'."Silence dominated the room as they all fell in their thoughts. Harry waited.

'Alpha? What does this mean for you?' Ginny asked over their connection.

"The Lords. Wow I haven't thought of that history lesson for a long time." Sirius laughed before Harry could reply to Ginny and making his mate jump at the suddenness of the laugh.

Harry blinked at his godfather. "What are talking about Sirius?"

"It's part of the Old Ways. It was also the only thing I loved to learn about from my tutors." Sirius smiled softly at the memories of sitting in the family library learning about the Lords and who followed them. "There were always four Lords, one Lord for each magic affinity. The Lords were to watch over and protect their people. The Lords did many things for his/her people. If a conflict was not able to be resolved simply, it went before the Lord to be judged. If a child was orphaned it was the Lord's job to care for the child until grown or a family adopted them. The Lords were rules, caretakers, judge, friends and when needed warriors."

"The Lords were the world to their people." Harry summarized when Sirius took a moment to think about what he was going to say next. Harry felt his Pack listening and were entranced by what Sirius was describing just as he himself was.

Sirius nodded his eyes bright with joy of speaking of one of his favorite subjects. "Yes. In the 1200s the Lords band together to make up the Wizards' Council to help spread unity between their people. Though after a few years other powerful wizards wanted more of a say on what goes on in the council. The lords opened three seats each for Wizards to be a part of the council beside them so they could have more input in the decisions they made. The Lords soon backed out and let their people run the council leaving them with the bigger matters them simple disputes, small time trials, and the sort. That worked wonderfully for a time. That is where history just…disappears in a way. All mentions of the Lords disappeared out of nowhere. The Wizards' Council continues on until the 1600s when the Ministry of Magic was formed."

Harry felt stumped. "Wait a minute how can the Lords, who were the world to the people just disappear? That doesn't happen. Was there a revolt over something they did, or did the council, made up of their people, want all the power for themselves? History doesn't just disappear, it is written by the victors and people who have things to hide."

"I don't know Harry. We may never know." Sirius looked on at his godson who had a look of disbelief on his face that soon morphed into a pout, though he would deny that he pouted till the day he died. "What I want to know is why the Lords are mentioned in the prophecy your mother spoke."

Harry sat silently going over all he just learned. "Because even though history forgot about them we still have the Lords around today." He looked up to look at Sirius ignoring the confusion his Pack was sending through the link. "Sirius how did a Lord become a Lord?"

Sirius blinked dumbly at his godson, not understanding what he was getting at. "People felt drawn to follow them. The Lords were natural leaders and as such the people naturally obeyed them. Though there was only one Lord of the same affinity at a time, when one died a new one took over but the people always followed of their own free will."

"Naturally followed hu? Like Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?" Harry asked. All of his godparents opened their mouths but he raised his hand to interrupt them. "Now hear me out. Even before Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald did people look up to him?"

Minerva was the one to answer this time, as hesitant as she was to continue this conversation. "Well yes. He was always powerful and good with people."

Harry nodded. "And the Dark Lord? He couldn't have gotten so many followers if he wasn't powerful and convincing. Severus what do you know of his start?"

Severus sighed. In truth the Dark Lord started out like Harry and he could see it. "He was powerful even in his youth. My mother told me that in first year he was able to become the King of Slytherin. After that the people started flocking to him, listening to his every word. Many who followed him in school continued to once they graduated."

Harry nodded. "The Lord aren't gone. We just call them Lords any more, well unless they are the Dark Lords but I think that title has been twisted. Dumbledore is light right? Voldie is Dark. Right there is two of the four Lords."

"That reasoning would also make you a Lord Alpha." Remus pointed out with a smirk. Harry opened his mouth to deny that fact but his Pack's agreement through the bond stopped him. "You have people who have freely sworn loyalty oaths to you, two of which are in this room, and you are powerful. Add that to the fact that the Dark Lord marked you as his equal…" He trailed off knowing he made his point.

"So we know who the Dark Lord is, the Light Lord and The Grey Lord is. That leaves the Neutral Lord." Sirius piped in.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Sirius most of my Pack are a mix of affinity. I can't be the Grey Lord."

"Not true." Sirius smiled happily. "The Grey Lord was different from the other Lords because greys were a small group made up of mostly creature like werewolves, vampires, veelas, and the like. Because of that the Grey Lord didn't just look after just the grey. He looked after their mates, families, orphaned children from other affinities, and any who swore loyalty to him. The grey was a mix. Do you take care of your Pack and Venatores?" Harry nodded. "Do they listen to you?" He nodded again. "Are they a mix of all affinities?" Again a nod. "There you have it. You are a Lord by all standards."

Harry sighed at the confirmation. "Fine. So I'm a Lord, great. Voldie marked me, Dumbledore marked me as a threat to him, and all we need now is the natural Lord to mark me in some way. Moving on."

"One of you needs to die so 'the end' doesn't come?" Remus asks. "What is the end?"

"Magic. When Magic dies it is the end of all life." Harry answered liking that they were back into territory he knew much about. "One of the Lords is doing something that is helping Magic die, probably doesn't know he's doing it either."

"Death to a Lord…great. This will be so easy." Harry chuckled at Sirius's sarcasm.

"I need to get back to the others." Harry off the desk he sat on. "Aunt Minerva, Uncle Severus just think about joining the Pack. You don't have to do an oath or join the cause just let me be able to call you guys part of my Pack okay?" Harry gave one last smile at them before leaving.

What he didn't know was in that smile they saw the 13 year old he truly was, the little boy who still craved a family, a full family and was afraid of rejection. With that smile he won them over.

Minerva looked over at Severus. "I see glimpses of Riddle with some of the things he does and says. Harry's ideas are so much like Riddle's was when he was in school. I feel a strike of fear every time but then he goes and smiles or laughs so sweetly, innocently, and it's gone. Riddle was never able to be sweet or innocent. Harry has power, an idea, and a way to achieve that idea." She sighed turning to look at a scar on the inside of her left wrist, the scar the Riddle gave her in a duel. "I never believed anything that Riddle said but Harrison isn't Riddle. He keeps his word and is loyal back to all who are loyal to him and…he's family." She looked back up. The others were waiting to hear what she had decided, though they could already guess her decision. "I'm going to join hin. I'll even swear an oath. I'll help my godson."

She turned away from the smiles on Remus' and Sirius' faces to look at Severus whose eyes were dark with thought. Severus closed his eyes, holding in a sigh. "I'll help all I can. We are his family. I cannot and will not give an oath but I will stand by him."

Remus wrapped an arm around his mate. "Good. He probably made Pack bands for you both already anyway."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alpha!" Harry had just opened the door to the Silver Tongue room when he heard the twins both yell. He shut the door with a small smile.

"Yes my twins. What has you so excited?" Harry asked amused as he sat in his chair.

The twins both held a medium sized box in their hands as they walked proudly to the middle of the room. "Milord," Fred set his box down on the table with flourish. "We have done it."

"Yes. Fourty-one mirrors, one for each of the Venatores, nine mirrors for the Pack, twenty-five more for future Ventatores, and ten that can only connect to your master mirror." George set his box down with a grin. He opened it and took a mirror out. "Milord, your master mirror."

Harry took the brown package with ALPHA written on it. He pulled the paper off to find a round blackened mirror about three inches by three inches, with silver encasing the edges and a single hoop in the casing. He turned the mirror to look at the back. The runes were perfectly carved into the middle in a small circle. Harry pulled his blood knife out from its case in his fang necklace. He cut the tip of his middle finger and let a drop of blood fall on each of the five runes. The runes flashed a deep red before going back to normal. Harry nodded his head. "Twins hand out the Pack mirror please."

"Alright." Fred pulled the brown wrapped mirrors out of George's box and helped his brother hand them out. Each package was labeled to the person whose blood was connected to the mirror. Once they all had one Fred explained what needed to be done. "Now Alpha had us connect each mirror to the person who will own it, him doing the blood magic involved. A single drop of blood was added to four of the five runes on the back. All that you need to do to activate it is to add one last drop of blood to the last rune. It will light up like Alpha's did. After you do that you will be able to make it shrink down to the size of a knut with a tap to the middle of the mirror. We have chains here to thread through the hoop so that you can were the mirror and have it on you at all times. When you are being called the mirror will warm up. To shrink the mirror just tap the middle of the mirror again."

George demonstrated what his brother said by opening his own package. The vile with his blood lay wrapped up beside the mirror. He opened the vile and added the single drop needed. He then proceeded to shrink the mirror and take the chain his brother held out for him.

Harry smirked, watching his Pack activate their mirrors and add the chain. He took the chain George held out to him and almost laughed. Even with this project they had to make his different. He threaded the silver and black chain through the hoop. "Well done my Twins." They beamed at him. "When you all finish I want you to distribute the mirrors. I will take Sirius' and Remus' mirrors. I will also need two of the master connections, as I am hoping Minerva and Severus will be joining the Pack."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry ended training feeling tired but proud. Sirius and Remus had joined them that evening, giving them all an intense workout both physically and magically. Sirius, from a dark family and an Auror, knew both legal and illegal spells and used many of them to keep them on their toes. Remus also knew many spells as a DADA teacher but he also used his speed and strength from the wolf to fight them.

Harry sent the girls to wash and change first, while the rest of them went to the common room. The founders looked on with amused smiles as the males flopped into an available seat.

"Gryffindor get that smirk off your face. You too Slytherin." Harry growled at the portraits. That only got a chuckle from both men.

The girls were soon done and the males went to wash and change. They joined back up with the girls in the common room where they all retook their seats just as exhausted but cleaner then when they left.

"Harry what was that mark that appeared on your chest in the training room?" Sirius asked sitting down on the couch.

"What mark?" Harry was too tired to think about some mark at this moment.

Fred nodded from his face down position on the floor. He turned his head so he could look at his Alpha. "Yeah when you were doing a couple spells, marks appeared on your forehead and on both your hands."

Harry blinked, trying to process the information he was just told. "My blood mark appeared?"

"Blood mark?" Hermione asked, a spark appearing in her eyes at the possibility of new knowledge.

Harry wanted to chuckle at the look on her face but was too tired so settled for a half smile. "Yeah. I completed my first ritual for my Blood Magic. I needed a mark as my signature I guess you would call it. I put it on my hands, chest, and forehead. Do you know which spells they appeared with?"

Fred shook his head as best as he could with it on the floor. "They were nonverbal but cast with your wand."

Harry nodded as he thought back to what spells they could have been. He had gotten into the habit of doing actual spells with his wand, verbal and nonverbal, and doing just magic work with his free hand. "It must have been my new spells. I have been experimenting with combining wand spells with blood magic. The blood magic in the spells must have activated the marks." Harry gave a huffed chuckle. "I didn't know the marks would reappear."

"What was the ritual for Alpha?" Luna asked snuggled into Neville's side on the second couch.

"It was for my first Blood title. I now have the title Blood Wizard." Harry smiled as their congratulations. "And now that we are all clean I think it's time for bed."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I'm done! I hope you all review and tell me what you think. Bye!


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Harry Potter...(cry).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 30 – Summer with Sirius

Harry froze in the entrance of the great hall on his way to the end of the year feast. He didn't know if he was feeling more shocked or disgusted at the image that greeted him. Either way he felt the laughter bubble up from deep in his chest. He couldn't turn from the sight. The whole room looked on at the same sight in stunned silence. Harry's laughter was the only sound. Sirius' choked laughter soon joined him in the silence. Harry glanced behind him to his twins. They weren't shocked, nor did they tried to hide the glint in their eyes. Harry bit back his laughter with a nod to his twins. He turned back to the image that caught everyone's attention, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood frozen half way bent to sit in his chair. His long velvet purple robe had disappeared. The only thing saving the students from being flashed was his beard. The teachers that were already seated were not as lucky as the students. They got the full view, it mustn't be a good one either as Harry saw a few of them gag. Dumbledore slowly stood straight, his skin flushed by a deep blush of embarrassment. A flash of light behind him drew all eyes. Words written in a fire script spelled out the reason for this show.

'Magic's son has come. Enemies of our Lord beware.' It was second year all over again in many minds. This was one hell of a way to end the year.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harrison may we speak with you?" Minerva approached him after dinner ended. Severus stood behind her.

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah." He nodded to Draco giving the go ahead for the Pack to go pack their last minute things. He followed his god parents down the halls to their normal meeting room; The DADA classroom because the room had absolutely no portraits. Remus and Sirius joined them only a minute after they entered the room. The door was shut and warded.

Minerva watched Harry take his normal position sitting on the top of the front desk. "Severus and I are your family Harrison. We will also support you. Severus can't give you an oath but I can and will." She kneeled before her godson. "I, Minerva McGonagall, do so declare my loyalty to one, Harrison James Evans Potter; sound of mind and of my own free will. I do so swear to be loyal to Harrison, never to betray him by word or action, willing or unwilling. By my magic and life, so mote it be." Harry accepted her oath and the Pack's customary crescent moon appeared on the back of her neck.

Minerva stood with a small smile. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out two wrapped packages. "I had these made for you guys. Remus and Sirius has their own." He handed on to Minerva and the other to Severus. They opened them to find a mirror, chain, and Pack band each. "The mirror is specially made to connect only my mirror. The ring and arm band are your Pack bands that doubles as a port key that can take you to any member of the Pack no matter where you are. Only you can use the port key or take it off. Any questions?"

"Do these need activated in any way?" Severus asked looking over the items.

"Yeah. The mirror needs a drop of blood on each rune that is carved in the back of it. Your band also needs one drop on it. The blood makes it yours and ties it to you." Harry knew this might horrify them but it was the blood that made the items the Pack uses so powerful.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Morning came faster than Harry would have liked. He was going to spend the summer with Sirius and Remus. Sirius was trained in the Old Ways so he got permission from Petunia to take Harry for most of the summer to teach him. Harry felt excited, he was going to learn of the way magic was supposed to be like. He was going to learn the true history that only dark families now passed down. Most of all Harry knew he was going to learn how to be the Grey Lords the others are convinced he is. He was ready to change the world.

"Cub are you ready to head off? Sirius wants to get back home as soon as possible so we can get you both settled in." Remus asked after the train carrying the rest of the Pack left the station.

Harry sighed. "Yeah I'm ready. Are you two sure I won't be a bother this summer?" Amara shifted around his shoulders to poke him with her tail for asking such a question.

Remus laughed wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder, turning back towards Hogwarts where Sirius waited for them. Amara coiled up and around Remus' arm. "Cub you can never be a bother to us. This is how thing were always meant to be. Your mother and father used to plan on alternating summers with us so we could spend as much time with you when you got older. If we don't honor those plans now that we are able, I know that your parents would find a way to haunt our butts."

Harry could imagination it. In ghost form his father would be like Peeves and his mother would have a time trying to make him behave. "Oh goddess. That's an image."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The first week of summer with his godparents were used for settling in and fun. On the first day there Sirius had declared a prank war and all hell broke loose. Poor Remus, Amara, and Nightshade were in the middle of the whole thing until Remus ended it by locking them out of the apartment after a prank bomb spilled his tea on the book he was reading. After that Harry's day consisted of reading books Sirius set aside for him in the mornings before he left for work, physical exercise with Remus before lunch, lunch with Remus, homework, questions and answers with Sirius when he got home, dinner, and the day ended with family time in the living room where he played with his little one and his beauty. It was simple and Harry loved it. He talked to the rest of his Pack through the mirrors and Petunia had sent him a new cell phone so she could talk to him anytime.

It was late June when Sirius got a day off from his demanding work scheduled. On that day Sirius took Harry to visit the house he grew up in. Harry was amazed to watch the house appear out of the one beside it but that amazement soon turned to displeasure at the state of the house from the outside. The windows were blackened with years of dust and grime, the paint was faded to a grey-white, but what Harry hated the most was the yard. The yard was overgrown from lack of care and the grass was an unhealthy shade of yellowish brown. Harry could only hope the inside was better. They entered the house to hear a woman start screaming at them. It came from the portrait in the hallway beside the door, from the look of her Harry had to guess that the woman was Sirius' mother. Not a pleasant woman.

"Enough madam." Harry let his magic surge around him. The display silenced the woman. A flick of his wrist and a heavy curtain covered the woman making her out of sight and out of hearing range. "Who looks after this house?"

"That would be Kreacher. A deplorable elf that hates me with a passion. Mother always favored him. I would love to see him dead." Sirius muttered the last part to himself but Harry wasn't going to comment with the state the house was in.

The house was covered in dust and grime so thick you couldn't tell the color of the wall. The doors and floors creaked, and a draft was felt through the hallway. The stairs didn't even look safe to breathe on let alone walk on. The only thing that looked cared for were the portraits. Harry could even sense the presence of things that shouldn't be living in the house. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared in front of him as chipper as normal. He was bouncing on his toes. "Master Harry needs Dobby for something?

"Yes. Dobby I want you to get a few of the elves form a Potter property and clean this house top to bottom. It has been left for far too long to decay. There is an elf that is original to this house, he is now under you. If you have any trouble send him to work in the Hogwarts kitchen under the watch of the rest of the Hogwarts elves." Harry ordered. This was once a great pure-blood home, rich with history but now it was nothing more than an almost condemned house. He wanted it back to its formal glory.

"Dobby will do it now sir." Dobby gave a bow and disappeared. Harry shook his head with a smile. That elf was so eager to please.

Sirius looked displeased at the things around him."Well now, let's get to the library. The books on the Lords are there under Phineas watchful eye."

"Phineas, isn't he one of the past Head Masters of Hogwarts?" Harry followed Sirius down the dark, dirty hallway, past many closed doors.

"Yes. He has a portrait in Hogwarts and one in the library to watch over all. He used to tell me stories of our families' history and of the Old Ways. He's a perfectionist and a little cruel but he enjoys teaching willing students." Sirius came to a pair of wooden doors. He opened it and all Harry could see was rows and rows of books on shelves. "I'll go pull some of the books. Go explore like I know you want to."

Harry did just that. The library was surprisingly clean, not a single piece of dust or dirt could be found. The air was filled with the must of leather and parchment. Protective magic swirled and twirled around every nook and cranny of the room, brushing up against Harry in welcome. He loved it.

He moved to look over the first shelf closest to him. They were mostly children book but Harry wanted to look over everything. A heat against the skin of his chest pulled him from his search. He pulled the mirror out from under his shirt. He let it hang on the outside and tapped it, without enlarging it, to answer by voice only. "Hey Harry." Draco's voice came through the mirror.

"Draco, I think I found a place that rivals your library."

"Oh? And where would this be?" Draco asked amused. There wasn't a lot of places that could live up to the Malfoy library.

"The Black library." Harry pulled a small book from the shelf. It was a child's story book but he carried it with him as the Peverell family symbol was on the front so it became the first of his stack.

"You're in the Black library? Oh what I would give to be there too. Mother talks about the collection the Black family has built up over the centuries." Draco's voice took on a dreamy quality. Harry snorted. "Harry the Black family is older than even the Malfoys. They have one of the oldest book collections. Allow me a moment to daydream will you."

"Draco, we get taught by the Hogwarts founders themselves. Now what is it you called for?" Harry moved to the next shelf and added another two books to his pile.

"I got a report today from Blaise Zabini. His mother is a black widow assassin. Blaise told me that her newest target for the month is a French ambassador." Draco sounded excited. "He let slip that the French ministry, the Bulgarian ministry, and our own have agreed to bring back the Tri-Wizard tournament. It's going to be held this coming year at Hogwarts."

"Twi-Wizard tournament? That was discontinued in the 1790s after a headmaster was attacked by one of the creatures they had brought in for the competition. It was said that they would never bring it back." Harry mused. He had read about the tournament in passing during his first year.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked.

"Harry, I found the books. Come over here." Sirius called from further in the library's confines.

"Coming uncle." Harry turned from the shelf he was looking at. "I was thinking that if what Blaise said was true, this year is going to be a busy year." Harry found Sirius sitting at a table in front of a large fireplace. Above the fireplace hung a large life size portrait. Harry gave the gruff looking older man in the portrait a nod.

"What do you mean Harry? You're not thinking of entering are you?" Draco sounded worried.

Harry almost laughed at the outrageous suggestion. "No Draco. You're smarter than that. There is going to be two different school alongside our Venatores. Two other schools to recruit from."

Sirius glanced up from one of the books he had opened. "Are we thinking of expanding resources to other countries?"

"I guess so. Harry do you want me to give the Pack a heads up about the plan?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Then split the Venatores between you all. I want them all working on the visitors during the year. This gives them time to think about how they'll do it." Harry explained. "We'll speak more later."

"Alright." Draco acknowledged. Harry felt the magic in the mirror disperse as the call ended.

"So what do you have Sirius?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly after that. Harry spent most of his time with Remus but on Sirius' days off they went over to the Black house. Dobby had brought six elves from the potter properties over like he was ordered. Once or twice the elves had to get Harry or Remus to come over and get rid of a nasty creature but other than that the house was slowly on its way to recovery.

In those weeks plans for the coming school year were discussed and finalized. Samuel had reported that he was going to be one of the Auror stationed at the school for the duration of the tournament. Harry figured that the Durmstrang student will associate with the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws as those are the houses they would have most in common with. While the Beauxbatons students will mingle with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sirius, cub dinner is ready." Remus called from down the hall. Sirius and Harry simultaneously looked up from the book they were pouring over.

Sirius blinked in confusion. He glanced at Harry next to him. "When did he come over?"

"A couple hours ago. He brought Amara and Nightshade with him too." Harry stood with his arms above his head in a full body stretch. He sighed happily when his back made multiple pops.

Sirius shook his head. "You and your pets. It's a fight for you to go anywhere without them pup."

"They are not pets…" Harry scoffed in mock outrage. "They are my dear companions."

Sirius snorted. "I'm sure."

They set the books aside and stood. Harry smirked at his godfather. "I would love to see you tell Amara that she is a pet."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but stopped. Harry figured he was thinking about the time Remus called her a pet. It didn't end well. Amara had bit him and injected a paralyzing venom that lasted an hour. That whole time Amara coiled up on Remus' chest and hissed menacingly at him. Harry had spent half the time laughing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Cub this year Petunia, Sirius, and I thought to do something big for your birthday." Remus stared randomly at dinner.

Harry blinked. "What could be bigger than last year?"

Remus only smiled. Sirius pulled an envelope from inside his best pocket and slide it across the table. "Open it and find out."

Harry felt his curiosity stir. The envelope was a plain parchment one so he wasn't going to get his answers from looking at it. He slipped it open and pulled out 4 ticket to the Quidditch world cup. Harry grinned. He loved playing but he loved watching the game more than anything. "So the four of us? I would like to know how you convinced aunty to go, she hates sports."

"Those tickets are for you, Hermione, Neville, and Luna." Remus chuckled at Harry's delighted smile. "Sirius and I got our own tickets. The Weasley family won tickets so Fred, George, and Ginny will already be there and Draco is going with his father. We have already sent letters out and gotten positive replies about this. The Pack can't wait to get together again."

Harry barely had time to put the tickets down before he was flying across the table to hug his godfathers. "Thank you so much."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well sorry for the wait but here's the chapter. Leave a review to tell me what you all thought. Thanks everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Harry Potter...(cry).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 31 – World Cup

"Aunty is that Severus I hear in the background?" Harry teased. He sat in a café with Sirius and Remus waiting for Hermione. As per their agreement at the beginning of summer Harry dialed Petunia's number for their daily talk but when she answered he could hear Severus.

Petunia huffed. "Yes, and not one word out of you about it either."

Harry grinned at Remus' raised eyebrow. He could hear every word thanks to his wolf hearing. "But Aunty your son and I have been waiting for this since my 12th birthday. We even made a bet on how long it would take you two to get together."

"Harrison Evans!" Harry snickered as his aunt's yell.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your date. Love you, talk to you tomorrow." Harry laughed as he ended the call. "Severus is going to kill me when he sees me."

Remus laughed. "I think this is great. Did you know that they were childhood friends? Your father caught Severus writing her a letter once when we were in school and when he made fun of him your mother laid into James like you wouldn't believe. Your father never said a word about it again."

"Really? When did they stop talking?" Harry asked. His Aunt never mentioned him when she spoke of her childhood.

Sirius was the one to answer. "I was with Lily when she noticed that the letters had stopped. She confronted him. He had taken the dark mark and didn't want to draw attention to the only Muggle he cared about. I though your mother was going to kill her best friend that day."

Harry didn't ask another question. The waitress stopped by the table for the third time to flirt with Sirius, who for all his charm and joking was very loyal to his mate. Harry could tell that both his godfathers were getting agitated by the girl. "Ma'am, can we have two strawberry milkshakes and two orders of chips please?"

The girl turned from Sirius to him with a bright smile. "Can do honey. I'll have it out ASAP." She turned back to his godfathers. "Do you want something too?"

Remus gave her a thin smile. "My husband and I will have chocolate milkshakes."

The girl went red from embarrassment realizing what she had done. "O-oh, yes. I'll have those right out?" Remus just nodded. She scampered away as quickly as she could to fill their order.

When the poor girl was out of earshot Harry laughed. Harry did feel bad because no one really noticed that his godfathers were an item. "I think you two need to get rings. That poor girl."

Remus only smiled. Sirius drew his mate in for a kiss.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice pulled his attention to the door where she stood with her father and a woman that could only be her mother. Harry stood from the booth and opened his arms in an invitation. She took it without hesitation. "Oh, Harry I have missed you. Talking on a phone or mirror just isn't the same."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harry, Hermione we need to get going. We still have a hike to do after we get to the Weasley's house." Sirius called down the hall to the guest room where Harry and Hermione were.

"Coming Sirius." Harry pulled on his new shifting gray trench coat and getting Amara situated around his shoulders. Hermione followed him pulling on her own matching coat.

Remus and Sirius stood waiting beside the fireplace. Remus held the floo powder jar out to them. "Come on, we'll be late and they'll leave without us."

Harry rolled his eyes but grabbed a hand full of the powder. "See you on the other side." He flashed them a cheeky grin before stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow." He threw the powder at his feet. The green flames rose up to encase his form. He stepped out into the cluttered but homey living room of the Burrow. Fred, George, Luna, and Ginny stood waiting to great him.

"Alpha!" Harry grinned, catching Luna as she jumped into his arms for a hug. Amara had moved just in time so she wouldn't be crushed by the girl.

"Luna, darling, did you miss me?" He joked, wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. He glimpsed the rest of the Weasley family move into the room. He nodded to Molly and Arthur when they walked in, both with smiles.

Luna tightened her grip before releasing him to allow Ginny to hug him. "Of course I missed you Alpha. Are the nargles in your head? I was sure they stayed away from you."

Luna will always be Luna. Harry released Ginny just as the fire flared. It was only his lightning reflexes that made it so Hermione didn't have a painful meeting with the floor. "Hello, Hermione love. How was the floo?"

"I feel sick." And she looked a little green. Harry gently sent a pulse of his magic to her. The green disappeared and she gave a grateful sigh. 'Thank you.'

'Of course.' He helped her to her feet. George took her left arm, leading her to an open spot on the couch. "When was Neville coming?"

"He should be here any minute. We leave in 10." Arthur answered. "Have you eaten?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Sirius said that we shouldn't because Molly would most likely want to feed us."

Molly laughed, standing from the arm chair. "Sirius does learn it seems. Come on I have hot food waiting for you all in the kitchen."

Sirius and Remus took that moment to fall out of the floo together. Remus looks mad while Sirius was laughing. Harry decided he didn't want to know what happened. He promptly followed Molly to the kitchen with the girls and twins behind him. They all left the mated pair still on the floor to sort out what had happened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Come on everyone, we need to be at the top in 5 minutes or the port-key will leave without us," Arthur yelled back to the string of people that followed him up the large hill. For the past hour, they have been hiking along the country. Harry and the Pack were loving it. They were joking around and jumping on each other as time passed. Halfway up the hill Luna had jumped on Harry's back and was now being carried up the rest of the way, not that Harry was complaining.

"Arthur!" An older man yelled happily as the group reached the top of the hill. "Sirius, Remus, good to see you both again."

Remus smiled and shook hands with the man. "Amos, it has been too long."

The man, Amos, laughed in agreement. "Yes, how have you been? Are you going to be teaching at Hogwarts again this year?"

Harry ignored the rest of the conversation. "Hey, Cedric. How the summer been?"

The Hufflepuff boy smile at the Pack. "I've been good. How about you all? Good summer?"

"Yeah. Spent it with my godfathers learning everything I could get my hands on." Harry kept the polite conversation up in the company of outsiders. "Who you betting on winning?"

"Ireland, no doubt. Bulgaria may have Viktor Krum but the Irish have the best offense." Cedric looked giddy. Fred and George jumped into the conversation allowing Harry to leave it.

He moved over to where Neville, Ginny, and Hermione were talking. He set Luna down and waited for the time for the port-key activation. Amara, with a little complaining, let him put her in his inner pocket with Amara. He then put a wandless/nonverbal spell to make it so nothing could hurt or disturb them. It was only a minute before Amos called everyone to stand around the old torn up boot on the ground. He directed them to lay on their stomachs and grab hold of the ragged thing. Harry grabbed one of the laces, glade Amara and Nightshade were protected in his pocket. Hermione and Neville took their places on either side of him. Hermione looked so fearful and was shooting the Pack question after question through their bond. Harry wrapped his free arm around her in comfort.

"Deep breath," Harry whispered, and a moment later the key activated. The world spun, colors and shapes twisted into unrecognizable shapes as the spinning motion just got faster. The ride felt like it was an hour before it ended but at the same time just seconds. Harry landed on his side with Hermione curled around him. He rolled onto his back pulling her with him. She shook in his arms with dry sobs. "It's okay Hermione. It's over."

Fred groaned from the left on him. "That didn't go well. What the hell happened?"

"Oh Merlin, are you all right?" A woman called. Harry glanced around. Their whole group was on the ground in the middle of the Quidditch field and the boot was a smothering pile of leather. Something had gone wrong alright.

"Pup, everyone alright?" Sirius called from his spot on the ground. Remus was next to him holding his head.

Harry ignored them, more worried about Neville who was heaving next to him. With one arm around Hermione, he reached out for the sick boy. 'Neville breathe.' His hand landed on Neville's shoulder. 'Breathe'

'Harry is everything alright? What happened?' Draco's called through the bond.

'Crash landing. Something was wrong with the key. Landed in the stadium.' Harry replied.

'On my way.' Draco said hurriedly.

"Here let me get her up." The woman from before reached out for Hermione, intent to pull her up off of Harry.

Harry growled at her, his instincts telling him to protect his downed Packmates, and George pulled the woman from them. "Leave her alone. She's fine where she is. If you want to help, go help Ron." He pointed to the red head who was losing his breakfast all over the ground. The woman looked mad at being dismissed but neither Harry or George cared.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. George nodded and gently pulled Hermione from Harry's arms and into his own. Harry rolled over and pulled himself up on his knees. "Come on Neville." He helped Neville stand from his hunched position. With Neville leaning on him and Hermione with George he took the moment to look at the others. The adults looked fine with only the looks of headaches. Cedric looked dizzy and was covering his eyes like the light hurt. Ginny was sitting with her head between her legs with Remus next to her with his wand to help. Fred had a gash on his arm from a rock he landed on. Luna, bless her, was giggling next to Fred unharmed.

"What the bloody hell happened to our port-key?" Fred yelled, understandably mad.

By this time others were rushing around them. Most of them were Aurors. Three of them were analyzing the remains of the boot. "It looks like magic overload."

Sirius turned to them with a sneer. "In other words too many people for one port-key. They knew how many of us were coming they should have sent two then. That damned port-key could have killed us!"

"Uncle I'm going to take the other to set up the camp site and get the Pack fixed up," Harry called over the yelling match that was starting up. Sirius gave a nod before laying into the officials before him.

Harry set off to the field entrance where he could see Draco being forced to wait beside a pair of Aurors. Cedric stayed with his father but nodded a good-bye to his Lord. Ginny wrapped Fred's arm in the bandages she took from the woman who first tried helping them. Luna followed last in the group. They stayed silent as Draco joined the group. Their camp site was in the closest clutter of tents by the stadium so the walk wasn't too long. Harry ignored the enlarged space in favor of taking care of his Pack now that they were away from prying eyes. His eyes glowed as his magic was released to wash over them, healing and soothing before he drew it back in.

Ginny was the first to do something in the silence was hung heavy around them. She flopped back onto one of the couches with a snort. "Well, that's a hell of a way to start a day."

That caused the other to start laughing. Harry got himself under control first. "Let's make it the only hic-up of today shall we?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The game was about to start, yet Harry wasn't up in the stands with the rest of the Pack. He had been snagged by Oliver Wood, a Venator who just graduated, to be introduced to Oliver's parents and told that Oliver had accepted a position on the Puddlemere United quidditch team. Harry barely got to his place as the Irish team flew out onto the Pitch. Their Green uniforms with silver writing reminded Harry of the Slytherin team a bit. The team's mascot, leprechauns, were dancing around on the pitch side lines. The twins, Ginny, and Remus were cheering loudly for their chosen team.

Bulgaria's team come out next, flying around the pitch together before separating. Krum was the biggest cheered for player. The team's mascots were Veelas. Veelas that were causing many of the men in the crowd to go brain dead and drool all over themselves. Krum did a second lap around the stadium, causing massive amounts of cheering, before going to his place above his team's chasers waiting for the referee to start the game.

Hermione was cheering next to Harry when it happened. Her scarf, a new silvery-white one Luna had given to her before they came to the game, flew from around her shoulders with a gust of wind. She lunged forward, only to miss it by an inch. Harry was about to pull it back with his magic when he saw Krum take notice of it. He decided to leave the scarf alone. The Bulgarian seeker moved from his game start position, making the referee pause in starting the game, to catch it. Krum glanced back at the direction the scarf came from to see Hermione with her hand still out from when she went to catch it. She pulled back as her eyes met his. Fans were screaming as Krum flew up to where they were standing. Hermione looked speechless and flustered when Krum stopped only a foot from her.

"You should be more careful with this. I would hate for such a pretty girl like you to lose her scarf." Krum held the scarf out to her. Hermione reached to take it. Krum caught her hand in his before she could retract it. "May I know your name?"

Harry chuckled at Hermione's blush. She ignored him, eyes only on Krum. "I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you for retrieving my scarf." Even with a blush, she smiled so beautifully.

"Hermy-own," His accent made it hard for him to say her name but it was cute to see Hermione's blush darken. "Viktor Krum at your service." He bent over to place a kiss on the back of her hand. "I hope to see you again."

Hermione nodded as he slowly released her hand and scarf. She drew the hand and scarf back to her chest. "Only the future will tell."

Krum chuckled at her answer. With one last look at Hermione, he turned to join the other player in the middle of the field. Harry laughed as Hermione finally realized that the whole stadium of people had seen had happened thanks to the spell that zoomed in on players in the games. During the whole altercation, the spell had zoomed in on Krum and Hermione, showing everything that happened in detail. The only saving grace of the ordeal is that the spell didn't transmit sound too.

'That was cute. If he's always sweet we might even let him have a chance with you.' George teased in the bond for all of them to hear. Hermione only ducked her head into her scarf, that was once again around her neck where it was meant to be.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't believe that Bulgaria lost so spectacularly. It was like they wanted to lose." Ginny complained in the tent after the game ended.

"Oh, but did you see Krum? I don't care how bad the team was I have to give that guy credit, he did some fantastic moves. That Wronski Feint he did was impressive." Draco gushed like a school girl in Harry's mind, and he let the whole Pack know via their bond. "Alpha! I do not gush like a school girl!"

"Yes, you do Drakie-poo." Fred joked, making puckered lips to make the act better.

Draco jumped at him, ignoring his father who stepped into the tent with Harry's godfathers. "Don't call me that you-"

"Draco try not to kill him. He and George are needed in this group." Hermione grinned in amusement.

Harry noted that Lucius sat in a lone chair closer to the fireplace, watching them all but mostly his son. Draco didn't care, he was trying to wrap his hands around Fred's neck while Fred kept repeating Drakie-poo. "We can replace him with Neville," Draco growled.

Neville looked startled. "No. The twins test all their things on themselves first and I want no part of it, thank you very much."

"Enough. Draco let go of him, he's turning purple from laughing so hard." Harry sighed. "George control you brother."

Draco let go of Fred's shirt with a huff. "I will get you back when we are at school." He turned to his father. "Father, may I stay here with my friends tonight?"

Surprisingly Lucius nodded. "I was going to tell you that a problem at the Ministry has come up. I was going to take you home but if you would like to stay you may. I want you to floo home in the morning."

Draco calmly nodded, Malfoy mask firmly in place. "Of course. Thank you father."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The night was calm. Sirius and Remus had called it a night after a Veela tried to use her charms to get Sirius into her bed. Let's just say that you should never try to take a werewolf's mate. Sirius had laughed in the woman's face for her efforts and Remus dragged him back to the tent and set up a silencing charm so he could claim his mate without scaring the Pack.

Harry pulled out Blood Magic, feeling it was time to read on. He hadn't touched the book since his ritual, wanting to experiment with his magic and what he already learned from the book before he moved on. It was a small book and he was about half way through it.

History – Ritual Magic

'In the beginning of this book, I told you that Blood magic doesn't need fancy ritual to work. That's true. You don't need it for simple everyday things as I'm sure you found out in explorations. Ritual work is needed for the more advanced levels though. History will have us believe that ritual magic came from the need to feel closer to the divine. That is wrong. Ritual magic came from the need to unlock trapped magic. The more advanced and complex things you wish to do with blood magic the harder it will be to achieve without a ritual.'

'Wizards and Witches found that they had magic deep within themselves. To access that magic they need to go through steps. Sometimes that magic could only be brought out during those steps and so set rituals came. Soon some didn't want to keep going through the rituals to get the results so they found a way to modify the rituals to make the change they brought permanent. These rituals were longer, more personal, and more painful than the one before them. In these rituals, if something went wrong it could cost them their lives.'

'Blood magic rituals are slightly different from any other branch because unlike all other branches, all rituals done with blood magic are permanent. In the coming section, you learn the basic rune system, basic ritual set up, and most importantly proper safety measures.'

A fleeting tremor of magic caught Harry's attention. He set the book down. He waited a minute, searching for the origin of the magic. He heard the first of many screams penetrate the air. Hermione looked up from her own book in fear. "What's going on?"

"Alpha what do we do?" Luna looked at Harry with clear and determined eyes.

Harry threw open the flap to glance around outside. There was fire in the distance and the screams were many. All the action was on the outskirts of the grounds. "Stay here. Protect the Pack. I'm going to go see what is happening and if it's a threat to us. If it is I am coming back and we leave." They wanted to argue, he could feel it in the bond and see it on their faces but they obeyed. "You are my Elite Venatores, my Pack, this might be the beginning of the battles we will fight in the future."

That did it. They lost the open look about them and in its place came the cool masks they showed to outsides. They were Venatores. Harry nodded once. Outside was dark and cool. He ran on silent feet towards the fighting he could feel. Spells and screams mixed in the air like a sinister symphony. He ducked passed stampeding, fear driven people. He jumped over the dead who were scattered on the ground and gaged at the putrid smells that some of the corpses emitted. He took one last turn to come upon a sickening sight. There were Death Eaters all around. They were tormenting, torturing, and killing any who were unfortunate enough to have caught their eye. Tents were aflame and spreading fast.

He came to a decision about the situation very quickly. He was about to run back to his tent when a Death Eater pointed his wand to the sky. He didn't hear the words but the product was instantaneous. The Dark Mark was a gloomy gray-green against the pitch black sky, blocking out the stars. He felt his gut twist. The war was renewing itself.

'Alpha?' Ginny tentatively asked.

'I'll be back soon enough.' Harry replied. Harry turned away and froze. He was face to face with one of the Death Eaters. He hadn't felt the man approach and even this close to the man he couldn't feel much magic from him. Harry did feel the magic gathering around the tip of the man's wand. Harry dipped down and kicked out the man's knee cap. The man fell with a yell that was muffled by his white mask. Harry relied on his instincts to guide him. The man raised his wand from his place on the ground and Harry found one of his knifes in hand. With a flick of his wrist, it was in the man's heart. The Death Eater dropped flat on the like a stone, his measly magic disappearing. Harry heard yelling behind him but didn't wait to hear what was being said. Harry grabbed his knife and ran to the woods that were close by. He got far enough in before falling against a tree.

"Master, why didn't you bring the others? You have all been training to fight." Amara peeked out from inside his shirt. "This could have gone much worse."

Harry felt the seductive magic appear behind him before he heard the voice. It swirled around him, smoothing his skin in a teasing playful manner. "Indeed it could have." The voice was like melted chocolate even among the screams that still penetrated the air.

"Hello, Tom. Been a time since I've seen you." Harry slowly turned around to face the man. The screams slowly drifted off as the Death Eaters left the area.

Tom stood before him with a calm smile but he could see the smirk in his eyes. Tom looked much like his youth. His dark hair was combed perfectly to the side, his eyes were hidden behind a glamor showing the stormy blue of his birth, his skin was pale showcasing his eyes and cheekbones. Tom looked to only be in his twenties. "Yes. I was recovering from illness. It is good to see you again my little Alpha."

Harry let some of his magic out to intertwine with Tom's. He wanted to know if this was his body or one he stole. It was his real body. "You look better from when I last saw you."

Tom hummed distracted at the feel of Harry's magic mixing with his. He stepped forward, closer to Harry. Harry stood his ground unafraid. "You didn't reply to my last letter."

Harry chuckled, remembering that he got Tom's letter at the same times he got the information about titles. He had just thrown it in his bag and never thought of it again. "Yeah. Can't blame me though, not after what I learned." Tom hummed again, slowly circling him. He stopped directly behind Harry. "And truth," Harry muttered closing his eyes, feeling Tom step forward so they were only a hair's breath apart. "I didn't even read it. I had forgotten all about it. It's most likely still in my bag." Harry turned around, lifting his head to meet Tom's now red eyes. "Tonight just proved that our plans don't coincide. You're just a petty killer bend on world domination."

Tom chuckled, a deep sound that vibrated through the air between them. "Tonight has nothing to do with me little Alpha. My Death Eaters don't even know I'm back yet. You're the first to see me." Harry saw his arm move and felt Tom's hand settle in his hair at the nape of his neck. "My plans have changed and they will learn that. You will learn that."

Harry pulled his magic back within himself, fighting it for the first time in his life. His magic wanted to stay with Tom's. Tom tightened his grip on the back of his head but Harry brushed it off as unimportant. "Prove it because all the facts are against you."

"Are they?" Tom muttered, softly stroking Harry's neck with his thumb. Harry reached up and grabbed Tom's arm, making sure that he had a clear view of the golden Peverell ring on his right ring finger. Tom froze looking at it.

"They are." Harry concentrated his magic into his Pack band, letting it take him to his Pack. The last thing he saw was Tom's eyes darken.

He landed standing in the tent. The Pack, including Sirius and Remus, were gathered in the living area. Harry didn't have to say a word, they all knew. The war was about to start anew and they were going to be fighting in the middle of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There you go. I hoped you liked it. This is so far my favorite chapter of the whole story so far. Please leave a review, tell me what you think of it and can't wait to have you all back here again.

SHBTM


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Harry Potter yada, yada, yada… wish I did though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 32 - School Announcements

After the attack at the World Cup Harry found Tom's last letter shoved deep in his bag. He didn't know what he expected but he read it anyway.

Little Alpha

A mindless killer? No, my little Alpha, I am no mindless killer. Every kill was for a reason, fear is a great motivator. You speak of rebuilding the world yet you forget to rebuild something that thing need destroyed. You are not the only one who wishes to change how our world is ran, you are however still young.

Change. It is the same thing we both wish to achieve, yet our methods are different. I will make a deal with you. I will stop the mindless killing as you call it and order my followers to just gather information for a year after I come back to them. When that time is done you and I will meet, share information, and decide together the best way to proceed to changing the world.

Regards,

Tom

A deal? That was what Tom must have meant when he asked if Harry had read the letter. Harry dropped the letter onto his desk. Tom had said that the Death Eater didn't know he was back, that the attack at the World Cup wasn't ordered by him. Harry grabbed his mirror, pulling it off the chain.

A tap enlarged it. "Draco."

Draco answered the mirror almost immediately. "Harry."

"Draco your father's a marked Death Eater yes?" He asked, an idea slowly forming in his mind.

"Yes. He keeps the mark covered but I have seen it plenty of times." Draco confirmed.

Harry nodded. "Describe it."

Draco sent him a confused look but obeyed anyway. "Well it was light, faded, but last night Father grabbed his arm in pain in the middle of dinner. He pulled up his sleeve in shock. The mark was dark and alive looking. Father left quickly after that. He hasn't come home yet. I was going to contact you about it when he returned." Draco hesitated, "Harry I think my father was part of the attack at the World Cup."

"I know he was." Harry confirmed. "That attack wasn't sanctioned by their Lord either."

'Hermione, Luna come here.' Harry called over their bond. The girls were staying with him at his aunt's for the last week of summer.

"How do you know that?" Draco sounded alarmed.

"Hold on." Harry turned to the girl who entered through the library door. "Hermione did our book list come in this morning?"

"Yeah, at breakfast, that you missed." Hermione muttered the last part but Harry brushed it off.

"Good tell the others that we're meeting this afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron. We need to talk."

"Alright." Hermione pulled her mirror out to do as she was told.

Luna skipped over to lean over Harry shoulder. "Hi Draco."

Draco nodded with a smile. "Luna. Harry how do you know that the attack wasn't ordered?"

"I'll explain in a couple hours. Meet at 3." Harry ended the call before Draco could argue.

"Luna get you cloak. We're going to get our supplies before." Harry ordered standing from his chair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Let me get this right, you are writing to Tom who is really Voldemort?" Hermione didn't sound happy. "At the Cup he approached you and told you he didn't order the attack?"

Harry fought the urge to sigh. "Hermione, I haven't talked to Tom since the dementor attacks ended. Yes ,Tom Riddle is Voldemort, and yes I ran across him during the attack. Tom didn't order it. I know that, not because he told me and I take his word as fact, but because Lucius' mark was faded until his first summons two days after the attack."

"Alpha…" George sounded concerned.

"Pack listen to me. Tom wanted me to join him, I told him to prove to me that a partnership could happen. He offered me a deal in his last letter, one that he is still sincere about. Now I have made my decision about this, I will partner with him if he changes his way. It would benefit our work. He's the Dark Lord, Dumbledore is the Light Lord, and I'm the Grey Lord. That's three of the four prophesized Lords and three of the Lords of Old." Harry wasn't going to be questioned in this. They got the message as more than one of them lowered their heads.

Hermione looked unconvinced. "Alpha," She hesitated looking for the right words. "You don't think he's the Lord that needs to die? Tell me he's not and I won't question you but I want you to say it before I accept it."

Harry smiled, that was the best he was going to get from his researcher. "Hermione my magic doesn't see him as a threat. Magic cloaks him in protection, it wouldn't be like that if he was helping the destruction of her."

Hermione nodded. "What's the plan Alpha?"

"School starts on Monday. For now it's business as usual. We will step it up on our training. Last year the founders told us that we were close to completing our animagus transformation so I want us to complete that before the Tri-Wizard tournament starts. How is everyone's shadow and element practice? Ginny how is your Metamorphmagus training going?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked excited. "I've practiced a lot over this summer and I don't a problem changing now. I think my problem before was that I tried to picture the whole change in my mind instead of thinking of just the end result. The twins have been helping me with my shadow training, I keep falling through the shadow when I practiced." She told him with a blush.

Luna giggled at her. "I do too. Daddy saw me do it and panicked. Since then he has had me practice with him in the room. The shadows seem to have a mind of their own."

"Yeah I noticed that." Neville nodded at Luna. "I think the shadows gain a life when our magic calls them. I find treating them like they are alive gives me more control."

"How's your element?" Harry prompted.

"Not as hard to control as when we started. I spent most of the summer in my green house. I can hear the plants. I just tell them what I want done and they do it with the magic I supply. I've really got the hang of it. I grew a poppy seed into a mature walnut tree last month. It drained me but I did it."

"Great job Neville." Hermione hugged the boy at her side. Fred slapped Neville's shoulder from his other side. "I haven't had much trouble with my shadow pratice, but i'm able to connect with my animal form in my core more."

Harry nodded before turning to the twins for an update. Fred started, "Well George and I found out the hard way not to practice out elements in the same room. George was practicing lighting and extinguishing a candle from across the room when I was practicing making a mini tornado in the palm of my hand and the next thing we know we have a flaming tornado in the middle of our room and it was growing."

Harry felt the need to hit his head on the table. George picked up were his brother left off. "Other than that, I have full control unless I get mad. Ron said something and when I got mad his hair caught on fire. Mom was not happy."

"I have the same problem. Our elements are controllable unless we get mad and then they just go wild." Fred admitted.

"We'll talk to the founder about that. They must know of a way to control our emotions." Hermione muttered. She pulled out a pen and notebook from Harry's bag to take notes in. Harry just shook his head in amusement.

"Well I guess I'm last than." Draco sighed dramatically. "I think I got a hang of this shadow magic. It's not as hard as I thought it was. It's like an extension of your body. How about you Alpha?"

Harry smirked at the idea of what he was about to do. He set a notice-me-not spell up so no one in the crowded pub would see anything before he called to the shadows with his magic and concentrated on his right hand. A wolf materialized from the shadow under the table. Its form was solid and black as coal. The wolf's eyes glowed the same red as the mark on Harry's hand. Hermione gasped drawing the other's attention to the new wolf that sat at Harry's side. "I was playing around making shapes with the shadows when I decided I wanted to know what would happen if I mix in some blood magic. This was the result. He is tied to me and can only leave the shadows if I activate one of my blood marks."

"You created life?" Ginny was breathless. They all were.

"No." Harry set a hand on the wolf's head at his side. "It's an imitation of life. A physical illusion, if you may, supplied by my blood magic. This wolf is my animagus form's instincts. I just put it into this form with my magic. It's more like an extension of my body." Harry used Draco's earlier words.

"That is wicked." The twins exhaled that sentence together.

"He's cute!" Luna jumped from her seat to get to the wolf. Draco snorted as the wolf's alarmed look as Luna jumped on him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Master that man smells strange." Amara told him at the welcoming feast. Harry glanced back at the man, Alastor Moody. He was the new Defense teacher as Remus had gotten a job with the goblins as a werewolf ambassador.

"Wrong how?" Harry asked his beauty.

Amara smelled in the direction of Moody again. "Like a potion."

Harry didn't reply to that. He listened to Dumbledore do his welcoming speech after the new students were sorted. Food was served and conversations flowed freely but Harry kept an eye on the new man. His magic was telling him that the man wasn't in his true form. All he could assume was that the man was taking Polyjuice potion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was two weeks later that the Pack had their first animagus transformation. Luna looked up at Neville who looked down at her Blackbird body amazed. "Luna, you did it!"

Luna sang out happily, taking flight around the Pack's common room. Severus, who was in the Silver rooms for the first time with Minerva, ducked when she flew right over his head. Minerva clapped her hands at the transformation. "Very good Luna. Twenty points to Ravenclaw for completing such a challenging transformation."

"Our turn." Fred told George with a grin. Helga waved them forward for their turns. They closed their eyes and drew their magic around them. Slowly, painfully their shapes shifted into two foxes. In the spot George stood was a red fox. His snout was back along with the tip of tail and his paws. Fred was the mirror opposite of his brother, a black fox with red accents. They turned to face each other. They circled around a few times until Fred jumped on his twin, starting a fox wrestling match.

"Twenty points each to Gryffindor, Fred and George. Very good. Now please stop rough housing." Minerva smiled down at the two foxes that ran into the wall.

"Alright Harrison you turn." Helga covered her laugh at seeing the twin's dazed expression after the collision with the wall.

Harry stepped forward with a calm breath. He closed his eyes and pictured the wolf he saw made of shadows. He felt his magic become charged in his veins as it forced his body to shift and change. Pain raced through his body with every crack and reformed bone. His skin burned as his skin stretched and sprouted black fur. When the pain faded and the sensation of his body shifting left him he opened his eyes.

He blinked, he thought wolves were partially color blind. He could see all the colors around him, brighter and in more forces then when he was human. He could also smell better, so much that he lowered to lay on his belly and moved his front paws to cover his nose. Luna swooped down, landing on his head. He rubbed her head on his in a comforting manner.

"Harry are you alright?" Severus kneeled beside his godson as Harry rubbed at his nose.

"He'll be fine. He's just overwhelmed at the scents that are assaulting him. Fred, George curl up with him. Your scents should help." Helga explained. The twins ran over to their Alpha. They both curled up over his back and shoulder, brushing their tails across his snout.

"Well twenty points to Ravenclaw." Minerva sat beside the four animagi students. She scratched Harry behind his left ear. Harry slowly relaxed into her touch.

"Alright Hermione lets have you next." Rowena motioned for her to come forward.

Hermione hesitated, fear written all over her face. "I-I don't think I'm ready to fully transform yet."

Harry pulled his head up from under the twin to look at her. 'Hermione Granger, you are not getting cold feet on us now. You said that you were able to see your form in meditation and interact with it so what is the hold up? Get your butt up here and do your best. That's an order.'

Hermione looked down at Harry in bewilderment. 'Being told off by a wolf covered by two foxes and a Blackbird on his head, yeah that's not strange what so ever.'

Draco choked on his laughter from his spot on the couch. Neville wasn't much better next to him. Ginny was giggling behind her hand but a snort could be heard here and there from her too. Even the twins in their fox forms were letting snorts and chirps out. Harry huffed, lowering his head back down. Luna, lovely, sweet Luna, rubbed her head on his again but even she was singing in laughter.

'Hermione just change. Draco is after you.' Harry muttered grumpily.

Hermione, feeling better with her nerves calmer, stepped forward. Her transformation took longer than the other but in the end she was a majestic Raven. Unlike Luna she didn't try to fly she just hopped over to Harry's form to nest on his head next to Luna. Draco snorted and stood without prompting. He blocked out Minerva giving points to change to his own form. His was the quickest transformation. In moments an albino panther sat in his place. He took a look around before promptly falling over. His back against the twins and Harry.

'I don't think I have ever been this tired before.' Draco yawned from his stop.

'At lease you weren't overwhelmed.' Harry reminded him with a huff.

You could just see the smugness rolling off Draco's from with his counter. 'No I was smart enough to stay here where I knew the first think I smelled was you guys.'

'Shut up. Neville time to change and join out pile I guess.' Draco snickered over the bond at his Alpha.

Neville was sure that he was a house cat. Not a bad form, he would be able to go around without much notice. So when he changed he was happy to just jump on Draco to take a nap to adapt to his new form. 'I'm a kitty cat.'

Hermione snorted and in the form of a raven, the sound was strange. 'Neville if you call a Lynx a kitty cat I may need to get you a book of felines.'

'Lynx?' Neville looked around for a mirror. Ginny was nice enough to transfigure one for him. Neville looked himself over liking his form better than a house cat. He then looked at the picture they made, all of them in animal forms laying on each other. 'We look so cute. All we're missing is Ginny. Ginny turn into an animal and join our nap pile.'

The other laughed as much as they could in their new form. Ginny explained to Severus and Minerva what they were going to be doing before turning in to a golden retriever. 'We need another canine.' She curled up on Harry's other side. Soon after the Godparents left Amara and Nightshade made their way into the pile on the common room floor. The founders ended up watching over them for the rest of the night with a smile on their lips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry felt that this year was the slowest they have ever had at Hogwarts. There were only a few new recruits in the new batch of students and classes were easy for him thanks to all the extra training the Pack puts themselves through and the extra studying. The only interesting thing is how their animagus form made slight changes to their human forms. Sharper vision, stronger scene of smells, and the closer the Pack felt. When Harry had asked Sirius about it he had laughed. Sirius had explained that it was normal and then proceed to tell how himself, James, and Remus had formed a similar bond after the first time they ran under the full moon together.

Harry had also been watching Mad-eye Moody, as something was off with him but for the life of him he couldn't tell who the man really was. In the classroom he was a fantastic teacher. Outside of the classroom though he acted crazy. Ron had tried to start trouble in the courtyard the first week of school and before anyone could retaliate Ron was turned into a red ferret. Moody then proceed to bounce him around the courtyard. It only ended because Minerva had seen the incident and lectured Moody about how teachers couldn't uses spells to discipline students.

Soon October came. An excitement started to buzz in the air. The students could tell something was about to happen. The teachers were scrambling around the castle making everything look perfect and the house elves were cleaning every inch of the castle within an inch of its magical life. Harry smirked and called a meeting with all his Venatores. Harry straightened Neville's cloak on his shoulders, noting that they should get new ones made.

"Or we can use the leather trench coats you got us all. They are cool after all." Draco looked between the two pieces of clothing. "Yes the trench coats. The others can have the plain cloaks. We do need a uniform of some type after all."

"What about masks? Should we use them too so no one outside of the marked know who we are?" Ginny asked, her pencil fling across the sketch book in her lap.

Harry scrunched his nose in disgust. "It's too much like Death Eaters to me."

"Yeah but it protects his followers doesn't it?" Draco pointed out fixing his coat to fit right. A quick spell made the temperature cool enough to wear inside the warm castle. "I like this. Whose design was it this time?"

"Hermione's." Harry pointed to the girl in question. These trench coats had silver buckles that went down to the belt. This let the bottom half flare out with each step. Now while the others had this simple design Hermione had added to his coat. She had cut the sleeves from the top of the shoulder all the way down to his wrist and laced them back together with leather string letting any shirt he wore under the coat to peek through. She also took out the top three claps and replaced them with the same lacing as the sleeves. Harry didn't mind as he like the laced style and it gave Amara room to wrap around his neck under the coat. "Hermione where is my ear-ring?"

"Oh Luna said she got you a new one so I put your old one in my jewelry box." Hermione told him with a smile. Harry wore that same small black ring with the small porcelain moon every day since Luna had pierced his ear for his birthday. He took it out every night and put it back in the next morning. Most of the time it was hidden but the Pack always saw it there.

"Okay Luna, what did you get me?" Harry like his first ear-ring. He didn't need a new one. Yet Luna bound over in her own trench coat with a happy grin. He let her pull his head down and put the jewelry into his ear without complaint. She pulled away with an even bigger grin. "What did you get me this time?"

Amara let a chuckle type hiss out. "It's a moon like your last one but with a silver skull hanging beneath it on a chain. It's a little bigger than the other one too. It's more noticeable not by much but just enough. You need a snake one next time."

Harry laughed, feeling the new ear-ring. It was a larger porcelain moon, the skull was only a little smaller than the moon and hung about an inch below the moon. "I love it. Thank you Luna." He glanced around the room. Everyone was in their coats and looked ready for the meeting. "Let's get this started."

They room of requirements slowly morphed around them. The warm open atmosphere of a common room left. The room enlarged and darkened. Green fire burned on the wall like in the Slytherin common room and a platform appeared with seats for each Pack member, including the ones missing.

Harry concentrated on the band that the Pack all had. With gentle pulses he called them to him. All the Pack felt the call but it was light enough they could ignore the call if needed. He had given Minerva and Severus a couple days in advance so they appeared first. Sirius and Remus were next. The looked amazed that they were able to get into Hogwarts but brushed it off when Harry motioned for his godparents to join the rest of the Pack in their seats. Harry sat tall with Draco on his right and Hermione on his left. The twins and Neville all sat to Draco's right while Luna and Ginny sat to Hermione's left. Minerva and Severus joined the girls on the left while Sirius and Remus joined the boys. This would be their first meeting. Harry was looking forward to it.

"Okay Ginny. You want to do masks go ahead." Harry waved his hand, inviting her to do as she pleased. Ginny was out of her seat before he finished. She moved person to person muttering a whispered spell making a mask appear before each person. They were all half masks covering the forehead, eyes, and nose. They were all black with silver lines that swirled and curves in different patterns. Every one of them was unique with the design. At first Harry thought she wasn't going to give him one as she passed him by to continue with Draco but she came back to him after Severus put his mask on. "Ginny what do you have planned?"

"Trust me Alpha. You'll like it. Hermione gave me the idea last week when she brought up the Summer Solstice gala at the Malfoys." Harry sighed and let her do as she please, even when she pulled the simple blackened silver headband that Hermione had bought him for the gala. She traced the runes making them glow emerald before placing it on his head refitting so it sat over most of his scare. She created the mask around it. A mask that only covered his eyes and nose, that had the bares hints of emerald lines mixed with silver, and that made his eyes pop even without pushing his magic into them to make them glow. She clapped her hands happily. "Perfect."

"Good now make you own and sit. It's time to call the others." Harry smiled at her as she scurried back to her seat all the while making her own black and silver mask.

He sent the call out, a pulsing in his mark. It didn't hurt but it was persistent call. He felt his mirror warm on his chest and pulled it out. He tapped it to enlarge it to the three inches and then tapped it a second time enlarging it to two feet and spelled it to flout in the air before them all. Five faces appeared in the mirror. The greeting of Milord rang from them all.

"Samuel, Gemma, Yatin, Marcus, Oliver." Harry acknowledged. He looked out to the rest of the room. It was filling up quickly. Within five minutes every Venator was present. They were on a knee bareing their throat and mark. "Rise."

Harry waited till they were all on their feet. He let them take in the change of the Pack before addressing them. "Venatores, this year as you all know, we are getting a chance to expand outside of Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini since you were the one to report this information just remind everyone of this chance."

Blaise stepped forward with a bow. His voice was steady and proud as he made the announcement. "Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. We will get the chance to not only gather information of the other schools and their politics we are given the chance to expand them Venatores to those schools, to those countries and ministries. We are given the chance to farther out goal by years. We will be another step closer to changing the world back to as it should be, change the fact that magic is dying."

Cheering raged through the Venatores. Blaise bowed once again before joining the bodies of his peers and cheering with them. Harry raised his hand cutting the cheering off. "My Venatores, the schools will be here soon. I want you all to be on the lookout and keep your ears sharp. Do not approach any to talk of our goals. I just want you to report to one of the Pack if you think one of the foreign students are agreeable." Harry ordered. "Samuel when can we expect you?"

"On the drawing of the champions, Samhain. They want us there to just keep the peace between the students. We'll be here until the other schools leave." Samuel reported.

"Yatin, Marcus what made them start the tournament up again?" Harry asked. That question had bugged him since he had hear that it was coming back.

"Not much is being said about why, only that Dumbledore said it was time to have another go at it. Said that it was a tradition they shouldn't just dismiss." Marcus answered. "That's all we could find out."

"Very well. Looks like we need to keep an sharper eye on our esteemed headmaster more than normal this year." Harry didn't need to look over at the rest of his follower to know that they got the order. "Gemma what have you found about Voldemort and his followers?"

Gemma straightened his back. "They are underground. There is absolutely no activity since the World Cup. A house elf is being blamed for casting the dark mark."

"Really" Hermione snorted. "It seems that our governing body is dumber than we first imagined."

Harry chuckled looking at her. "Not really. We may have just given them too much credit." He turned back to Gemma. "How is the recruit prospects?"

Gemma pause in thought before answering. "No many but there is one I think is perfect for us. Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She is fair and disagrees with how the Ministry is running. There is also a Nymphadora Tonks, she's an Auror a year older than Samuel. She was trained by Mad-eye Moody himself."

"Alright." The meeting continued on like that fashion for an hour more. The meeting ended with Draco, Ginny, and Hermione assigning them their new uniform. It consisted of a common style shifting grey cloak with a copy of the Venator's mark embroidered in black in the back, the coloring making it hard to see if you didn't know what you were looking for, and a plain full black mask.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was only five day before Samhain that Dumbledore made the announcement of the tournament to the school. The schools were going to be there the 30th. Harry couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong with the tournament but kept his peace as he didn't feel that it would hurt his own. He glanced over at Luna. "This is going to be a hell of year."

"Yeah, just be careful Alpha. The future has never been very clear but never has it been so diverse either." Luna's voice sounded far away like she was dreaming. A cold chill ran down in spin and settled in his stomach. Luna was seeing many things this night and that worried him more than any of his bad feeling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Well I finished this quickly… I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you have questions on, and so on and so forth.

SHBTM


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Harry Potter yada, yada, yada… wish I did though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 33 – Champions

The day of arrival had come. The day's lessons were canceled in preparation for the foreign schools. Now the Pack and Venatores prepared a little different. Each school had a chance to perform in a way at the welcoming feast. Dumbledore was planning on having the school sing their school song... Harry wasn't going to have Durmstrang and Beauxbatons thinking badly of his school because of their headmaster.

Beauxbatons had been seen arriving by a large carriage pulled by oversized Pegasus. Durmstrang came in an intimidating boat that rose from the depths of the Black Lake. Dinner came quickly after their arrival. Dumbledore was making the last minute warning about how dangerous the tournament was when Flinch ran through the room. Dumbledore spoke with the man for a minute before sending him back the way he came.

"Now it seems our guest are ready for introductions, let me start them off by introducing the elegant Ladies and Gentlemen of Beauxbatons Academy and their headmistress Madam Maxime." He waved his hand and the great hall door opened.

A group of beautiful girl in matching blue silk dress uniforms walking elegantly forward. A group of males followed behind them silently in matching blue silk suites. The girls partnered with a male and proceeded to alternate between dancing with their partner and sighing, releasing butterflies into the air. The girls then proceeded to spin to a stop in front of their male classmates as their headmistress, a woman bigger than Hagrid, walked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore kissed her hand and the males of Hogwarts went wild cheering for the girls while the girls giggled and twittered about the males. Harry felt the urge to roll his eyes. A couple of those students had veela blood in them and were using it to their advantage.

Dumbledore held his hands up and the room silenced. "Now for our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkarov."

The doors opened to show young men dressed in a brown uniform, some with fur coats. They carried carved staves. In a steady beat, they stomped the staves creating sparks on the floor. With a shout they ran forward, some doing flips or spins and other doing mock staff fighting. Krum walked in beside Igor, head held high. The show ended with one of the young men creating a serpent of fire that turned in a phoenix before burning out. Dumbledore and Igor hugged like old friends.

'Pack, get ready.' Harry sent the warning.

Dumbledore pulled away from Igor with a smile. "Students of Hogwarts, let us welcome our guest in the best way we know."

'Now!' Harry called standing as one with his Pack. Dumbledore looked confused. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Beauxbatons, Sons of Durmstrang allow us to welcome you our own way."

Without a moment of hesitation Harry threw two specially made daggers up in the middle of the room. Ginny threw two herself. They met in mid air. As they hit each other they burst into green flames and the candles around the room went out leaving only a glow from the daggers that were frozen in mid-air high above everyone's heads. Harry and Ginny slowly walked down the table towards the door while Hermione, who stood in the middle of the hall took the attention by throwing a bead at the flood. It hit with a crack and the floor blackened with mist. The twins and Luna suddenly appeared beside Harry and Ginny by the door. A quick spell had their school uniforms changed into their old Pack cloaks. As one they did a series of flips up to where Hermione stood, swallowed by the mist. When they landed the mist disappeared showing not only Hermione in her cloak but Draco and Neville as well, with the shadows dancing around them. Ginny and Draco created a snake from the shadows that coiled around them. The twins made a lion that stood as tall as they did. Neville and Hermione made a badger that stood proud with its front paws on their shoulders. Luna and Harry created the raven with its wind spread wide above their heads.

The Pack stood strong side by side and spoke with pride in one combined voice "Welcome to Hogwarts, to the school of the cunning, the brave, the loyal, and the intelligent." As one the animals let out fierce cries before flying up into the still green burning flames. The flames exploded into a shower of sparks falling harmlessly to the floor. With the show over the candles in the hall blazed to life once more.

The two schools clapped, impressed at the display. The Pack gave a bow as their own fellow students cheered. They let their cloaks disappear showing their school uniforms once more before they went to their houses to sit. Harry watched smug as Dumbledore tried to get the night back under control. He allowed the visiting students to find their seat, not commenting that they went to either the Slytherin or Ravenclaw table to sit, before the food appeared.

'We were magnificent.' Luna whispered through their bond.

'Well done Pack.' Harry added his own compliment in. 'We represented our school perfectly.'

Dinner ended with much excitement. The food was cleared away and the conversation slowly waned at the sight of Dumbledore standing for the second time in the evening. Flinch placed a covered object on the pedestal next to his podium. "Eternal Glory. That awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard tournament." He waited a pause, "Because of past deaths only those of age will be allowed to compete." There were many who objected. Dumbledore held his hand up and silence fell. "Ladies and gentlemen," He grabbed the covering and pulled it. It fell away to reveal a wooden goblet carved and polished to look like stone. Blue flames licked at the inside of the goblet without burning it and flew high above the rim of the cup. "As of now the Tri-Wizard tournament has begun."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Pack woke early the next morning for their morning workout. In the end it turned into a water fight after the twins hit Hermione with Aqua Eructo, soaking her to the bone. The fight just escalated from there. It ended when Dobby appeared with a wrapped package in hand. Harry took the package without thought. Even with all the paper around it, he could feel it. The power located in the object within it was the same as two other objects he had. He left the Pack to clean up and hide the unwrapped package into his trunk beside the diary. An hour later finds them all dry and heading to lunch in their Pack trench coats. As it was a free day for the whole school students weren't forced to wear the school uniform, a loophole that the Pack happily exploited. The Pack had wanted to spend the whole day in the great hall so they all were sure to bring something to do. After breakfast the tables disappeared, bleachers replaced them against the wall. The goblet of fire stood in the middle of the room with a white floating line around it.

"My twins, you do know that the possibility of that potion working is slim to none right?" Harry muttered, eyes never leaving his blood magic book. He was reading some of the example rituals that Merlin had written down for the reader to learn from. Harry was thinking that a ritual that forced poison out of the body sounded promising, but so did a ritual that made the body resilient toward the elements would be beneficial too.

"Alpha, do you really have so little faith in us?" Fred asked, making it sound like he was hurt.

George swung an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Alpha we spent all night working on this. If this potion doesn't get us through then nothing will." He held up his own dose of potion.

Harry didn't really know why they wanted in the tournament but let them do as they wished. He could feel the power of the spell Dumbledore had cast. That potion the twins had wasn't going to get past it. The crowd around the twins cheered though. The twins linked arms and swallowed their vial of potion. They faced the crowd and jumped into the ring. The cheers doubled as the twins waved their names in the air and as one they threw them into the fire. That's when things went wrong, just like Harry knew it would. The second the papers with their names on them touched the fire, the fire flew out of the goblet and slammed into their chests. They fall backwards out of the ring around the goblet, white beards growing at an accelerated rate. They proceeded to dissolve into a wrestling match, blaming the other for the failed potion.

Harry ignored all that though as he saw Krum approach the goblet. The young man put his name in as he looked up at Hermione, who was sitting with her back resting on his knees. She blushed when she caught his eye and looked away when he smirked at her. Harry smirked himself, nudging her with his leg. 'He's cute and has an eye on you… you might want to go for that.'

'Cute hum? Since when do you look at guys Alpha?' Hermione teased trying to get the attention off of herself.

Harry chuckled out loud. 'My Aunt is opened minded and my godfather is mated to a male werewolf. I can look any anyone I damn well please.'

Hermione coughed into her book, unsuccessfully smothering a laugh.

'Alpha's got a point, he is cute.' Ginny poked her in the side.

'Yes well.' Hermione turned away from them. They just laughed at her attempt to end the conversation.

Harry would have continued to tease her if he didn't see Cedric being pushed by a group of his friends into the circle. "Hey Cedric, just put your name in so Hogwarts can have a decent champion in the running yeah?" He called out.

Cedric laughed along with the other students and threw his name into the fire. The Pack cheered for Cedric just as many of the others did. Time passed quickly after that. A number of students from three schools came and went. Soon it was time for dinner. Harry and the Pack sat in the bleachers to eat because the tables were set up for those who put their names into the fire and the visiting students.

Soon all the food was consumed and the students waited impatiently for the selection to happen. Dumbledore stood slowly, making many want to yell for him to hurry up. For effect Dumbledore lowered the candles so the goblet gave off most of the light in the room. "Now it's almost time for the choosing to beginning. Good luck to all who entered." The fire chose to burn an orange red at that moment. A piece of heavy parchment was thrown out singed around the edges. Dumbledore caught it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students cheered loud, pounding Krum on the back as he walked passed. He followed Dumbledore's prompt and walked through the door to the trophy room. The fire spat out another name just as he passed through the door. The room held its breath waiting for the next name.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour." The cheering started anew. The girl stood from her seat and swept down the hall with pride and a touch of arrogance. She passed the teachers with a flashed smile and continued to the trophy room to wait.

The fire changed a third time and the Hogwarts students were holding their breath for the name of their champion. Dumbledore, they felt, drew it out a touch longer than the others. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" The students exploded in cheers. Cedric was known for one of the best students in the school, great grades, great spell knowledge, and a great dueler.

Cedric joined the other champions. Dumbledore looked so proud. "Now we have our champions, and the prize," He turned to show Crouch sr. set down an object on the head table. He pulled the cloth off to show a glowing blue glass and silver cup. "The Tri-Wizard Cup."

The students cheer. Then the unimaginable happened. The goblet's flames changed red a fourth time. A piece of paper shot out as the hall stared in shock. Dumbledore catches the burn paper and mutters the name. "Harry Potter." The students turn as one to look at the boy whose name matches. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yells.

Harry feels his magic ready to break free in his anger. "Pack, keep together." Harry whispered. He stood, uncaring mask in place in the deafening silence. He walked passed all the faces controlling his magic in his anger and confusion. Dumbledore handed him the paper with his name on it. Harry grabbed it and continued past him. The trophy room was warm and inviting normally but Harry locked eyes with Cedric, trouble was on its way and Cedric understood.

"Harrison what's going on?" Cedric asked cautiously. Harry held up the paper for all to see. Cedric growled. "Who the hell? Why the hell who someone do that?"

"I will get the answer to that and more." Harry vowed. The air around him shifted with his magic, a glow fighting for its place in his eyes.

"Harry!" Harry turned at Dumbledore's concerned voice. He grabbed Harry by the arms backing him up into a wall of trophies. Cedric stepped up to his Lord's side. "Harry did you put your name into the goblet?"

"No, nor did I ask someone to do it. I have been with my friends all day in plain view of everyone. Just ask." Harry growled.

"Of 'course he is lying." Madam Maxime pushed the hanging light out of her was when she entered.

"Madam Maxime, let me make this perfectly clear for you." Harry flicked his wrist making his wand shoot into his hand. "I, Lord Harrison James Evans Potter, do so swear on my magic and life that I didn't unwillingly or willing put my name into the goblet of fire nor did I have someone else, willing or unwillingly, put my name into the goblet from me. So mote it be." His magic flashed, showing the acceptance of the oath. Harry flicked his wand, sending trophies flying in a controlled fit of rage. "No, instead of blaming me, why the hell don't you find out who put my name into this damn bloody game."

"Harrison control yourself." Harry froze at his godfather's voice. Severus walked into the room with Moody behind him.

"The name was Harry Potter. That's not my name so am I bound?" Harry knew he was. He had felt the goblet's magic reach out to his the moment his name was out of the flames.

Severus sighed. "Yes. It is part of your full name and the goblet accepted it."

"Aunty is going to kill someone." Harry muttered falling against the trophies behind him.

Cedric snorted leaning next to him. Harry glanced over at him eyebrow raise. "I'm more worried about the Pack killing someone. They are protective."

"Yeah I know." Harry sighed once more before standing back up and set his mask into place again.

Harry walked passed the confused headmasters/mistress. The other followed, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Harry stepped into the Great hall to be assaulted by yelling. The hall had become a war zone. His Pack was leading the Hogwarts students against the visiting schools. Harry stopped in front of Dumbledore's podium. A quick Sonorus later he was ready to go. "Enough." His voice echoed through the room startling everyone into stopping. "Students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, It seems there are four champions competing. How that happened will be determined but for the moment let me make this clear. Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts champion. I am forced to compete by a magical contract so I have no choice but I will not compete under Hogwarts as that is not fair. I will compete under a different name. I compete for the Pack."

Luna jumped up onto one of the tables. "Alpha!" She cheered. The rest of the Pack caught on quick as they started cheering too. He was relieved that none of his marked called out and cheered like his Pack. Dumbledore stare at him, measuring him. Harry cancelled the sonorous with a disguised sigh. He knew this was going to be a bad year.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Little Alpha,

I am sorry for you name to have been drawn from the fire. It seems that one of my Death Eater though they could get into my good graces by having you killed in that tournament. He had been taken care of and another of my men sent to the school to help you if you are in need of it. I wish you luck.

Regards,

Tom

The letter came the morning after Samhain. Harry felt a bitter smile grace his lips. His plans, so carefully laid, now lay at his feet in ruin all because of a Death Eater who wanted to climb the ranks. He was pissed. While not all of his plans were destroyed as but he was going to have to be very careful of how he proceeded.

Tom,

Your informant is swift with information. So you are the one I can thank for this mess. Your offer is looking less and less appealing. Your followers don't even listen to their Lord, what would stop them from attacking or challenging me the moment they learn who I am? More importantly, why would I partner with someone who has committed the most horrendous of sins ever known? Tell me this Tom, why did you make horcruxes? Not one, not two and I get the feeling you went beyond even the three I have. Why did you chose to rip your soul apart, your very magic? How can I trust you if you treat your greatest gift in such a way?

Awaiting,

Harry

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Fred, George do the two of you want a new project?" Harry asked them out of the blue the next morning after their practice.

The twins traded grins before they answered together. "Just tell us what you want Alpha."

Harry smirked. "Find out who Mad-eye Moody really is."

The twins looked confused. George looked at the others, wondering if they knew why Harry thought that the teacher was someone else. "Why?"

"Polyjuice Potion." Harry stated.

They nodded in understanding. "Be right back." Fred ran back to their bedroom.

Harry and the others looked at George in confusion. George grinned but waited for his twin. When Fred came back he carried a folded up parchment. "We found this in our first year when we were snooping in Flinch's office." George boasted. "I forgot we haven't shown it to you all."

Fred placed the tip of his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Snorts were heard from all around the room. Ink slowly bled to the surface of the parchment, showing a sketch of Hogwarts on the front. Fred handed it over to Harry.

Harry almost laughed at what was written on the front with the sketch. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map." Harry looked back up to his twins with a grin. "You have no idea who these people are do you?"

"No but if they made this they must be brilliant. This map shows everyone on Hogwarts land including half the forbidden forest." George gushed.

"This map has made it impossible for anyone to catch us at our pranks. It shows every hidden passageway and classroom. We've found that it even gives you the passwords and if you enter a place that wasn't on the map, the map adds it. It did that to the ROR and this place. They only show if you ask for them though. This map has everything." Fred told them. He pointed to where the Silver room was meant to be. There was nothing. "Silver" It took a moment but the room slowly appeared.

"Twins, I can tell you now that you have met two of the Marauders." Harry told them opening the map to find the DADA room.

"What!?" Fred and George looked ready to have heart attacks. "Who?"

"Moony is Remus and Padfoot is Sirius." Harry found the room but something was strange. Moody was in his office but so was Barty Crouch.

"Do you know who the others are?" Fred asked.

Harry was only half listening to them. "Yeah, wormtail was Peter Pettigrew and Prongs was James Potter."

Harry was too involved with trying to puzzle out why Moody wasn't moving but Barty was all over the office that he didn't notice the silence that fell over his Pack. "Alpha?" Harry turned to look at Hermione. "You father is Prongs?"

"Yeah. Sirius almost fainted when he saw that Prongs was my patronus." He almost sighed at the looks being sent his way. "It's fine. Now back to the map. Twins do you mind if I borrow this?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Professor may I speak with you? I just have a few quick questions." Harry asked Moody as the class packed up. Neville packed up but stayed in his seat. Moody nodded.

'Neville go. This might take a little and you don't need to sit here when you can be eating with the others.' Harry ordered. He didn't keep much from his Pack but this was something he wanted to keep to himself until he thought it safe to tell.

Neville walked out with the last of the students. A flick of his wrist had the door shut and locked. Another flick of his wrist had the one portrait in the room asleep. "Now professor why don't we just cut to the topic that I want to know about. Why are you here?"

Moody growled, pulling his wand. "I don't what game you are playing Potter-"

"Evans. My name is Harrison Evans, Barty." Harry flicked his wrist a third time making the man fall back into his chair unable to move. "As Barty Crouch Sr. was here yesterday and you were in the same room with him I can only assume that you are his son. The same son that was reportedly dead. I don't care how you are alive, what I care to know is what you are doing here. Your lord and I have a peace right now for negotiations."

Moody sat still for a minute just looking at the boy before him. "Milord sent me to watch Dumbledore. Yesterday he ordered me to help you in any way possible."

"Of course he did. Who was the one to put my name in?" Harry asked releasing his magic to allow Barty to move.

"His name was Formell Garmen. Milord killed him." Mood straightened in his chair and put his wand away.

"Your Lord has until the end of the tournament. He'll know what I mean." Harry unlocked the door and left the man sitting confused at his swift departure.

When Harry entered the great hall for lunch he found the other champions sitting with his Pack talking. Luna saw him first over Fleur's shoulder. "Alpha, come eat." Her yell made the others to turn to him.

"How was your talk with Moody?" Draco asked as Harry sat in the saved seat between him and Hermione.

"It was well." Harry nodded to both Fleur and Krum. "I was wondering how the investigation was going. They have no idea who put my name in."

"That's not cool. You would think that the damn cup would have a spell on it that blocked any attempts at putting other people's names in." Cedric glared up at Dumbledore.

Harry pulled the plate of grilled chicken closer. "Calm Cedric."

Cedric turned back to his food. Fleur watched the interactions with a sharp eye. While many just saw a pretty face, she was smart. She could see that there was more to this 'Pack' than met the eye. "Harrison, you are a fourth year here are you not?"

"I am. Does Beauxbatons have years like Hogwarts or is it by class subject." He was honestly interested. There wasn't much on the other magical schools. They all kept their secrets close to them.

Fleur smiled. "We have years, though our years are split in our fourth year by what field we want to go into."

"Really?" Harry could hear the excitement in Hermione's voice. "What field did you choose?"

"Political relations. I hope to get a job with the goblins." Fleur answered preening with pride.

Hermione turned back to Krum who sat beside her. "What about Durmstrang? Are your years split?"

"We are. In our second year, we are split by our magic. In our fourth year, we are split again by our field." Krum confirmed.

"And what is your field?" Hermione pushed her full plate away, ignoring it in favor of new information. Fred, who sat across from her, pushed her plate back to her. She sent him a scowl and pushed her plate way again. Harry was the one to push it back. He gave her a pointed look making her grumble but she didn't push it away again.

Krum and Fleur watched this all with sharp eyes. "I will follow in my family's footsteps. I will be in politics."

"Understandable. Draco's going that route." Hermione nodded.

Fleur took that as her chance to ask Harry more questions. "What about the rest of you? Harrison what do you want to do?"

Harry almost smirked. "Politics." 'In a way.' He sent the rest through the bond causing the twins and Luna to grin.

Neville chuckled. "Harry here has had his future planned since his first year. He know what he's going to do and nothing is going to stop him. The rest of us are just helping him where we can."

Fleur and Krum both felt that there was more to that than what they were getting as the others shared smiles and glances the spook of a deeper meaning. They didn't know what to expect when they first came to this school but they never expected this group. They spent the rest of lunch watching the Pack interact feeling that they were missing parts of the different conversations around them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Review please, I love knowing what you all think. Thank you for your support!


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 34 – First Task

"Excuse me Professor Snape." A nervous voice called hesitantly from the door. The class turned from their cauldron to look at the person who dared interrupt Snape's class.

Snape spun on his heels, his robes spinning out around him in an intimidating display. The student, a marked Gryffindor named Colin Creevey, stood shaking at the doorway. "What is it Mr. Creevey?"

"The Headmaster has asked for Harrison. He is needed with the other champions for the weighing of the wands sir." The poor boy looked ready to pass out from fright. No one interrupted Snape's class if they wanted to live, not even a Venatore.

Harry gathered up his things into his bag with a nod from his godfather. "Alright Colin, lead the way." He smiled at the younger boy. Colin was happy to lead the way for his hero and Lord. The walk was quiet, Harry noted that they were heading to the main floor. The passed the great hall before Colin turned down a less traveled hallway. A door was open at the end of the hall, warm light from a fire with in welcoming them. Harry gently bumped his shoulder with Colin's with a grin. "Thanks. I'll see you."

Harry was halfway into the room when Colin replies. "Bye Harrison, I'm cheering for you to win this year." Colin didn't know it but he had attracted all the attention in the room with his rushed yell. Harry ignored their looks, giving a lazy salute over his shoulder to the boy.

The other champions were standing away from the officials and a blond woman wearing an ugly green dress suit. "Gentlemen, Lady." He nodded to them politely.

Cedric grinned. "Stealing my Hogwarts supporters are you now?"

"Always and to my best abilities." Harry joked back.

Cedric stepped closer, casting a glance at the woman in green. "That woman is from the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter, top writer they have and every story she writes is garbage. She uses a quick quill so keep an eye on that." Viktor and Fleur listened to his warning just as Harry did.

"She's here to do interviews hm?" Harry mutter, the other champions looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Harrison?" Fleur asked. She liked the younger boy and she knew that playing games with the press could hurt him in the end.

"Amara, come out here with Nightshade." Harry felt his beauty obey. She wrapped around his shoulders, letting Nightshade climb up between her coils and Harry's neck. She rested her head at the base of Harry's throat.

Cedric pressed closer blocking the adult's view of Harry. "Harrison what are you thinking?"

"She used to be a Slytherin yes?" Cedric nodded. "If she sees and hears me talking to Amara then she'll be hesitant to mess with me."

Harry could tell when Cedric understood because a smirk slowly bloomed on his lips. "She'll think you are the heir of Slytherin. Her loyalty to her house will make it difficult to go against you."

"That's the plan, though if she's as bad as you say then it could have no effect." Harry turned away from the other to face Mr. Crouch who was calling for attention.

"We have Ms. Skeeter here from the Daily Prophet. She is going to take a group picture to go along with a small written piece." Crouch instructed for Fleur to sit in a chair. Viktor was put behind her to the right, Harry was directly behind her, and Cedric was on the left.

"Well, maybe not so small. After all my reader want to know everything there is to know about this new batch of champions." She runs her palm against Fleur's cheek. "What makes you tick?" She turns to Cedric with a 'sweet' smile. "What lies behind these rosy cheeks and charming smiles?" She passed over Harry to run a hand down Krum's arm. He didn't look happy at her touch "These are the answers my readers want." Rita finally turned to Harry and stepped back at the sight of Amara. She quickly found her composer once more, plastering on a smile. "Look at the camera now kiddies, you're going to be on the front page."

They weren't given much warning as Rita stepped away a flash blinded them. Crouch stepped forward with a smile after the third flash. "Well, shall we get to the weighing? Mr. Ollivander is here to make sure that your wands are in working order. Mr. Ollivander you may begin."

Ollivander looked the same as he did when Harry first met him. "Yes well ladies first. If you will, Mademoiselle Delacour?" He held out his hand. Fleur pulled out her wand and handed it to him handle first. Ollivander inspected it. "Rose wood, 9 ½ inches with, oh my…"

"A core of Veela hair, one of my grandmothers." Fleur told him proudly.

Ollivander pulled him away from his amazement. "Yes. I don't use Veela hair myself, much to temperamental for my taste." A flick of the wand brought a bouquet of flower, which he handed to her with a smile. He handed the wand back saying it was in perfect working order.

"Now Mr. Krum," Viktor already had his wand at the ready. Ollivander too it. "Ahh one of Gregorovitch's creations. Hornbeam, 10 ¼ inches, with Dragon heartstring for a core." Without delay he pointed to the ceiling, producing a loud bang. Harry felt Nightshade flinch at the loud noise. "Very good." Ollivander handed Viktor back his wand.

Cedric held his wand out to Ollivanders before he could ask for it. Ollivanders only smiled. "Mr. Diggory your wand looks to be in the same good shape as when I sold it to you. Ash, 12 ¼ inches with unicorn hair. Yes great shape." A quick flick had water shooting out of the wand. "Very good." Cedric took his wand back with a dip of his head and a smile.

Ollivander turned to Harry with a grin. "Lord Evans, and Lady Amara," He gave a small bow to the snake curled comfortably around Harry's shoulder. "It is a pleasure to see you both again and who is this?" He indicated to Nightshade.

"Oh yes, the last time you didn't get to meet her, she was still a babe sleeping in my pocket at that time. This is Nightshade." Harry smiled at his little one curled up with Amara around his shoulders.

"Well nice to meet you Lady Nightshade." Amara let him gently pet the ferret. "Now if you please Lord Evans your wand if you will." Harry let his wand fall into his hand before flipping it over to hold the handle out to the old man. Ollivander took the wand with great care. "Yes, one of my greatest creations for my most tricky of customers. Redwood and Yew, 12 inches with the woods soaked in Viperesk poison and a dual core of Thestral hair and phoenix feather." He trailed off muttering to himself as he fiddled with the wand.

Harry noticed that Skeeter was dictating to her quill with glee. He felt disdain for the woman who reminded him more of a bug than a woman, one that needed to be squashed. "Mr. Ollivander with all due respect, may we please continue? I wish to get back to my classes as soon as possible." That pulled the old man back to reality.

"Ah, yes. My apologies Lord Evans." He flicked the wand, making the water that was all over the floor from Cedric's wand testing disappear. "Yes in perfect order but I expected nothing less of your wand." Ollivander happily gave Harry his wand back. Harry slid it back into his sleeve.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat down at the Hufflepuff table where his Pack was eating Dinner with the other three champions. The twin, before he was fully seated, started putting food on his plate. Cedric hid his chuckle with a cough at the resigned sigh Harry released. Fleur smiled getting her own food. Even Viktor was amused at the gesture.

"So how was the weighing?" Hermione asked from Harry's left, cutting into a baked potato.

Harry shrugged. "It was well. A reporter took up most of the time though, wanting a group interview and then individual ones."

Ginny paused mid-bite, something in his tone caught her attention. "She called you Potter and commented on your boy-who-lived status didn't she?"

"Oh yes. Harrison wasn't very pleased." Cedric muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

Fleur shook her head. "That is an understatement Cedric. That snake of his, Amara was it?" She glanced at Harry for confirmation. He nodded and she continued. "Amara looked ready to attack Ms. Skeeter."

"I almost let her too." Harry chuckled. Amara let a please, wordless, hiss out. "I was more worried about Nightshade though. My little one had attacked her quill and destroyed it along with the notes Skeeter took. That woman would have attacked my Nightshade if it wasn't for Amara stopping her." They all turned to look at the ferret curled up between Amara's coils and Harry's neck. She was so cute.

Fred grinned, George followed mirroring his twin. "Are you going to bond with her?"

"Soon. Amara and I have been talking about it. I'll be able to communicate with her better than Amara relying messages. Ferrets are very intelligent and Amara took it upon herself to teach my little one, Nightshade is much more advanced than her brethren." Harry explained feeding a piece of chicken to Amara who had been looking so pitiful at him. "Amara stop begging, you can get food yourself. I don't need to hand feed you."

"But the food you give me tasts so much better than the food I get for myself." Amara whined. Harry rolled his eyes feeding her another piece. He continued on with his meal listening to the others talk around him, only adding a comment here and there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Master Harry sir, heres is your mail." Dobby held out two letters. Harry nodded to the house elf.

"Alpha do you think that Dumbledore is ever going to stop this nonsense about scanning letters? He's not going to get any information on you." Ginny muttered, doing her homework with Luna on the floor by the lit fireplace.

"No idea but it doesn't matter. Hedwig only delivers my aunt and cousin's letters to me. If he can read those he will find a way to legitimize his 'scans' forever long he wants. Let him. He seems to forget that a Lord's house elves can come and go as they please without a headmaster's notification." Harry replied taking the letters and the single small package from the elf. Dobby bowed and disappeared.

"Still talking to the Dark Lord?" Draco asked. He was in the potions room with the door open to hear everything that was going on in the common room.

"If Tom has written then he has written." Harry glanced at the letters. One was from Tom but the other surprised him. "Your father had written me though. That's strange he also sent me a book." Hary looked at the nonscriped brown book before grabbing the letter.

"Father? Whatever for?" Draco called back. Luna looked up from her spot on the floor with Ginny to look at the letter in Harry's hand.

"Only one way to find out." Harry muttered. He pulled at the wax seal opening it.

Lord Harrison Evans,

It has come to my attention that you have been entered into the Tri-Wizard tournament without your consent, for that I apologize. Draco is greatly upset on your behalf along with your godfather. Severus had been mailing me for any book in my library that could possibly break the contract the tournament comes with. I am sad to say that there is no way to break it but your godfather is a stubborn man as we all know. I have also found the book on dragons that you requested. It is all about Nesting mothers and their temperment like you asked. It is rare and has been in the Malfoy family since the late 17th century so I excpect it to return in a timely manner.

Blessed Be,

Lord Lucius Malfoy

Harry reread the last three sentences a second time, and again a third time before he got over his shock. "Dragons."

"Alpha?" Ginny asked confused as to why Harry muttered such a random word.

"The first task is bloody fucking dragons." Harry growled. "Nesting mother dragons to make it even worse." He threw the letter away from him feeling his magic rage through his veins with his emotions.

"Now Harrison calm yourself." Helga scolded him. "I know that you are upset about this whole business but don't let your anger get out of control."

Harry closed his eyes with a deep breath. He felt his anger and magic calm. She was right. He knew that this tournament was dangerous but he had never thought that they would set students up against not just dragons but nesting dragons. It was like the judges wanted to kill the champions in one go. He felt the rest of the Pack settle in seats around the common room. Luna had moved so that she was against his legs.

"Hermione can you research the different types of dragons they would most likely get for the tournament? Start with the one Draco's father sent to me." He heard her answer with a positive hum and the sound of quill on paper. "Draco I will need scent blockers, Neville help the twins with fire proofing my champion uniform. Ginny how is that uniform that you insisted to design coming?"

"It is being sent out to be made in the morning. I finished the design in history." Ginny answered.

Harry nodded, eyes still closed. "Luna love I want to keep an ear out. If I'm being helped I want to know if the others are too. I wouldn't put it past the headmasters/mistress to tell their champions about the tasks ahead of time to give them time to prepare."

"Yes Alpha." Luna answered.

"We will win this thing Pack. We have to if we want to prove that we have the power to make the changes we are fighting for. Losing is not an option; losing means we are not strong enough to save Mother Magic." Harry's voice was soft but strong. He opened his eyes that glowed in determination and magic.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Amara and Nightshade lay curled up together in front of the fire. The founders muttered among themselves looking on at the young man who sat in his claimed chair looking deep in thought. Helga sighed at the boy they watch, teach, and learn from every day. She didn't like that he had so much pressure on his shoulders at such a young age yet she knew he would only grow stronger as the days passed by. He wouldn't bow beneath the pressure.

Harry sat by the fire long after the Pack went to bed. His mind was spinning with possibilities and future plans but most of all, his mind was on Tom Riddle. The letter he received sat in his lap unopened. He couldn't decide if he wanted to put his trust in a man who willingly split his soul. His eyes were drawn to the ring on right index finger. Harry had more pieces of that man's soul than he probably does.

He sighed ripping the envelope open.

Little Alpha,

I will enjoy watching you win this tournament. I will be there, if you wish to meet face to face. I'm sure you can find me.

Tom

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The day of the first task came for to quickly for the Pack. They had found that Cedric was the only one of the four champions who hadn't been told about the dragons, which Harry changed the minute he learned that. The whole Pack had done what Harry had asked of them. Draco had the scent potions done, Neville helped the twins and also made a few burn creams with his plants. The twins, with Hermione and Harry's help, had put a mix of rune work and warding on Harry's new uniform to make it as fire proof as it could be. Hermione though had been the most helpful in Harry's eyes, she had made a list of dragons and their nesting habits like he had asked. That list had helped him decide his plan of actions.

During the preparation for the task Skeeter had published her first story of the Champions. Harry wasn't amused at the way she portrayed them all. She made Viktor seem like an emotionally stunted boy who craved the lime light. Fleur was a little girl who had image issues and by competing it made her look better. Ceric was the cute little school boy wanting to prove that Hufflepuffs were just as strong as the other houses. Now Harry, Harry she portrayed like a hero without a cause, wanting to prove that he deserved his great boy-who-lived title. Yes, she painted him in a better picture than the others but Harry wasn't amused with the woman.

"Alpha are you getting ready?" Luna asked through the bedroom door.

Harry glanced at himself in the full body mirror with a sigh. The only good thing about this whole thing was that Ginny had had fun making his uniform. He would admit that he liked it too. He threw the towel to the bed and pulled on his pants that were black dragon hide. He pulled his new dragon hide boots on over the pants. They came up to his knees and had silver buckles instead of laces. They were strong and that was what mattered the most to him though, even if they looked good with the pants. If he didn't know any better he would think the girls were obsessed with making him look like a bad boy every chance they could.

Harry shook those thoughts from his head with a smile. Next was his sleeveless under armor shirt that duelist normally wore. It was black and form-fitting. It also had charms woven into it so that he didn't get cold or overheat while wearing it, the whole outfit did. He grabbed the pair of black dragon hide fingerless gloves that he had become so fond off since he had tried them on three days before. They looked good and were spelled to help his grip. Harry grabbed the last piece of his new uniform, a sleeveless dragon hide battle robe. It was mainly black like the rest of the outfit but it was trimmed in green that matched his eyes and on the back was his Pack's mark, a celtic knot crescent moon. It was done in bold silver with the green outlining the outside of it. Harry fixed his Alpha band on his arm before he proceeded to buckle the four buckles that ran from the base of his throat to his navel and held the top of his robe shut. The bottom was loose to give him optimal movement. On the right breast was a small copy of the Pack's mark.

Harry gave himself one more look in the mirror before turning away. He left the bedroom, pulling his hair back into a tight ponytail. He debated with himself for a minute about his earring before leaving it in his ear. It wouldn't get damaged. "Let's go Pack." Harry noted that they were all wearing the trench coats he had gotten them over the summer but they had a new addition… the Pack's mark was on the back in green with silver outlining it. Harry felt amusement at the show but also proud. This was his Pack, no one could deny it.

The walk to the Quidditch stadium was silent even through their bond. They were all worried but not a single one of them would voice it, let alone show it. The girls all gave Harry a hug while the boys nodded at him before they parted ways. Harry ignored all the gawking students and concentrated on the task ahead and the chance that his plan wouldn't work. He entered the champion's tent ready.

Cedric stood to the side looking sick. He wore a dueling robe with the Hufflepuff house crest on the back and on the right breast. Viktor stood opposite of the tent entry and nodded to Harry as he entered. He look nervous even if his dueling robes made him look intimidating. His school crest was visible on the right breast. Fleur, though looked the worst out of the lot. She was fidgeting with her dueling robes and looking at the stadium entrance with fear clear in her eyes. "You lot need to calm down. Animals react more violent when they smell fear. You all have a plan so calm down and trust in your plans. You aren't going to die, the judges won't allow it." Well Harry hoped they wouldn't but he wasn't going to tell them that. His words seemed to have some effect as Fleur gave him a thankful smile and Cedric got some color back in his face.

That color was lost a moment later when Mr. Crouch came into the tent with a velvet bag in his hand. The Headmasters and Mistress entered behind him. They stationed themselves behind their champion. Dumbledore tried to pull Harry over to stand beside Cedric so he could stand behind them both but Harry stepped to stand between Viktor and Fluer. Mr. Crouch opened the bag allowing a puff of smoke to escape. "Champions, gather around. The first task is to test your courage and daring. Inside this bag is the dragon you will face and in what order. Mr. Krum you're first." Mr. Crouch opened the bag, holding it out for the seeker star. Krum reached in and pulled out a miniature scarlet dragon with yellow eyes and the number three around her neck. "The Chinese fireball. Alright Ms. Delacour," She closed her eyes as she reached in and pulled out her own dragon, hand shaking all the while. In her hand lay a solid green dragon with black eyes and the number two around her neck. "The common Welsh Green. Alright Mr. Diggory, your turn." Cedric looked like he was about to be sick but he still took his turn, pulling out a black dragon with yellow eyes and the number one around her neck. "Swedish Short-Snout which leaves…" Harry took the last dragon out. It was a black dragon with spikes protruding from much of its body and the number four hung around her neck. "The Hungarian Horntail." Mr. Crouch took one last look at each of the champions. "These dragons will have a golden egg in their nests, you need to get that egg to complete this task. Good luck."

Mr. Crouch left taking the Head Masters and Mistress with him. Harry noticed the others were in the same state as when he entered. "Cedric, you're up first so look at me." Cedric, surprised, looked up at his lord. "You are great with charms and transfiguration yes? Use that to your advantage. Are you clothes fire proof?" He nodded, getting color back in his face. "Good they won't allow the dragons to kill you."

He turned to the others. "I don't know what your strengths are but remember to use them to your advantage. This dragon is a mother that is protecting her young. That makes her very dangerous, so be cautious."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry listened as each of the others left how the crowd cheered, yelled, and gasped. He felt Cedric's magic transform a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He also heard him yell out when the dragon must have caught on to his plan and burnt him. He felt how Fleur tried to hypnotize her dragon with her allure. It worked but he could tell that when the dragon let a loud sigh out she spit out some fire too as Fleur yelled out in shock. The only one Harry had to interfere with was Viktor as he felt Viktor cast a Conjunctivitis Curse on his. It worked, causing her to stomp around. Harry had to send out his magic to the dragon's eggs to protect them from her stepping on them in her confused state. He wouldn't save the other champions from minor harm but he wasn't going to let this tournament harm the innocent creatures forced to participate in it against their wills. Dragons and other creatures are closer to Mother Magic then witches and wizards.

"We have seen three of our champions go against their dragon and all that is left is our fourth." Harry stood from his spot on the floor as Dumbledore's voice penetrated the tent. He was ready. His pack had all helped him prepare for this and so had the Founders, but most of all Amara helped him understand the relationship between snakes and dragons. He had a plan but if that plan fails he had a back up plan thanks to his Pack. "Let us wish luck to our final champion, Harrison Evans Potter."

Harry almost smiled, looks like Dumbledore wasn't going to piss him off today by calling him the wrong name. Harry drew his magic around him like armor. Dragons are sensitive to magic, something many didn't know, as the common thought was dragons were mindless beasts. Dragons were more in tune with magic than most witches and wizards. He exited the tent. The grounds had been transformed into a rocky terrain. He ignored the crowd and concentrated just on the dragon at the far end of the arena. Hungarian Horntails were the closest dragon relative to the Basilisk. They were highly intelligent. Harry stepped out from behind the rocks, giving him a clear view of the dragon and of him to her. She stood crouched over her nest, wings partway open.

"Great Dragon, I mean you no harm. These creatures that brought you here are dishonorable. They chain you up and touch your young." Harry just watched her. He took notice in the back of his mind that the crowd had gone silent.

The Horntail lifted her head, hissing at him. "Speaker, you are one of them. Why should I trust your word?"

"Because you can feel me, my magic. You can feel that I want no harm to come to you or your young. You can feel the magic that protects that nest, my magic." Harry let his magic out more. His eyes took on a glow.

The Horntail nodded slowly, relaxing her stance. "I feel you. A Lord has not protected us in a long time. I feel her, the Great Mother, around you."

Harry pushed the fact that she called him a Lord to the back of his mind. "Yes."

"What do you need for this to end?" She asked. She sounded tired but he had no doubt that should be turn out to be a threat she would lash out strongly.

Harry stepped forward, his magic reached out soothing her. "In your nest they placed a fake egg, as you have noticed. It is what I need. If you allow It, I can take it out of your nest or you can."

"Approach. I will not attempt to harm you." She moved so her body curled around the nest but allowed a small path for Harry to walk. He took great care approaching her. The egg was in the middle of her three. He was careful not to touch her eggs as he took the golden one. As he passed her he bowed his head in thanks. She dipped her own head back. The crowd was silent at the whole display. Never has anyone seen a dragon act so docile before.

Harry walked out of the arena, not caring what his score was from the judges. His back to the crowd he searched for Tom. His magic washed over each and every person in the stands. He found him seated not far from his Pack. He had a meeting to get to. Tom's magic rose to meet his own, mixing and twirling with it, calling him to come play another round of their game.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hello Tom." Harry looked on at the lake. He felt Tom stop only feet behind him.

"Hello my little Alpha." Tom greeted him.

Harry closed his eyes. This meeting would help him decide what he was going to do. The dragon had proven to him that he was one of the Lords of Old and now he had to decide if he was going to partner with the Dark Lord or declare him an enemy.

"Tell me Tom. What do you know of the Lords of Old?" Harry opened his eyes feeling Tom move closer. Harry kept his eyes on the dark water, watching the ripples the wind caused on its otherwise calm surface.

Tom stopped so closely behind Harry that he could feel his body heat warm his back even when either of them were touching. "I know much. The Malfoy's library is extensive. Why do you ask?" Harry felt Tom's breath on his ear. Tom was very close indeed.

Tom's magic drifted lazily in the air around them, playfully stroking Harry's skin. It was begging for Harry to let his own magic back out. Harry, tired of fighting his magic, released his iron control. It attached to Tom's own, intensifying the air around them. "I ask," Harry was struggling to keep his voice steady from the feel of their magics together. "because one of the Lords is killing Mother Magic. I know that you are the true Dark Lord and I have reason to believe that the only way to save her is for three of the Lords to work together to kill the fourth."

"My little Alpha," Tom's wrapped a hand around Harry's right wrist, thumb rubbing his pulse. "Are you trying to justify this meeting? Really?"

Harry shivered. "It is truth." Tom nodded. Harry could feel it, the soft touch of Tom's skin on his ear at the movement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay I know you all want to kill me for cutting the chapter off right when they have their meeting but I swear that this will be continued in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love for you to review!


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 35 – Talks

(Recap)

"Hello Tom." Harry looked on at the lake. He felt Tom stop only feet behind him.

"Hello my little Alpha." Tom greeted him.

Harry closed his eyes. This meeting would help him decide what he was going to do. The dragon had proven to him that he was one of the Lords of Old and now he had to decide if he was going to partner with the Dark Lord or declare him an enemy.

"Tell me Tom. What do you know of the Lords of Old?" Harry opened his eyes feeling Tom move closer. Harry kept his eyes on the dark water, watching the ripples the wind caused on its otherwise calm surface.

Tom stopped so closely behind Harry that he could feel Tom's body heat warm his back even when neither of them were touching. "I know much. The Malfoy library is extensive. Why do you ask?" Harry feel Tom's breath on his ear. Tom was very close indeed.

Tom's magic drifted lazily in the air around them, playfully stroking Harry's skin. It was begging for Harry to let his own magic back out. Harry, tired of fighting his magic, released his iron control. It attached to Tom's intensifying the air around them. "I ask," Harry was struggling to keep his voice steady from the feel of their magics together. "because one of the Lords is killing Mother Magic. I know that you are the true Dark Lord and I have reason to believe that the only way to save her is for three of the Lords to work together to kill the fourth."

"My little Alpha," Tom's wrapped a hand around Harry's right wrist, thumb rubbing his pulse. "Are you trying to justify this meeting? Really?"

Harry shivered. "It is truth." Tom nodded. Harry could feel it, the soft touch of Tom's skin on his ear at the movment.

Harry stepped away and turned to face him, though he didn't try to take his wrist out of Tom's grasp. He didn't want to. "Your followers know you have returned yes?" Tom nodded. "I will not agree to anything yet, that answer will be given at the end of the third task. I agreed to meet you today because I need to know how much you know of the Old Ways and the prophecy."

That caught Tom's attention. "You know of the prophecy?" His grip tightened before he released Harry all together. Harry felt the loss of Tom's touch keenly. "Of course you know of it. Nothing is hidden from you long."

Harry glanced around with his eyes and magic, no one was around. "Yes, but the question is do you know the real one or the fake one?" Tom slowly walked around him, circling him silently. Harry took his silence as the go ahead. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… or The one with the power to vanquish the end approaches…" On Tom's third circle around him he stopped so he was once again behind Harry. It seemed that both of them enjoyed the closeness as Tom stood as close as he could to Harry's back without touching once again.

"How did you come across this information?" Tom's voice was deeper with controlled anger. Harry couldn't blame him. He liked having all the moves of the board to see as well.

"I got it from a book. A book left to me by my mother." Harry felt a person approaching the lake. A quick feel made him realize it was Barty. It would seem their play time was almost up. "So tell me Tom, which one did you hear?" Barty could be seen now, still looking like Mad-eye Moody. His approached slowed seeing Tom with Harry. Tom paid him no mind, eyes only on Harry. Harry gave Barty a nod but no more.

The minutes stretched on, Harry's question hanging in the air. Barty stopped meters from them and stood silently. He wasn't going to interupt them. He wasn't glutten for the punishment that his lord would no doubt give him if such an act was comitted. Harry's thoughts were scattered when he was forced to suppressed a shiver when Tom's hand caught his right one. Harry watched Tom hold their hands up at eye level, his Lordship rings on display but Harry knew the ring he was really looking at was the Peverell ring that rested on his thumb today.

Tom gently stroked it. "I learned part of the first one, the second one is unknown to me." His voice was velvet as all the anger left him. Harry once again compared his voice to melted chocolate.

Harry leaned back, resting against Tom's chest. His eyes closed. He felt no danger being this close to Tom or trusting him. Their magics were still dancing lazily together and around them, wrapping them in a cocoon. "The first one goes 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'" He paused waiting for Tom to get angry or comment but he didn't so much as twitch so Harry continued. "It is fake." That did promote a response but not one Harry expected. Tom rested his left hand on Harry's hip, giving it a slight squeeze.

"The second one is the real one then?" Tom released Harry's hand, instead he placed his arm around Harry's waist, clasping his hands together on Harry's hip.

Harry nodded, eyes still closed but he could feel Barty's magic quiver, reflecting the man's emotions. He was surprised and partly afraid. Now that was something to look into. "'The one with the power to vanquish the end approaches…born to those who have thrice defied the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies… and the Lords will mark him as their equal, but he will have power the Lords know not… and one must die by the hands of the others for none can live while the one survives…the one with the power to vanquish the end will be born as the seventh month dies…'. Now you understand why I ask about your knowledge of the Old Ways?"

"The Grey Lord is among us again. There have always been Dark Lords, Light Lords, and Neutral Lords. It is the Grey Lord that only comes when Magic needs a protector. She's chosen you, the first in a hundred years." It was different, hearing someone who was not serpent like speaking to him in Parseltongue Harry decided.

"The only question is will we stand together like the prophecy says to or do we fight?" Harry asked slowly pulling away from Tom. For a moment Tom tightened his hold around Harry's waist, making him believe that Tom wasn't going to let him go, but Tom slowly let his hands fall away from him. Harry stepped away, ignoring the urge to lean back into the warm body. "You now know what's at stake, so prove to me that you will help me in my goal to protect Mother Magic or I will have no choice but to see you as an enemy to kill. My first priority is Mother Magic, never forget that Voldemort." Harry forced himself to walk away and pull his magic way from Tom's. Tom didn't help by letting his magic cling to his as he pulled it back under his iron control. He passed Barty with a nod. Barty for his part looked shocked. His magic was fluctuating in confusion and fear.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alpha!" Draco yelled from his seat in the courtyard. The rest of the Pack sat around him under one of the trees in the corner. Viktor sat beside Hermione unharmed and Fleur was between the twins with a wrapping around her leg and under her skirt. Harry sighed tiredly. He was still in his dueling robes and his magic wasn't happy with him leaving Tom. If he was truthful with himself, eveything in him was rebelling with his depature from Tom. They were too drawn together and that made Harry a little afraid. How was he to keep a clear head if this connection they share intensifed in the future? Luna moved from her spot against the tree, pulling him over to sit there. He got comfortable letting Ginny curl up in his lap and Luna into his side.

"You alright Alpha?" Neville held out a plate of sandwiches. No one commented on the fact that Harry was still blocking their bond.

Harry happily took two with a small smile in thanks. He locked his confusion and slight fear away and opened the bond. They didn't need to worry about such thing. They were for him to deal with. "Yeah I'm good. How is Cedric and what were my scores?"

Hermione snorted. Harry turned to her, indicating for her to explain. "Cedric is fine, minor burns…your score on the other hand." She rolled her eyes with a huff. "Dumbledore gave you a 7 for 'use of a dark talent' that bigotry ass of an old man. Madam Maxime gave you a 10, which is true unbiasedness. Mr. Bagman, the greasy man, gave you a 10 too. Headmaster Karkaroff gave you an 8, a better score than Dumbledore, but he's still biased. Mr. Crouch on the other hand wanted to have you arrested."

Harry coughed, having swallowed a bite of his sandwich and it tried to go into his airway during his momentary shock at hearing that last peice of information from Hermione. "He what? What the hell did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong and it took Bagman pulling out the rule book to prove it. You have a bloodline gift and by the rulebook it was legal to use in the tournament. In the end he gave you a 10 but he wasn't happy." Draco ranted. Fred wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him over to get him to stop talking and breathe.

"So over all?" Harry prompted. So the man feared what he didn't understand, what else was new in their world. He could deal with Crouch at a later date. or he could have Barty deal with his father.

"You did well. You are in third place after Viktor and Fleur. Viktor got solid 50. Fleur got a score of 46. You got that 45, and Cedric got a 35. If that dragon hadn't hit him he would have gotten a stronger score." Hermione supplied him with the results before diving into the history of first tasks used in the past. That evolved into a debate of which task was better and the different challenges one would have encountered in each.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alpha?" Harry turned from his staring contest with the golden egg to his Pack mate standing by the bedroom door. Ginny rubbed the sleep from her eyes, something Harry thought she shouldn't be doing as she should be sleeping with the others. "Why are you still up?"

Harry sighed. He leaned back into his chair, opening his arms in an invitation for her. Ginny stumbled over into his lap. She curled up as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking her head under his chin. "I was just thinking."

"Talk to me then. What's on your mind?" Ginny mutter into his neck, snuggling closer into his warmth.

Harry smiled down at the redhead slowly falling back to sleep but trying to stay awake to listen to her Alpha. "It's nothing for you to worry about. My thoughts are all over the place this year, many plans to remake and even more options to explore."

"Is that why you've been blocking our bond so much lately?" She was almost gone from the waking world.

"Yeah, you all don't need to worry about this. That's my job as your Alpha." Harry smoothed a piece of hair out of her face.

He thought she was in the lands of dreams when he heard her mutter brokenly, "…Lord Alpha…ours." He smiled softly down at one of his three girls. She was right, they were all his and he was their Alpha.

He turned back to the egg. The fireplace was flameless but the glow of the embers made the egg shine. While his eyes were on the egg his thoughts were on the encounter at the lake earlier. He wasn't even thinking of what was said, no he was thinking about the actions. His magic felt drawn to Tom, something he knew meant that his soul was drawn to him. He didn't know why, as conflicted he was with his thoughts. Tom was a monster. He tore his soul apart, voluntarily. Harry didn't know why he was so comfortable around the man. Talking was one thing, being close was another thing, but allowing touches was a whole different game. He didn't like others touching him. His family and Pack was one thing but never outsiders. His uncle had beaten that lesson into him. Growing up he learned to release his magic into the air around him so people would avoid even brushing him as they passed him walking. That was a hard habit to break whe he had gotten to Hogwarts but he had.

That's not the case with Tom though. He didn't have a problem with Tom touching him, hell he would even admit to liking the feel of Tom's touch. His magic had attached to Tom's magic when they first met and then Tom had touched him during that attack and now his body was aware of Tom's in a way that it never was before. It had been proven at the lake. He had been keenly aware of his movements, of the heat his body gave off, and the absent of his touch when it left. That had never happen, not to that extreme. He could feel his Pack when they were close but that was mostly thanks to their bond and his trust/affection he held for them.

Harry sighed. It looked like he was going to have to do some research. Ginny moved, shifting in his arms and lap to a more comfortable position. He was going to have to keep Hermione occupied with her own research, this was one thing he was going to have to figure out on his own. When he did figure it out, that would be when he decides if he will share it with them or not. Ginny shifts again making it clear to him that his time in solitude was up. Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He stood, balancing Ginny in his arms, before he made his way to their bedroom. After the day he had, maybe it was time to get some sleep with his Pack.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning after their training the Pack could be found lounging in front of the fire in their animagus form. Harry's wolf form lay away from the others, who were in a pile on top of each other. Amara was wrapped around his neck and Nightshade was curled up between his front paws.

"You are thinking too much Master." Amara muttered lazily.

Harry sighed in amusement. 'Amara when am I ever not thinking?' One thing they had found was when Harry was in animal form was that he could talk to Amara with his mind. He just opened the bond between them like he did for his Pack. The two bonds didn't connect or mix so the Pack still couldn't understand her but he didn't mind.

"Don't worry about Tom. Just worry about the surprise meeting you are going to call in a couple hours." Amara was right. Harry growled in agreement causing the others to look over at him. "What are your plans with the two other champions? They spend much time with our nestmate."

' I'll gather more information and decide after the meeting.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The whole Pack sat in uniform on their platform. Harry was summoning his Venatores by year this time. He had instruted each year to have a short list of students from the visiting school ready for the Pack to inspect. Harry was going to have his twins and Neville take time to watch the students on the lists pervided and decide which of them to approach, which was going to be Ginny and Luna's job to do. Hermione and Draco were going to be in charge of gathering the students that express an agreement to their views and goals for a meeting with Harry, which would end with either more Venatores or students thinking they got pranked by the twins.

Harry summoned the second years, even though they weren't around the older students much. As he expected they didn't have anyone to recommend from the other schools but they did give a short list of first years and even a few more second years that they thought would be good candidates for recruitment. The third years were the same as the second. The fourth years came forward with some new information. It would seem that the other schools were interested in getting information on the Pack and had been asking around. From this, a few of the fourth years were able to gauge who would be approachable for the cause. The fifth through seventh gave the same report as the fourth years. The other students were trying to be gather information on the Pack, information that no one was releasing to them. Harry was proud with how much his fellow students were buffering the other schools from gathering to were making it so that if the others wanted the information they seek then they would have to approach the Pack themselves. That would give the Pack a chance to assece the student that were so curious. It would give them equal oppitunites to learn about the others and their own views of the world.

By the end of the meeting Hermione had written all the names onto one list that comprised of fifteen names from Beauxbatons and twenty-two names from Durmstrang. Logically, Harry knew that only half those names, if that, were going to accept what the Venatores were about. It was two names that showed up on every list presented today that caught his attention the most though. Both Viktor and Fleur seemed to be really interested in the Pack. They had even tried asking Cedric about them a number of times.

"Twins, Neville you three know to watch our potentials without interactions. Ginny and Luna, your to never approach a potential with out eachother. I want you to be cafeful as you will be the ones to determin how much information is given out before Hermione and Draco gather and prep them for a meeting with me. These potentials will have no reason to give me respect or loyalty like students at Hogwarts. They don't have the house connections we have. Me being a Lord of two of the houses mean nothing to them. I want you all to be on guard, these students are taught many of the same things we have been teaching ourselves or the founders have been teaching us. They can be dangerous if they see us as a threat. Let's not let that happen. " Harry stood, allowing his mask to melt away as the seventh years left him alone with his most trusted. "Sirius you said that you have been on the lookout at the ministry?"

Sirius grinned, still sprawled out on his chair. "I have been feeling out some of the people yes. I think I have a couple too, my cousin for one. Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers Tonks. She completed her Auror training under Mad-eye Moody himself. She's a bit clumsy but she is very loyal and underestimated a lot. She would be perfect for the Venatores."

"We've spoken of her before." Harry acknowledged. "If you think she'll be good, approach her. Be careful about it." Harry turned to his godmother. "Aunty Minerva has Dumbledore spoken of any plans?"

"Nothing. He's been silent since you all welcomed our guests. He wasn't too happy with that. He also wasn't happy with your performance at the first task." Minerva took her mask off, fingers tracing the patterns on it. "I fear he is planning something and he's hasn't trusted me since Petunia made Severus and I your magical guardians.

"What did he have to say?" Hermione asked. He mask already stowed away.

"He didn't say anything. He just walked off but I've known him long enough to know when he is not happy with a situation." Minerva told them. Hermione snorted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alright everyone this chapter ends here. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would ove to read your comments so please review!


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 36 – Yule Ball

In the second week of December the Yule ball was announced. Harry wasn't worried, until he was told that as a champions he was required to attend with a partner. Harry in the beginning figured that he would go with one of his girls. He was thinking of taking Ginny as she was too young to come on her own, but Blaise Zabini had asked him for permission right after lunch to ask Ginny to the Ball. Harry liked the boy and as he was one of his Venatores, Harry felt that Ginny would be safe enough with the boy for him to say yes. It must have spread that if one wanted to ask a member of the Pack to the Ball the person had to first get permission from Harry because Viktor approached him at breakfast the next morning to ask permission to take Hermione. Harry was soon being asked left and right for permission from many students. He turned most down. The whole process amused Harry, even more so when George asked for permission to take Neville as his date. That almost caused Harry to bust out laughing as Neville was sitting right next to George. Harry didn't think he had ever seen someone blush so red, though he also looked a little pleased that George wanted to take him. Harry couldn't not give George his permission.

The Pack was having a blast getting ready for the Ball. The girls sat together giggling around Ginny's sketch book. It would seem that they were going to be making their own dresses again. Harry himself had sketched his own formal outfit. He sent it off to along with the twin's, Draco's and Neville's orders to Twilfitt and Tatting's in Diagon Alley. The only thing Harry was missing was a date to the ball. Luna was going with one of the boys from Durmstrang, a boy named Gelman, whom had waited outside the Great Hall doors and was almost ran off by the Pack males before Harry made his appearance with Hermione on his arm for lunch. Draco was going with Daphne Greengrass, another Venator. Fred was also going with a Venator and fellow Gryffindor Quidditch player, Angelina Johnson. As Harry didn't want to go with one of his Venatores but his Pack was all taken he was stumped with who he should go with.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The unforgivables. The Ministry of Magic says that you are too young to learn about them but I say otherwise. It doesn't matter that you all are children, children die just like any adult. You all have a right to know what you are up against." Barty, in Moody form, lectured them from the front of the classroom. Harry was halfway listening to the lesson and half amerced into his mother's grimoire. The mention of the unforgivable curses caught his attention. He was reading about them in his mother's research at that very moment. "How many are there?"

Neville slowly raised his hand. Harry felt a spike of pride flare through him. Neville never answered questions outside of the greenhouse unless a teacher prompted him. Barty nodded to Neville to answer. "There are three."

"Yes." Barty nodded, looking at Neville. "Can you tell me them?"

Neville hesitated. Harry could understand, his parents were taken from his reach by one of those curses. Neville seemed to have gotten his courage up because he answered with a steady voice. "The Imperius Curse, The Cruciatus Curse, and The Killing Curse."

Barty nodded, Harry could feel with his magic that Barty was even proud that Neville answered. That was curious. Barty flicked his wand, the three curses were written up onto the black board. "Yes, now who can tell us why they are called the unforgivable. Why did the Ministry of Magic ban them?"

Answers came from the students in words about how the curses killed, or hurt, and took away will. Harry turned back to his mother's research. Her answer was much more sound. "These curses attack or destroy the victim's magic." All talk silenced as the class turned to pay attention to the Pack's Alpha who had spent the year relitivly silent and reading in classes since his naming as a champion.

"What was that Mr. Evans?" Barty asked.

Harry lifted his eyes from the book laid out on his desk. "The curses weren't made to be used on magical beings or creatures. The Imperius Curse was created by a witch to control and train her mundane animals. The Cruciatus Curse was created originally by the ancient Egyptians as a ward to protect their artifacts and tombs. It was then adapted by the wizard who found it into a spell form for easier application, but still meant to protect an item. The Killing Curse was created to give a painless death to animals instead of the cutting curse." He noticed many were taking notes, most likely to validate his facts. "Yes the Imperius Curse takes one will away from them. Yes the Cruciatus Curse attacks the body's nerves to simulate pain, and yes the Killing Curse kills, but none of these curses were made to be used on anything magical. If used on a non-magical animals or beings, the Imperius Curse was a teaching tool. It didn't hurt and the things that the animal or being were forced to do was remembered. It is only when used on a magical animal or being that the curse mutates into what we all know it as. The curse, made of magic, connects to the magic of the animal or being. The magics react violently and that causes the victim to lose memory and feel weak after released from the curse.

"The Cruciatus Curse was made to simulate pain in the nerves, but like with the Imperius Curse, it reacts badly with outside magic. It attacks the magic, destroying the victim's magic causing nerve damage and if left on too long, it can cause a person to pull all magic deep into their mind. If they do that they lose themselves protecting the last of their magic, making them become lost inside their minds. The Cruciatus Curse can also result in death by overexposure to pain. Now the last curse is a little different. It is believed that the Killing Curse is painless, and to a non-magical animal or being, it is true. Used on a magical animal or being it is not. The curse attacks the magic. It destroys the magic quickly but not painlessly." The room looked at him in horror. It was debated that being killed by the Killing curse was the way one would prefer to die if going to be killed. "A person's magic is like another limb for a lack of better comparison. Think of it like an arm being burned off. It will hurt, no matter how quickly it is, the pain is there but unlike the others the Killing Curse destroys all the magic in the body, even the magic that is woven into the soul." Harry explained. He wasn't going to tell them that some souls were made of pure magic, like his own, and the killing curse would result in the destruction of the whole soul.

"The Wizards' Council named them the unforgivable curses after they learned of the results the curses had on the magical. Magic has always, and will always be the most sacred element we have, as it is the base of all life on our planet. The Wizards' Council executed any and all who used the curses after they banned them. Though it wasn't until the Lords of Old disappeared and the Ministry of Magic came out of the Wizards' Council that the true reason for the curse's forbidden nature was simplified into something less horrific; They inflict pain, they take one's will away, and they kill quickly. But I will have everyone note that the curses still weren't as widely used like they are now until Gellert Grindelwald and his followers used them because they were banned by all the world's Ministries. By that time the true results and knowledge of the curses were lost to time and manuscripts forgotten in some of the oldest libraries." Harry finished. He had never publicly spoken of the Old Ways or the Lords of Old but this was the perfect opening. This would spread through the whole school, catching the attention of the visiting students at meals. That will hopefully make some of the more curious to approach, or the ones that do still follow the Old Ways to know that they have a possible ally.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Classes ended for break a week before the ball. It seemed that the professors didn't want their students to make fools of themselves at the ball so some of them were taking time out of their schedule to teach dance lessons. Minerva was one such porfessor as she made her Lions come to manditory dance lessons everyday after lunch. Of the Pack only Hermione didn't know the traditional dances. So while Harry looked into the egg, and other things that the Pack didn't know about yet, Hermione was learning how to dance from the twins and Draco. The others sat in on the lessons calling out different sugestions and joking all the way through said lessons.

The girls' dresses arrived two days before the ball at breakfast. Ginny snatched them up when the twins went to peek at what she had created. She locked them up in a closet that Hogwarts made in thier room. Luna said that they wanted the dresses to surprise the boys but Harry didn't think that anything could make the girls look bad so he left them to their fun. Harry recieved his and the other's clothes the next day. The twins turned the table on their little sister, teaseing Ginny that she wouldn't get to see what they had decided on until the ball. Harry just sat back and enjoyed the playful banter that insued. He was looking forward to the ball as it promised to be a night of fun and relaxation. The ball that Harry had asked Barty Crouch Jr. to accompany him to as his date.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I think I heard you wrong. You want me to go to the Yule Ball with you?" Barty looked scared at the suggestion. His mind flashing back to the sceen that he had witnessed by the lake that involved the boy infront of him and his lord.

That look on Moody's scared up face was slightly amusing to Harry but he kept that to himself. "Yes. I have a potion that is like a modified Polyjuice Potion. It will last three hours unless you take the counter potion. The best part of this potion is that you get to choose how you look and the people who don't know you aren't meant to be here will think you are one of the less seen students from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons."

Barty looked like he wanted to argue but something stopped him. He let a sigh out and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Just answer me one question. Why me?"

Harry smirked. "Because while I need a dance partner I also wants some answers from you. This ball will give me the chance to talk to you for an extended time. I will meet you at the base of the stairs before the ball Barty." Harry placed two potions onto the table between them, a green one and a blue one. A sheet of parchment with the purpose of both potions lay beside them. He left without a word.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Ball came swiftly. Harry found himself amused to find himself back in his dorm room in the Ravenclaw tower. The oil lamps' silvery blue light bathing the room in a hushed glow and the scent of burning cherry wood greeted him. He hadn't been in that room since the Pack moved into the Silver rooms. It look the same as he left it. The dark mahogany wood throughout the room was all polished, the dark grey walls with silver spider web designs weren't faded, his blue and silver rug was clean, and his dark blue fabrics were fresh. The castle and the house elves of the castle had taken very good care of it in his absence. Harry paused at thought. The founders said that their rooms were connected to the Silver room. He never learned how it worked as Remus and Sirius hadn't wanted to encroach when they had been at the school so they had forgotten that they could connect rooms. They knew that the castle made rooms for them connected to the Silver common room but… Harry thought it through again. They did need their own space. Yes they had no trouble sleeping in the same room, wanted to in fact, but when it came time to get ready they didn't have enough room. Or on occasions like this when the girls kicked them all out, they all needed their own rooms.

How to do it though. Harry reached out his magic to connect to Hogwarts. He didn't understand how but he made his desire for his Ravenclaw bedroom to be connected with the Silver room known. He felt the Castle's magic shift and then leave his touch. Harry glanced around. There was no new door but when he approached his door he felt the slight magical change that made it so he could enter the Silver room or exit out into the Raven's tower. Harry took one last look around the room, noteing what he wanted to add. He needed to get ready for the ball so that would all have to wait. He left his clothes on the bed and made for his bathroom to shower.

He was done in 10 minutes. With a towel around his waist Harry left the steam filled bathroom. He had decided that he wanted a more modern Muggle approach to his apparel for the evening. He chose to wear a solid light grey suit and vest with a thin black belt, a white button up dress shirt, and grey tie. He had almost forgone the vest but had thought better of it in the end. His shoes were also new Muggle black dress shoes and paired with the suit that fit to his body perfectly, Harry knew that he looked just dressy enough. He was already going to stand out by dressing muggle but he didn't want to look under dressed. While this was a formal event it was also a Ball filled with teens, the music was going to be mostly to their tastes so he was going to be ready to relax.

The last thing he need to worry about was his hair. He had been debating with himself and the mirror about just pulling it back into a low ponytail or putting gel in it and let it hang free. The mirror said he looked better with it down but he should take out his earring. He wasn't going to do that so in the end he pulled it back into a low tail so that he looked classier then bad boy, though not by much. All in all Harry looked good and it took less than half an hour to be ready. With a quick smirk at himself in the mirror Harry was out the door and down the stair of the Ravenclaw tower.

His trek from the tower to the base of the main stairway by the Great hall was marked by the many eyes on him. He drew them with every step he took. Some looked at him in shock of his wear, some in admiration, and a few in lust as Amara pointed out as he passed a group of girls in frilly dresses. He stopped at the base of the stairs where the other males of his Pack waited. While the twins wore outfits almost the exact same as the ones they wore to his lordship party, Neville and Draco wore traditional black wizard formal robes. Blaise approached in a traditional black robe too and almost tripped over his own feet when he caught sight of his Lord. Viktor, in his school's red formal uniform with red and fur cloak, laughed when he saw what was causing all the reaction around him.

"Harry I never thought I would see a British vizard dressed in muggle vear." Viktor grinned at Harry, amusement clear on his face.

"Yes well, I grew up in the muggle world and find I like many of their styles and ways. I think I will keep them." Harry smirked back. He knew he was making one hell of a scene dressed like he was but he really didn't care. He was enjoying himself already.

"Harry, it is so nice to see a British man embrace their Muggle counterpart's fashion. In France the wizard and muggle fashions are much the same. I was shocked to see it is so different here." Fleur's voice caused Harry to look at the approaching girl. She was beautiful in her silver-grey satin dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was in a bun and he could see some white feathers in it.

"There isn't much difference between the muggle and witches' dresses but I have to agree that the male wear is completely different." Harry nodded up at the top of the stairs where his girls were coming down together. The gathered group turned to look at what caught his attention.

They made a picture. Hermione was leading them in a floaty, periwinkle-blue material dress that got darker as it layered to her feet and barely brushing the ground. A ribbon matching in color to the darker bottom of her dress was ties into a loose bow at her waist. Her hair was tamed and pulled back into an elegant twisted bun that let the strands over flow onto her left shoulder. Her only jewelry was her Pack ring and a pair of blue crystal flower ear rings that Ginny had gotten for her for Yule and given to her earlier that day. Ginny was behind Hermione and to the right in a light green dress with no sleeves. Light pink ribbons wrapped around her hips in a crisscross pattern. Pink ribbon also accented her v-cut neckline and the bottom of her dress that just touched the ground. She left her hair to flow freely down her back. Her jewelry was a small pink ribbon choker and her Pack ring. Luna was level with Ginny and to Hermione's left in a medieval style dress. The white-blue color of the dress accented her blond hair as the corset styled top with dropped flowing sleeves accented her petite form. The skirt of her dress was two layered. The over skirt was connected to the corset cutting outward to show the seconded skirt that flowed softly to floor. She pulled the sides of her hair back with a small silver pin to secure it. Her jewelry was a small simple diamond necklace that Draco had gotten her for Yule last year and her Pack ring.

All and all the dresses were simpler than many of the other girls at the ball but many looked on at their form in awe. Harry noted Viktor swallowing hard at the image Hermione made. He took her hand with a kiss at the bottom of the steps. Poor Blaise wasn't doing much better. He bowed to Ginny and opened his mouth to say something, he closed it a moment later before opening his mouth again only to end with the same results as the first time. The twins snickered behind Harry at the display. Luna's date, Gelman, was dressed the same as Viktor but not as smooth. He could only grin as he offered his arm to her.

"Wow. Ladies you look gorgeous this evening." Cedric complemented them as Cho Chang came up to his side to take his arm. Cedric was in traditional robes and Cho stayed true to her Asian origin by wearing a campaign dress that was based on the kimono style. Her hair in a tight bun. "Harry where is your date?"

"I am right here." Harry glanced over to the approaching male. His magic identifying him as Barty. The male looked to be about 16 years old, 6 ft. and wearing black traditional robes. His shaggy brown hair was styled to fall around his face accenting his high cheek bones and piercing blue eyes. "I am Antoine D'Amico."

'Who is he really Alpha?' Hermione asked almost glaring at the boy. She just got the feeling something wasn't right with him. She had nerver seen Harry interact with the boy claiming to be his date.

Harry almost chuckled at her. 'This my dearest Pack is one Bartemius Crouch Jr.'

'You asked a Death Eater to be your date?' Draco sounded amused. 'How is he even here?'

'Hell with that, when did you meet him?' George grumbled. He wasn't amused.

Minerva interrupted the conversation, directing the champions to line up at the doors. Harry and Barty were last in line. 'He is acting as Moody. No, he didn't put my name into the fire and no he isn't going to try and kill me.'

'How long have you known this all?' Hermione was upset. How was the Pack going to protect their Alpha if he hid these things from them?

'I found out shortly after my name was drawn. Calm yourself. This is a night to enjoy yourselves.' With that Harry blocked the link. It was just in time too. The doors opened allowing entrance to the Great Hall. Harry could only think that they outdid themselves this year. Ice structures littered the perimeter of the room, snow was drifting from the clouded ceiling, and white trees dotted around the ice; It was breathtaking.

"As per tradition the Tri-Wizard champions will open the night with the first dance." Dumbledore announced. The champions walked into the room with their partners. Harry ignored some of the looks and whispers when he entered with another male on his arm. They got into position, Harry taking lead.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You found my interaction with your master disturbing." Harry wrapped his magic around them to keep others from listening to his questioning.

Barty chuckled. "Do I want to know how you could tell?"

Harry grinned in amusement. "Your master is not the only one Mother Magic favors."

Barty shook his head, he would never understand the minds of his Lord and this new Lord. "Yes, I found the meeting I stumbled onto…disturbing. I have faithfully followed my Lord since I was 16. In the years before my imprisonment I had never seen Milord act the way he does with you. There have been plenty who have tried for his attention but you, you don't even try." Barty sighed, "To be truthful it is frightening. What is it about you that catches him attention so? But even that doesn't frighten me as much as the way your magics interact with each other."

"Not many can feel or see magic." Harry was impressed. Barty felt strong but he didn't feel capable enough to assess the ability.

Barty proved him right by shaking his head. "You're right and I can't. When I came upon you two your magics were visible. I had never seen that happening before. I didn't even know that it was possible."

Harry chuckled as he led them off the crowded dance floor to the table the Pack had saved. Luna was talking to Gelman while Blaise and Ginny talked to Draco and Daphne. "I guess there is much to learn."

"Like the history of the unforgivable curses that you gave in our last class?" Barty accepted a glass of red punch that Neville and George brought over on a tray. "Where ever did you find that information?"

Harry thanked Neville for the punch and took a drink before he turned back to Barty. "I found it in the Grimoire my mother left me. She took great pride in researching anything and everything she could about the magical world. It probably helped her become a charms mistress right out of school and then get into the Unspeakables."

"Unspeakable? I was unaware that Lily was an unspeakable." Barty almost choked on his punch at the new information.

"I am told my mother was a woman of many talents." Harry chucked turning back to watch the people around him and bask in the company of his happy Pack. Barty fell silent beside him. Harry took his suit jacket off leaving Amara in the open where she was coiled around his waist. "Amara you doing alright?"

"Yes, the music could be better." She moved to curled up around his neck. Barty looked at her in interest. He had seen her many times in class and around the castle whenever he saw Harry but he had never seen her so close.

"She is an unusual breed I am told." Barty muttered. He wanted to look closer but was fearful to get closer at the same time.

"Your master told you of her yes?" Amara preened under the attention given to her. Harry huffed out a laugh rubbing her scales.

"He has told me little but the breeding of you snake he took great interest in. Her and your ferret. I was told that you keep both with you but I have seen them without you on many of occasions." Barty pulled away from his examination of Amara, satisfied.

"Normally they stay with me but Nightshade likes exploring." It was almost time for dinner. Many of the couples on the floor were making their way to tables.

"Are you bonded with both of them?" A reasonable question.

Harry shook his head. "I am bonded with Amara but not Nightshade, not yet. I have slowly infusing my magic with her. I plan to bond with her soon." That was partly true. Since the beginning of the year Harry had been giving Nightshade a drop of his blood every night. He was planning on doing a blood ritual with her to lengthen her life to match his and Amara's. That would also bond them permanently unlike the short term bonds many wizards and witches preferred with animals.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The night had been wonderful and was almost over so it was bound to happen Harry mused. His magic wanted to be released but with the room so full he knew it would only cause more harm. Ronald Weasley, wearing a hideous out of date ruffled robe, stood with a look that was fear but he tried to cover it with smugness. Harry flew from his seat while Gelman helped Luna up from the floor, wrapping her into his arms and cloak to shield her body. He looked ready to murder Ron. Harry was right there with him as he listened to Luna cry.

Luna and Hermione had wanted one last dance before ending the night, so they pulled their respected dates with them. They were on the dance floor enjoying a slow number when it happened. Ron cast a shredding charm at the girls from across the room. It slammed into Luna with much malice, cutting up her dress and some of her skin on her stomach where it hit her in a turn. She doubled over at the sharp pain, crying out. Harry was up with the rest of the Pack before anyone could determine what happened. Ron's fake smugness disappeared with a well casted and over powered stinging hex. Harry even felt Fred's magic in the air around Ron. In his anger, Fred's powers acted up making the pressure around Ron so heavy and unbreathable that Ron fell to his knees gasping for breath that wasn't there. It was over as soon as it started, Ron dropped onto his hands as the air rushed back into his lungs. Harry left the Pack to deal with him, his attention was on his crying girl. Draco handed him his outer robe as they passed each other. Harry took it without a word and helped Luna into it, Hermione helping him block eyes from Luna's form.

Gelman let Luna pull away from him to snuggle into Harry's arms. Harry heard the professors yelling to let them through but Harry ignored them. His attention was on his youngest girl bleeding and crying in his arms. 'Pack, fall back for now. Get him at a later time. Leave no evidence, have no mercy.'

'He could have killed her with that hit.' Ginny seethed, letting Snape take Ron.

Harry bent down and picked Luna up. She curled into a ball. 'I know. Do what you want to him Pack but if I come across him first, there will be nothing of him left understood?'

'Yes' The answer came as one from every member of his Pack. Ron had crossed a line he shouldn't have with a group of war ready warriors.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Here you all go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, please, please review to tell me what you all thought of the chapter or the story as a whole! Until next chapter, Bye!


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 37 – Second Task

"He said that he was aiming for Mr. Krum. It would seem that he was jealous that Hermione turned him down only to go with Mr. Krum instead." Severus didn't sound impressed but neither was Harry or the others who sat with them.

"His aiming sucks. What is Ronald's punishment?" Harry growled, eyes glowing with his released magic. He glanced over at the closed bedroom door where the rest of his Pack was sleeping. Severus, Minerva, Sirius, and Remus were sitting with him in their common room. The Yule ball had ended two hours before and the teacher meeting was over. Sirius, Samuel, and a few other Aurors had been summoned to help sort out the mess of one Ronald Weasley.

"Dumbledore protected him a lot. Originally Ron was going to be expelled and have his magic locked away for three years but Dumbledore protested that a bit of jealously and a poor decision shouldn't be so severely punished. He won." Sirius growled too. He was more canine then man some days because of his bond to Remus and his animagus form. That boy hurt one of his pack pups.

Harry heard something behind him shatter, his magic lashing out in his anger. "He got off free?"

"No," Remus, ever the calming voice, reassured him. "He has been suspended for the rest of the year and when he returns next year he will have a tracking and magic monitoring charm on him."

"That's not much," Harry muttered, but it didn't matter. He could take care of Ron even if the boy was outside of Hogwarts.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry wanted to let his magic attack the old man. Ever since the Yule Ball Dumbledore had been keeping an eye on Harry's girls. A little to close from what Amara and Nightshade reports. Minerva tried to tell him not to worry, she was keeping a close eyes and ear on the headmaster. She wasn't going to let anything happen to his girls. While Harry trusted his godmother he didn't trust Dumbledore. When he told the founders, they agreed to step up their training. The founders were teaching them how to use their elemental magic and shadow magic in combat. The twins had learned how to combine their fire and wind without burning everything around them and losing control. Neville had taken to carrying seeds on his person. He told them that he saw something in one of Hermione's manga books that he wanted to try to master. Harry and Hermione laughed when he made a rose whip in their last session. Neville cut his own cheek but he was determined to master his new weapon. Ginny was the first one of them to use the shadows as a means of transportation. She had called the shadows to her only for her to somehow fall through them and fall out of a shadow on the other side of the room. The others soon joined her in learning how to manipulate the shadows to transport themselves. Harry had no doubt that they would be ready for anything that Dumbledore threw at them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took, But past an hour — the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Harry broke the surface of the bath as the whimsical voice faded from the water. Just what he needed, mermaids in the Black lake.

"How will you last an hour underwater? A charm?" Amara asked curiously. Harry had projected the scene when he was underwater so she would hear it the same as him.

Harry closed the egg while it was still under the water before he set it beside the bath tub. "I could but the bubble head charm can be popped while under. I would prefer not drowning."

"Is there a potion? How about a plant?" Harry really did love Amara. She was always ready to help him, even when she was out of her depth.

He relaxed against the edge of the bath wall. The Pack wasn't expecting him back until morning at the latest. "I think there are. Neville might have something and you know that Draco is our potion wiz. I'm more worried about the something I will sorely miss."

The conversation ended there. Harry soaked for a half an hour before he pulled himself out of the still steaming water. The moment he was out the ROR changed before his eyes into the small stone room he used for his first blood ritual. Amara and Nightshade lay next to the mole skin pouch he kept all the material he needed. He took out the salt first. He flicked his wrist causing the salt to form a perfect 5 ft circle. This ritual was simple in nature but he still put one crystal into the circle for a power focus. As when he did his first ritual, Harry stepped into the circle naked but with Nightshade in his arms and his fang necklace around his neck. He set her down in front of him with the crystal between them. Nightshade curled up into a ball, her head towards Harry. Harry kneeled, pulling his knife out of his necklace.

Harry had decided to forgo any words or chants. His Blood Magic book had said that those in tune with their magic didn't always need words to direct their magic. He was counting on that for this ritual. Harry took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. He didn't feel the pain of his knife slicing into his left middle finger but his magic surged into the open cut. He used the wound to reapply his chosen blood symbol onto his forehead and heart. His magic surged around him pulsing in flashes of fire and ice. Amara hissed from outside the circle as the pressure built in the room. Harry ignore her, he couldn't afford to lose his concentration and center. He took the knife into his left hand, he sliced a matching cut into his right middle finger. With this new cut he drew his symbol onto Nightshade's forehead. She shifted faintly but didn't pull away. Harry was thankful. His magic moved around her small body, penetrating the new mark and moving into her body, interacting with the blood he had fed her throughout the year.

Harry steadied himself for the last part of the ritual. It was going to hurt his little one. He focused all his attention and magic onto Nightshade. His magic pulled and pushed between them forming a bond. Nightshade screeched, withering as the magic bore deep into her blood and soul. Harry felt sweat drip down his neck with every passing moment. The sounds his little one made struck him to the core but he pushed it to the side. After what felt like an eternity, his magic settled and Nightshade fell silent. The pressure in the room faded, causing Harry to slump forward in exhaustion. When he planned this ritual, he never though it would take so much out of him.

"Sleep master. I will guard you both as you rest." Harry heard Amara tell him, she sounded so far way. "Sleep."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Master?" A soft feminine voice called him from his dark rest. "Master please wake up."

"Amara? Nightshade?" Harry was still fighting to leave Hypnos' arms of sleep. While his magic is vast, it was not used in such large spurts. It took much out of him. He felt weak, his magic sluggish in his veins, and he had to fight to open his eyes.

"That's it, Master." Nightshade was inches from his face when Harry finally won the battle with his eyes. Amara was coiled up behind her looking worried, or as worried as a snake could be.

"Nice to see that the ritual at least worked," Harry muttered as he tried to push himself up from his face down position on the floor. 'How long was I asleep for?'

"The night. Dawn is only an hour away." Amara gently pulled Nightshade away when Harry's arms almost gave out.

He pushed the exhaustion away. He needed to get back to his Pack. He just knew that Luna and Draco had stayed up the whole night waiting for him. He crawled over to his mole skin pouch outside of the circle of salt. From inside it, he pulled out a pepper-up potion. It would last him until he got to his bed. He shot it back so he wouldn't taste it and the moment it started shooting steam out his ears he gathered his things. "Come along ladies."

The walk back to the Pack's common room was a long one. The pepper-up was working but he still felt the tiredness at the edge of his mind, the pepper-up only just holding it at bay. When the door came into sight Harry sighed, grateful that he would get to sleep soon.

"Alpha!" Just like Harry thought. Both Luna and Draco had stayed up waiting but he wasn't much surprised to see Hermione up with them either. He was only just in the room when he received an arm full of Luna.

"Luna love, please don't shout so loud this morning." On his walk back to the Silver rooms he had developed a mind slipping head-ache.

Hermione rose from his chair looking worried. "You don't look so good Harry." Her hand was cool when it was placed on his forehead. "You have a fever."

"Just magical exhaustion." Harry muttered as the girls pulled him to the couch. He happily laid his head on the plush pillow Draco conjured. "A bit of sleep and some food will clear up everything." The pepper-up potion was wearing off. He slowly slipped back into the arms of sleep and dreams. He didn't even feel the soft warm blanket that was placed on him or how the couch was changed into a bed. He did feel the others lay down with him though. The bond humming happily at the close contact of his Pack mates. Hours later, even so lost to sleep, he felt the others join the pile from their own beds. His magic pulsed, slowly getting stronger again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The Black lake has mermaids?" Fred looked at Harry in bewilderment.

"Really? I just thought that the giant squid was the only thing in there." George muttered.

"You wanted to believe there wasn't anything else in that lake. There is a big difference." Neville muttered in his boyfriend's direction. George stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Moving on." Hermione rolled her eyes at the childishness. Her eyes finding Harry's soon after. "What will they take for the competition?"

"I don't know. It could be anything and that concerns me." Harry shifted Luna to the left so he could move his right arm a bit more. "For all we know it could be a person and not an object."

"They wouldn't allow innocent people to be used in this tournament…er… right?" Hermione didn't sound so convinced at her own statement. Harry couldn't blame her. He wouldn't put it past the Ministry or Dumbledore to use innocent bystanders that are connected to the champions in this.

"What about the hour underwater part? What do you want to do about that?" Ginny asked, she was lounging in her older brother's lap, Fred, like Luna was doing with Harry.

Harry though back to many of the books he had read. "There is a plant I read about called Gillyweed. It allows a person to breathe underwater. There was also a few potions I read that did the same."

Neville shook his head. "Gillyweed taken on its own can make one very sick and the time it lasts for varies with the quality of plant. I would trust a potion over the plant itself."

"I'll find something to make in one of my potion books." Draco volunteered. "Now can we move on to something more important?"

Ginny snorted. "Impatient much?"

"Yes." Draco sent her a teasing smirk. "Viktor has requested a meeting with you Harry."

"He approached you and asked?" That was surprising. Harry had expected the boy to approach him himself.

"Yeah. A few of the Snakes told me that he was asking questions and when he made a mention of wanting to have a private meet with you they told him to come to me first." That made much more sense.

Harry nodded. "You are my right hand and the prince of Slytherin. Had he not been able to get to you he would have spoken to Ginny, as she is the princess. What is it you said you wanted to be at your family's summer gala? My representative?"

Draco laughed in amusement. "Yeah. Hermione is the researcher, the twins took inventors and spies, and Neville is a spy."

"I'm you seer but that can't be public knowledge so…" Luna paused to think. She brightened a minute later, a grin stretched across her face in delight. "I call the recruiter position!"

They all turned to Ginny, as she was the last to choose what she wanted to be in their Pack. "I'll be a spy. You can never have too many of them." She smiled innocently at the group.

Fred wasn't convinced. "Or assassin. Your aim is scary." Ginny only flashed him another innocent smile and snuggled closer into his heat. Harry almost laughed at the uneasy look that crossed Fred's face at that smile.

"Okay, back on topic." Harry waited for all the attention was back on him. "Viktor wants a meeting so let's meet. Invite him to meet after the second task. Tell him in front of Fleur."

Neville nodded. "If she knew Viktor was meeting you, she'll want to meet too."

"Probably at the same time. More security in numbers." Hermione agreed. "It helps that they also knew each other through their fathers. That gives them a bit of trust to count on."

"Who are their fathers?" Draco, always the politician, asked intrigued.

"Fleur's father is part of the French Ministry's alliance board. Viktor's father is part of the Bulgarian's Dark party." Viktor had told her that when she had asked how their Ministries differed from each other.

"Dark party?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Bulgaria is made up of three legislatures. The Dark, the Light, and the Neutral legislatures. Each party is given equal power so the laws they make don't benefit just one party. They are much more like the Wizard's Council than anything." Harry remembered being fascinated at 12 by how many countries used that style of government than like the Light dictated Ministry the English used. "France has the same system. The alliance that Fleur's father belongs to doesn't include England. The alliance is called Gardiens de Magi, Guardians of Magic."

Hermione looked at her Alpha with shocked amusement. "Viktor said he couldn't give me the name of the alliance. Do I even what to know how you know so much about it, let alone the name?"

Harry grinned at her, the whole Pack looking on waiting for him to explain. "The Black family came from France along with the Malfoys. Both libraries have books written about the alliance. It's been around since the Wizard's Council changed over to the Ministry of Magic."

"You have books on this?" Hermione's eyes drifted. Luna giggled at the dreamy expression on her face. "Books on secret…" They had lost her to her dreaming.

The twins shared grins. Laughter filled the room when the twins, in fox forms, jumped on Hermione, causing her to scream in surprise. The talks and plans were pushed aside for the rest of the day while the founders looked on at the sight of a room full of different animals playing around.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The second task was soon upon Harry. The night of, he ate dinner with his Pack at the Hufflepuff table. The Pack was relaxed, for the most part. Hermione sat with Viktor debating spells with him. The twins were ganging up on poor Draco. Neville and Ginny were in a deep discussion with Harry about the possibilities of the task he was to face. Luna though hadn't been feeling to well and opted to speak quietly to Fleur from Hermione's side. That is when Harry pin-pointed, his day went to hell. Poor Luna had tried to stand, feeling a wave of nausea. She only just missed Fleur, puking onto the floor. Hermione, closest to her, was quick to try to help.

Minerva was quicker to approach to group. "Oh dear. Luna, I think a trip to Pomfrey is in order." She glanced at Harry when she spoke.

"Luna love, what do you want to do?" Harry lowered his voice to a mere whisper. The Pack had potions that would help her get better in their rooms but that was only if she didn't want to go to the med wing, somewhere she liked to make visits to. She wanted to be a healer so she talked a great deal with the resident med witch.

Luna smiled, holding onto Hermione. "I'll go. Maybe Madam Pomfrey will give me another lesson while I'm there."

Harry smiled at that. Only Luna could see go much light in this. "Yeah, maybe she will. Come on then."

Minerva followed with them, cleaning up when Luna was sick three more times before the med wing came into sight. Madam Pomfrey, at the sight of one of her favorite students sick, ushered Luna onto a bed. The Pack stood back watching and listening as she cast scans on Luna. The results were written down.

"It looks like flu but the scans say pox." Pomfrey turned to the waiting Pack. "Sorry students but Luna needs to stay here for the night. I'll run some tests but she might have to ride it out without potions. I know you are all close so I'll make a deal." Harry nodded for her to continue. Luna wasn't the only one who talked with the med witch often, Harry liked to hear stories of his parents and godparents from when they were in school. Pomfrey knew the Pack was close and Harry didn't like leaving one of his alone without another to keep their back."Luna stays here for the night and one of you stays by her side. Sound fair?"

He couldn't argue with that. He trusted her. "Deal"

"I'll stay with her," Hermione called out first, winning the right. Harry chuckled but nodded permission anyway. His girls would be safe together.

That last though bit him in the ass the next morning. They were gone. Pomfrey was in a pissy mood when she told then that Dumbledore came in before dawn and just took them. When she had gotten him his way he had the audacity to stun her. The Pack was pissed, more than that though Harry wanted blood. The Pack didn't know how Harry kept calm all the way down to the lake. They didn't know how he kept his magic in check when he approached Dumbledore either.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, a minute of your time please." Harry's voice was cold. A mask he hadn't worn for a time was strongly in place, his iron control over his magic firm. Dumbledore looked away from his fellow headmaster and mistress, whom he had been talking to when Harry arrived at the platform in the middle of the lake. The lake that Harry could feel his girls deep within.

"Harry my-" Harry cut him off, not caring to hear what he had to say. Dumbledore looked shocked, so did the others within hearing range, which was a lot of people. "Imagine my surprise when I go to visit two of my girls this morning in the med wing only to find them missing. Then imagine my surprise when I was told that you had taken them against Madam Pomfrey's orders. Now if that wasn't enough, you also stunned a member of your own staff, the med witch in charge of caring for your students, to take my said girls. Said girls that are most likely at the bottom of this lake, to participate in a stupid tournament that they wanted no part of. Please tell me, what the hell were you thinking? Or is that the problem? You weren't thinking at all."

Silence hung over the once loud crowd of students and adults. It blanketed the air making many hold their breath. Harry's eyes glowed with his power, matching the intense gaze of angry blue eyes. Dumbledore looked thunderous. "How dare you-"

"No, I dare." Harry's voice never changed from the calm ice it had started with. "Did my girls even consent? Did you even ask? Unlike a champion, all whom become part of a task or challenge in the tournament, like this very lake task," Harry waves a hand to the water around him, "has to sign a magical binding agreement stating that they are willing to place their lives in to the hands of a champion chosen for them with full understanding that said life could be lost and that no compensation or punishment could be persuaded in result of said death. This agreement is written up and them signed by all tournament judges, officials, and willing participants. I want to see this document."

"Mr. Evans," Percy Weasley, one of Mr. Crouch's underlings in the Ministry, stepped forward. "You are right about those who participate needed to consent but as this tournament is less dangerous than in the past we only needed parent consent of minors." Percey pulled out two rolled up parchments from his briefcase. "Here are the two contracts for Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger."

Harry took them, with a sharp eye and with both Neville and Draco reading over his shoulder, he went over every word. They were well written, Luna's more so as her father knew all about contracts as an editor of a newspaper. Hermione's though was written in a different manner. It went on and on like most official papers do and he just knew that whomever got them to sign had to explain many parts, in a way that made them think this tournament was just a school game and their daughter wouldn't be in any danger. No were in the contracts did it say that no harm or loss of life would befall the girls.

"Nice wording, but let me give fair warning," He handed the contracts back to Percy, after spelling a copy of both, "if anything happens to my girls before I get to them, hell will be paid by all." He didn't wait for a reply. He brushed passed the officials and headmasters/mistress to join his fellow champions by the platform's edge. Cedric gave a nod in greeting but didn't speak.

Viktor though had no such problem. "Hermy-own and Luna are in the lake?"

Harry only nodded to confirm his question. Viktor opened his mouth to speak again but Dumbledore spoke first. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in the first task the champions had to retrieve a golden egg. In the egg was a hint about the second task that the champions had to puzzle out." Harry gave his wand a flick, transforming his robes into black swim trunks with the Pack' mark on the right leg and a water armor long sleeve shirt with the same emblem on his right breast. "In this task the champions have to swim in the lack to find something we placed down there for them to find. They have on hour." Dumbledore turned to the champions, harry felt his Pack fall back into the surrounding crowd. "Champions at the ready." Harry took the potion from his pocket and shot it back. "Begin!"

The champions dived into the icy water. Harry felt the potion take effect. His feet shifted into webbed flippers, his fingers became webbed together, gills cut into his neck for him to breath, and his eyes developed a lens over them to help and protect his sight. He wasted no time shooting off into the direction he could feel his missing girls. He was swimming for only about 30 minutes when he heard a scream. A quick glance around showed Fleur being attacked by hoards of grindylows close to 25 ft below him. She was getting dragged down into the seaweed where they would tangle her up and let her drown before eating her. With that knowledge in the forefront of his mind, Harry swam to help her. He sent his magic out, wrapping it around the frightened and tiring girl to defend her. His magic lashed out, fighting the grindylows until he got close enough to use the single dagger he strapped to his ankle. The grindylows left after they realized that their meal was protected. Fleur was sobbing into her bubble head charm. Harry pushed her towards the surface.

"The person-" He couldn't make out what else she said but he knew what she was getting at.

He pushed her up again. "I'll get them. I will not let this tournament take innocent lives." Harry expected her to disagree, to try and continue but to his surprise she didn't. She nodded before swimming up. She had placed her trust in him; the trust that he would save whoever was down here for her.

Harry watched her for a moment longer before continuing on. It was getting close to the time limit set by the officials when the scenery changed. Rudimentary stone hut type formations came into his sight. He could feel his girl somewhere in the center of it. He swam on soon seeing mermaids, not like the ones in fairy tales as they weren't beautiful at all, the closer he got to the center. Four figures were floating in the village square, held by a seaweed rope each. Luna and Hermione were side by side, small bubbles escaping their mouths. He was hit with a realization. If the champions didn't get them in time, they would drown. But past an hour — the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. The last part of the clue played through his mind, mocking him. The judges and officials were going to let them drown if they weren't saved in time. Harry glanced at the other two with his girls. One was Cho Chang, Cedric's to save but the other was a blond little girl no older than 8 years old. She must have been Fleur's to save. They shared some physical traits so he could only assume that she was Fleur's sister.

He felt Cedric approach the center of the village. Chang would survive. He went for Luna first, cutting her loose. He cut more of the rope to tie her to him by the waist. Cedric was cutting Chang loose when he noticed Harry looking at him. He indicated to his wrist before pointing up. Time was running out. Harry nodded to him before Cedric swam upward with Chang in his grasp.

Viktor, with a shark's head, came shooting out of the gloom next. He bit through the rope holding Hermione and Harry knew he didn't need to worry about her. He swam to the end of the line to get the little girl. The mermaids weren't having that.

One with a spear jabbed at him when he got too close to her. "You can only save one."

"The hell I can." He growled, his magic lashing out at the mermaids around him as he cut the girl free. He used his magic to propel him to the top, one arm wrapped tight around each girl. They broke the surface braking the enchantment on the girls. Luna woke with a sputter while the young girl cried out in fright. Harry, understanding that Luna was still tied to him and capable to swim, let her go to wrap both arms around the girl. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his neck sobbing. The poor thing should have never been part of this, Harry thought. Luna pointed to the platform about 10 meters away. He cut the rope holding her to him before he pushed to swim on his back, holding the still crying girl to his front.

The Pack stood by the edge to pull them up. Hermione was cocooned into fluffy blankets to ward off the cold. "Alpha! Are you alright?" Harry nodded.

"Come on Luna let's get you warm." Neville pulled the shivering girl out of the freezing water. The twins helped pull Harry and the child out together as the girl wouldn't let her savior go.

"Where is Fleur?" Harry called out. A flurry of activity happened behind the Pack as the girl in question made her way to them. Cedric sat down behind him but Harry ignored him. He was fine.

Fleur dropped to her knees crying at the sight of the child in Harry's arms. "'Oh Gabrielle, es-tu correcte? Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver.(1)" Harry decided that he needed to learn French. Fleur pulled her sister out of Harry's arms and into her own. Gabrielle went willingly, clinging to her sister. "Merci, Harry, merci for saving my sister." Without warning she kissed Harry's cheek. "Merci."

The next ten minutes were used for deliberation by the judges and getting warm by those who were in the water. Harry had stayed in his seated position, the Pack settling around him. Luna curled up in his lap while Hermione snuggled into his side. Viktor didn't know if he should be amused or jealous that the girl he saved didn't want to curl up with him, but he let it go as she called him over to sit next to her. Fleur had stayed where she kneeled in front of Harry, her sister still in her arms. Cedric sat behind Harry trying to warm up under his own blue blanket. The rest of the Pack stationed around the champions to keep an eye on their own in the middle of the grouping.

"It is after much deliberation that we award Fleur Delacour 15 points for use of the bubble head charm but she did not save her captive. Cedric Diggory 50 points for great use of the bubble head charm and for saving his captive within the hour mark. We award Viktor Krum 45 points for grand use of human transfiguration and saving his captive only two minutes after the hour mark. And last but not least we award Harrison Evans 50 points for use of potion and saving a fellow champion. We were told that Harrison was the first to find the captives but as he wanted to save others then Ms. Lovegood he came in last at five minutes passed the hour." Harry wanted to throw something at the headmaster. He made him sound like Harry had a hero complex. He just knew how to work any situation to his own favor, that and he didn't believe in death of innocent. Dumbledore just continued on. "So in first place with 95 points each we have a tie between Viktor Krum and Harrison Evans. In second place with 85 points we have Cedric Diggory. And finally in third with 61 points we have Fleur Delacour. Well done champions."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(1) translation (i hope it is right because this is what I meant for her to say.) - Oh Gabrielle, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I did not save you.

And that is the end of another chapter. Please review! Reviews make me happy and smiley, which makes the people who see me frightened, so please review!


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 38 – Allies and Lords

The second task was over. Harry left only seconds after Dumbledore finished announcing the points with Luna and Hermione on his arms. He wasn't going to let them out of his sight for the next couple of days. The Twins followed, one on each side flanking Harry and the girls. Neville followed up directly behind them. Ginny and Draco stayed behind.

"Viktor, Harrison wanted to invite you to spend the rest of the day with us in spirit of unity." Draco, ever the pureblood politician, formally invited him in front of all the judges and champions.

"Fleur, Harrison would also like to invite you to spend the rest of the day with us in the spirit of unity." Ginny kept her eyes on the young woman, who kept her sister at her side.

"I accept in the name of unity." Fleur smiled, ignoring her headmistress' muttering.

Viktor nodded. "I will accept as well."

"Excellent. Cedric?" Ginny grinned at the Venator in question.

Cedric shook his head with a smile. "Not right now but if the invitation is open I will join you all later."

"Of course. You know where to find us." Ginny waved for Fleur and Viktor to follow her. Draco turned to walk side by side with her.

The castle was silent as the group of four passed from the grounds into her deserted hallways. Most of the students and teachers had gone to watch the second task and the few that didn't remained in their own common room. Viktor was reviewing everything he had learned about the 'Pack' of Hogwarts and the Pack's Alpha. No one wanted to speak much to him when he had tried to suddenly ask around the student body. His fellow Durmstrang brothers never got much information either. The Pack was protected well by the students. It made him wonder how and why this seemingly random group of students had that protection. What made them so special? A memory of the Ball flashed through his mind, of Harrison's eyes. The stone that settled when he closed off his emotions. But it was the memory of this morning that made him cautious. Harrison had gone head to head with one of the most powerful wizards in the world. The power, the pure magic that glowed within Harrison's eyes sent shivers down his spine and warning bells to ring in his head. There was much more to this Pack and the one they called their Alpha than what met the eye.

Fleur wasn't much better in her thoughts than Viktor was. The Veela part of her, as small as it was compared to her mother and grandmother, was screaming for her to bear her throat every time she saw Harrison. There was something about him that made her feel safe, he was a protector. She had watched the Pack and Harrison since they performed at the welcoming dinner. The power and control he had shown had intrigued her. The care and affection he had for his Pack had left her yearning for the same thing. The cold fury and power he used to protect with had scared her. She watched the Pack and the students as they interacted together. Harrison treated his Pack with respect, as equals. The Pack listened to everything he had to say, he was their leader. The students watched the Pack; some watched in envy, some in yearning, while others in hatred, and even more with respect. For the life of her she couldn't find out why though. She learned very little from the students. They wouldn't talk. Even those who watched the Pack with hatred, as few as they were, only said that Harrison was smart and powerful. She pulled her sister closer to her side as they walked.

'We're almost at the R.O.R. We have your appointments with us.' Ginny reported through the bond. The group was only two hallways from their destination.

'The wards are up. Bring them in.' Harry answered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The R.O.R. took the setting of the Silver common room. The twins were lounging on the couch with Hermione between them. Luna was using Harry as a cuddle buddy. Neville was sitting on the floor using the coffee table to look through the contracts that Harry had copied and using George's legs as a backrest. If there was something, even the smallest thing, Neville would find it. Harry was calming his magic and temper. He needed to be level headed if he was going to discuss the possibility of an alliance with his fellow champions.

"Alpha." Draco dipped his head in Harry's direction.

"Milord." Ginny mimicked Draco's nod.

Harry smile amused as he acknowledged their greetings. Ginny took her place beside Hermione on the couch. Draco took his place beside Harry. Neville turned his attention from the papers to the two champions facing them. Fleur looked on at the group before her. They were all facing them, showing strength and trust in each other. They looked relaxed but she could see that they would be ready to defend each other in seconds. Viktor shifted beside her. He could see it too, they were dangerous.

"Welcome to my parlor." Harry flicked his wrist, making a cushioned chair and a couch to appear for them to sit. "Please have a seat so we can get down to business."

Fleur hid her unease with a smile. "Thank you." She let her sister sit, curled up in the couch corner, before she took a seat next to her. "Gabrielle, rest while we speak." The girl nodded tiredly, her eyes already half closed.

"You have questions. Let's get those out of the way." Harry encouraged them. A wave of his hand had a blanket covering Fleur's sister, keeping the still shivering girl warm.

Viktor glanced at Fleur. She nodded, letting him start. "Who are you, really? You are not some simple student."

Harry nodded, a small smirk on his lips. "I am Harrison Evans. Lord of the Noble house of Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Lord of the Noble and Ancient of Ravenclaw, Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Gryffindor, and Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell. Does that answer your question?"

"Peverell that is a name I haven't heard outside of children's stories in a long time. I was told that house had died out." Viktor muttered. Peverell was a well-known name in all magical communities around the world. It had a lot of history and power.

"I am the last descendant." Harry acknowledged Viktor's mutter. "Potters are direct descendants from the youngest brother. He was the only one to live long enough to father children."

Viktor nodded. His eyes lingered on Hermione. "You follow him freely. You respect him, trust him with your safety and life." It wasn't a question but she nodded in answer anyway. The Pack watched silently. "Why?"

"Harrison… Harry is special. He looks at you and doesn't see the labels or expectations that others placed on you. He doesn't see who you pretend to be, he sees who you are and who you could become. He makes you want to be true to yourself, to achieve your full potential no matter how much others would try to stop you." Hermione paused, her eyes drifting away from Viktor to lock onto Harry's eyes. "He drew our group together. I can't tell you how but I'm glad he did because he cares for us." She turns back to Viktor and Fleur sharply. "He saved us all in one way or another. He does so by caring about us. I trust him with not just my safety or life, but all our safety and lives. We became family, no closer than family."

Silence descended. Harry just rested against his couch, his right hand running through Luna's white blond hair. Fleur watched. He looked so relaxed, so sure of himself. It was like he was didn't truly have a care in the world. While she knew that was wrong, knew and saw him angry and protective. She heard the whispers about how Harrison and Dumbledore were at odds with each other. She knew Dumbledore had his own agenda and didn't care what had to happen to make those plans come to fruit. Her father made sure to teach his children about all the high power players in the political world so Dumbledore was no mystery to her…Harrison on the other hand was. He had plans, she might not know what they were yet, and while her instincts urged her to just submit to him, she knew he had an agenda. She just didn't know how he would achieve those plans.

"What makes you different from Dumbledore?" The Pack tensed in anger at Fleur's question. "What makes what you are doing better than what Dumbledore does?"

Ginny stood, anger clear in her eyes. "You dare-"

"Ginny calm yourself." Harry shot her a sharp look that had her sitting down in a huff. He turned his gaze back to the two champions who sat in front of him. His eyes glowed with power as he looked each in the eye. "I don't play games. That's what makes me different."

"What is it that you are wanting to do then?" Fleur asked cautiously, arm tugging her sister to her side once again.

"Save Mother Magic."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dumbledore had made his excuses to leave the platform right after he watched the two foreign champions walk away with Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. He didn't bother following the students, no. What was the point? Let them talk and pretend that they were adults. It won't amount to anything. No, Dumbledore went to his office to plan. Harry Potter was getting out of control. Challenging him in privet or around the Pack is one thing but this year the boy was challenging Dumbledore's authority in front of everyone, including the visiting headmasters. He needed to do something about the situation. Dumbledore felt that he had let Harry have his freedom for long enough. The boy needed to learn his place. A thought hit him and he grabbed a few lemon drops to suck on, a smile firmly on his lips. Yes that would work nicely, after all the boy wasn't that magically powerful. Dumbledore sucked on his candy and hummed a happy tune as he wrote down the magnificent plan to 'encourage friendly educational competitions and teach Harry Potter where his place was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Save Mother Magic?" Viktor muttered, confusion written across his face.

"Magic is dying. The balance that once maintained her is gone." Hermione had researched everything she could get her hands on after Harry told them about magic and the Old Ways. Her conclusion was that when all magic was in balance more magical children were born and less wars were waged. The Old Ways taught the balance that was needed and had the leaders that kept the balance.

Fleur was the one who caught on first. "Balance, you mean the Lords of Old. I thought you Britain's had forgotten all about them."

Draco snorted. "The purebloods of Britain hold their history close."

"What do you know of the Lords?" Ginny asked, this was the true start of the reason for the meeting.

Viktor spoke of how other countries kept as much balance as they could and of how history of the Old Ways were always being taught at schools. Fleur, now with a clearer picture of the meeting's agenda, observed Harrison. He was interested in what Viktor was saying but not in a way that said this was the first time learning of the information. She knew all that Viktor was telling him. Lords. That was what Ginny asked about, not the Old Ways, not politics, or anything else related to maintain as much magical balance as the different governments could. No, she asked how much they knew of the Lords. Her eyes once again drifted to Harrison, not knowing when she turned away to look at the others in the room. The boy was only 14 years old yet he had so many watching his every move and holding onto his every word. Fleur glanced around at the Hogwarts students that made up the infamous Pack. They all trust him. They all follow him. They were drawn to him for some reason. She was drawn to him… The truth hit her so hard that she almost gasped. Fleur's eyes widened and mouth opened in her shock.

"You're a Lord." The room silenced of all sound, all eyes on her though she never turned from the boy she was now truly seeing. "You, yourself, are a Lord. You're the Grey Lord."

Harry chuckled in amusement. Luna smiled snuggling closer so her head was on his chest to better hear and feel the vibrations of his voice. "You figured it out faster than I had thought either of you would. What gave me away?"

"Instincts. I am part Veela. We are creatures and as such we are drawn to the Grey Lord." Fleur was mostly talking to herself. "My father said he felt the same pull when he was introduced to my brother's wife."

Hermione reached for the notebook that Neville had been writing in. She needed to add this all to her research notes. "Your sister in law is a Lord… Lady? She is the Neutral Lord, Lady, yes?"

Viktor chuckled at her enthusiasm. Fleur felt something relax at the sight of her excitement and released the tight girp she held on her sister. "Yes. Kateri Delacour nee Sultan is an American witch my elder brother met and married three years ago. While a female, she is called a Lord."

"How did she know she was a Lord?" Neville asked truly intrigued. Harry didn't know he was a Lord until it was pointed out to him.

Fleur, now truly relaxed, giggled at the memory of her sister-in-law's first time at the council meeting. "American Magicals never truly lost their memories of the Old Ways like many thought. Yes they became independent from their original country and their ministries but they kept in touch with the Old Ways when they started to merge and mingle with the Native American Magicals. American magic is closer to Mother Magic than many of the modern world. She has always known she was a Lord because she was raised by her grandmother's tribe after her parent's death. She told me once that her spirit animal led her to the revelation when she was twenty-three."

"I can understand why, American magic is purer in a way. American mixes so many types of magic from all over the world. The Witches and Wizards learn all of them in their studies at school and find what works best for them. They don't have the same rigged structure of Dark magic and Light magic. I also know that the Native Americans are earth children, be they magical or not." Harry hummed, head tipped back in thought. His fingers twisting Luna's hair around into small even placed braids.

"You know more about them than most." Fleur told him, a question asked in silence.

Harry pulled his head back up, watching the girl who held so much knowledge. "I have looked into many different countries. I wanted to know what worked and what didn't when it comes to the different governments. I also wanted to compare their birth rate to ours." Harry stilled his hands. "It is a relief to know that the Neutral Lord is one of those children of earth."

"Because Mother Magic is dying?" Viktor, for the first time, really looked the boy in front of him. He was a Dark magic user himself so he didn't feel the same pull that Fleur did thanks to her blood. He also wasn't going to take the boy's word at face value, Hermione's trust in him or not. "What makes you so positive?"

"Tell me something Viktor Krum, how sensitive to magic are you?" Harry softly moved Luna off of him to stand. Viktor tensed but he couldn't rise from his seat. He clenched his fist into the arm of the chair he sat in in shock. He looked back to the boy approaching him. Harry gave a humorless smile. "Tell me can you feel my magic restraining you to your chair? Can you feel it wrapped around you? No?" Harry bent over to look Viktor in the eyes. "I can feel your magic fighting to get you free from my own." Harry stepped back and stood straight. Viktor stumbled up from his chair, almost falling down in surprise. He looked at Harry's emotionless face. "I can feel magic. I can feel Mother Magic. She is dying. Her echo is stronger than she is. Does that answer your question?"

Viktor was left standing in astonishment. He was in the top three strongest students at Durmstrang. Harry sat back down, letting Luna curl back up. The air in the room weighed heavy as both groups watched each other. Draco was the one to break the tense silence. "You came here to decide if an alliance was wise. You have facts now to make that decision. What will be your choice?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please my faithful loves, keep reading my future chapters. Thanks!


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 39 – Let the Games Begin

It's rare, Harry noted in contentment, to find the Pack's common room silent. They were always in pairs, even in a safe zone such as their personal Silver room. Though this was something Harry wasn't going to complain about. The twins had taken Draco and Neville to collect some ingredients for a new potion they were working on. Hermione was out on a date with Viktor. Ginny and Luna were still in Hogsmeade. He relaxed back into his chair, letting his mind drift.

This past week had been hectic with the second task, looking into the legal papers signed for the girls, and the tedious alliance the champions had made. Harry also knew that Dumbledore was planing something big. Minerva had said Dumbledore was acting strange, talking to the other headmasters and making arrangements. What for, she didn't know so she couldn't tell him. While Harry could worry about him, he had other things to do. One such things were the second 'dedication' blood ritual he was planing on doing that very night.

The ritual wasn't a dedication like his first ritual was. It was a blood ritual of his choice that was ment to test his control and endurance in the Blood Magic arts. He had been planning this ritual since he found mention of it in the Black library. It was classified as dark because it required a sacrifice but Harry had changed and modified it so he could get the permanet changes with his blood and runes. With that on his mind Harry pulled off his moleskin pouch and his blood knife from its fang sheath.

'Master what are you doing?' Nightshade crawled up onto his chair and onto his shoulders where she curled up under his loose hair. 'Are you doing another ritual?'

'Yes, my little one. I am doing one tonight. I will need both you and Amara to stay with the Pack while I'm gone. This shouldn't take more then a few hours.' Harry brushed her gently with two finger from her snout to her tail before he turned back to his preparations.

He needed to make sure that he had all his things because if just one thing went wrong with this ritual to night it would cost him much, including his life. While he was dabbling in some things like the mirrors or the exercises in the book. Harry hadn't really done any big magics with Blood. That was changing tonight. The ritual he had planned was going to make it so he could see magic when he choses to. It will be like his eyes have a second lens. He can feel magic, can see Tom's magic but he can't see all magics. To him, the magic around him is more of a sensation that once in a while will show like a light fog in his sight. He wanted to control that. He wanted to be able to look around and chose to see the magic or not. This ritual will strengthen his magical sight but will also give him the ability to control it at will.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dinner was lively, the energy coming from the teacher's table where the headmasters and mistress were talking excitedly together. Fred commented on how it looked like when he and George were planning a prank. Draco agreed, being on the receving end of the pranks more then once. The energy peeked when Dumbledore stood, silencing the hall full of student.

"Children, in light of the spirit of competition and togetherness, myself and the other Heads have decided to allow all students third year and above to get involved in the spirit by hosting a dueling tournament." The hall's silence was shattered by cheers. Students from all three schools turned to their neighbors to whisper and gossip. Dumbledore allowed it for only a minute or so. "It is mandatory for all four champions to compete but for all others, a sign up sheet will be made available tomorrow. It will be located beside the great hall doors. The tournament will start in one week and last both Saturday and Sunday. The duels will be done by randomly paired students and then the winners will move on to the next round and so untill there is, hopefully only three winners. We hope to have a winner from every school. With that said, have a great night and sweet dreams children."

Noise exploded in the hall, students getting up to leave at the clear dismissal. The Pack also stood but they weren't as cheerful as the others around them. Neville was the first to voice what they were all thinking. "Now we know what he was planning. It is a little convenient at the timing though. What do you think he's planning to achieve?"

"Who knows with his twisted logic. Pack just keep your heads down." Hermione muttered holding onto Viktor's arm. Harry traded looks with the others. This week was going to be fun.

"This is where I split from you. I'll see you guys when I'm done. Krum have a lovely night." He gave then a quick nod to the boy and passed Amara and Nightshade to Draco. "Keep them all in the common room will you? I don't want any wondering tonight. Twins that includes you both."

Fred and George threw an arms each over his shoulders with a grin. "Ah but Mi'Lord Alpha, we had the perfect prank planned for some naughty Lions and a few uptight Ravens."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling away from the troublesome two. "Not tonight my Twins. Keep the playing to the common rooms."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry knelt in the middle of the room. The ROR had given a stone chamber with no windows once again. The only light come from a single candle on each wall, give the room a low glow. His clothes were folded and set to the side. A calming breath and he was ready to proceed. Four fist sized clear quarts crystals were set at the cardinal points, while crushed amethyst circled around to make the boundaries of the circle. He took his knife next to carefully cut the rune Kenaza into the skin on the outsides of both his eyes, almost on his temples. He was going to put the rune on his third eye chakra point but he didn't want to cut too close to his scar. With that done, Harry cut into each of the heels of his palm before he was done with his knife.

The easy part was done. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate on the blood pooling into his hands and the blood rolling down his face from the runes. A steading breath and he delved into the hard part in the ritual. His voice rose in an ancient chant, calling on the magic with in and around him to bless him with the sight, all while his hands moved over his chest writing a seres of runes out before moving to the floor for an even more complicated seres. He completed the runes on the floor and relaxed back into his kneeling position. His chanting continued. Harry didn't know how much time passed, didn't know when his crystals started glowing, or when his blood started to glow. He ws so far into his mind and chanting that he didn't feel the pain of his blood shooting up the the runes on either side of his face and into the wound. He didn't feel his breath hitch at the rush of magic settling into his eyes even as his mouth kept speaking the words. Harry was lost to everything but magic he build up around his mind so he could complete the ritual with out killing himself. Just one small slip could cause the magic and blood to turn from it's purpose and kill him.

It wasn't until his magic slowly fell away from his mind that he slowed his chanting to a mutter, eyes opening for the first time since he closed them. The candles were dark but the crystals were glowing, illuminating the room. His hands were healed and he could feel the runes pulsing. His ritual worked. "Great Mother, I thank you for your gift. I pray you continue to guide me through the trials that I will encounter in the future. So the ritual is done, so mote it be."

The magic built up in the room rushed down into the stone floor and vanished. Harry spent the next hour mediating and allowing his mind to reacclimate to the changes he could feel in his magic. It was subtle, almost nonexistent, but like with after the dementors, he could feel the difference. It was like a small electrical current was running through his veins with the fire his magic started as and the ice that came with the dementors. They were all three his magic but they all represented his changes. Harry smiled pulling himself out of his mind and heart. He stood, his magic singing in his veins. It seemed that doing blood Magic rituals would strengthen him. He would have to try a few more to see if it was true, and what that will mean for him in the future.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry arrived back into the Silver common room to find the whole Pack in the room. Draco was laid out on the couch reading a book with Luna using him as a pillow asleep. Neville was in his lynx form curled up in George's lap asleep. George sat awake, petting Neville's fur and talking to Hermione about a new rune project he wants to try. Fred and Ginny were asleep, Ginny curled up beside Fred who was using his twin's shoulder as a pillow. Harry felt the knot that aways formed when away from his Pack loosen. A soft, loving smile settled on his lips. This was his family, his Pack.

He slipped into the room without a sound and settled into his chair with a sigh. Hermione smiling, moved from her floor spot to his lap. Her legs over on arm of the chair and her head on his shoulder, she happily continued her conversation with George. Harry just settled one arm over her legs to hold her hip and the other over her shoulder, his fingers ghosting over skin in unnoticed patters as he relaxed into the feeling of his Pack around him. He knew that he should have the group move to the bedroom, that sleeping in the common room was a waste but he was to content to move. He fell asleep with Hermione's comforting heat in his arms and her heartbeat against his finger tips.

The founders watched on as Draco slipped to sleep followed by George and Hermione. Dobby soon appeared, draping blankets over everyone and restocking the fire so it would last through the night and keep the chill away. Helga motioned Dobby over and whispered to the house elf. Dobby nodded happily before disappearing. He returned only moments later with a camera. The Pack was blissfully ignorant as the house elf took a few pictures and vanished to return the camera to the owners he borrowed it from, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When the mates woke to find said pictures on the camera, well no one needed to know who got copies.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Dark Lord sat in his study looking over paperwork. His thoughts swirling between plans for his followers to his plans for one Harrison Evans. The boy had been on his mind more and more since they met back in the boy's first year. He didn't understand what drew him to the boy but he did know that Harry was his. There magic called for each other and the other wore his family's ring. If another had it Tom wouldn't have hesitated to kill the person and take the ring, his horcruxe, but it was on Harry's hand. His Harry had his horcruxe and family ring on his hand. That alone made Tom's magic spike in possessiveness. Oh yes, Harrison Evans was his, the boy just needed to figure that out because Tom wasn't letting him go for anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The day of the dueling tournament came faster then the Pack thought it could. They had all signed up and with a quick mail-in they each had robes that were almost identical to the ones Harry wore in the first task. Harry stood in the front of the Pack as they walked to the pitch that was transformed into a dueling arena. They all had matching black dragon hide pants and knee high dragon hide boots. While Harry's had silver buckles the others stuck with laces. The males all wore the sleeveless under armor shirt, with charms woven in to keep them from being too cold or over heating, the girls wore long sleave under armor shirts. Harry had his fingerless gloves on, while the others didn't order any. The biggest difference between their robes and their Alpha's was the battle robe itself. While Harry's was sleeveless with green trimming and four buckles that ran from his throat to his navel, the Pack's was sleeveless with the traditional laces from their breast bone down to end of their ribcage. Thir pack mark, the celtic knot crescent moon, was on the back of the robe. Harry's in silver with green outlining it and the rest of the Pack had their's in green with silver outlining it.

They stood proud showing off their united statice with head held high and backs straight. The boys had their pack band gleaming so they caught the eyes as they passed the crowds by and the girls, after some modifications the night before, showed off their own bands that were gleaming on their wrists as bracelets. People stepped away as the group passed, a hush falling as eyes watched them proceed by.

'Dumbledore wants a show Pack. Let's give them one they will never forget.' Harry stopped before the dueling judges; one professor, professor Flitwick, one member of the school board, Lord Malfoy, and an auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'Remember that in dueling that weapons are allowed but don't show your hand too soon. Leave them until the end matches. And Ginny no killing anyone, little assassin.'

Smiles and chuckles came from that. Ginny, that very morning, had gotten mad at Fred for playing a prank on her and threw on of her needles at him. She had hit his neck, paralyzing him. She had then left him untill Harry got back from his morning meeting with his Snakes. George was the one to call her an assassin and it seemed that it stuck, as Harry had called her it three times that day.

"Alright. Welcome everyone." Professor Flitwick stood up on his chair, a sonorus charm cast on himself. "The rules are simple, the duel lasts until one opponent is disarmed, unconsious, or is forced off the platform. There will be no dark magic, no killing, and if one of us call for a cease fire them the duel is over. Now the sorting hat was gracious enough to mix all the names of those who wish to compete together and give us back the first round of pairs. So with out farther waiting, the first duel we will be watching is Susan Bones and Gorin Semte."

The duels began. Duel after duel show casing the best and the worst duelers. Hermione was the first of the Pack to be called up onto the platform. Her duel only lasted five minutes against the Lion third years she was paired with. At the end she used a tripping hex causing the boy to fall off the platform. The Lion, in a show of respect, bowed to Hermione after she was declare winner. Hermione took it calmly, respectfully bowing back to her opponent.

Draco was the next Pack. He was paired with a cocky Durmstrang student. Draco took ten minutes before he ended the duel with a blasting hex, knocking the boy out. Luna, when it came to her turn, didn't cast a single spell for most of her duel. She just danced around the platform, dodging all the spells her French opponent sent her. Harry almost laughed when she won her duel with only a tickling charm. Fred and George both took her victory as a challenge, using every prank spell they knew to win their duels.

Harry's first duel was a disappointment for the audience as he was determined to uses only first year spells to win against the Durmstrang student he was pitted against. The student wasn't amused when he lost against such a strategy.

Ginny in her first duel was paired with Pansy Parkinson. Ginny hadn't wasted a single spell on the witch she hated, she got close enough and punch the girl straight in the face. The shock cause Pansy to drop her wand to hold her bloody nose. The judges called for a re-duel. Ginny then took her sweet time hexing Parkinson with the bat-bogey hex as many times as she could, which was twenty-three times, before Parkinson just ran off the platform in embarrassment. Ginny was just a touch too proud of herself.

'That was a little entertaining. Bravo, my assassion.' Harry grinned at her as she took her place behind him. Fred and George both wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Neville was the last to be called of the Pack. His duel was drawn out for show. In the end Neville won by blasting his opponent off the platform, unconscious on landing. After that the tournament seemed to speed by. As planned before, Neville lost his third match and Luna lost her fifth one. Fred purposely lost in his seventh match. That left Hermione, Draco, George, Ginny, and Harry to continue on to the last rounds of duels the next day.

Harry signed, sliding off his outer battle robe as he sat down in his chair. The Pack followed his lead, all finding a place to seat in their common room. "Alpha do you still wish us to lose tomorrow?" Hermione asked. It had been planned out yesterday for them to lose the tournament but it still didn't sit well with her.

"Yeah. I want only Draco and myself to advance to the final matches. I want the rest of you to be underestimated." Harry reissues his orders.

"Tomorrow will suck." Hermione muttered pulling a healing book out that Luna had found her. She hated showing a weak front but her Alpha and lord told her to... doesn't meen she won't have him make it up to her with a few new books.

Harry sighed, he understood well what he ws asking his Pack to do by losing. It will make it seem like only he and Draco were the strong ones, the only ones to worry about in the Pack. But that was what he wanted the others to think. His venatores knew the truth, that's all he needed. He just know either way he was owing his Pack some gifts for doing this. He chuckled, causing a few glances, good thing he already ordered them then.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alright everyone, I'm a little out of the swing of things but I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Please review and let the loves keep coming. I realy appreciate all the support you all keep giving me!


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 40 - A Statement Made

Minerva hissed in anger as she paced back and forth before her desk. Severus stood by her chair while Harry sat on her desk watching his godmother. The Pack had been relaxing when she requested his presence in her office. When he got there she had already started her pacing. Severus could only shake his head when Harry asked what the problem was. So here they were waiting for her to calm down enough to talk to them, though Harry was starting to think it would take a while if no one prompted her to talk.

"Aunt Minerva, what has you in a fit?" He asked wanting this over with. The Pack had lesson with the founders tonight.

"That man, why I ever followed him I will never remember. He is- " She cut herself off with a frustrated yell. "Is so frustrating. He used to be a good man."

"Minerva, what has happened?" Severus hissed at her. Pulling her back to her audience. She deflated, crumpling into her chair with a sigh.

"He organized this farce of a dueling tournament to try and cripple Harry's growing support. He's not happy that Harry has so much support behind him at Hogwarts and is now gathering the attention of our guests. He wants to sabotage the Pack's duel, to make fools of you, and make you look weak. He starting to see you as a serious threat Harrison. I am a little worried."

Harry almost laughed in relief. He was starting to worry that Dumbledore was planning something unexpected and he would be scrambling to protect his own, but no, this was exactly what they had expected to happen at some point. This was what they wanted.

"All is fine, breathe and release." Harry smiled at her. Trying to calm her down. She didn't know that the Pack had wanted Dumbledore to pull something like this so the Pack could turn it against him. "I was ready for something like this. All is fine."

Minerva looked at her godson in disbelief. Severus wasn't much better with his glare. "You were ready for this? Harrison explain yourself."

Harry almost wanted to roll his eyes. "Back in my second year the Pack and I knew that we were going to get opposition from the Great Hero Dumbledore. He is too used to getting his way and controlling the situation. We kept a low profile for a while but this tournament has mostly blown that. Yes we have still played everyone, letting them think from the duels that some of the Pack is weaker than they are but that's part of the plan. It won't be strange if a muggleborn book worm, a pureblood Malfoy, and the Boy Who Lived were strong. It's almost expected at this point. They don't want to think all my Pack mates are strong, so we won't show them that. We'll give them what they expect and leave them thinking we are just a bunch of bright students. Dumbledore will get no support to act against us because of this. What harm can a few smart students do to the Great Dumbledore?"

A laugh, sharp and unexpected, startled Harry. Minerva sat with a hand over her mouth trying to stop the sound. A quick glance to Severus had his godfather pulling out a vial of calming draught. Harry had wondered when the whole situation would truly sink into his godmother and to be truthful, it wasn't going as bad as he thought it would. He had always imagined Minerva getting mad and then exploding at Dumbledore, yelling out some of the facts that she learned since joining him. She didn't though, she called him to help. Harry almost smiled, the potion finally helping Minerva to stop laughing, she was taking this so well.

"Aunt Minerva, take a breath. Everything is fine. Between the Pack and my Venatores this school and all in it are under sharp eyes. Even Dumbledore because of you and Severus. There is nothing at this point and time that he could do that would put me in a bad light. I have too many in my corner, too magically powerful, and too smart for him to trap me." Harry stood from up from his place on her desk with a soft laugh. "Now I have lesson with the rest of the Pack with the founders to get to." Harry walked to the door before pausing to turn back to them "Oh and Severus, Hermione and I finished the framework and it should be ready in a few day for you to activate. Salazar is looking forward to brewing potions with you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"George, Fred slowly combine your elements. You both need to feel them turning into one, feeding the other. Let them grow together. Your elements are perfectly made for each of you, and like the two of you, when you come together you get stronger." Helga coached the twins sitting on the floor. between them sat a bowl of lit embers and a slowly forming miniature tornado. The fire slowly crept up the tornado as it grew bigger. "Good now hold it at that size. both of you need to concentrate or you will fail."

Harry sat in his chair alternating between watching his twins and reading some of his mother's grimoire. She had a little about the Old Ways but she had many thoughts about magic written down. He was reading one of her theories about elemental magic and it being passed through blood lines. Her theory was that elemental magic came from creatures in the beginning of the bloodlines, so washed out with human blood that the magic could only manifest in strong of will and mind. Creatures were both more complicated and yet simpler than humans so any who wished to master element magic had to listen to instincts yet also have a moral code to rein the instincts in.

"Very good boys. Now keep doing that untill the lesson is over. Ginny your turn." Helga turned to Ginny, who was doing homework on the couch between Hermione and Luna. She sighed dramatically before flouncing over to the area in front of the portraits. Harry chuckled at the excited grin on her face. Ginny loved practice and learning how to connect to her magic.

Harry closed the book and relaxed father back into his chair, eyes closing. He lost himself to the world around him, the noise of the room fading into a quiet mutter in the background. He found himself in his heart looking down into the small lily keychain mirror. He watched small moments from the past that made him happy. The dream of his mother and father dancing with him, the first time the twins tried to prank him but failed, the first hug Hermione gave him, the first time aunt Petunia made him a cake, the day he bought Amara and Nightshade. The happy moment slowly filled him. He didn't notice that he was humming. He didn't notice the others turn and listen to a song that was becoming just as familiar to them as it was to him. Harry never even noticed that he muttered the last word to the song before sleep greeted him. "Nocturne"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

'Alpha are we sure this is wise?' Hermione asked, hesitant to question her Alpha but wanting reassurances that everything was going to be okay. The Pack were all dressed in their dueling robes like the day before and waiting for the sorting hat to pair the first round of students.

Harry, without turning from watching the judges, placed his right hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into his side. 'Everything will be fine. We are safe among the Venatores and the Pack always has eachother's backs.'

'If you say so.' Hermione nodded relaxing into his touch. Harry, mindless of the people watching them, rubbed his thumb across the back of her neck while his fingertips lay on her pulse. Hermione was going to be the first to be called up. He didn't know why he knew this, he just did. She was going to be the first up and she was going to lose for real. That thought unnerved him. Hermione wasn't weak either.

"Hermione Granger vs Viktor Krum" The sorting hat called out. Hermione cursed as the Pack snickered in amusement. She confidently trudged up to the platform, where Viktor was waiting with a determined glint in his eye. Harry felt the urge to laugh. Okay, now he wasn't too worried about Hermione losing for real to her opponent if it was to her crush. After all if Viktor wished to ever court Hermione he needed to prove to Harry and the Pack that he was strong enough to protect her. This would be a good test run.

The duel lasted a good ten minutes before Hermione's shield was shattered by a well placed, borderline dark, curse. Her shield shattered like glass, shooting back at her. She took a surprised step back with a gasp only to find her foot meeting the air at the end of the platform. She fell off the platform and onto her back with a squeak, that surprisingly sounded like a squeak that she would make in her Raven form. While the audience cheered for the performance and the winner was declared, Viktor quickly made his way to Hermione to help her off the ground. He dusted her off and healed the cuts she had gotten through out the duel. Harry let them be as the next duelers were called up to the platform. The pair made their way to his side soon enough to watch the new duel anyway.

George was the next of the Pack to be called and as per the plan, he won his first round. The day stretched on as Neville won his match next and then Ginny lost her first right after that. Harry won his first round, using only light spell taught to third year students at Hogwarts. Draco preened 'showing off' on his first dual of the day. Neville was the next to lose, his third duel in, to a fellow Venatore. The Venatores were aware that the Pack was hiding their power and were promised a dual competition after to showcase all they know later on in the week. George lost in his fourth duel leaving Harry and Draco to go to the semi finals. There were 16 students left. Harry and Draco were only two of the five Hogwarts students. Viktor was one of seven from Durmstrang. Fleur was one of four from Beauxbatons.

With the semi finals over the schools break for lunch. Harry happily sat and ate the potato soup and cheesy bread that the house elves served them while listening to the Pack discussing their plans from next weekend, inviting Viktor and Fleur to the Venatores' duel competition. The idea intrigued them, so they agreed.

Ginny put a protest up through the Pack bond. 'Alpha I know they're now allies but is it wise to let them see weakness within our ranks?'

Harry sipped his cider unconcerned. 'What weakness would this be? All the Venatores are training in some form or another. The older students are taking time to teach the younger years, some are taking the initiative to branch out and explore different magic and find their own strength. It doesn't matter who wins in the end.'

' The Venatores are still children.' Ginny grumbled.

Draco huffed out into the bond. 'Yes and so are we and we are the ones they answer to after Harry. Harry is there sworn Lord and he is young. Fleur already admitted to wanting to bare her throat to him in submission because he is her Lord too. It won't be long before she is marked in some way as well. There isn't much weakness to find within the ranks anyway. The most they'll see is the Venatores determining a hierarchy within themselves, something that has slowly been forming anyway.'

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek in thought but then smiled at Luna, who was talking to Fleur about mermaids and dragons mating. It was almost made her laugh. 'Alright, but I don't like it.'

'My assassin if you wish you can be their escort through out the night if it will ease your mind.' Harry pour her a new glass, this time of his own cider he knew she liked but never asked for.

She glanced at the drink with a smile. 'I just might take that.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was relaxed, wand loosely held in his hand. This was the final duel for him. Viktor had won the spot as Durmstrang's dual champion, and a girl named Karricy beat Fluer to be named Beauxbaton's champion. Harry was against a Hogwarts boy he didn't even catch the name of. A Hufflepuff from the insignia on his robes. A Hufflepuff who had used a spell Harry knew from Elmeca, who he visited at least once a week down in the chamber of secrets since he found her in his second year, to win the duel against Cedric. The spell wasn't dark to the ministry because it was so old that many didn't know of its existence. Harry did, so he knew what the spell did. The spell Incubo Eterno, loosely translated into eternal nightmare, was a spell that made the victim fall into a coma. In this coma they would be tortured. Any wound they got in the nightmare would start to appear on their body and slowly leech the magic from their body. If the torture didn't kill the comatose person first, then the magical drain did. It was a slow death, a painful death and Harry was pissed off that some nameless Hufflepuff would dare challenge him by attacking one of HIS Venatores. That was what it was too. It was an attack, the first real one made against him.

Harry had an idea of where this boy got the spell. He could feel Dumbledore's stare and the man's sickened magic around this. Harry felt his eyes shift to his magical sight. Dumbledore's magic was around the boy's own weak magic but Dumbledore wasn't controlling the boy. This boy willingly cast a spell to try to kill one of Harry's. Harry let his sight fade. This boy allied himself to Dumbledore and as such he would pay the price. This boy would be the first victim of the war.

The dual started with Lucius Malfoy's word. Harry didn't hold back to just third year spells like he had done in all his other spells. He expanded to seventh year spell work. He hit the boy viciously and with out mercy. With every visible and spoken spell that was recorded by the judges Harry loosened three unseen and silent at the boy. Harry could feel heat flood into the back of his hands and to his chest as he threw in some blood magic to his unknown spell work. This boy wasn't going to survive for much longer than a week after the school year ended. Harry finally ended the duel by throwing his first blade. The knife landed into the boy's right shoulder, the momentum of the impact forcing the boy off the platform and onto the ground. The judges called an end to the duel and Madam Pomfrey rushed to the beat and bleeding boy. She was quick to banish the knife out of his shoulder, it appearing back into Harry's hip sheath that was invisible.

Harry turned his back to the scene. His Pack stood where he left them, eyes only on him. he saw only loyalty and understanding of what happened. The boy would heal from the physical wounds that were ment to be seen but the ones that were undetected were the ones that would kill him. That boy will slowly drain of his magic, every night he will fear to sleep, but most of all that boy will always fear the glow of Harrison's eyes. The boy's fate was sealed and his end was now near. Harry couldn't find it in himself to be sorry for being Death's Messenger because Dumbledore had started the war and Harry wasn't going to let his own die without a fight.

Harry stepped off the platform in front of his Pack. Luna dipped her head into a subtle show of submission. The other copied the movement only seconds after. They were still with him. They were still his. Harry felt a weight lift off him. He hadn't even realized that he was worried about the way his Pack would view his actions. He almost sighed in relief at loyalty his Pack showed him. They were there to stay. He knew that they ment every word when they vowed to follow him but he had still wondered if they truly knew what they would be getting into. Now they saw the beginning and still they stay loyal. Harry felt him magic swell, his eyes glowing as it reached out through the bond to embrace them all. His eyes searched and found the adults of his Pack sitting together in the stands. They watched him with pride, loyalty, and grim understanding. His magic rushed to embrace them. This was His Pack, and they were loyal to him.

He turned from them, settling into his place with the Pack at his side and back. Dumbledore knelt beside his fallen soldier. His blue eyes stared straight into Harry's glowing green ones. The board was set and the first moves done.

Harry turned away from the headmaster, dismissing him. The judges were announcing him as the Hogwarts champion. They waved the three champions up onto the stage and presented them each with golden plaque. Harry felt eyes on him but he didn't care. He had made his statement without any words. Blue eyes had received the message and so had the red ones' that watched him from a high seat in the bleachers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because this is so far my favorite chapter to have written. Please review and I hope to hear from you all in the future chapters of this story.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 41 - Third Task

Dumbledore threw one of his glass orbs at the wall of his office just to see it shatter. He didn't understand it. Harrison couldn't be that powerful. That morning when he went to 'save the day' for Cedric, Harrison was already there with his Pack. Cedric was awake from his coma and laughing at something that had been said. It shouldn't have been possible. There was only one spell that could reverse the one Cedric was under and there was just no way the Harrison Potter was powerful enough to do it. Dumbledore slumped down into his seat.

He had called the old crowd after the tournament yesterday but he couldn't make them understand why Harrison was a threat, he was their savor, the Boy Who Lived. They ignored him. While Dumbledore had argued with them he took note that some of his pawns hadn't shown up. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Minerva were missing. He was losing people. He needed to gain there faith again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Master what are we doing here?" Nightshade poked her head out from under Harry's loose hair.

Harry set his book down with a tired sigh. Draco glanced at him but soon turned back to his own book after noting Nightshade nosing Harry cheek. They, along with Hermione, were sitting in the Shrieking Shack waiting for Sirius, his Venatores in the ministry, and a few hopefuls to show up. Sirius had asked for the meeting so he could introduce his cousin to them as a hopeful recruit. Nymphadora Tonks was a Aurora like Sirius and she was a metamorphmagus like Ginny. If this worked out Ginny could have another teacher, one who has first hand knowledge of the lessons being taught and they would have another in the ministry. That was what he needed right now.

"We will leave soon my little one. After this meeting you can go play with Amara and Elmeca down in the chamber." Harry gently rubbed her head. She closed her eyes under his touch. Harry was about to pick his book up again when he heard the door down stairs open. 'Company is here.'

Draco slipped his book into his robe pocket while Hermione shuffled her papers into a neat pile. The stairs creaked as the weight of bodies moved up them. Gemma Farley was the first into the room with Carter right after. They were talking to quietly to each other but they both bowed their heads, neck bared, to Harry when they stepped through the door. They took seats on one of the three couches Harry transfigured for them with a flick of his hand. Sirius came in leading the hopefuls; one Nymphadora Tonks, a Gwain Hartter, and Amelia Bones. Remus was the last into the room, keeping an eye on the hopefuls.

"Lord Alpha, this my cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She just graduated Auror training from under Mad-eye Moody himself." Nymphadora smiled nervously as she shifted foot to foot. Sirius pushed her down on to the second couch.

"This is Gwain Hartter. He's a secretary for the unspeakable." Gwain was a thin, unmemorable brown eyed, brown haired mouse of a man. Harry though could 'see' the magic the man held and it showed his vampiric magic. Contrary to popular belief, there weren't more then a hundred turned vampires in the magical world and most muggle vampires were killed. There were about two hundred born vampires and less then fifty ancients all together. Gwain was one of the born, still young by the feel of his magic. Harry nodded to him as Gwain ducked into a small bow. He sat beside Nymphadora.

Sirius moved onto the last person with a grin. "And this ladies and gentlemen is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a respected member of Wizengamot." Amelia Bones was a firm looking woman but he could see the caring person Susan spoke of. As Amelia was Suzan's aunt and guardian Harry had gotten much information on the woman before the meeting was even planned. Harry waited for her to sit next to the others. Sirius and Remus took standing positions, one behind his chair and the other in front of the door.

"Welcome. For the ones who don't know me, I am Harrison Evans Potter. I am the Grey Lord. The three of you were chosen for this meeting because my Venatores found you to have potential. You three have agreed to this meeting with full knowledge that if you do not leave here with your loyalty sworn and a mark on your neck you will forfeit your memories of this day." He received three nodded. "Then let us begin."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Welcome back. How did the meeting go?" Ginny smiled up from her spot on the floor in front of the fire. Her hair was spiked, short, and Slytherin green while her eyes were mercury silver.

Harry set his bag down with a sigh. "It was long but successful. The information Susan gave us about her aunt following the Old Ways was a big help. The only one who gave us any trouble convincing was a born vampire. He was young, only about a century or so."

George popped his head out from the lab. "A creature needed convincing that you were the true Grey Lord? I though they could feel it, like Fleur and she was only a quarter. A full fledge born vampire should have been able to tell before he had entered the building."

"Yes, but it seems that his sire taught him that the Grey Lord would never rise again. Lord Damelcon is a committed ally to the Dark Lord." Draco muttered. He hadn't liked the vampire much. He questioned Harry to much in his mind. Harry hadn't cared but both Hermione and Draco had glared at the creature more then a few time through out the meeting.

"It doesn't matter." Harry made himself comfortable in his chair as Nightshade scrambled down from her perch on his shoulders. "He had knelt and gave his oath like the others in the end. He will also spread the word that the Grey Lord has returned to the rest of the creature community. Remus is also spreading the word to the werewolf packs. I plan to meet some over the summer."

The room fell into silence as the discussion ended at that. Ginny continued her lesson with the founders while Hermione and Draco finished the last of their homework. It was peaceful... untill the twins blew something up in the lab. That triggered Draco into jumping to his feet and yelling.

"Fred, George you two had better of had a barrier up because if you two ruined the potion I had simmering for the last 38 hours I will skin you both and give your hides to Uncle Severus as a gift." Harry watched amused as Draco ran into the lab, face red with anger. Hermione giggled into her text book.

The shouting continued as the lab door closed with a flick of Harry's wrist. Let the three of them figure this mess out. As amusing as it could be, he didn't want the fight to expand out into the common room as it usually does. Hermione must have agreed because she only grinned at him before going back to her work.

"Hey Alpha, the end of the year will be here soon. What do you think the last task will be?" Ginny asked, her hair was back to its normal red and length.

"Don't know. We will be informed in a month or so."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat in his chair completely relaxed. He was in the company of his Pack, Venatores, and allies. Ginny, when not up for a round on the dueling platform, was with Viktor and Fleur as the competition continued. The dueling competition that was promised to the Venatores as a big hit. His followers were able to showcase and show off all that they have been learning to the Pack and their Lord. They were also able to finally determin the hierarchy within the ranks. Harry didn't care as long as no lasting injury was done. That was the only rule he had given them before the start.

"They are advanced." Viktor muttered, watching a second year Snake shoot a blood curdling curse at a third year Lion who retaliated with a bone shattering hex. Neither spell was able to hit their determined opponent. "That is some dark spellwork for ones so young."

"Not so young. Magic is magic. As long as they understand what fuels that different magics they use and can understand their boundaries with each field there is nothing they can't learn at this age. But if it helps ease your mind, the older Venatores monitor and teach the younger. Hermione and Luna have also started weekend lessons. All the Venatores are welcome but for third years and younger, these lessons are mandatory. They learn meditation, spell control, and incantation pronunciation. All lesson are taught by Hermione and Luna as the primary instructors but the rest of the Pack might be there if we have a free weekend. Though the ones who are free are mostly Minerva, Severus, Sirius, and Remus. Those four have made it their job to have one of them present all every lessons." Harry explained. The third year Lion fell to a simple tripping hex as he dodged a cutting curse. He clapped as the second year Snake helped the Lion up with a good hearted laugh.

Viktor only nodded as the next two opponents took the platform. Fleur looked intrigued though."They started lessons for them all? How do they determin what they teach?"

Ginny was the one to answer. "The lessons are broken up by years. The first through third are taught together and they start from the basics. Their lessons are scheduled two hours before lunch. The fourth and fifth are two hours before dinner. They the basics for spell work and incantations but most don't know a thing about meditation, the same can be said about the sixth and seventh who have lessons from first light till the first through thirds come for their lessons. They break for breakfast but the sixth and seventh years need all the lessons they can get before they graduate. Next year won't be so bad because of the lessons this year. In two years all the years will be learning what they need to learn without the rush we are forced to do this year."

"That is well thought out." Fleur looked impressed. "You have strong followers."

Harry didn't have to reply to her statement as the duels they watched showed how true it was. His Venatores were giving their all and he couldn't be more proud of them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The third task, as it turned out, was a simple maze with different obstacles in it for the champions to defeat and be scored on. Harry was dressed in his battle robes, his Pack sitting in the bleachers that held all who wished to watch the last task. The maze was set up in the quidditch patch so the viewers could watch some of the encounters but the judges had also put monitor spells up, like at the quidditch world cup, to watch all four of the champions as they progressed deeper into the maze. At the center of the maze was the Tri-wizard cup. First to reach the cup won.

As the tied pair Viktor and Harry were allowed into the maze a full minute before the others. Once in the hedges that made up the maze closed off the entrance. Harry released some of his magic, he just wanted this to get over with. He had a meeting to get to. He followed his magic to the first obstacle, anti gravity mist. Instead of just dispersing it he stepped into it with his eyes closed. When he felt he was settled he started walking. He crossed the whole mist without incident and landed on his feet with a quick twist when the mist released him. He opened his eyes with a satisfied smirk as he continued on. A boggart was the next thing he came across, it didn't even have a chance to change into anything before he was banishing it with the proper spell. Harry almost pouted when he came across a Blast-Ended Skrewt. This maze was turning out to be a simple walk through the park. He cast a simple sleeping charm on the creature so he could pass by. Farther and farther into the maze his magic pulled him. Some of the obstacles were fun, like the devil snare that was in one of the paths he turned into. He had just a small amount of fun burning said plant before he continued on.

His magic was singing under his skin when he felt it. Around the corner was an intelligent beast, a Sphinx. Harry cautiously approached the relaxed female. She was laying, blocking his path to the cup. The cup that he could feel in the clearing behind her. She lifted her head as he stopped five feet before her. Her sharp hazel eyes pierced him.

"The thing you seek is beyond me. To get to it you must first answer me a riddle. If you choose to remain silent, I will allow you to walk away unscathed. If you answer correctly, I will move aside and let you pass. If you answer incorrect, I will attack." Her voice was smooth and heavy with her accent.

"I will hear this riddle Lady Sphinx." Harry told her. This was the quickest way to the cup, something he needed because he could feel both Cedric and Viktor closing in on the cup's location and he wasn't willing to lose.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise, Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, The middle of middle, and the end of end? And finally give me the sound often heard, During the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry barely let her finish as he spoke his answer."Spider."

The Sphinx smile at him. "It is in deed, Lord." She stood from her resting place, allowing him to pass.

He was quick to make his way into the clearing. He had a low level fire spell on the tip of his tongue as he entered, the spell hitting the Acromantula straight on. The cup was in the middle of the clearing and Harry had it in his hands while the spider screamed. Harry expected the cup to be a port-key back to the maze entrance but that didn't seem to be the case.

Harry landed out by the Black lake. In the same spot he and Tom had spoken last. Harry almost laughed. Of course that man would want to speak the moment the task was won. "Hello my little Alpha."

"Hello Tom. I see your followers are tampering with things again." Harry hadn't pulled his magic back in when he grabbed the cup so the magic that was out sought out Tom's. With a silent sigh he released the rest of it to mingle. Tom slowly approached his back but he didn't turn to face the man. "You came for your answer?"

Harry felt Tom slowly run his hands down his arms before stopping at both of his wrists. "Do you have my answer?"

"I will work with you as your equal and ally. You will not have power over my followers and I will not have power over yours. Our respected followers will not attack each other and any plans we have must coincide with each other. There is no point working together if our plans just counteract each other. The last thing is that we do not question each other in front of followers. If we have issue with something, then we speak privately about it. I do not wish to undermine your authority with your followers by questioning you in their presence and I don't want you undermining mine. You can question and argue in the presence of my Pack but never my Venatores." Harry had thought for long hours about the pros and cons to the agreement he was making. When he had decided to join with Tom he had also though on the rules that needed to be set in place so they didn't step on each other's toes when it came to their leaderships.

Harry could feel Tom nod his head, brushing against the back of his head. He raised his right hand, bringing Harry's wrist up to his lips. "I can agree with those terms. Do you have plans this summer?"

"I have a few meetings lined up over the summer. I will also be alerting my Venatores of our new arrangement." Harry twisted around getting Tom to release his left wrist but allowing his right to stay in Tom's grasp.

"My little Alpha." It was a mutter, smooth and low. Harry had to surpass a shiver as their magic twinned tighter.

"I will see you the day after school lets out. My Pack will be with me. You and I will preform the alliance ritual then. For now I need to return to the rest of the school." Harry smirked as Tom tightened his grip. "See you around." He took pleasure in the look of surprise that flashed on Tom's face the second before he activated the Pack band.

Harry landed on the ground in front of the bleacher where his Pack all sat. Viktor was standing beside his Headmaster, who was arguing with the judges and other school heads. Harry gave a sharp whistle, catching the attentionof everyone. "Looking for this?" He held up the cup with a smirk. "Whoever made this a port-key needs more practice. I was sent to the Black lake first."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

And so ends that chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review to tell me what you think.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 42 - Alliance Ritual

'Why didn't you come straight back? Viktor had been there for ten minutes before you showed up. What were you doing?' Hermione muttered darkly through their bond, glaring at Harry. She glanced back to the school heads and judges as the argued in the teacher's table in the great hall.

Harry hummed, rolling back onto his heels. 'I will explain at the meeting I'll be calling tonight.'

'Calling tonight? It's a bit short notice isn't it?' Draco pointed out. Harry hummed again but didn't add on.

Ginny looked over at Harry, who stood beside the other champions looking on at the mass of students. 'Alpha did you meet with Tom again?'

'Tonight Pack. No more questions.' It was an order, one they wouldn't disobey. Ginny nodded, leaning into Draco's side.

"We are please to announce that Harrison Evans is our Twi-Wizard Champion!" Mr. Crouch looked anything but please. Harry figured that he was still sore about the first task. Harry didn't really care either way. "In second place we have Viktor Krum, in third Cedric Diggory, and in fourth is Fleur Delacour. Well done champions."

The great hall exploded in sound. Students cheered, whistled, and pounded on tables. Harry felt the beginning of a headache starting behind his eyes. 'Pack start alerting the Venatores. I will call for them after curfew. Twins have the mirrors ready for our new recruits.' He accepted the cup and bag of money handed to him. He forced himself to smile to the crowd of cheering students and at the cameras taking pictures for different papers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry stood from his seat with calm confidence. "My Venatores, the first business of the night is welcoming our new hunters among us." A group of 16 stepped into the room from a side chamber. Fleur lead the group. "We have 16 more to help in the fight." The new Venatores joined and mixed with the original.

'Alpha?' Hermione pushed. She had waited and now she wanted answers.

"Venatores... I have made a decision. Viktor Krum is an ally, our first, and today I have decided to expand our Allies to encompass the Dark Lord Voldemort." Harry stopped to allow his followers to comprehend what he told them and like he knew they would, some started to shout in disagreement. He heard some yelling how Tom couldn't be trusted and others how Tom was insane. Harry ignored them, just waiting them out.

"Venatores." He infused his voice with his magic forcing all attention to be on him and the room to silence. The Pack sat behind him silent, strong. "The Dark Lord is not our enemy. I have been in contact with him for two years. You may have heard stories of him, I can tell you that he is sane and his plans have changed. I would not have agreed to an alliance if I did not truly believe that his plans coincided with our plans to save Mother Magic. Voldemort is the true Dark Lord of the Old Ways. This Summer I plan to meet with the Neutral Lord and gain an alliance with her as well."

"Milord, we are your Venatores. We will do as you command. If you say the Dark Lord will help save Mother Magic we will submit to your knowledge." Cedric stepped forward, his mask hid his face but his voice gave him away. He feared the Dark Lord but was trusting Harry, his sworn Lord, to protect them if need be.

"Venatores, our mission are to protect Mother Magic and her people. The Alliances I make will always be made with our mission on the forefront of my mind." Harry stepped back and sat down on his throne like chair. "This is just another step towards that."

The meeting proceeded in a calm matter. Seventh years were speaking of what they planned to do after school. Harry gave the few who were going into politic order to scout for potential and to keep an ear out for laws that would damage his plans. The new members were given their mirrors with order to keep in contact with him and the other Venatores. He needed his followers to be comfortable with each other and to encourage it he called the meeting to an end and the room added table sets around. The Venatores, understanding the silent order, started to mingle. Harry stayed in his seat relaxed, even when his Pack started to mingle as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The end of the year came quickly. Harry, with the Pack around him, sat in a clearing with in the Forbidden Forest. As this was an official meeting they were wearing their 'uniform' but without the masks that Ginny had crafted for them. The Pack had made Harry wear the circlet though, saying it was his Lord crown. Luna sat cuddled up in his lap, twisting a piece of his loose hair. Hermione, he could feel, was still opposed to the meeting but kept her silence. Draco wasn't as polite. He was speaking through the bond, telling them all the things that could go wrong with the meeting, how Tom could use this as a way to try to kill the competition. Neville showed his appreciation by smacking him up side the head. Draco retaliated by jumping on him in animal form, which prompted Neville to change and attack. The rest of them watched on laughing and shaking their heads in amusement.

Harry let the two of them continue until he could feel Tom approaching with his own witnesses. A quick tug on their bond had the two back in their human forms and back to their conjured seats. Harry almost smirked feeling who Tom brought as his witnesses. Tom stepped into the clearing, his magic latching onto his own. Severus, Lucius and Barty were steps behind. Harry stood from his seat, dislodging Luna from her place in his lap. Tom's eyes, locked onto her form, narrowing.

"My little Alpha." It was possessive, claiming. Harry suppressed a shiver. He felt amusement from the twins and Luna.

'His already Alpha?' Fred teased. George sent an image of the two of them kissing like school children under the moonlight surrounded by pink flowers. Neville sent out feelings of the wish to smack both his boyfriend and pack mate.

'Not yet.' Luna's airy voice floated through the bond. Causing the Twin's joking grins to disappear. The whole Pack, including Harry, turned their full attention on the seer. Her eyes were misty, seeing something they couldn't. 'It is still too early for the Paths to be singled to One. Many things can cause a change in a moment.'

Harry almost asked her to elabrate. It was rare for her to let so much information out before it was time. Tom's magic tugged at him, wanting attention. "Hello Tom. Are you ready?" Harry turned back to the man, hand waving to indicate towards the circle between them that he had setup before everyone's arrival.

Crushed crystal with binding candles at each cardinal point waited for the ritual to begin. Tom only nodded. Harry stepped forward into the circle, Tom mimicked his movement. When both were in the middle with only three feet between them Harry released his magic from his tight control. It swirled and danced with Tom's lighting the clearing up. The Pack, already knowing what was expected of them, took places around the crystal circle. They left three spaces between them evenly for Severus, Lucius, and Barty.

When they were all in place Harry closed his eyes, concentrating on his power. His blood rushed faster with each steady beat of his heart. He didn't hear the shocked breathes of all who were in the clearing when he sliced the palm of his left hand with the blood knife no one knew he had on him. The knife was slipped back into his pouch in his pocket. Harry let his blood fall slowly to ground. The crystals emitted a faint glow that grew with every drop of Harry's blood. It was only moments before the glow was at its strong as it would get. Harry released the breath he didn't realize he held.

Tom almost lunged forward when Harry slit his palm. He almost sent his magic to soothe the self-made wound but the power building around the teen stopped him. The glow around them only reinforced the need to stay where he was. Harry was performing Blood Magic. A shock, like ice down the spine, ran through Tom's core at the sight before him. Harry, his little Alpha, was a blood user. He was so shocked that he was only brought back when Harry started to speak. His attention turned back to the young Alpha, his world closing in so all he saw was Harry and only heard the word echoing around them in the silence.

"Mother of life, Mother of death, Mother of fate, Mother of destiny,

Gracious Mother who gifted me the power that flows through my veins.

I call to thee, your childe calls for your insight and knowledge." The glow pulsed and with it so did Tom's magic. Something was coming.

"Hello my childe." A woman's voice forced Tom's eyes from the memorizing creature before him to the shrouded form to his right. The hood was up but eyes pierced through the darkness it cast on the being's face. Eyes that looked old, yet young and seemed to be every color imaginable. The being shrouded in a white cloak reached forward. The arm was like a mirage. It shifted between different skin colors and ages. Her fingers softly brushed Harry's still closed eye lids.

His eyes fluttered open, smile on his lips. "Hello Mother. Thank you for coming."

The arm fell back to her side, hidden once again by the cloak. "Always my childe. What do you need my help with?" Her voice had a teasing quality to it Tom noted. Like she knew what Harry wanted to do yet wished to hear it spoken aloud for the rest of them to hear.

Harry smile so sweetly. So lovingly at the woman, at Mother Magic. "Two Lords of Old wish to form an alliance and I wish for your blessings to continue on."

"As you wish." She stepped back. Tom knew that if she were anyone else he would have tensed when she reached for him, but instead he leaned into the touch. The touch he instinctively knew, as he had felt her touch once before when his core was forming in the womb. Power unlike anything Tom had ever felt rushed through him, searching his very soul and core. It washed over him, drowning and rejuvenating him at the same time. His breath caught even as he sucked gulps of air deep into his lungs. The power vanished as swiftly as it appeared, leaving Tom reeling from the abruptness of it all.

"As I say, all listen well. No betrayal between the Dark Lord Tomas Riddle and the Grey Lord Harrison Evans will commence for now till beyond death. Both of you, leader of your people, willingly entered this circle with the intention to form an alliance. No wars with each other will you cause and any conflict between your people will be taken up and dealt by the two of you. If this pact is broken, the offender will be stripped of magic and life, left to drift in the nothingness between realms. So I have spoken, so it will be."

The power was back in the clearing. It flowed around everyone, binding them to her word. It sank into their core and soul, branding the words with in their very beings. When the power reseeded, Mother Magic was gone and the clearing was as it started as. Not even the crystals and candles remained. Harry tipped his head back to the sky. The sun's setting rays splashed the sky in shades of reds and oranges with peaks of purple dotting around. "Mote it be."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had been home for a week when his Aunt squealed out happily from the living-room . Harry's eyes darted to meet Dudley's who sat across from him. He placed his papers down in his desk and smirked at his scowling cousin. "I think I just won the bet."

Dudley scuffed, though a smile was fighting at the corner of his lips. "Your godfather couldn't have waited until your birthday?"

"Of course he couldn't. He's waited long enough." Harry's smirk softened into a smile as a radiantly beautiful, smiling, Petunia walked into the room with Severus beside her, holding her hand in his. "Finally proposed did you?"

Severus glared at the smiling youths. Petunia gave a happy hiccuped laugh. She was trying not to cry but Harry just pushed his chair back and opened his arms. Petunia gave in and hugged him, tears of pure joy rolling down her face. "Neither of my boys disapprove?"

"Why would we?" Dudley asked, his smile bright. "Mum he makes you happy and that's something I never saw when you were with dad."

Petunia released Harry and pulled her son into a hug next. "I am happy Duddy. He makes me happy and so do both of you. This is how our life was ment to be. Happy and together."

Harry felt such warm love for his aunt, who was glowing with such a light from her core outward. It was rare for her energy to be so strong. Severus was no better though. His magic reaching out to wrap Petunia in a loving protective cocoon. His own magic, which was always tightly bound at Hogwarts, was relaxed and free. His face had less lines and his eyes were missing the hardness they normally had. They were both happy, something they both truly deserved after their lives.

"How long do you both wish to wait before the ceremony ?" Harry asked when they had moved into the dining room for dinner. Harry sat at the head with Severus across from him.

"Next summer would be best. That gives us time to plan and have a small ceremony." Severus answered as the house elves placed the food onto the table.

"That sounds perfect for the both of you." Harry told him, smile directed to the pair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Draco, Hermione, and Neville I want the three of you with me when I meet with the Gardiens de Magi." Harry had his mirror expanded out before his chair. He sat beside Tom, who thought it was a perfect idea to visit the cafe that was the talk of magical Britain. The visit to the cafe morphed into a perfect time to slip into the main house and into Harry's office when he was going over investment paperwork from Griphook and planning the first trip of his summer agenda with his Pack.

"When do you wish to go?" Fred asked. He was sharing the same mirror with his Twin and sister. They sat cross legged on a bed.

"In a week. Sirius sent the request. Fleur vouched for me. She has assured me that her sister-in-law will also be there and I will meet her there." He glanced at the man sitting on his desk, back to the mirror. "Tom will also be with us. He needs to meet with the last Lord just as I."

"Do I not get a say in this little Alpha?" Tom purred, amused.

Harry turned back to his paper work. Taking a moment to mark something he didn't like. "I didn't think you would mind too much. Correct me if I'm wrong though. I'm sure you can set up a meeting with her all on your own at a more convenient time."

"We will meet you at the Ministry in two days. 7 am sound well for everyone?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them. "That will give us time to settle in and come up with a more indepth plan."

"I shall cause mayhem here than Alpha?" Luna smiled dreamily at him.

Harry laughed. "Sure. Not to much though. Just enough to shake people up love."

Her dreamy smile was gone and a sharp grin was in its place. "Will do. Oh daddy's home."

"Bye Luna." Everyone called out together as Luna waved to them and she faded from the mirror.

"I think that's everyone's clue to get back to our home lives." Draco grumbled. His mother's voice could be heard calling for him. His mirror faded and with that one by one the Pack turned off the mirrors. Harry flicked his wrist and the mirror shrunk and replaced itself back onto his necklace.

He set his quill and papers down. His finger linked together above his head as he stretched, arching his back and pushing his chair back onto two legs. He released the position, causing his chair to slam into the floor and his arms to fall to the eyed the calm Dark Lord. His magic prodded at the man. When nothing happened outside of Tom's magic wrapping itself into his he turned back to his work. He hated paperwork.

Tom for his part just watched the youth in silence. Now that he had an alliance with his little Alpha he was going to be around him all he could. It was only right after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you all enjoyed it and it reached your expectations that you have set for the story. Please review and let me know what you think.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 43 - Start of Summer Meetings

Harry set a small crystal bowl filled with cut bread onto the low table beside the glass bowls of red wine and fresh strawberries. He sank down to sit comfortably on his knees. He relaxed with a single exhaled breath and while he didn't need to speak out loud he did anyway. "I cast this circle to keep all harm out. I cast this circle with offerings." Very simple and informal but that's how he wanted it. This wasn't a big ritual but a simple daily offering, even if he was nervous about the meeting he was to attend in less than two hours.

"Are those for me childe?" Harry smiled at Mother Magic's voice.

His eyes opened to see her sitting on the opposite side of the table. "Aren't they always Mother?"

Her cloaked form shimmered until a blond haired child of six in a white sundress that contrasted against her golden tan skin sat before him. Her blue eyes sparkled in happiness as she reached for one of the strawberries. "You always leave me an offering in the mornings yes but you have never stayed to receive me."

"I didn't think you wanted to be bothered every morning by me." Harry admitted. She held out a strawberry and Harry took it. "I can say if you would like me to."

Mother Magic laughed, her form changing into a middle aged Asian woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes. "You are fine my childe. I enjoy your presence." She took a sip of her wine, eyes watching him. "You worry about the coming meeting. Don't. You will do what is needed, my daughters assured me of that and now I will you. You are a natural leader, they will listen when you speak."

Harry sighed. "I believe you, I just worry that I will speak the wrong words and then they will no longer listen. I am still young, I have no illusion of that Mother, and as such these people may just dismiss me because of my age no matter all I have done so far."

Mother Magic's head tilted as she observed him, her form changing back to her origanal one. Her movements were slow as she placed her fingers on his forehead, on his scar. "This mark on flesh was gifted by my daughter Fate." She dropped her hand to his shoulder. "My daughter Luck put her mark in your bones." She moved again so her hand was over his heart. "My brother chose to mark you soul." She pulled her hand away once again. Harry thought she was just going to pull away but he was proven wrong when she grabbed his left wrist. She turned it so the under side was barred. "You by choice, chose your blood as my mark's place." She swept her thumb across his pulse point. A blood red star sunburst the size of a sickle appeared on his skin. "This is my mark, wear it proudly and do not doubt."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

'Alpha is this wise? Will they even listen to what you have to say?' Neville asked, following Harry down to the hall to the meeting room.

'Relax Neville. Even if they don't believe what I say they won't attack us. We are invited guests. If they tried to harm us they would be declaring war on the British Ministries. That is not something they can afford.' Harry paused in front of the imposing door separating them from the whole Gardiens de Magi counsel. 'Stand strong, heads high. You three are of the Pack. My elite Venatores. Don't let them see weakness.'

Amara shifted around his shoulders so her head was at the hollow of his throat. "Master will I be allowed to bite?'

"No my beauty. We are trying to get allies not enemies." Harry stroked her scales. He had convinced Nightshade to say back with Luna but Amara hadn't wanted to leave his side."Be still and watch everyone."

Harry took a deep breath and glanced back to Hermione and Draco who stood right behind him. Neville stood at the back, protecting the small group's backs. He let some of his magic flow so his eyes glowed. Hermione stepped forward to fix his circlet so the runes subtly glowed as well. They were all in their uniforms and ready to face those behind the door. Hermione stepped back to take Draco's arm and Harry turned to the door once again. A flick of his wrist had the door opening.

They stepped into a large room with about a hundred people already waiting. They were all seated in rows of chairs facing a platform in the center of the room. It reminded Harry of the court rooms at the Ministry of Magic in London. Harry saw Fleur first and as such gave her a nod that she returned. She sat with a woman who look almost identical to Fleur and an older man with stern eyes but laugh lines around his mouth. Fleur got her eyes from her father. Fleur and her parents were sitting in the middle section of the room. Hermione noticed Viktor and smiled at him while directing Harry through the bond to where the young man sat. Viktor was in the far left section of the room. Harry and Viktor nodded to each other before Harry led his Pack to the empty chairs beside Fleur. As she was the one who vouched for him, they were her responsibility. It was a risk but she hadn't worried doing it and for that Harry was grateful to the young sat one seat over from Fleur. Hermione sat between them. Draco sat beside Harry and Neville beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lords and Ladys, and guests welcome." Harry was happy that Hermione found that two way translation potion before they came here because the room didn't have a translation spell on it. The speaker was a short fat man with a bushy beard. "It has come to our attention that one has come here claiming the title of Grey Lord. We are here to determin that."

Harry felt his Pack's anger spike. His own was under tight control. He was going to be judged. Fleur's magic flashed in anger alerting Harry that she wasn't aware of this development either. Harry tugged on his Pack through the bond telling them to stay calm and silent. He would deal with this.

"That is not why we are here Olkhovsky." Viktor stood. It was then that Harry noticed the crest on the right side of his chest. Harry glanced around and confirmed. The sections all had crests showing which group they belonged to. Viktor had a crest that could only mean the Dark, the same one that the speaker had. "It has already been confirmed that Lord Evans is the Grey Lord."

"By who boy? You and another child? You wouldn't know a Lord if they were right in front of you." Harry could feel the fight that was about to break out. Fleur and her parents were ready to get involved.

Harry, without hesitation, released some of his magic. It flowed around the room, silencing the fight that was only just starting. Every eye turned to his seated form. The speaker frowned and glared. Harry could feel Tom's magic on the man and held back the urge to roll his eyes. That would be why he was trying to start a war then. Looks like it was time to take control of the meeting.

Harry stood gracefully from his chair. Amara shifted so her head was lifted and was hissing at the speaker. A gentle touch had her calm and resting again. "Thank you Viktor for your defence." He locked eyes with the standing young man. "It would seem that being the Dark Lord's original down fall hasn't endeared me to his marked followers." He turned back to the speaker who was sneering at him but also eyeing Amara now that the room knew she was real and not just decoration. "Allow me to do introductions. I am Lord Harrison Potter Evans. Lord of the Noble house of Potter, the Noble and Ancient House of Black, the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, the Noble and Ancient house of Gryffindor, the Noble and Ancient house of Ravenclaw and Heir to the Noble house of Prince." Harry gestured to Draco who stood. "This is Draco Malfoy Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy." Neville stood next. "This is Neville Longbottom Heir to the Noble House of Longbottom." He held his left hand out for Hermione to take as she stood. "This is Hermione Granger of the Noble house of Potter and the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell." He felt Hermione twitch at that but she hid it well.

'Of the Noble house of Potter? Peverell? Harrison I'm not of your houses.' Hermione ranted at him.

'Yes you are. I may have mailed your parents after the third task and asked to magically adopt you into my family. The goblins sent a representive that explained that I wished to adopt you as my sister and take care of you in the magical world. After a long talk over a mirror I had the goblins take with them they understood that I wasn't taking any rights away from them but adding more protection to you. They signed the paperwork and you are now a Lady of the Noble house of Potter and Noble and Ancient house of Peverell.' Harry watched the people in the room as they absorbed the information he just presented. He allowed Hermione to take her seat once again. Draco and Neville sat as well.

'Oh. Thank you Harry. I've always wanted a brother.' She was quiet.

'You have the Pack. We are family. Alpha just put it on paper for you.' Neville pointed out to her. Hermione hid her smile.

The speaker growled, "Such a long list of names. They don't make you a Lord of Old boy."

Harry released a bit more magic and let it dance with the familiar magic hidden in the back. It was a presence he hadn't acknowledged once since they entered the room but he did now. "It would seem Tom, that some of your followers don't trust your word. Such a pity."

"It would seem so indeed little Alpha Lord." Tom's voice rang clear in the room making many freeze in their seats. Tom's magic fell away revealing his form, a black robe draped open around his shoulders showing his classy black button down shirt and black dress pants. "I will personally vouch that Lord Evans is the Grey Lord."

The speaker was wise enough to stay silent in the face of his Lord. Harry made his way to the platform. The speaker slinked back to his chair in the Dark party section. Viktor gave the man a fierce glare. "I did not come here for a fight. I came here to state facts for you to make a decision. I am the Grey Lord and a war has started, declared by the Light Lord Dumbledore. This war will determin if Magic lives or dies."

A man from the Neutral party stood. "Do you have proof of this? Magic is just as strong today as it always has been."

"You can't feel her can you? You can't feel magic pulse around you, through you. You can't hear her cries either. Her pain so is loud, so pronounced that my very soul aches for her. My proof of what I say is a prophecy that was documented by two known seers and Mother Magic's own mark on my flesh. " Harry felt his Pack's confusion.

The twins poked him through the bond wanting answers. 'You're hiding thing from us again Alpha.'

'No, I received this mark last night during a ritual. I didn't see the point telling you when you would hear about it here.' Harry watched as some of the members in the council whisper to each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, I understand that this is a distressing topic but at the same time if anyone was paying attention this problem could have been stopped long ago."

"Excuse me." A man from the Light party stood with a huff of anger."Are you accusing us of neglecting magic?"

"You personally? No, but the whole of the magical community? Yes. Every time laws are passed to restrict magic because you fear it or can't have it so no one else can you weaken magic as a whole. The world needs an equal amount of magic and it hasn't had that since the Old Ways were pushed out of practice. Tell me, in the past year how many of you have performed a ritual? Any kind I don't care." A single woman in the neutral party raised her hand and most of the Dark party did also. Fluer proudly had her hand in the air, her parents looking stunned at her. "Now let me ask this, when was the last time you did a dedication or an offering to Mother Magic?" Hands fell, leaving only Viktor, Fleur, and the single Neutral woman's hands in the air. Harry nodes and the hands lower. "Mother Magic gifts us with her magic and gets nothing in return."

"Are we to have no laws then? Let things run ramped?" Fleur's father asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, but many of the laws were made out of fear or jealousy. Many bloodline magics were out lawed for those very reasons. So now those magics that were once being released into the air and land around us are now gone. The balance was tipped. We have a give and take relationship with magic. The spells and rituals we do releases magic into the air and land around us. That magic feeds the planet and some of it returns back to Mother Magic. Mother Magic is then able to gift magic to the next generation. The magic that doesn't return to her is what our cores absorb to replenish itself. If magic isn't being performed through the cycle is broken. The small spells that are done in everyday life isn't enough to substan the planet or Mother Magic." He watched as some of the older in the group nod in understanding. He didn't truly know that best way to explain the relationship magic users had with Mother Magic without confusing everyone so Harry just took their nods as a job well done. "Now that the basics are known let's start."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"That went well, don't you think so little Alpha?" Tom purred watching Hermione and Draco going over the alliance paperwork with the leaders of the different parties. Neville was slowly making his way around the room listening and watching everything.

"Tom you cursed two of your marked in front of the whole council. I think this could have gone much better." Harry sighed. He had to remind himself that hexing Tom wouldn't end well for anyone.

Tom chuckled, wrapped his magic tighter to Harry's and wrapped an arm around his waist. His free hand was used to pet Amara who was throughly enjoying the attention. "Come, there are a few places I haven't been to in years."

'Have everything covered?' Harry asked over the bond.

'We have this.' Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the pair. 'He stealing you?'

He snorted but nodded. 'You make it sound like I don't have a choice if I go with him or not.'

Draco snorted in the bond even as he argued with a French Light party member. 'We feel your magic Harrison.' He said it like that explained everything, and in a way it did. Tom and his magic were intertwined tightly, tugging and playing together in the space around them. Harry almost blushed at what some of the council must think at the display, well those who could see it anyway.

"Lead the way then Tom. Pack I'll meet you back at the hotel." Harry told them. Hermione and Draco both bowed their heads in acceptance. A number of the council glanced confused at the group as this was the first time during the meeting Harry had called them Pack. The term threw them before they returned to work.

"We will keep you posted on the proceeding Alpha. Check in hourly?" Neville approached the pair from the sidelines.

"That will be sufficient Neville." Neville bowed his head and returned to his paroling around the room. Harry turned to Fleur who sat beside her mother away from the rest of the council. "Fleur, I will see you this evening."

"My sister-in-law wished to change the meeting place milord." Harry nodded for her to continue. "She wished to meet inside the west side sitting room here. Added protection for all parties involved. Will that be acceptable milord?"

"That is fine. I don't intend for any wands to be pulled anyway." Harry sent a glare over his shoulder at Tom who was smiling back at him innocently. "I will ensure that Tom behaves himself."

"You wound me Little Alpha." Tom chuckled. He pulled Harry flush against his chest as he took them to the destination he wanted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Lady Kateri Delacour, Neutral Lord." Harry nodded to the woman sitting before him in a simple blue sundress that flowed to her ankles and complimented her carmel tanned skin tone and electric blue eyes. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She sat alone in the simple sitting room.

"Lord Harrison Evans, Grey Lord. Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord." She stood in a single graceful move. Her voice was smooth but Harry could hear the sharp steel under it. This was a woman who wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt but was more than willing to fight them. "My sister-in-law told me that you had some of your..'Pack' with you. Your elite I believe. Will they not join us?"

Harry chuckled taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the one she had chosen. "My Pack mates are relaxing after a full morning of negotiations with the council. I don't need them here for a simple meet and greet with fellow Lords."

Fleur chose that moment to enter the room. She have a bow to Harry before sitting in a chair between Harry and Kateri. "Sorry for the delay Milord. Viktor asked for to give this to you." She held out a small package.

Harry took the wrapped package but didn't open it. Instead he tucked it into his pocket with a nod. Tom took the last seat beside Harry, Amara happily napping coiled up around his neck. Tom was lazily stroking her head. "Shall we start?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope to read what you think so far and what you want to see in future chapters.


	44. Chapter 44

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade communication"

Chapter 44 - End of Summer

"Tom if you aren't going to be helpful please leave." Harry glared at the said man.

Tom smirked at him, his red eyes gleaming with amusement. "Come my little Alpha, you have been going over that paperwork all morning. We have a meeting with Greyback this evening and you leave first thing tomorrow morning. I think a lunch break is in order."

Harry sighed in mild frustration. "I feel the urge to hex you." He put the papers down anyway. A week in France had concreted an alliance with the Gardiens de Magi and the neutral Lord. He was meant to return back to England yesterday with Draco, Neville, and Hermione but Tom had convinced him to have dinner, which turned into dinner and a long walk down the historic district and a debate on proper dueling form. Harry hated to admit it but he was coming to enjoy Tom's company. "Alright, where do you want to take me today?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You are no longer allowed to meet with the creatures I have alliances with," Tom muttered. Harry swallowed his chuckle at the Dark Lord's pout. "First you take my potion master and now you take my werewolves."

"I will have to tell Severus that you classify him as a creature." Harry laughed, ducking a curse Tom threw his way. He gave a swift mocking bow. "My apologies, oh great Dark One. I will relieve you of my presence so you may go about your brooding in peace." He ducked one more curse before he used apparition to leave. Harry landed outside of his godfathers' home. He didn't knock, already knowing they knew he was there.

"Cub, I'm glad to see you in one piece. Your Dark Lord let you go?" Remus hugged Harry as he entered through the door.

"He's not my Dark Lord uncle." Harry chuckled. He released Remus only to be snatched up by Sirius. "Sirius! Put me down!" Harry laughed even though Sirius only hugged him tighter.

"How was the meeting with Greyback?" Sirius set him down with a happy grin.

"It went well. He was already an ally to Tom but he swore his loyalty to me. Tom was unamused about it." Harry left his bags by the door knowing that Dobby would deal with it. "I have a few more meeting planned for this summer but to be truthful I can't wait for school to start again."

Remus set the tea kettle on the stove. "It will be here before you know it. What will you do next year?"

"I plan on turning the students against Dumbledore. The best way to control the people is through what they are permitted to learn. I plan on getting either one of Tom's unmarked or one of my marked to replace him." Harry pulled down three cups from the cupboard before sitting down. "I need to speak to the twins because they keep hinting that they may not wish to finish school."

Remus shrugged, "They don't really need to finish if they take their Owls and Newts, which they can do at the Ministry. The question is what do they want to do?"

"Joke shop." Harry and Remus both give Sirius a confused look. Sirius shrugged, "They don't talk as quiet as they think, and they wanted to ask me a few questions about the pranks we played back in the day."

Harry chuckled. "They already have a thousand gallons for a down deposit on a building in Diagon Ally. I have been letting them keep the rest of the plan close to their chests without interference from the rest of us."

"What of the rest of the Pack?" Remus brought the tea over and poured it into the waiting cups.

Harry poured some milk into his. " business as usual. We will be on high alert, though. Tom mentioned that the ministry is sending one of theirs and none of my Venatores have been able to get me a name. The person is being handpicked by the Minister. I may have to add or subtract plans when I know who it will be."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ah, how the summer has flown. Can you believe that we only have two weeks before we go back to Hogwarts?" Luna hummed from Harry's side where she was curled up. Draco and Ginny sat across from them in the carriage.

Ginny tugged on the belled sleeve of her velvet renaissance dress in the same shifting gray the Pack was fond of. "I can't wait, but then again I just want this meeting over with."

"It's going to be fine. The Vampires just want to confirm that I really am the Grey Lord. They have stayed out of the war as a whole, a few individuals side with Tom and Dumbledore has sent a few people to try and sway them but they haven't sworn loyalty to any since the last Grey Lord. We are not here for that. We just want to make sure that if they aren't on our side then they aren't against us. We do not want them fighting us." Harry reached over to fix Draco's hair. He swept the bangs to the side.

"And we had to dress this way why?" Ginny tugged the bodice of her dress this time. Harry smirked at her. The dress was beautiful but dated, even by wizards.

Draco rolled his eyes, smacking her hands away from the dress' pearl beading. "You will ruin it if you keep messing with it. You look fine. The vampires we are going to meet with requested that we dress as such."

Luna grinned, eyes glancing down at her own dress. She had chosen the simplest renaissance dress she found so she only had a black ribbon wrapped around her waist four times as a belt before it dropped down to the left of her hip. She pulled on her sleeves, which were clenched at the elbow and at her wrist. "I like them."

"Alpha didn't wear any Renaissance wear." Ginny pouted.

Draco thought it was unfair as well even if he wasn't in the court style clothes of the time. He was in black long pants, dragon hide boots, and loose ruffled longs sleeve shirt with a heavy coat that fell to his knees. He glanced over at Harry. His Alpha was in his leather trench coat, emerald long sleeve shirt under it, black slacks, and dragon hide boots just like when they were meeting with the Dark Lord before. Ginny had even won the argument about Harry wearing his circlet. Luna had also gotten him a new earring, this time it was a skull with a silver pentacle hanging from it.

"I would love to see someone try to make our Alpha dress like this." Draco shared a look with Ginny. Laughter exploded at the image that filtered through all of their heads, a chibi Harry dancing around a fire throwing all the clothes into the flames while he giggled gleefully. "Oh lady, Luna where do you get this from? Oh, I can't breathe."

Harry just grinned, even when the twins pushed into the link. 'What sparked that image? Mom thinks we are sick because we choked on our food. A little warning would have been nice."

Luna sent the conversation over to them as the carriage came to a stop. Harry opened the door and stepped down. 'Twins we will talk after the meeting.' A human butler waited at the steps of the stone mansion.

"Lord Harrison Potter Evans, Welcome. Lord Damelcon is waiting for you with Master Gwain Hartter." The man greeted with a bow.

Harry helped Luna out of the carriage. She curled her hand around his arm as they waited for Draco to descend down with Ginny on his arm. "Very well lead the way."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Who is that? Is pink the only color she owns?" Hermione watched the Female teacher at the head table. Harry glanced at the woman's direction. She sat next to Severus, who looked like he was sucking on a lemon. The woman, pink cardigan and all reminded him of a toad.

"I think that is our new DADA teacher," Neville muttered back. "I have a bad feeling about this year."

Harry couldn't agree more. The woman was going to cause trouble for them. Luna nodded her head though she didn't speak of what she saw. 'Eyes open at all times. She is to be treated like Dumbledore.'

'Lovely.' The twins chorused together.

Neville sighed between them. 'This year is already starting off wrong.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay, this is where I leave you all this time. I swear I will not forget this story and as soon as I get back from Boot Camp I will continue it.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello, my followers! I have returned. I am so sorry for the long wait but thank you for returning to this story that I have worked so hard on. I will try to update on a regular time table again. I am so grateful to have my dedicated audience with me for the duration of the story. I love and adore all of you.

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade"

Chapter 45 – The Pink Toad

"Who is that? Is pink the only color she owns?" Hermione watched the female teacher at the head table. Harry glanced in the woman's direction. She sat next to Severus, who looked like he was sucking on a lemon. The woman, pink cardigan and all, reminded him of a toad.

"I think that is our new DADA teacher," Neville muttered back. "I have a bad feeling about this year."

Harry couldn't agree more. The woman was going to cause trouble for them. Luna nodded her head though she didn't speak of what she saw. 'Eyes open at all times. She is to be treated like Dumbledore.'

'Lovely.' The twins chorused together.

Neville sighed between them. 'This year is already starting off wrong.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was two weeks into the school year when the start of the trouble the Pack new would happen came to light. Harry was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room when he was approached.

"Harrison, may we speak to you?" A little first year Raven asked hesitantly. The first-year girl, Mary Giller and her twin sister Larri stood before his chair in the Ravenclaw common room clutching their right hands.

Harrison set his book aside to give the girls his full attention. Something was wrong. He sent his magic out to wrap around the pair and felt pain from them. "What can I help you two this evening?"

Mary boldly stepped forward with her right hand extended. Harry glanced down and felt his blood go cold. On the back of Mary's hand, cut into her skin, was 'I will not gossip in class'. Harry glanced at Larri and saw the same words cut into the back of her hand as well. "What happened?"

Mary started crying. Harry's magic lashed out in anger causing the shadows around the room to dance wildly and the air to chill so much that every exhale of breath could be seen. All the talking in the room silenced as eyes turned to their king. It was rare that he lost his temper in such a way. They looked for a cause for his outburst but saw nothing besides the sisters.

Larri, in place of her sister, spoke, "Professor Umbridge made us write lines with a quill that used our blood during detention. She said we couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry pulled his powers back under control. The room slowly returned to its warm temperature with a silent heating charm. He reached out, settling his magic around the cuts but couldn't make the skin knit together. 'Draco get Severus now. Direct him to the Ravenclaw tower.'

'On it,' Draco replied without hesitation.

Harry stood from his chair, eyes searching the room. "Who else has had detention with Dolores Umbridge? Stand now."

Luna cast sad eyes around the room while Harry locked down his magic so it wouldn't harm anyone in the room with the rage he felt as three more first years, two second years, and two third years stood. Harry was just happy that none of the older students stood but at the same time, he was pissed because that meant the toad was targeting the younger and weaker students.

'Call a meeting in every house. I want every student who has had detention with the toad checked now. She has them writing lines with a blood quill.' He growled into the bond. He felt a spike of shock and anger return at his announcement.

'Many of the Lions have served detention with her.' The twins reported before they even gathered the Gryffindor students.

'Get me numbers. I will speak with Severus and professor Flitwick.' Harry ordered. He turned to the closest seventh year. "Dolly go get Professor Flitwick."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was beyond angry. He was furious. He felt the Pack bond humming in the back of his mind but otherwise, he was left alone. The teachers couldn't do anything besides give the abused students a potion to heal their hands. While the teachers are restricted by the position the toad acquired within the school, Harry was not.

He let his magic simmer under his skin as he set the last candle up in the ritual circle. It was risky, to use a ritual he made up on the spot but he knew it would work. His movements were being guided by something as ancient as Mother Magick herself.

With the last of the preparations done, he banished his clothes and knelt in the center of the blood drawn circle. The blood was willingly given from each of the students who had served detention with the toad. His magic pulsed, eager to be unleashed. His blood sped up, fire and ice surging through his veins. The shadows cast by the candles twisted and lurched away from the walls. One shadow pulled away to reveal Harry's wolf.

"I call on the nightmares that stalk in the recesses of the mind. I call on the fear and doubt pushed back and ignored. I call on the pain and the torment of inflicted wounds on the innocent. I call on vengeance." Harry slashed the inside of his arm making blood splatter around the circle. A deep red glow emitted from the blood as the stone absorbed it. "I call on you to be judge and jury to Dolores Umbridge. I call you to punish her for her crimes. So I will it, so it will be."

The final drop of blood fell from his wrist before the room dissolved to darkness. Harry's wolf growled as it dispersed. Harry smirked, healing his arm. He would protect his school and the students with in any way he could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Harry entered the defense classroom, he felt at ease. He sat in his customary seat and just waited. Whispers reported that Umbridge didn't have a good night. The reports were confirmed with a satisfied glace to the front of the room. The pink toad had bags under her eyes and she flinched at the random noise around the classroom. A flick of his magic had the shadow beside her dance. She jumped with a screech. Yes, Harry was very satisfied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The week progress beautifully in Harry's mind. The students had fewer detentions and the toad was progressively getting worse. She was disheveled, hair unkempt and clothes in disarray. Her skin was sickly pale with permanent bags under her eyes. She jumped at every sound, eyes frantically searching every shadow in fear. It was to the point that she refused to leave her private chambers. Severus had taken to teaching DADA.

"I expect a three-foot essay on the effects of shielding charms when used against dark hexes. They are to be neat and orderly, on my desk before the beginning of class Monday." Snape told the class before a way of his hand dismissed them.

"Harrison say behind." Severus waited for the room to empty. "What did you do to Umbridge?"

Harry blinked innocently up at his godfather. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Severus snorted in answer. Harry just smirked, flashing a few teeth too many as an answer. Severus chuckled before turning away. Harry happily left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"How much longer till she cracks Alpha?" Draco asked that evening from his spot on the couch.

Harry flipped another page in his mother's grimoire. He was relaxed in his chair with one hand in Luna hair where she was leaning against his legs. "I don't expect much longer. I think the whole castle heard her scream of terror at dinner."

Hermione turned from her place at the table to look at him. "What did you do to her Alpha?"

Harry glanced at the Pack, all waiting for answers, and just gave a chilling and ruthless smile. The Pack looked on unafraid. Harry chuckled, finally answering, "I may have used a revenge blood ritual of my own making on her."

"Alpha how often do you make spells and rituals?" Fred asked as he turned back to his homework.

"Whenever I can't find something that suits my purpose." He turned another page. "I've written them all down. At least the ones with structure that someone else could perform. Some of the time I just will it." Harry told them.

Hermione went back to her work. Harry glanced at her momentarily, eyes going back to the passage he was on. "Hermione."

"Yes Alpha?" Hermione answered though she didn't stop in her writing. She was finishing an essay for potions.

Harry smirked, eyes staying on the book. "I received a letter today." Hermione hummed, showing she was listening but still caught up in her work. The others were watching though. "It was a request for your hand in marriage for when you finish school." That caught her attention.

"What?" Her voice went up an octave in disbelief. She whipped around, eyes full of fury. "I'm only 15!"

Harry hummed, enjoying the anger she was releasing. He glanced up to see the Pack watching her as she cursed up a storm. The founders even watched in amusement. Harry almost wanted to point out that a 15-year-old in the founder's time would already be heavy with a child. He didn't though.

"I repeat, it is for when you graduate. He just wanted his suit in before any others put their bid in for your hand. You are not just my Packmate, you are also my adopted sister. That guarantees that family will try to bring you into their families. The whole Pack will receive marriage proposals before you all graduate. Hell, I've had to turn down a few proposals for the twins and Draco already." Harry explained to her.

Luna took that moment to look up at him, dislodging his hand from her hair. "Alpha when my suitor asks for permission to take me to Hogsmeade this weekend will you say yes? I would so enjoy his company."

Harry paused surprised. "Is this boy a Venator?"

"Yes. He graduates this year though." Luna smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling innocently.

Harry could do nothing but smile at her. She was his little moon, his seer. "If you like this one then I will allow it."

George looked around sly like before he snatches at Neville, tugging the boy off the love seat and onto the floor with him. Neville fell laughing and smacking his boyfriend in retaliation. George tugged and maneuvered him until he was half-way draped over Neville with a happy sigh.

Neville tried to move away but George held on tight, snuggling into his neck, homework abandoned. Finally, with the Pack watching and Fred laughing, Neville gave up and just hugged his boyfriend. "Is there a reason for this?"

"Mine," was the only thing heard from George. Neville blushed at the declaration but still smiled. The Pack laughed at the display. "They can have one of the others. Ginny and Draco are unattached. So is Fred, they can have them but you're mine."

"Wait a minute, if offers are already coming in then I'm putting my bid in for Draco. I claim him as mine Alpha!" Fred called snatching at the blond who sat beside Hermione on the floor at the coffee table.

Draco turned pink and fought off the hands. "Fred let go of me. You never asked me and neither of us gave you permission."

Harry laughed, watching in amusement as, like Neville, Draco lost. Fred drags him up onto his lap, nuzzling the blond. "Fred if you want him all you have to do is convince him. I have no problem with that. Now if you wish to marry him you will have to request permission from both myself and his father."

"Traitor!" Draco yelled, red and pouting in Fred's lap. "This is not how a Malfoy starts a relationship."

The Pack laughed again. The night ending an hour later with everyone in a good mood.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry watched as his Venatores filtered out of the ROR after the marking ceremony of the newest members. The six 7th years stayed behind. "What are your plans after the years is done? What do you all plant to become?"

Adrian Pucey, a Snake spoke first. "I'm going into the Ministry."

Harry nodded. Angelina stepped up next. "I was offered a position on the Holyhead Harpies. I already accepted it, Milord."

"Congratulations Angelina." She nodded and stepped back. "Lee the twins tell me you will be working with them at their shop, Cedric will you be following your father's footsteps?"

"Yes, Milord. My application into the Auror program is pending." Harry nods and Cedric bows, stepping back.

"Katie you already told me that you have an apprentice ship under your charm master aunt. Miles Bletchley what are your plans?" Harry turned to the last of his a Venators that would leave after the year ended.

Miles stepped up with a tip of his head. "I have a place in the ministry waiting for me Milord."

Harry nodded, "Very well. Dismissed my hunters."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Master, there is a toad searching for you."

Harry blinks awake at Nightshade's nudges to his chin. 'Toad my little one?' Harry gently shifts Luna's head off his shoulder so he could sit up. Fred grumbles from his place on Harry's right before setting down again. 'The pink one?'

"Yes, Master. She was screeching like a caught rat. She said she was going to find you and send you to where you belong. Master, don't you belong here in your Nest?"

Harry almost groaned at the term that his familiars called his Pack. 'Yes, my Nightshade, my place is here with my Pack. The toad just wants me out of her was. I am a threat to her.'

"What do you want to do?" She cocked her head in question. Harry smiled, petting her. He was so glad that blood bonding with her made her life as long as his.

'Will you go find Amara my little one? I have a task for her and another for you after.' Nightshade didn't hesitate to scramble off the extended bed where the whole Pack was sleeping on.

Harry slowly shifted from under the hands and heads laying on him. Luna twisted I her sleep to seek Hermione's warmth behind her and Fred turned to spoon Draco. Neville's hand was gently detangled from his hair and Ginny's head was moved off his thigh where she was using it as a pillow.

"Alpha?" Draco's sleep addled voice pulled his attention. Draco was leaning over Fred's shoulder looking confused at Harry.

"Go back to sleep Draco, I just have a few things to do and I'll join you all again." Harry slipped off the bed. Draco moved back into Fred's embrace as sleep claimed him again. Harry smiled at the picture of his Pack sleeping in a tangled mess upon the bed. It was a study session that lasted too long and no one wanted to move because they were too comfortable.

Harry removed himself from the bedroom to the common room. Helga was awake speaking to Rowena. He nodded politely to the two as he lit the fire. Warmth flooded the room. He moved back to his chair to wait and think.

His mind drifted from his plans for the year to the plans he would make with Tom in the coming summer and his aunt's upcoming marriage. He didn't know when but he eyes slowly closed as sleep pulled him under.

'Days and years, praying for another future, so silently, kept inside our hearts so deeply…'

Harry was pulled awake by Amara and Nightshade climbing into his lap. He smiled gently at them his two bonded girls. He needed to add Hedwig into the bond soon but for now, he would concentrate on what needed to be done now.

"My beauty, I think it is time to put the toad out of her misery. Nothing can be found when they go looking for what killed her." Harry stroked her head as he spoke

"It will be my pleasure. She has hurt too many of the hatchling for my tastes." Amara set off to bite the pink toad she had been hunting since the beginning of the year.

'Little One will you go to Tom and keep him out of trouble? He had been restless since I left.' Harry watched Nightshade scrabble down from his lap to go visit her second favorite human. Tom had a habit of letting her sleep draped around his neck and feeding her snacks whenever she woke. Harry found it adorable but never told the Dark Lord that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
Thanks to everyone! As always please read and review!


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade"

Chapter 46 – In the Blood

"My beauty, I think it is time to put the toad out of her misery. Nothing can be found when they go looking for what killed her." Harry stroked her head as he spoke

"It will be my pleasure. She has hurt too many of the hatchling for my tastes." Amara set off to bite the pink toad she had been hunting since the beginning of the year.

'Little One will you go to Tom and keep him out of trouble? He had been restless since I left.' Harry watched Nightshade scrabble down from his lap to go visit her second favorite human. Tom had a habit of letting her sleep draped around his neck and feeding her snacks whenever she woke. Harry found it adorable but never told the Dark Lord that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Morning came early for the Pack. Harry's magic was dancing around the room flashed of shadows, waves of soothing heat, and shards of coldness.

"Alpha what has you in a good mood?" Draco asked as another ribbon of Harry's magic wrapped around him, petting him.

The whole Pack watched amused as Harry continued to hum as he read. It was rare for him to allow his magic free reign. Each brush of his magic sent a shiver down their spines. Ginny slipped into his lap, pushing the book out of her way. Harry just rearranged so that he could hold onto her and read his book. Her head was tucked under his chin listening to his humming.

Hermione huffed, "We're not going to get an answer from him right now, are we?"

"Nope." The twins answered together. They glanced at each other before looking back to their Lord. "If he's in this good a mood than we will find out why soon enough."

"Breakfast," Harry's voice broke in. The Pack turned their attention back to him. Harry looked up with a smirk. "You will find out my reason at breakfast so get ready my Pack."

Everyone scrambled to get dressed and have their bags filled with all the supplies they needed for the day. Whatever had their Alpha in a good mood could only mean good things for everyone.

Harry waited while his Pack got ready. Amara was draped around his shoulders hissing in a content manner. Harry almost wanted to tease her that it was her own form of purring. The Pack finished and Harry led them to the great hall.

The Pack sat at the Slytherin table, looking around for any indicators of what Harry was happy about. It wasn't until Neville noticed Sirius sitting at the head table that something clicked. "Alpha, where is the toad?"

The Pack snapped their head to look at the head table where all the teachers sat, including one Sirius Black in the DADA seat. Ginny giggled happily at the new development. Luna smiled sweetly while softly singing, "The toad was found dead in her bed with no snake insight."

The Pack grinned at each other. As one they turned to their Alpha looking for details. Harry kept his eyes on his godfather like he couldn't feel their curious gazes but he didn't withhold the smirk of triumph. Let the school know, let Dumbledore know, he won this round. He was the one who kept the students safe, not the Light Lord.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was sitting in the Raven's common room when he felt his mirror activate. He almost laughed because only one person would be calling him at this time. He slipped it out of his shirt and activated a privacy charm around his chair. Luna glanced over at him but then turned away with a smile.

"Hello Tom." Harry purred answering the mirror, leaving it to hang around his neck small.

"Hello, My Little Alpha." An undertone of hissing had Harry chuckling. Tom was mad about something.

"Is Nightshade behaving herself?" Harry continued to look through the reports his Venatores from the Ministry sent him. Tonks was able to get an abundance of information for him on the workings of the different departments.

A meaningless harsh hiss caught his attention from the mirror. "Your ferret is a menace. She has ridden a rat of mine. One that still had use."

"Ahh," Harry hummed. "The rat that you've had hidden from me and my godfathers. That is a true shame."

"My Little Alpha, you will have to make up for my loss." His voice turned to a smooth purr.

Harry grinned in amusement. "I have a meeting with the Centaurs this coming weekend. Shall I come join you for dinner after I finish?"

"I will meet you in our clearing." The mirror deactivated as Harry mussed in amusement that the clearing that they sealed their alliance is now 'their clearing'.

He put his mirror away and took down his privacy charm. Luna glanced him with a secretive smile. He motioned her to him. Luna happily skipped over to settle in his lap. "Alpha is going to be busy with the Dark Lord this weekend."

"Anything I should know about little moon?" Harry settled his arms around her as he watched the common room. Students were scattered around in groups talking or studying.

Luna tugged on a strip of hair that escaped from his low ponytail. "You should have your hair braided back when you meet the Centaurs and wear your crown."

Harry looked at her cloudy eyes, interested in the new information offered. "And why is that?"

Luna's eyes cleared as she smiled up at her Alpha Lord. "It would serve you well to look close to your best."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"They came in!" The Pack looked up at the twin's shout of excitement. The founders paused in their own talks to look out at the Pack.

Ginny looked confused at the workshop door. "What came in? What did the twins order?"

"They ordered some ingredients from the wolves but they never get that excited." Neville paused to examine the door like it would give him the answers he sought. "Didn't they say they finally designed the perfect battle gear for the Pack? Could that have come in from the Goblins?"

"The design that they spent two days working on with the Goblins this summer? Maybe. It's been long enough for them to have finished." Hermione shrugged.

The twins burst out of their workroom with a large box hovering behind them. "There finished! They have come."

Fred swept his had dramatically, "Ladies, Gentlemen and our Lord Alpha,"

"We are proud to present you," George spun and placed the box on the table.

Fred moved to stand with his brother, "A masterpiece that took months to perfect,"

"Many hours of negotiations with the Goblins," George grinned excitedly.

"And many galleons to get made." Fred almost pouted about that.

"We present the Pack's new armor." They finished together.

Fred pulled a wrapped package out of the box first. He opened it and started holding the pieces up one at a time. "For the ladies, we have a calf-length dragonhide skirt. It has slits up either side for mobility. A pair of pants that will be skin tight but that makes fighting easier. The top is a halter top vest so the front laced up and it has two almost un-noticeable pockets with extension charms on them. To complete the look, we have knee-high lace-up battle boots and battle cloak with tight sleeves. The whole ensemble is made of dragonhide treated in a number of potions made by your loveable twins to enhance durability, protection, and movements. And to stay with our custom it was dyed and spelled to be our trademark shifting grey smoky color. The cloaks also have our Pack mark on the back in black acromantula thread."

Fred passed out the female outfits while George started to show off the male version. "For the males, we have the pants, boots and cloak, all same as the ladies. The shirt is also vest style because this style is easier to put on. What my dear twin forgot to mention about all of these is that the underside has a layer of acromantula silk for comfort and it is spelled to keep the wearer warm in cold weather or cool in hot. The best part is the goblins had used their own magic to make it fit perfectly to the wearer and re-adjust for growth."

They pass out the packages to the males, leaving two for themselves. Harry sat, Luna curled up in his lap, waiting for his. The twins smirked looking at him and he rolled his eyes. "Alright my twins what did you do?"

"For our Lord and Alpha, we have a pair of Pack standard style pants but in black, black knee-high battle boot with silver over clasps and black custom-made dragonhide belt to hold your beloved blades." Fred handed said items to Harry, who takes them with another eye roll.

"Next we have the standard male vest top in a darker version of our shifting grey and finally we have the cloak." George holds up the cloak. "Note the missing sleeves and the flared collar instead of a hood. Next is the single silver clasp at the base of the throat with your blood mark engraved with inlaid liquefied emeralds, that the goblins refused to tell us how they did. All of this is for a reason."

George hands the cloak over. Harry pushes his magic out into it and almost dropped it in shock. "This is what you used my blood and invisibility cloak for? Twins this is ingenious."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"George would you like the honors?" Fred asked.

"Thank you Fred," George turned to the Pack. "Last year we asked Alpha of we could do some research on his cloak. We found that it could expand, or grow. When we told Alpha this we asked if we could cut a small amount of it. It that small piece we were able to make it expand bigger again, but not enough for a second cloak. What we did do was weave it into a spelled acromantula silk. This was then sewn under Alpha's cloak so that it could make him invisible."

"It looks like it doesn't have sleeves but it really does," Fred added. "Your cloak also has your Blood mark inside the Pack's mark (for those that have forgotten: Celtic knot crescent moon)"

Harry set his cloak down with a small grin. "This is nice my twins."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco, Hermione, and Ginny stood behind him as he bowed respectfully to the mother elder of the Centaur herds. It was agreed that they would follow him but he had to put right the wrongs that the Ministry has done.

Hermione waited until they were away from the herd before she sighed. "Why was I brought along again? That was stressful and I never even spoke."

Harry hooked his arm around her shoulders. "A Lord never goes to negotiations without members of his most trusted with him. Draco is my second, you're my scholar and Ginny is my guard."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And we are in our new uniform battle attire why? Don't get me wrong I love the new designs but why wear them to a peaceful meeting with the Centaurs?"

"Luna told Alpha that we should be dress like this," Ginny answered. "I think she saw something important."

"The twins made sure that this new uniform would be presentable for formal occasions too so why not?" Draco walked behind Harry. "The Centaurs weren't offended either, so I'll say we are fine."

Hermione huffed and shrugged Harry's arm off her shoulder so she could hold his arm instead. "What do you think Luna saw happening?"

Harry's magic pulled his attention to the side. He gave a lazy smile as he halted the group, "I believe she saw them."

The others turned to where he was watching. They only saw forest. "Alpha?" Ginny whispered, hands hovering over one of her invisible daggers.

"Your senses are strong." A low male voice spoke from the forest. Five shadows detached from the forest surrounding them.

Hermione gasped when the shadows became visible, "Elves…"

"Dark elves, Hermione, and of the royal line if my eyes do not deceive me." Harry nodded to the only hooded Elf.

The two groups stood observing each other. Hermione itched to reach for the weapon hidden by invisibility charms on her thigh. Draco was tense, waiting for them to make a move. Ginny kept her hand hovering over her dagger. Harry though, he truly observed them.

The Dark elves were inhumanly beautiful with pale skin that had a faint glow like the moonlight to his senses. They stood tall and were built slim. He could see the muscles under their skin and the different weapons they wore openly. Most of all though he could 'see' their magic. Their eyes glowed with it, pure and untainted. Their magic brushed against his, curious and cautious. They reminded him a little of Luna. He once again glanced at them outwardly, one even looked close to Luna. Blond silver hair and pure crystal blue eyes. The others had pure silver hair or black hair with various eye colors but that one looked like his Luna. Harry mused that it would make sense that Luna had elven blood somewhere in her bloodline.

Harry broke from his musing and broke the silence. "To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?"

"A whisper reached our ears. I came to see if it was true." The hooded elf spoke, her voice soft and rang like a bell in the air.

Harry gave a single nod. "Were they?"

The hooded figure reached up, removing the hood. White hair tumbled over her shoulders and blood eyes with black rings on the outside locked with his emerald ones. Her youthful appearance made her appear in her late 20s. "It would appear they are. Wil will be hunted."

"I know, but I will not fall." Harry's voice was hard with conviction. "They are welcome to try and kill me. It will be their blood spilt not mine."

The elf smiled sadly at him, stepping closer. The pack tensed but Harry calmed them with a raised hand. She ignored them, only stopping her approach when she stood only a foot from him. Her hand rose to cup his cheek. "Do you know who I am childe?"

Harry had a hunch even the story said that she was killed. "The dark elven princess Selvinta."

Her ash colored lips curved into a smile. "They will come as they have done for every other of your line."

Harry saw the sorrow in her eyes as she absorbed every detail of his face like she was looking for something. He was struck with a blaring truth. "You didn't just take in the child, you made her your own. Your blood flowed in her veins."

"Just as it does in yours and did in your mothers. Only the children that inherited the magic, inherited my blood." She placed a kiss on his forehead. Harry closed his eyes as his magic reached up to greet her. His eyes fluttered open, glowing bright when she pulled away.

'Alpha your blood marks are visible.' Hermione alerted him.

"You are so close childe. So close to achieving what only my daughter had. Hurry to achieve it and them surpass it. Mother Magic has made you as she made her first children. She made you a Lord unlike any other this world had seen before and cloaks you in her protection. Lady Luck and Lady Fate placed their marks on you and you accepted them. Yet there is one last mark. If you wish to survive and achieve your destiny, you must accept this last mark and pass the final test." Selvinta pulled away, letting her hand drift back to her side. "Almost there my blood. I will be watching your progress."

She drifted back into the forest's shadows and disappeared. Harry sighed. He had much to think about.

"Alpha? What was that about?" Hermione asked. "Who is hunting you and why?"

Harry cleared his mind of all the thoughts cluttering it. "I will not speak on this now." He continued the path they were walking before the meeting. The others followed in silence.

When he turned to head for the clearing Draco spoke up, "Harrison are we not returning to Hogwarts?"

"You all are, I am meeting with Tom." Harry glanced back at them when worry leaked into the bond. Hermine and Ginny watched him with uncertainty in their eyes. Draco's eyes kept glancing around the forest like he was expecting an attack. "My Pack, I am only having dinner with Tom. I will be safe. Now go."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry returned to the Silver common room late in the night. He felt the Pack asleep and indeed they were in the common area like they had tried waiting up for him. He stopped in front of the fireplace and just gazed at them. George and Neville were sleeping on the couch together under a blanket. Draco had his head laying on Fred's shoulder on the loveseat, Fred's arms holding him, and a blanket wrapped around them. Ginny and Luna were asleep curled up together under a large blanket on mattress sized pillow. Hermione was asleep in his chair, likely the last to succumb to sleep's arms. She must have been the one responsible for the other being covered with blankets.

Harry sighed and changed the chair into a pillow like the one Luna and Ginny slept on. He settled a blanket around her form. He sat beside her, running his fingers through her hair as he thought of the plans for the rest of the school year.

With the toad out of the way he had Tom was sending one of his to fill the DADA place for the rest of the year. He was hoping for Barty to be sent back. After that is done Harry just had to watch the students. After he had gotten help for all the students affected by the blood quills the Pack quietly started rumors about the Headmaster's ability to protect the students. A few of the younger years will even write home about it now that the toad is dead and the spell of silence she had placed on them was gone. He had a few of his sixth-year Venatores draft letters to all the news outlets with the same questions about why Dumbledore wasn't able to protect the students and how such dark artifacts got into his school without the wards alerting him.

The most prominent item on his list though was his blood magic. Selvinta was right, he needed to advance. He had gotten far but he was still only a Blood Wizard. He needed to advance to the next level. He leaned down and place a small kiss on Hermione's brow. He stood, nodding to the founders and left for the RoR.

He had a ritual to do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

And another piece of the puzzle is added to the story. Has anyone seen the different connections matching up yet? Can anyone guess what next chapter holds? Thanks for reading! Next chapter is in the works now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I am proud to tell you all that there will only be a few more chapters of this story.   
> I know, I know, it is a terrible travesty but I was always planning this to be a two part series. I have an outline for the next installment already made.  
> I will tell you more about it in the last chapter of this story.


	47. Blood Mage

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade"

Chapter 47 – Blood Mage

Harrison stood bare inside of the candlelit chamber the RoR had created for him. He had read the whole book at this point, he had memorized what he needed for this next step, but I couldn't make himself do it. The way the book wanted him to progress was different from what his magic wanted to do. Harry glanced once more at the material he had ready for the ritual and banished all but his knife and glass bowl back to his pouch. He was going to follow his magic.

He took a deep breath and knelt within the circle that was carved into the stone floor. Blood magic was without limits, that was what made it so dangerous. The magic a practitioner called on could be greater than what they could handle and kill them, but not Harry. He could feel his magic, the fire and ice in his veins, calling for something. He was so close, he could feel it but he didn't know what his magic, his very soul, was calling for. He cut deep into his palm, letting it fill the small bowl as an offering. He healed the cut and staring falling into his core.

He sank deeper into his heart, his magic wrapping around him wild and untamed. The pressure of controlling it released. His deep breathing carried him deeper and deeper into his core. His grove formed around him and he was pulled to a new addition to his scape. A silver fountain sat in the middle of the grove with waters darker than a starless night sky. He looked into the water and a peace so profound overcame him. Darkness surrounded him both in his heart and in the chamber. All there was the water and him.

Without warning his magic roared to life, fire and ice swirling around him, in him, through him. It coiled around his limbs, around his heart, through his body. It burned. Agony ripped through him, yet no scream let his lips. He just continued to watch the water, the water that was getting closer. It was a passing thought that the water was closer before he was submerged in it. He sank deeper and deeper, his magic pulling him down into impossible depts. Harry didn't struggle.

He didn't know how long he was pulled but all at once his magic stopped everything. The ripping agony, the pull to be deeper. All motion and sensations stopped. It was like the world froze, holding its breath.

A featherlight touch had Harry opening his eyes, never knowing he even had closed them. He felt his breath leave his body at the sight before him. His mother, Lily, stood in a long dress of the purest of whites. Her flaming hair was loose around her shoulders and her eyes were soft as she stroked his cheek.

"Hello my Harrison." Her voice was a bare whisper. "You have come so far. Your father and I are so proud of you my love. I know you don't understand what is happening. You have so many pieces of the puzzle, yet key pieces are still missing. It will make sense in time. Just continue on the path you walk and it will become clear."

"I should be doing a ritual to become a Blood Mage right now Mother." Harry told her, voice just as soft.

Lily smiled gently at him, hand sliding down to hold the back of his neck. "I know my love. That is why I am here. I may never have practiced anything beyond the basics, but I did learn everything I could on the subject. I never initiated but I am the one who has been given the honor to be with you through your journey." She let her hand drop. "You know what you need to do now love. Complete the ritual."

Harry felt his magic calmly settle back into his body, docile and content. He reached for his knife around his neck, eyes locked to his mother. "Blood of my blood guide me and guard me. Mother Magic wrap me in your arms. Lady Fate, walk beside me. Lady Luck, place a kiss upon my brow for the future to come. Lord Death carry the souls I send to thee. Blood of my blood," Harry slit the palm of his left hand. Lily held out her hand, palm already slit and blood pooling. Harry clasped their hands. "keep me grounded when I am tempted to stray. So I will it, so it will be."

Harry shot up from his position on the chamber floor. He sucked in breath after breath. He lungs screamed in pain for being deprived. He glanced down at his hand to see a white scar at the base of his thumb. As he looked closer he saw that it was a perfectly white lily smaller than his pinky nail.

A disbelieving laugh passed his lips. He had thought his guide had to be a living being. He thought he would have to choose someone alive and who he trusted to be his guide and anchor. That was what he was worried about when he came to do the Blood Mage ritual, but Mother Magic had yet again given him a gift, his mother, his dead mother was his guide and anchor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat waiting for DADA to start. His eyes were drawn again and again to the lily adoring his skin. Through out the day he had felt a hand run through his hair or a woman hug him for behind at lunch. Luna had looked at him every time with a secretive smile.

The rest of the Pack were starting to ask questions but for the moment he was content. He had so much still to do and plan, but it could all wait for that evening.

'Is that who I think it is?' Draco asked with glee.

Harry didn't even have to look up to answer. 'It is indeed. Sirius was ecstatic when he was asked by the ministry to be our professor. Remus could barely get him to pack before he came here this morning. He wasn't to start until Monday but we all know him.'

Whoops of excitement rang through the bond. Sirius would give them the challenge in DADA that they needed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Alright Alpha out with it. You have been avoiding the subject all week. What happened last weekend? What was the elf talking about? Where were you all night? You missed breakfast and were almost late to potions." Hermione turned on him as soon as the Pack settled in their common room.

Harry chuckled and adjusted Luna into a position where she wasn't digging her elbow into his ribs. "Princess Selvinta was the dark elf who taught humans how to access and use their magic. She found a human child who she took in and taught. She blood adopted her. When the high elves learned what she had done they captured the child. The story goes that the princess was killed when the child showed that she could perform blood magic. The child was cast out of the elven realm. The child married, had children and passed on all of her knowledge to her children."

Harry relaxed back into his chair while Luna played with his loose hair. "Selvinta just wanted to alert me that the high elves will be after me. I had a theory that they hunt any with the ability to use blood magic and kill them, she just confirmed it. She did give me new information though. Only those with her blood in their veins can use blood magic."

Neville sucked in a shocked breath. "You have dark elven blood in you? Through your father?"

"No, my mother. I never did much research into my bloodline, but I think my mother was from a squib line." Harry explained. "I'm not the only one in this room with dark elven blood in my veins."

Luna looked up at him, her eyes clear and bright. With a smile on her lips she snuggled into his embrace. "Many generations back."

Harry chuckled tightening his arms around her. He turned back to the rest of the Pack. He saw the worry in their eyes. "I will not fall. I have achieved the next title in my blood magic. I am so close to the last title I can achieve on my own."

"Harrison, I have been researching everything I can get my hands on about blood magic." Hermione bit her lip. "If you don't have a tie you can be swept away by the magic you call upon. I know you are strong, equal to only the other Lords but Alpha," her voice broke off, fear choking her. "Alpha what is keeping you here with us? The magic only gets stronger."

The Pack turned to him as George wrapped an arm around the distraught Hermione. Harry tapped Luna's thigh, causing her to move from his lap and onto the love seat with Ginny. "Hermione, little sister, look at me and listen carefully." He waited until her eyes locked with his. "I do not do anything by the conventual means. Mother Magic made me a contradiction to almost every rule magic should follow. Mother Magic has also given me an anchor. My mother came to me when I was preparing for the ritual. She has become my anchor. I will not be swept away."

Hermione didn't look convinced but nodded. Harry accepted it. He opened his arms to her and she curled up with him. "I will not be taken from you until my purpose is fulfilled."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harrison, may I have a word?" Cedric asked Saturday morning at breakfast. Harry sent the Pack ahead. Cedric straightened his clothes and looked his Lord in the eye. "I wish to request permission to take Luna Lovegood to Hogsmeade today."

Harry felt amusement rise in him. 'Cedric my little moon?' His reply was a warm feeling of happiness. "Very well. A word to the wise Cedric, do not take her to that prissy tea shop."

'Thank you, Alpha!' Luna chirped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Little Alpha." Tom's magic and voice washed over him. His presence was a warmth at his back, like a fire on a chilled night.

Harry continued to speak to Dudley as his cousin cleaned the café counter. "I found the jeweled lily that my mother wore in her hair at her wedding. I was thinking that aunty would like to be married with it as well. I know aunty keeps her hair short, but I can have it fastened to her dress. What do you think?

"That would be perfect. The dress has a satin sash, so it can be fastened to that. Make it look like a belt." Dudley glanced at the Dark Lord behind Harry. "I better get back to work. You'll be home for the holidays in a couple of weeks so we can help finalize mom's wedding then."

Harry nodded as a hand snaked around his waist. He rolled his eyes. "Tom you may wish to remember that I am only 15 and you have a habit of always touching me. Someone may take offense at that."

His only response was a chuckle. "They will only receive a curse for their troubles. You are mine."

Harry rolled his eyes but still leaned back into the warm body he was held against. "Riling up Dumbledore are you?"

"The attack starts in 10 minutes." Tom hissed into his ear before his body and magic were gone. Harry almost stumbled at the abruptness of the action.

'Pack be ready. Death Eaters are attacking in 10 minutes. Tom is leading them.' Harry released his magic to check the protections on the café. It wasn't in the main part of Hogsmeade but he wasn't taking chances with his family and home. 'Draco send out the alert to the Venatores.'

'Alpha how are we to proceed?' Ginny asked.

'Tom is only going to rile people up. Get the students out.' Harry left the café. He was going to be in a prime location to watch the counter-attack when it came. 'We will not show our hand to soon.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sat in the Raven's common room as the rest of the house was getting ready for the Yule holidays. His mind kept wondering back to the meeting Dumbledore called up for after Tom's attack.

Since that was Tom's first real attack since he was returned to his body Dumbledore wasn't prepared. He had tried to convince Harry that he was needed to kill Voldemort. Fed his some crap about how it was his destiny. He had to block multiple attempts at compulsion and loyalty charms as well throughout the meeting.

'Twins? Would you two like to set a trap up in the Light Lord's office?' Harry asked in a calm tone. The twins were happy to jump at the chance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The holidays passed to quickly for the Pack. Tom had his death followers attack the Ministry, not to kill anyone but to cause discord. The ministry was scrambling trying to keep the citizens calm and maintain power.

Harry spent the first half of his holiday with his aunt, Severus, and Dudley finalizing the wedding. Petunia couldn't stop hugging him when he gave her the lily as one of her Yule gifts.

The second half of the holiday was spent with Hermione, exploring his different properties while her parents took a second honeymoon for their anniversary.

The first week of school was slow. Most of Harry's Venatores were bored in class with how advanced they were with the different lesson that they were taught outside of class. The Pack was just as bored if not more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harrison sighed at the destruction around him. "Is this really necessary?"

A shadow detached from Harry's own to darken and form the shape of a cloaked figure. The air around the two stilled and cooled. Harry brushed it off and turned to the figure for an answer. "They are killing Magic, they are killing this world. Their numbers are too great and they will destroy your people if given the chance. This is the only way. I leave this choice to you; eradicate them or reduce their population and monitor them."

Harry turned away with a grimace. "My aunt and cousin are safely hidden away with my godfather. Hermione's father is with them. Does that make us Hippocrates? We are willing to kill others, but we will not allow harm to our muggle families?"

"Do what you will, but I will not allow Magic and this world to be destroyed. It is your destiny to bring this world back to its glory. How you do that is your choice." The figure dissolved in a show of mist.

Harry stood there watching the muggle city burn and listened to the screams echo as they inhabitance called for salvation that would never be delivered. A child rushed from a collapsing building. He couldn't be more than 6-years- old. He fell to his knees with a terror-filled scream. It cut off into a sob. Harry stood at the end of the street eyes never wavering from the child's form.

The boy's head snapped up to the side so their eyes connected. His grey eyes and Harry's emerald eyes stayed locked as the screams slowly silenced and the fires razing the buildings slowly died out without any fuel to feed on. Time was limitless as their eyes stayed locked. The silence that descended was broken by a broken voice, "Why did you kill us all?"

Harry woke with a silent scream. His magic raged around him while voiced called out to him. He retched from the hands trying to hold him as he stumbled from the bed he was laying on. His breath was ragged and his vision foggy as the remnants of the vivid dream replayed in his mind. He could still smell the smoke and stench of burning flesh. His stomach lurched and he doubled over, emptying it on the carpet.

His magic continued to lash out, keeping the others in the room at bay. Harry collapsed to his knees and sobbed in anguish and guilt. He couldn't breathe. He choked on his breath even as he fought to draw air into his lungs. He couldn't breathe.

"Little Alpha, you are worrying your Pack." A voice pulled Harry from his panicked mind. "Open your eyes Harrison."

He forced his eyes open and tilted his head back. Tom was knelt before him, one hand on Harry's cheek and the other smoothing back his hair from his tear-stained face. "Tom?" He choked out the Dark Lord's name.

"Breathe Harrison," Tom ordered softly. He pulled Harry forward into his arms. Harry buried his head into Tom's neck, hands fisted in his shirt to hold him tight. "Breathe, Little Alpha."

"Pup, are you with us?" Harry glanced up. He noticed his vision was clear and he could see this Pack standing around him worried. Sirius and Remus sat on the bed. They must have been the ones holding him. Sirius had a cut on his cheek like he was punched.

Harry saw gauges on the floor and wall, things were thrown about and everyone's clothes were ripped and ruffled. The implications of what happened hit Harry so hard that he pulled his magic back into him so fast he felt light-headed. His magic had done that.

"Alpha, your magic didn't hurt us." Luna's whispered voice was loud in the silent room. "You could never hurt us."

Harry just buried his face back into Tom's neck. What was this all about?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry relaxed as the Pack found seats in their common room. Tom had chosen Harry's chair and turned it into a lounging chair so Harry could sit between his legs and lean back into his warmth. Tom had one arm around his waist and the other was on the chair's armrest.

"Alpha what happened?" Hermione was the brave one to break the silence.

Harry glanced at her. "I don't know. Tell me what you all saw."

Draco took over then. "We were woken up by your magic running over us like you were reminding yourself that we were still here and safe. After that, you started tossing and turning in your sleep. Your magic started attacking the room. We couldn't wake you up. Every time we got close your magic would push us away like it was trying to protect us from something." He glanced around at the others. "We called for Sirius, who was with Remus, and they both were able to get through your magic but when they tried to shake you awake you started fighting."

"We couldn't calm you down and we couldn't reach you in the bond either Alpha." George told him. He held Neville against his side betraying his fear about the situation. "Luna said we should call Tom. You woke up right before he got here."

Silence descended again as Harry watched the fire dance in the fireplace. "I was dreaming. I was watching a muggle town burn and people in it die. I couldn't understand why this was happening, why I wasn't stopping it. I just stood there watching." Harry closed his eyes. "A presence was with me in the dream. It said that this was what needed to be done."

"And an age of genocide will sweep across the lands. Blood will floor like rivers to heal what was dying. He will walk the fields of the fallen and feel sorrow. He will walk the fields of the damned with Death in hand. The new age will come and salvation will be granted." Luna's voice softly broke the contemplative quiet. Everyone turned to look at the group's seer. Her eyes were misty, far-seeing and unwavering in their intensity.

"My Moon?" Harry asked. It sounded like a prophecy and the truth rang true in his soul. "How long do we have before we are found?"

Her eyes lock with his and a piece of his magic detached from Tom's to wrap around her. Fear, sadness and anger blazed in her eyes. A shiver ran down his spine. "It is already happening milord."

Harry closed his eyes weary of the future to come. "Hermione contact your parents."

"Why? Harrison? Alpha what is going on?" Hermione asked, fear leaking into her voice.

"Hermione, contact your father, now." Harry ordered. He needed to know if what he thought happened was wrong. If it was wrong, then he wouldn't allow it to happen. If it was then he needed to accelerate his plans to prevent that. "I want them to move into the Potter Manor. Convince them however you need to, just get them there."

Hermione nodded and left to get the charmed notebook that the twins made for all the Venatores who had muggle parents. It was the quickest way for them to communicate.

"Draco, tomorrow have all the Venatores gathered in the RoR." Draco nodded at his Alpha's orders. He pulled his mirror out to alert the Venatores of their orders. Harry turned to his seer. "Luna, how long?"

"Two years, but one till the Lords needs to end the first war." Luna answered, eyes clearing up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry finished ordering all muggle-borns to tell their families to pack up their belongings and be ready to move into a warded town on Peverell land. Harry already ordered Dobby to get all the house elves at the different properties to repair and update the town. The goblins are constructing more homes and strengthening the wards around all his properties.

He watched his marked mingle when his magic jolted and the RoR shook. Harry connected his magic to Hogwarts to see what was happening. He saw a group of sixth and seventh years firing spells at the wall the separated the RoR and the hallway. They were trying to break in.

"My Venatores, it would seem our meeting place has been found." Harry called out as his marked shifted into fighting stances. He shook his head, "No. You will have your chance to fight but not today." He nodded to the four doors the emerged from the wall farthest from the wall that was being battered. "Go. They will lead you to your house common room."

'Draco, call Severus. Luna, call Sirius. We need one of them here as a witness if this gets dirty.' Harry ordered before he calmly took a seat on his throne. Ginny came over to sit on the left armrest. Hermione stood by his right side. The others found their places around his throne, banishing their own from the platform.

'Should we change or let them see us?' Fred asked fixing the vest of his uniform.

Harry relaxed his muscles as the walls shook from the next barrel of spells. 'Let them see.'

The Pack watched as the room cleared of the last few marked. This only left them to be seen when the wall finally gave under the on slaughter. Harrison sat calmly on his throne with the Pack standing around him with their wands tucked away. They would not be the first to throw a curse.

A seventh year Gryffindor by the name of Nick Delvert pointed his wand at the Pack. "You all are to come with us to the Headmaster's office."

Harry gave them a lazy smile as he leaned his head on his left hand propped up on the armrest. "And what have we done to deserve this treatment?"

Nick tightened his grip on his wand. "You are plotting to overthrow the Headmaster! He told us himself. You are a traitor to the Light! All of you are! We know there are more of you. The Headmaster will get them soon enough."

Harry felt amusement filter from the bond. This poor kid was nothing but a puppet.

"What is going on here?" Severus sweep into the room through the broken wall with the other head of houses. His eyes narrowed onto the group pointing wands at the Pack. "Detention for the destruction of the school and threatening fellow students."

"Are you all alright?" Professor Flitwick asked the Pack, eyes on Harry.

Harry stood up, brushing his loose hair back over his shoulder. Ginny reached up to fix his circlet. "We are fine Professor. These students said they were under orders of the Headmaster. What in the world is going on?"

The students were forced out of the room while the Pack watched smugly. Harry glanced at Luna when she tugged on his sleeve. 'More will come.'

He turned back to his head of house and Severus. "May we speak with you privately?"

"Of course, we can speak in my office." Professor Flitwick waved them to follow. As the Pack stepped out of the room their clothes changed back into their school uniform.

Severus walked behind the Pack as Flitwick led them to his office where he proceeded to cast strong privacy and anti-listening charms. He sat in his raised chair wearily. "What would you have done if we hadn't gotten there in time Harrison?"

He smiled innocently, "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

The twins chuckled from their place behind him. Flitwick shook his head in answer. "Nevermind, what is it I can do for you Harrison?"

"I wish for the Pack and myself to take our OWLs or for the twins to take their NEWTs early. I feel after this display that we are not safe at Hogwarts anymore." Harry told him.

"You would need parent permission Harrison." Flitwick answered surprised.

"Hermione was adopted into the Potter line by myself. As the Lord she only needs my permission and as Lord I have all the rights of an adult in this world. The twins are of age themselves so if they wish to test before they years is out they can. The only ones who need permission are Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco." Flitwick looked worried at that but nodded to show that he accepted the points presented. "Let them send the permission slips home for their parents to sign. If they come in tomorrow may test out on Sunday?"

Flitwick sent Severus a questioning look before he sighed. "Very well." He waved his wand and four pieces of parchment flew out of a small drawer across the room. He handed them over with a small smile. "There are always a few students every year who want to try and complete the tests sooner. These are the slips that explain that with permission you can test early. If you wish to take your NEWTs as well you must wait six months after passing your OWLs. Get these signed and return them to your head of house. If you can have them back in two days, I can have an examiner here on Monday."

"Thank you, Professor. That was all I wanted to ask." Harry gave his head of house a smile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harrison, what are you planning?" Severus asked when the Pack was settled in their common room. He nodded to the founders as he came to stand before their portraits. He turned to watch his godson.

Harry leaned on his chair with his forearms braced on the back of it and his hands clasped. He was observing the Pack. "Luna said we have a year to end this struggle with the Light. We can't do that in his domain. There are too many risks, today just proves that." He pointed to the twins who sat beside their chosen boyfriends. "The twins will be able to open their shop in the Alley, placing them in a perfect position to spy." He gestures to the rest of the Pack. "After our OWLs we have six months after that to plan and get everything ready. In July we pass our NEWTS and we can put the finishing touches on our plans and then proceed to execute."

"And what are you planning Harrison dear?" Helga asked from her portrait.

Harry finally sat down and allowed the illusion his magic was holding to fall away reviling the Pack's armor that they continuously wore while at school. "Why war of course milady. Hogwarts is where the next generation is shaped. Dumbledore has been twisting what the children learn and it has weakened Mother Magic so. Before the year is through, I will duel him, and I will win. My godmother will become Headmistress and you four will have connection portraits placed around the castle so that you may once again teach freely." Harry closed his eyes for a moment savoring the delighted looks the founds had in their eyes at the idea to teach others again. When he opened his eyes they were cold, "And when the Light Lord is dealt with and the magical world is getting sorted back into rights, the next war will start."

"What war Alpha?" Neville asked confused.

"The war to save Mother Magic from the muggles." Harry answered already knowing what was about to happen.

Hermione jumped from her seat alarmed. "What? What do you mean we are starting a war with muggles? Why?"

Harry signed, he felt too old for his 15-year-old body. "Hermione sit down and listen before jumping to any conclusions. The muggles once worshiped the earth. The gave tribute to the gods and goddesses. Lady Luck, Lady Fate, Mother Magic, Lord Death; they all are goddesses and gods. At one time the world was in perfect balance because both magical and muggles understood the balance, respected it and worked to maintain it. That all changed when muggles wanted more power. Muggle holy men took ride and started to kill or convert the pagans. Magical being and animals were hunted and killed. That was when the balance started to be lost. After that our communities went underground and muggles forgot we were ever real. They turned from the earth. They found more inventive and destructive to kill both themselves and the earth. Mother Magic is directly tied to the earth. While magical rituals and spell keeps her strength, the earth keeps her life. Without both she will die. We are fixing the magical side by reshaping the magical world. The Lords will have control once again. But the muggles do not follow up because they have forgotten us. When we go to them they will try to kill us. There are too many of them now and they have too many ways to destroy the earth. We have to bring down the population and we have to destroy their weapons."

Hermione fell back onto the couch stunned. "This will throw the world back into a dark age. All progress will be lost."

"Not necessarily," Harry shook his head. He leaned his elbows on his knees. "This won't be like the Egyptians or the Aztec civilization. It won't be completely wiped out. All the advancements that the magical world has will still be there. We will just destroy all aspects of bombs, nukes, things of that nature. Things will be simpler but not dark age."

"How will we make knowledge of all this disappear? Harrison, we can destroy all of it but the knowledge is still there." Hermione argued.

Harry smiled sadly at his distressed packmate. "Hermione there will be fewer muggles, there needs to be less. The population is too high. As for knowledge, have plans for a spell. It will target every muggle and they will forget that kind of knowledge."

"What about muggle-borns? All of our families?" Hermione asked, tears filling her eyes.

"The ones like yours, who love their families and never treated them different will be moved into a safe village with powerful wards that will protect them. Yours and the rest of the Venatores' families are already being moved into the village on my property remember?"

Hermione's breath hitching as the pieces clicked in place in her mind. "You already started to protect the muggles you see as part of our community."

"I will also try to save as many children as I can as well. Are you still with me?"

"Always." She answered. The rest of the Pack echoed her answer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What do you all think? Took a turn you weren't expecting didn't it? I hope to hear from you all soon about what you think. The story is almost over, then the sequel can be started.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

"Nightshade"

Chapter 48 – Beginning of the End

Harry couldn't understand how the headmaster of a school full of children could endanger students by hosting a war within the school's halls. Harry, the Pack, and the Venatores were getting attacked every time they ventured out of their common rooms or in the case of some Badgers and Lions, inside of their common rooms.

Harry sat in his chair in the Raven's common room silently as Luna and Sirius healed his Venatores after the latest skirmish. He glanced at the older follows, the sixth and seventh years. "My hunters, be creative but don't let it be tracked back to you."

Cedric turned from Luna to look at him. "Mercy?"

"At your desertion." Harry's voice was cold. "Marcum was almost killed yesterday. If they wish to play by those rules so will we and we will win."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harrison, I have received all the permission slips. I have contacted the Ministry for a testing instructor. They can have one here next weekend." Flitwick held him back after class. "Have you thought about what you will do after you have finished with your education?"

Harry smiled at his head of house, "Professor we both know what I will be doing. You can feel it."

Flitwick sighed but nodded. "I follow the Goblin Elders but we one of the few races that don't fall under one of the Lords. Please be careful Harrison, you have so much potential."

Harry laughed as he shouldered his bag, "Trust me when I say this Professor, I know what I'm doing."

Harry left the classroom with a small smile on his lips. Neville stepped up beside him as he passed the door. "All good?"

Harry nodded, "Everything is fine. We get to test out next weekend."

"What do we do until then? What should we do this weekend?" Neville asked as Hermione and Draco approached, discussing their last class.

"I want the Venatores ready for us to be gone. We also need to prep Minerva and Severus for their roles when Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster." Harry led the group past the great hall. He led back to their common room where the Sirius was helping the others with advanced spell work.

"Hey pup," Sirius called in greeting before he was pulled back to his teachings.

Draco sat on the couch with a sigh, dropping his bag at his feet tiredly. "I have never had to dodge so many spells, hexes, and curses in my life. Alpha why can't we just slip poison in his lemon drops?"

"Dobby tried yesterday. He said the headmaster checks them before he eats them." Hermione grumbled into her latest research project Harry tasked her.

Harry paused, surprised and looked at Hermione, astonishment clear in his emerald eyes. "You asked Dobby to poison Dumbledore and he did? Why didn't I think of that?"

The Pack laughed at his oversight. Harry sunk down into his chair with a pout.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What happened?" Harry growled, shooting to his feet. Tom remained seated on the couch, Amara and Nightshade curled in his lap. Cedric shifted Luna's body, so he could bow without hurting her wounds. Neville approached his enraged Alpha calmly, to calm. "Neville, what happened?"

"Tonks and few Aurora were called into the school due to the increasing number of students going to the infirmary." Neville waved Cedric to put Luna in the bedroom. Harry tracked his progress across the room until he passed the doorway.

"Go on." He turned back to Neville. "One of those in the group was one of Dumbledore's. When he turned his wand on us Tonks was on him. He hit Luna, but Tonks ripped him to pieces. The wound will be healed by morning without a scar."

Harry nodded, sitting beside Tom once again. "Get back to class and take Cedric with you. You still have a class to attend."

Tom shifted the map of the ministry drawing Harry's attention again. He sighed and contemplated the subject at hand. "We'll keep some of the departments but most of them will be destroyed. The department of mysteries will be the hardest to sort out. I have one of my own doing so right now but it is slow going."

"The laws will take some time to go through and dealt with. Malfoy Sr is already rewriting laws." Tom told him, hand petting through Nightshade's fur.

Harry nodded, "I have Neville, Hermione, and Draco going through laws too. When Dumbledore chooses to end this, we attack the Ministry. That way they can't assist each other. As Luna said, this needs to end soon."

"Shall I stay with you?" Amara pulled his attention to her. He smiled reaching for her. She had gotten a growth spurt that year and had started staying with Nightshade with Tom. It made him feel better knowing his girls were with the Dark Lord and safe. He didn't think they would survive unwounded if they stayed at the school with him. Some of the Lights were even taking shots at his Hedwig. He had sent her back to his aunt to be safe.

"Not my beauty, stay with Tom and the little one," Harry told her, smirking when Nightshade muttered that she wasn't little anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry had only just separated from the Pack after finishing their written exams. He cursed in Parseltongue as he was met with a force of six armed and ready Light soldiers.

'Alpha are you okay?' Ginny asked feeling his frustration.

'I'm good. I'm just dealing with a minor annoyance at the moment.' Harry dropped and rolled. He jumped to his feet and pulled one of his knives from his hip. He threw it at his closest attacker, a Lion that graduated the year before. The throw was true, sinking deep into the chest of his target. A flick of Harry's wrist had the knife appear back into his sheath.

Harry flicked his wrist, rebounding a dark curse back at the sixth year Badger that would have filled his lungs with liquid if it had hit. He heard a wet gasp as the curse hit one of his attackers. Harry couldn't help but think that Dumbledore didn't care how many of his students were being killed by the curses he taught them.

One by one Harry dropped his opponents. Some died quickly from spells, some died slower by knife wounds and some were left alive but crippled.

"Truedent, run back to your Lord and give him this message will you?" Harry forced the boy to his knees before him. His wide brown eyes watched Harry in fear. "I am not afraid to kill in this war. He would do well to face me himself. Forbidden Forest this Saturday, this will end."

He released the boy and watched as he stumbled down the hallway as fast as he could. Harry quickly erased all signs of his presence before leaving his attackers, dead and alive, where they lay.

"Was that wise Milord?" Cedric fell into step with Harry around the corner.

Harry glanced at the boy beside him, "It is what it is Cedric. It is not mine that are being killed in this war, but his. I just want the innocent to be safe and if this continues they won't be for much longer."

Cedric walked beside his Lord in silence before pausing by the stairs. "I don't mean to doubt you Milord so please forgive my question, will you be able to win a duel with Dumbledore at this time?"

Harry patted Cedric on the shoulder as he started up the stairway. "I have Mother Magic on my side, along with her daughters. Trust me to win this."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The weekend finally came after the last attack. Harry requested to do his testing first because he needed to perform his duties. He had to check on the progress of the homes built on his properties. He would be back before the others had finished their tests.

The Pack sat waiting for the instructor to call them in one by one to conduct the practical portion of their OWLs. Fred and George had gone after Harry as the oldest but after that, it was by subject and name for the others.

Luna was humming the haunting melody she always hears being sung around Harrison when a cold chill ran down her spine, causing her to silence and freeze. She turned to look at the door. "When did Alpha say he was returning?"

Hermione looked up from the twin's newest notes for a potion shield. "He said he would be back at the start of lunch."

"That deadline was 5 minutes ago." Neville watched Luna carefully. "What is it?"

"He's fighting but I can't see how many he's faced against," Luna whispered. "I can't see who wins."

"Get ready. If it's the final attack we will be called." Draco stood. "Hermione send the message out, the Venatores need to be ready."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry snarled as he sent a chair flying at the seventh year Lion before ducking away from an older wizard in dark robes. He slashed the man behind him with his knife, scoring a deep cut gash across the chest. The man fell back with a cry of pain.

Harry never in a million years expected Dumbledore to confront him in the school. He was surrounded by people and they weren't amateurs. He jumped away from a vicious cutting curse. "Really Dumbledore? Scared to face me yourself?" Harry called out as he took another wizard down with his knife before sending his magic out to suffocate another.

Dumbledore stood behind his followers he confronted Harry with. He looked disappointed with his hands folded across his chest. "My boy, you just needed to follow your role. It shouldn't have come to this."

Harry sent a pulse of magic to his mirror, he needed help. He pulled on the bond to his Pack. His Pack answered his call with answering tugs and he left his Pack band pulse. "I am fulfilling my role, just not the one you wanted me to. Here's a free piece of information though, you can't keep those with founder blood out of Hogwarts."

His Pack used the Pack bands to appear around him, battle ready. They didn't even hesitate to jump into the fight, even though they were outnumbered.

Dumbledore's eyes widened momentarily before he jumped into the fight. He blasted at Harry, magic heavy and overpowering. Harry stumbled under the onslaught. Harry unleashed his full power, his magic flaring around his form filling the room with shards of ice cold and infernal heat.

He didn't know how long the fighting continued for, hours or days. The fight progressed from the hallways into the Great hall. Both sides fought fierce and more people joined as time passed. Harry saw glimpses of his Venatores and Pack fighting together against Dumbledore's followers. Once in a while, he saw the bone masks of Death Eaters as well. He didn't know when Tom joined the duel, or when he and Dumbledore finally took an all-out duel between them, but he knew when it ended.

Dumbledore fell to his knees with a desperate gasp, sickly wet and gargled. Harry huffed for breath, allowing his hand clenching the knotted wood wand that once belonged to Dumbledore to fall to his side. He watched as blood bubbled up from Dumbledore's lips as the organ shredding spell worked within. Tom moved behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him to rest against him. Harry relented, allowing Tom to pull him tightly to his body. Harry was tired. He tilted his head up to look at his fellow Lord. Tom's ruby eyes gleamed down at him, triumph reflecting back at him.

"Well done my Little Alpha," Tom whispered before claiming Harry's lips in a searing kiss, their first kiss. Harry indulged for a few moments, their magic pulling and teasing each other before he forced himself to pull away.

He turned to the ended battle around him. Dumbledore's followers watched Dumbledore's body fall lifeless to the ground in stunned disbelief. His Venatores and the Death Eaters cheered in victory.

'Alpha?' Luna asked when the bond opened to the rest of the Pack.

'Yes my Moon?' Harry's tired voice reverberated through their minds. He sounded drained.

Luna hesitated, 'You won.'

'Alert Minerva that she is the new headmistress.' Harry answered. He allowed Tom to pull him closer and place a soft kiss on his neck. He relaxed into the action, eyes drifting shut.

The Pack felt a weight leave their shoulders as the light followers surrendered and relinquished their wands. Hermione frowned watching the proceedings, 'Who will be the new Light Lord?'

'Whoever Mother Magic deems worthy.' Harry muttered as his mind fought to stay awake.

"Come my Little Alpha, you should rest. Your Pack can handle everything else." Tom muttered in his ear. Harry could only hum in conformation as he was led out of the Great hall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry held back a sigh as he watched the professors fix the last of the Great hall walls. The battle had caused more damage than he thought. Harry was sitting on the teacher's table with the Pack on either side of him. They were waiting for the school to gather so Harry could shatter their way of life. Luna told them that this meeting would go smoother if the Pack didn't hide their outfits under concealment.

Harry had his circlet on, though it looked like smoke was twisting around it as the runes glowed emerald. He watched as the students came in and sat at their tables, many moving away from his Venatores, who openly wore their uniforms and sat at their house table. The Light followers glared but were subdue now that their leader was dead.

Amara hissed contently from her place curled around his shoulders. Nightshade, as always in this position, was curled up between his neck and Amara's head. Tom had returned his girls to him when he woke from his nap. He had found the girls cooing over Nightshade by the fire and Tom said he didn't want to see the 'devil ferret' for a long time.

"Milord, what are we going to do about the ministry?" George asked pulling Harry from his silent musing.

"Tom is dealing with them now. After the fighting is done, the House of Lords will be gathered, and the old laws will be reinstated." Harry answered.

"And after we have the Ministry?" Fred asked. He had discarded his cloak and stood with his arms crossed across his chest, watching the hall fill.

Harry glanced at his Pack, they were ready for an attack, though he knew one wasn't going to come. He turned to look back at the students and teachers. "After that, we start conducting muggleborn visits and getting a headcount of the families who need to be moved. We track down all the squibs we can and send word to the were-packs that a haven is available for them. When the summer starts we prepare for Severus' wedding to my Aunt. After that, we start the war on muggles."

Harry saw Hermione tense beside him. He gently pulled her to him, so she stood between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. He settled his arms around her shoulders and placed his head chin on the top of her head. "I will save as many as I can, but you know why it must be done."

She sighed, the tension draining from her form. Her right hand lifted to grasp his arms. "I know. I know and understand why we have to do it but at the same time it feels wrong."

Harry placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I know. I don't like it anymore then you but there is no other way. If it makes you feel better, I will never ask you to participate in the attacks. I want you to find a way to preserve history. Build us a library like the famed Library of Alexandria, but greater."

"Be the scholar, I can do that. I can preserve the history and leave warnings for the future." Hermione whispered, tears glittering in her eyes. The Pack could see the images in her head. War, long and bloody. Screams and cries echoing in deserted cities.

Harry pressed a different image over it. Those cities were gone, no longer an open wound on the earth's skin. Muggles in smaller numbers, going about their day. Children laughing and playing. The images changed to the wizarding world. It was cleaner, healthier, and magic was everywhere. Children ran through villages, safe. Were-packs and creatures mingling in safe communities and able to make a life for themselves without predigest. 'We can do this. This is what Mother Magic needs. This is what everyone needs.'

He smoothed her hair back over her shoulder as he nudged her out of the way. Nightshade slipped from his shoulder into Hermione's to comfort her and get pettings. Harry stood, and the hall fell silent. He steps forward to the edge of the platform the teacher's table sat on and paused. He half turned to look at his Pack as they stood strong and confident behind him. "Are you with me?"

"Always Alpha." The Pack answered with one voice, it echoed in the silent hall and through there bond.

He turned back to the congregation before him. "My name is Harrison James Evans for any who don't know me or of me. I am the Gray Lord and I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but life is about to change for each and every one of you." Harry waved Minerva and Severus over to him. "With Dumbledore's death the headmaster position falls to the deputy headmistress Minerva, Severus Snape will take her place as the new deputy headmaster."

The Pack waited for the hall to become silent once again after the announcement. A flick of Harry's wrist had eyes zoning onto the wall behind the head table where a long picture frame shimmered into existence. More frames appeared around the hall and, unbeknown to the students, frames appeared in the classrooms and the common rooms. The hall watched intently as four figures stepped into the frame. Shocked gasps filled the hall as the identity of the figures were uncovered by the population.

"Hogwarts students, allow me to introduce the founders. They have come to teach within the castles great halls once again." Harry announced proudly. The original teachers will help break through the barriers placed by a corrupted government.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry relaxed for the first time in weeks. Since Dumbledore's defeat, he had been busy will Tom rewriting laws, destroying laws and re-educating law enforcement. Both Tom's and his top people were in charge of the new government. Draco was having a blast ripping away the old government with Neville at his side.

The twins opened a prank shop, but that was only a front. They were gathering information and inventing. The girls were settling the muggle-born families into the villages and visiting all the children who were written in on the underage magic list. The list was created by an ancient artifact created by Rowena herself, but the Ministry had hidden it away in the department of mysteries.

The families were given a choice, the same that all the muggle-borns had received. If they accept and love their children, then they were moved to the village. If they didn't or were abusive the child was taken, and the family dealt with. So far, they hadn't come across any abused children, but many of the muggle-borns were found in orphanages.

"Harrison, what do you think?" Petunia pulled him out of his thoughts, she was holding a steaming dish. A new recipe she was working on for the café.

Harry happily sat straighter, so he could eat whatever food goodness she had made this time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"That went well," Hermione muttered angrily. She looked back at the closed door and the raised voices that were behind it. She had asked Harry for the job of introducing muggle-borns and their families to the idea of magic. She never realized how fortunate she was to have the loving and open-minded parents she had.

Ginny tugged on her arm. "We'll come back in a few days. For now, we need to get to the next name on the list. We only have two hours before we need to meet up with the others."

Hermione nodded sadly. Why weren't all these parents happy for their children? She turned to walk away from the house when a child's scream forced her back to the door, wand at the ready. Ginny blasted the door open showing the father of the muggleborn kicking at his 8-year-old daughter. Hermione raced to the girl while Ginny took care of the father.

"Please don't hurt me." The little girl whimpered, coving her head.

Hermione gently lifted the girl into her arms. "No little one. No one is going to hurt you." Her eyes hardened as he looked up at the man. "Not anymore."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione mother the abused child. He always knew how lucky he and Hermione were for having parents, or an aunt in his case, who love and accepted all parts of them. Many of his Venatores told him that their families didn't approve. A few of his were kicked out of their homes and a few others ran in fear.

Luna tugged on his arm. Tears clouded her eyes. Harry sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Hey, why don't you and Cedric take Hermione and Clara out for ice cream. Clara also needs some clothes and toys."

He was trying to soothe everyone, and Luna knew that. Accepted it with a soft sniffle and a watery smile.

"She was going to die there. I saw it. We stopped that." Luna muttered, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Harry tightened his grip. "Yeah, we stopped that." He muttered into her hair. This was why he was willing to kill the muggles, why he was willing to go to war with them. He watched the child, Clara, snuggle into Hermione on the couch in his study.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

And that is the end of this story. I already have an outline started for the next story but Silver Tongue has found its end. Thank you all so much for staying with me through this journey. I hope all of you return for the next one.


End file.
